Renaissance
by venda
Summary: Quelques années après hadès les survivants ont une drôle de surprise.
1. Découverte

Il était dans une grande plaine, allongé lascivement écoutant le bruit du vent jouant avec l'herbe. Il se sentait en paix. Plus rien n'avait d'importance tous ses soucis chassés par les couleurs du soleil naissant dans le ciel. L'endroit était tout sauf silencieux, on entendait les oiseaux, le bruit d'une cascade au loin, mais tout ceci était très reposant. Lentement il se releva sur un de ses coudes le sourire aux lèvres, un bruit était venu déranger la nature, un bruit agréable, un rire d'enfant. Il se mit finalement à genoux puis se leva entièrement et scruta l'horizon. Plusieurs rires enfantins arriva jusqu'à lui de nouveau mais il ne distinguait toujours rien. L'herbe était haute peut-être qu'ils étaient trop petits pour qu'on puisse les distinguer. Il se mit à marcher lentement se guidant au bruit des enfants, qui donnaient l'impression de jouer. Il tourna la tête, il avait entendu un petit reniflement sur sa droite à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers ce nouveau bruit. Un enfant pleurait doucement essayant sûrement de retenir ces larmes.

« Ne pleure pas. On va retrouver tes amis. » dit doucement l'homme.

« Jamais on les retrouvera. » fit l'enfant boudeur.

« Mais si. Viens, on va y arriver. » L'homme entendit un bruit de déplacement mais il ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer l'enfant. « N'ai pas peur. Viens. »

« Non. On ne peut pas les retrouver. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne les retrouverons pas ? » demanda t il patiemment.

« On ne peut pas retrouver ce que l'on ne cherche pas. » A ce moment les rires et bruits d'enfants se turent même les oiseaux semblaient être partis un silence pesant s'abattit sur la plaine et tout devint triste.

« Et bien alors on va les chercher. Allez viens !! Un orage se prépare, il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas chercher ce que tu ignores avoir perdu. » Il entendit des bruits de pas. L'enfant s'éloignait en courant.

« Attends, ne te sauve pas. » L'homme couru derrière l'enfant mais celui ci avait disparut. Il continua à courir, il finirait bien par arriver à sa hauteur. Mais non, l'enfant avait complètement disparu. Il se figea d'un coup, un cri, un cri de peur était arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se remit à courir de plus bel mais il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il continua à courir espérant qu'il arriverait à temps pour sauver l'enfant.

« Shun !!! Shun !! Arrête. » Quelqu'un le secouait. « Shun arrête, c'est un cauchemar. Calme-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar. » Quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « C'est fini. »

« Hyoga ? Pourquoi je fais toujours ce même rêve depuis 6 ans ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon amour. Je ne sais pas. Mais il va peut-être falloir que tu reprennes les pilules du docteur. »

Shun se dégagea des bras de son amant. « Non, Hyoga je ne veux plus les prendre. »

« Mais, les rêves reviennent de plus en plus souvent. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus les prendre. Ils doivent avoir une signification et je veux savoir. »

Hyoga soupira résigné. « Fais comme tu veux. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ikki !!!! » Shun joyeux sauta dans les bras de son frère.

« Salut pti frère. Alors comment vont les amours ? »

« Les amours vont bien, merci de te renseigner. » répondit avec un petit sourire Hyoga qui était resté en arrière.

« Cool. » fit Ikki en serrant la main de son ami. « Alors quoi de neuf au sanctuaire ? »

« Pas grand-chose, le train-train quotidien. Tu restes longtemps ? » demanda Shun suppliant.

« Quelques semaines. Je dois me réapprovisionner en vivre et en médicaments en quantités suffisantes. »

« Quel est ta prochaine destination ? » demanda curieux le Cygne.

« L'Inde, la pauvreté est alarmante là-bas. Bon, je dois aller voir le pope. On se retrouve pour le dîner ? »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Shun et Hyoga regardèrent le Phénix s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il fut à distance raisonnable Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de lancer « Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de tes cauchemars ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Oui c'est ça et c'est moi qui devra lui annoncer par téléphone lorsque tu seras retombé en dépression nerveuse. »

« Je lui dirais ce soir si tu veux. » répondit Shun ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui.

« Ce serait raisonnable. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'Ikki était reparti du sanctuaire. Les premières fois Shun déprimait surtout avec ce stupide rêve qui revenait sans cesse. Mais maintenant il s'était habitué, il aimait la vie qu'il menait au sanctuaire avec Hyoga. Il attendait toujours avec impatience le retour du Phénix, mais il avait comprit qu'Ikki avait trouvé une voie qui lui plaisait. D'ailleurs de temps en temps Hyoga et Shun allaient le rejoindre pour le soutenir. C'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans quelques jours.

Shun était dans la chambre et préparait les deux valises. Hyoga et lui s'étaient installés dans le temple du verseau peu de temps après leur retour d'Hadès. Au début en tant qu'amis et finalement en tant qu'amants. Hyoga n'avait pas revêtu l'armure d'or du verseau et ne la revêtirait jamais mais il fallait des personnes pour protéger la montée et tous les deux s'y plaisaient. Concentré sur son occupation, Shun sursauta de surprise en voyant Kiki arrivé en furie dans la chambre. « Dépêche toi il y a ton frère au téléphone. Il veut te parler. »

Shun abandonna ce qu'il faisait et couru vers le temple du grand pope. Il existait plusieurs lignes de téléphone mais elles se trouvaient toutes dans le 13ème temple. Arrivé dans le temple, il se dirigea vers le bureau du grand pope toujours en courant. « Il ne sait pas combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir la ligne. » lui dit ce dernier en lui tendant le combiné.

« Ikki ? »

« Shun ? Je crois avoir trouvé……. Ne venez pas me rejoindre…….. rentre le plus tôt possible. »

« Ikki ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. »

« Je rentre…….. expliquerais à la maison. Tutu tu »

Shun s'effondra sur le siège en face du pope et raccrocha. « Je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a eut le temps de vous parler plus ? »

« J'ai juste compris qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer et qu'il rentrait. Ah! Oui et il parlait de tes rêves. Tu as recommencé à en avoir ? »

« Oui et je suis sûr qu'ils ont une signification. »

« Ils t'ont rendu fragile la dernière fois. Crois-tu qu'il soit prudent de les laisser t'envahir à nouveau ? »

Shun soupira. « Je ne sais pas mais c'est peut être important. »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir. »

« Oui merci beaucoup Sion. Je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure. » Sion lui fit un sourire, le suivi des yeux sortir de son bureau et se remit à son travail.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun était debout attendant l'avion qui allait se poser d'une minute à l'autre sur la piste du sanctuaire. Ikki avait réussi à appeler la veille de l'aéroport mais avait refusé d'en dire plus. « C'est une surprise. » était la dernière chose qu'il avait dit avant de raccrocher.

La nouvelle avait l'air bonne vu l'enthousiasme de son frère, mais cela laissait Shun perplexe. Ikki n'était pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries et des cachotteries.

Shun vit l'avion à l'horizon il attendit légèrement impatient regardant l'avion approcher puis atterrir. Ikki sorti de l'avion un sourire illuminant son visage bien qu'il paraisse fatigué, Shun accouru dans sa direction. Il allait sauter dans les bras de son frère comme à son habitude mais celui ci tenait un gros tas de vêtements délicatement dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Shun. Est-ce que tout le monde est dans la salle du grand pope ? »

« Euh! Oui comme tu l'as demandé. Qu'est que c'est ? »

« Ma surprise, soit un peu patient. » Shun commença à questionner son frère surtout sur ses rêves mais celui ci refusa de parler. Ils montèrent donc les marches en silence.

Ils arrivèrent au Palais, tout le monde y était mais l'immense salle paraissait tout de même bien vide. Etaient présent en fait les survivants de la dernière guerre sainte. C'est à dire eux 5 les chevaliers divins, les 6 chevaliers de bronze (Jabu, Ban, Geki, Ichi, Nachi et June), les 2 chevaliers d'argents (Marine et Shina) et Kiki.

Ikki passa devant tout le monde en saluant mais ne dit pas un mot. Il alla jusqu'au siège du grand pope ou se tenait assis Sion.

« Bonjour Ikki, tu sembles fatigué, mais les nouvelles ont l'air bonnes. »

« Elles le sont. J'ai résolu deux mystères. J'ai compris la signification des rêves de Shun et j'ai compris pourquoi Athéna n'a pas ressuscité les chevaliers d'or à part vous-même et Dohko. » Ikki ouvrit délicatement le tas de vêtements qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le tendit au grand pope. A l'intérieur se trouvait un enfant endormi, il paraissait avoir environ deux ans.

« Mais c'est … » ne put dire plus Sion.

« Oui, grand pope c'est lui il n'y a pas de doute. »

Sion prit l'enfant dans ses bras, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Tout le monde se rapprocha pour voir l'enfant et un murmure qui se transforma en un brouhaha général se fit entendre.

Sion se ressaisit et prit la parole, tout le monde se tut. « Mes amis, Athéna n'a pas ressuscité les chevaliers d'or. Elle a dut juger cela trop indigne pour le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait. Elle leur a offert une nouvelle vie. »

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et la plupart à pleurer. L'enfant qui dormait fut réveillé en sursaut et se mit à pleurer. Ikki reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça. « Ne pleure pas petit Shaka. Tu es à la maison maintenant. » Tout le monde se mit à entourer Ikki et l'enfant.

« Cela explique bien des choses tu as raison Ikki. Entre autre pourquoi nous n'avons trouvé aucuns prétendants aux armures d'or. » dit Shiryu.

« Shaka c'est vraiment son prénom ? » demanda Seiya.

« Oui, ses parents l'ont appelé comme ça dès sa naissance, sûrement sans savoir pourquoi. » répondit Ikki.

« Et où sont-ils ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Ils sont morts, il y a quelques mois. » Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel. « Ecoutez. » fit Ikki voulant obtenir le silence. « Ecoutez, tous les saints sont orphelins et ce sera toujours ainsi. Je ne crois pas avoir trouvé Shaka par hasard et les rêves de mon frère le prouvent. Nous devons chercher les autres saints d'or. »

« Ikki à raison. » fit Sion reprenant son rôle de meneur. « Qui accepterait de s'occuper de cette tâche ? » Toutes les mains se levèrent. « Je n'en doutais pas moins de vous mes amis. Je vais donc répartir le travail. Shina, Marine, Seiya je vous propose de chercher nos 5 petits grecs Aioros et Aiolia, les jumeaux Saga et Kanon ainsi que notre petit scorpion Milo. » Sion fit un grand sourire et jeta un regard complice à Kiki « Kiki tu chercheras ton ancien maître Mu. » L'adolescent sauta partout et se jeta dans les bras du grand pope. Une fois calmé Sion reprit « Shun tu t'occuperas d'Aphrodite et Hyoga de Camus. Shiryu tu retrouveras Shura et Deathmask. Et June se sera Aldébaran. Bien sûr tous les autres vous pouvez aider vos amis. Moi je vais prévenir Dohko de cette découverte. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Athéna à redonner la vie à Deathmask. » demanda Jabu à Seiya.

« Jabu !!!! » tonna Sion mécontent. « Sache qu'il s'est racheté de ses fautes et il mérite peut être même plus que quiconque d'avoir la chance d'une nouvelle vie. Tu ne connais pas son histoire, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger. » Jabu bredouilla une excuse. « Je vais chercher les dossiers les concernant, ils pourront vous aider à les retrouver. »

Après être revenu de son bureau et avoir distribué les dossiers tout le monde se dispersa sauf Ikki, Shun et Hyoga. « Tu vas t'occuper de Shaka ? » demanda Hyoga au Phénix.

« Oui, je vais rester ici maintenant. » dit-il en regardant son frère. « Shun ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air soucieux ? Les rêves vont s'arrêter maintenant. »

« Je repense à la dernière partie de mon rêve, une menace semblait planer sur l'enfant. Sion, vous croyez que certains pourraient être en danger ? »

Sion réfléchi quelques instants. « Ils ne seront pas en sécurité tant qu'ils ne seront pas au sanctuaire en tout cas. Vous ressentez le cosmos de Shaka ? Ce n'est pas celui d'un enfant de deux ans, c'est pratiquement celui d'un chevalier d'or. Si une personne mal attentionnée s'en rend compte. »

« Donc nous devons les retrouver rapidement. » conclu Hyoga.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez, dépêche-toi. »

« Bah! Une seconde il ne va pas s'envoler de toute façon. » grogna Hyoga qui faisait rapidement ses lacets.

Shun rit à la remarque mais continua à le presser. « Même Sion est déjà en bas à l'attendre. » Hyoga se redressa, Shun lui prit le bras et ils se mirent à courir dévalant les marches. « Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? » demanda Shun essoufflé en arrivant dans l'arène ou tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

Au moment où il prononça ses paroles, Kiki apparut, il tenait par la main Mu. Une acclamation de joie retentit dans l'arène. Comme Shaka l'enfant paraissait avoir à peu près deux ans. En voyant tout ce monde le petit garçon resserra la main de l'adolescent. Kiki était fier il était le premier à avoir retrouvé un des saints d'or. Il s'avança vers Sion. « Maître, j'ai réussi. »

Le pope ne pouvant plus se contenir serra l'enfant contre son cœur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Tu nous as tellement manqué Mu. » L'enfant se laissa étreindre mais eut une petite tête interrogative, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Monsieur inconnu connaissait son prénom. Sion s'en rendit compte et sourit. « C'est Kiki qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelles. »

« Oooooh. » répondit l'enfant avec une petite tête qui fit rire tout le monde. Encore une fois beaucoup de monde avait larme à l'œil de voir ses émouvantes retrouvailles, Shina d'ailleurs se félicitait d'avoir un masque pour que personne ne la voie pleurer.

« Je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison. » Pendant que Sion emmenait Mu faire le tour du sanctuaire Kiki se joignit aux chevaliers divins qui discutaient avec entrain accompagnés de Marine et Shina.

« J'ai réussi, j'ai été le premier à ramener un des saints d'or. » fit-il fier.

« Personne n'avait douté de toi Kiki. » répondit Shun.

« De toute façon les béliers sont toujours les premiers. » fit Seiya un petit sourire espiègle. « Surtout pour faire des bêtises. »

« Hé ! » Kiki et Seiya se mirent à se chamailler comme deux collégiens.

« Bon c'est bien joli, mais il faut se remettre au travail nous en avons encore 10 à retrouver. » commença Shina.

« Voyons !!!! Certains veulent sûrement profiter de Mu aujourd'hui. » fit Marine.

« C'est ça, fait moi croire que tu n'as pas hâte de retrouver ton petit Aiolia, toi. »

« Mais euh ! » Seiya et Ikki ne purent s'empêcher de rire les autres se contentèrent de sourire. Shina attrapa la main de Marine et elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous vers le 13ème temple pour continuer leur recherche. Seiya alla les rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes.

« Comment va Shaka ? » demanda Shun.

« Il c'est encore endormi sur le canapé, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. C'est une véritable petite marmotte. »

Hyoga sourit. « Il a berné tout le monde pendant des années faisant croire qu'il méditait. »

« Mauvaise langue. » répondit Shiryu qui avait tout de même un grand sourire sur le visage.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche des chevaliers d'or. Depuis June avait retrouvé Aldébaran, un enfant de deux ans qui paraissait en avoir six tellement sa taille était impressionnante. Seiya avait également retrouvé Aioros et Aiolia, heureusement les deux frères avaient étés placés dans le même établissement. Aioros avait 6 ans et son petit frère le même âge que le bélier et le taureau. Le sanctuaire commençait à ressembler à une nursery, tout le monde était joyeux et s'occupait des enfants présents tout en recherchant les autres.

Hyoga était au téléphone, Shun entra dans la pièce et attendit qu'il ait fini sa communication. « Vous êtes sûr ? Bien merci de votre aide. Au revoir. » fit le Cygne en français. Il raccrocha d'un geste découragé.

Shun se mit derrière Hyoga assit et se mit à lui masser les épaules. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, je ne parle pas un mot de français. »

« Ah bon parce que tu parles suédois peut être ? » ironisa le Russe.

« Non plus, mais avec de la patience j'arrive à me faire comprendre en anglais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir à le retrouver. »

« J'ai élargi les recherches, mais j'ai une impression bizarre comme si je m'éloignais au lieu de m'approcher du but. »

« C'est parce que tu es impatient de le revoir. Allez viens j'ai quelque chose pour te changer les idées. »

« Lequel ? »

« On va accompagner Shina, elle pense avoir retrouvé le scorpion. »

« Milo ? » Shun lui fit un grand sourire. Ils descendirent les marches et allèrent vers le parking du sanctuaire.

« Ah! Vous voilà, je croyais que tu avais changé d'avis Shun. »

« Non mais je devais convaincre Hyoga. »

Le visé se défendit. « Et si tu m'avais prévenu un peu avant. »

« Pas de scène de ménage s'il vous plait. » Ils leurs fallut plus de deux heures de voiture pour arriver à l'établissement dans lequel se trouvait peut être Milo. Pendant tout le trajet la discussion resta centrée sur les chevaliers d'or.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment gris et austère. Shina appuya sur la sonnette. Une femme d'un âge indéfinissable et l'air froid ouvrit. « Oui ? »

« Bonjour Madame, je suis la personne qui vous a appelé ce matin à propos d'un enfant nommé Milo. » fit Shina.

« Vous êtes en retard. » fut le seul salut qu'ils eurent. La femme les laissa entrer. « Veuillez patienter ici je reviens. » Les 3 saints restèrent bouche bée, l'établissement était encore pire vu de l'intérieur. Ils purent voir plusieurs enfants repliés sur eux même dans la cour souffrant du froid. Ils avaient l'air d'être livrés à eux même, ils étaient sales et devaient souffrir de mal nutrition.

Shina en voyant ce spectacle parla d'une voix tremblante « Oh Athéna je veux retrouver Milo rapidement mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas ici. »

« Pourquoi Milo ? » fit Hyoga. Shina sursauta, elle n'avait pas du se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlée à voix haute.

« Je …. » fit-elle hésitante. « Ne le répétez à personne. » Les deux saints divins acquiescèrent. « Milo et moi sommes devenus proche après la bataille du sanctuaire, il avait le don de me remonter le moral alors que lui aussi souffrait. Il m'a guéri de Seiya. »

« Vous avez été … » commença Shun.

Shina le coupa rapidement. « Non, non c'était amical. Il ne c'est jamais rien passé. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, se désolant du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils furent surpris, ils croyaient que la femme reviendrait avec l'enfant mais elle était seule un énorme trousseau de clef à la main. « Venez. » Ils la suivirent en silence. « Êtes-vous sur de vouloir adopter cet enfant ? »

« S'il s'agit de celui que je cherche, oui. »

« Ne vous fiez pas à son air angélique, c'est un véritable démon.. »

« Un petit scorpion. » lança Hyoga.

La femme s'arrêta et lança un regard dédaigneux au Cygne. « On ne peut rien en tirer, il n'écoute rien. »

« S'il est aussi insupportable vous devriez être content que l'on vous en débarrasse. » ironisa Hyoga qui n'aimait vraiment pas la femme.

« Je n'ai pas envie que vous le rameniez au bout de deux semaines. »

« Ne compte pas la dessus vieille folle. » murmura Hyoga.

« Pardon ? » La femme avait le visage en feu la colère la rendant encore plus détestable.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui. » fit Shina pour calmer les humeurs. Et elle lança par télépathie 'Tais-toi !'

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, la femme l'ouvrit. Un enfant été allongé par terre recroquevillé en position fœtal dans le noir.

« Est-ce que je peux aller le voir seule ? » demanda Shina. La femme ne répondit pas mais laissa Shina entrer. Elle alluma la lumière qui ébloui l'enfant. Il se cacha les yeux avec son bras. La porte se referma derrière Shina, elle poussa un soupir. Elle avait demandé à Hyoga de se calmer mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant cette femme antipathique. Elle avait, elle aussi failli exploser.

« Milo ? » appela t elle doucement. L'enfant remua mais ne sembla pas réaliser. Shina s'approcha et prit l'enfant frêle dans ses bras. 'Oh non !! Athéna il est tout froid.' pensa le chevalier. Sans réfléchir, elle augmenta son cosmos offrant un peu de sa chaleur à l'enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes des couleurs apparurent sur les joues de Milo et celui ci remua un peu plus vigoureusement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais la lumière semblait le gêner. Finalement il garda les yeux fermés mais tendit le bras vers le visage de Shina. Il posa son index sur le haut de son front à la base du masque et descendit doucement jusqu'au menton. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Zolie dame dire. »

« La dame ? »

Milo haussa les épaules. « Zolie dame plein de lumière dire 'attendre'. Attendre longtemps. »

Shina resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur l'enfant. « Oh! Excuse-moi Milo si j'avais su j'aurai fait plus vite. » Shina se releva toujours l'enfant dans les bras et sorti de la pièce.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« J'emmène Milo avec moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit il vous faudra plusieurs semaines peut être même des mois pour avoir les autorisations. »

« Le droit je le prends. » hurla presque Shina. « Je ne laisserais pas Milo ici une seconde de plus. »

Shun et Hyoga étaient abasourdi, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de sa part. « Voyons Shina réfléchi un peu, on ne peut pas l'emmener comme ça. »

« N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher Hyoga. » Le cygne réfléchi à toute vitesse si cela avait été Camus il aurait réagi pareil et peut être même plus violemment.

« Vous avez qu'à dire qu'il s'est enfui. » proposa Hyoga.

« Il en est hors de question. Vous êtes fous. »

Hyoga senti la colère monter en lui, il attrapa la femme par le cou et la plaqua au mur. « Vous allez dire qu'il s'est enfui. C'est compris ? Il est une source de problème pour vous, on vous en débarrasse. Je suis sûr que vous avez un pourcentage acceptable de perte. » Hyoga attrapa le bras de Shun et parti rapidement vers la sortie suivis de Shina tenant Milo dans ses bras. La femme ne bougea pas.

« Et les autres enfants ? On ne peut pas les laisser ici. » murmura Shun.

Hyoga continua à tirer Shun faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Hyoga prit le volant et Shina s'assit à l'arrière. Une fois la voiture démarrée et avoir fait quelques mètres. « On demandera à Sion d'appeler son contact aux services sociaux pour qu'ils les sortent de là. »

« On va se faire taper sur les doigts. » fit sans aucuns remords Shun se retournant pour voir Shina caresser la joue de l'enfant qui c'était endormi.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ils se garèrent sur le parking, Kiki les attendait. « Sion est furieux. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de le kidnapper ? » Il ne pouvait pas voir l'état de Milo que Shina avait enroulé dans sa veste. « Il vous attend dans son bureau. Tous les trois. » Personne ne répondit à l'adolescent et ils montèrent en silence les marches. Kiki les suivis de loin et en les voyant pénétrer dans le 13ème temple il redescendit vers celui du bélier pour s'occuper de Mu.

En rentrant, ils virent Sion tournant en rond. En les apercevant, il avança rapidement vers eux, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air fâché plutôt inquiet. « Mais qu'est ce qui vous as pris ? Je comprends que vous soyez pressé de le ramener mais deux semaines au grand maximum ne vous aurez pas tué. »

« Mais lui si. » fit Hyoga en découvrant l'enfant.

« Par Athéna. » fut la seule réponse de Sion. L'enfant était sale ce qui renforçait la pâleur de sa peau. La couleur de ses cheveux étaient marrons de boue et étaient tellement emmêlés qu'il faudrait peut être lui couper à ras. De plus il était très maigre. Milo respirait difficilement ce qui était la seule preuve qu'il était vivant. Sion prit Milo dans ses bras et augmenta son cosmos lentement la respiration de l'enfant reprit un rythme normal. « Il va falloir le veiller plusieurs nuit, il est malade. »

« Je le ferais. » se proposa Shina.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Pendant presque une semaine le sanctuaire avait vécu au rythme du scorpion, tout le monde se relayait. Bien que Shina refusait de le laisser trop longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre. Ikki se rendait dans sa maison afin de prendre des nouvelles. Il entendit un cri, il se mit à courir. C'était la voix de Shina, c'était un cri de surprise. Alors qu'il allait tirer la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit d'un coup il fit un mouvement pour l'éviter et failli perdre l'équilibre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte que quelque chose lui passa entre les jambes. Il se retourna et aperçut Milo pratiquement nu disparaître derrière un rocher. Ikki entra dans la pièce qui servait de salon, tout paraissait normal. « Shina !!! » appela t il. Pas de réponse. « Shina ? » demanda t il plus fort.

'Ikki ? Viens m'aider s'il te plait.' demanda télépathiquement l'appelée.

Ikki fronça des sourcils depuis quand le chevalier d'ophiucus demandait de l'aide et pourquoi lui parlait-elle par télépathie ? « Tu es où ? »

'Dans la salle de bain.'

Le phénix se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'eau et la poussa prudemment. A l'intérieur de la pièce en plein milieu se trouvait Shina à genoux une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

'Je suis paralysée, je crois que Milo a utilisé 'la restriction du scorpion' sur moi. '

« Quoi ? » fit le phénix plus qu'étonné. « Mais pourquoi ? »

'Il a eut peur des ciseaux. Essaie de me libérer. Je n'y arrive pas. '

Ikki se concentra et augmenta son cosmos qu'il projeta vers Shina afin de tenter de la libérer au bout de quelques minutes il abandonna. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

'Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es un chevalier divin. Tu as déjà battu des saints d'or et tu n'arrives pas à annuler l'attaque d'un gamin de deux ans.' fit le saint d'argent qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Ikki eut envie de rire mais se retint. « Calme-toi. Je ne connais pas cette attaque et d'après ce que je sais, il n'y a que deux personnes qui ont réussi à la contrer c'est Hyoga et Camus. »

'Alors va chercher Hyoga.'

« Je ferais mieux de retrouver Milo, lui te libérera sans difficulté. »

'Si tu ne le trouves pas ne le cherche pas trop longtemps, l'ancien Milo connaissait le sanctuaire dans ces moindres recoins.'

« D'accord, je me dépêche. » Ikki sorti de la maison et prit la direction du rocher, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Milo était caché derrière, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait de froid. Ikki enleva son pull et le passa au scorpion celui ci ne bougea pas et se laissa manipuler comme un pantin. Puis Ikki le prit dans ses bras et se redirigea vers la maison.

Les doigts de l'enfant s'agrippèrent à son tee-shirt, le phénix baissa son regard sur l'enfant celui ci avait les yeux suppliants. « Pas contente ? » demanda l'enfant craintivement.

« Un peu, mais si on la libère rapidement elle ne t'en voudra pas. Pourquoi l'as tu paralysé ? »

L'enfant lança un regard interrogatif à Ikki. « Veux pas qu'on coupe. » Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. « Bouge pas ? » demanda Milo.

Ikki fronça des sourcils. « C'est bizarre, il n'a pas pus lancer cette attaque sans s'en rendre compte. »

'C'était un simple réflexe de défense.' répondit Shina.

« Tout de même il faut une certaine concentration surtout pour un enfant de son âge. Bon Milo on va libérer Shina D'accord ? »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'enfant. « Sais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas faire comme tout à l'heure tu vas te concentrer. » Ikki augmenta son cosmos et appela celui de l'enfant. Milo répondit immédiatement à l'appelle et délivra Shina en quelques secondes sans faire d'efforts, et sûrement en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Shina heureuse d'être délivrée mais vexée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement gronda Milo d'une voix autoritaire. L'enfant baissa la tête, de nouveau des larmes roulèrent sur le visage de l'enfant. « Pardon. Serai gentil. Pas ramené, si voouus plait »

Ikki vit le corps de Shina frissonner de la tête au pied, cette idée devait l'horrifier. Elle se remit à genoux prit le menton de Milo dans sa main et le força à lever la tête. Lentement elle retira son masque de son autre main. Ikki par réflexe détourna son regard, il avait déjà vu son visage mais ne voulait pas l'offenser. Sion sous la pression de Seiya avait allégé les règles concernant les femmes chevaliers, elles devaient porter leur masque pendant l'entraînement et les combats mais étaient libre de l'enlever le reste du temps. Si toutes les apprenties avaient sauté de joies et retiraient leurs masques dès que possible, les 3 chevaliers féminins avaient eut plus de mal au début. Maintenant c'était plus facile June s'y était habitué et enlevait son masque assez facilement, Marine le retirait en comité restreint mais le remettait rapidement dès qu'il y avait plus de 4 personnes. Pour Shina c'était différent, Seiya heureux d'avoir pu abroger cette loi qu'il considérait absurde avait demandé à la jeune femme de retirer son masque devant eux les chevaliers divins. Shina comprenant que Seiya avait fait tout ça pour elle n'avait pas refusé, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, ils avaient vu une telle détresse dans ses yeux que Shun s'était précipité et lui avait remis son masque. Depuis elle ne le retirait que rarement. En réalité elle ne le retirait qu'en présence de Shun et Hyoga car ils étaient devenus amis et prenaient quasi quotidiennement leurs repas ensembles, et petit à petit elle s'était habitué à le retirer en présence du Phénix lorsque celui ci séjournait au sanctuaire. Mais Ikki toujours respectueux attendait qu'elle lui autorise pour la regarder.

Shina força le scorpion à la regarder dans les yeux. « Jamais je ne te renverrais là bas je te le promets, jamais. » Milo se jeta dans ses bras et la serra. Shina répondit maladroitement à l'accolade. Ikki sourit, ils n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour ça, lui-même avait des difficultés avec Shaka celui ci demandait constamment des câlins. Comment offrir à des enfants de leur âge l'attention et l'amour dont ils avaient besoins alors qu'eux même n'avaient connu que l'orphelinat ? Il n'y avait que Shun qui s'en sortait bien, lui qui adorait montrer son amour était au paradis avec tous ses enfants en manque d'affection.

« Bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec cette tignasse. » fit le phœnix en soulevant Milo par les aisselles et le posant sur le lavabo.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on te coupe les cheveux, les cheveux longs c'est pour les filles. » tenta Shina.

« Aime pas court. » répondit le petit Grec.

« Tu n'aimes pas les cheveux courts ? »

Le petit scorpion regarda bizarrement les deux adultes fit non de la tête mais rajouta. « Petit garçon aime pas court. »

« Quel petit garçon ? » demanda Ikki en fronçant les sourcils.

Milo haussa les épaules et se mit à balancer les jambes, les yeux dans le vague. Les deux saints se lancèrent un regard consterné mais ne firent plus aucune remarque. Ikki prit le peigne et patiemment se mit à démêlé mèche par mèche les cheveux de Milo lorsque le nœud était impossible à démêler Shina coupait. Au bout de plusieurs heures ils réussirent à donner à Milo une coiffure a peu près présentable.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Vous êtes plutôt doué. » complimenta Shun en caressant les cheveux du scorpion qui mangeait avec gourmandise une crêpe à la confiture que venait de lui donner Andromède.

« Merci ce fut pas de tout repos. » répondit Ikki.

Shun déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'enfant. « Pauvre pti bout de chou. Tu as du avoir mal. »

« On sait pas, il n'a pas une seule fois crié pendant qu'on lui démêlait. » répliqua Shina.

« Tu es courageux. Hein Milo ? » fit Hyoga. Milo regarda perplexe le Cygne.

« Mais il hurlait à la mort à chaque fois qu'on coupait un petit bout de cheveux. » continua le Phœnix. Shaka qui mangeait de façon très soigné sa crêpe jetait des regards inquiets vers le Scorpion qui tout en mangeant glissait inexorablement de sa chaise sur laquelle on l'avait mis. Il était rehaussé avec deux énormes encyclopédies piquées dans la bibliothèque du Pope afin qu'il puisse être à la hauteur de la table. En voyant les coups d'œils de l'ancien Bouddha, Ikki comprit rapidement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il réajusta la position du scorpion qui ne lâcha même pas sa crêpe. « Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu nous as dit dans la salle de bain ? » Milo hocha la tête positivement mais ne répondit pas étant donné qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

« Mais il va s'étouffer. » fit inquiet Andromède. Shun se précipita vers Milo et enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche afin de tirer l'énorme bout qu'il avait englouti. Le scorpion ne comprenant pas son intention resserra ses mâchoires. « Milo, lâche-moi. » hurla le saint divin. Surpris par le ton utilisé le petit Grec s'exécuta, mais il était réellement entrain de s'étouffer, il se mit à tousser violemment. Shun vif replongea ses doigts et ressorti un énorme bout de crêpe.

Shina prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui toussait tellement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Hyoga et Ikki poussèrent en même temps un énorme soupir de soulagement. Le Russe comprenant la raison de la réaction de Milo fut le premier à parler. « Ne refais jamais ça, s'il te plait. Personne ne te piquera ce que tu manges. Si tu as faim, tu demandes et on te donnera quelque chose. » Hyoga avait utilisé involontairement un ton plutôt dur mais ils avaient eut tellement peur. Le cygne s'approcha de Shun qui était devant l'évier et passait sa main sous l'eau, beaucoup de sang s'échappait de la morsure.

« Il était presque abandonné à lui-même, c'est normal qu'il ait des réactions bizarres. » l'excusa Shina.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison. » Hyoga prit Milo dans ses bras, le petit Grec croyant sûrement qu'il allait être puni se mit à trembler. « On ne mord pas les gens comme ça. Regarde ce que tu as fait à Shun. » en montrant la blessure d'Andromède.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera plus. » insista Shun. Le saint divin sorti un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et enroula ses deux doigts puis il prit une autre crêpe étala de la confiture dessus et la coupa en tout petits morceaux. Shaka qui avait été horrifié par la scène avait abandonné sa crêpe et s'était blotti dans les bras d'Ikki. Shun patiemment donna petit bout par petit bout la crêpe à un Milo assis tremblant sur les genoux du Cygne. « Alors qu'est ce que tu devais nous raconter ? » continua Andromède voulant faire oublier ce mauvais moment et surtout que Milo arrête de trembler. Le scorpion tournait la tête pour voir ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Hyoga, mais celui ci n'avait pas du tout envie de le punir. Hyoga d'ailleurs commençait déjà à culpabiliser d'avoir fait peur à Milo, maintenant il allait le craindre et le cygne n'avait jamais voulu ça.

« Il voit deux autres saints d'or dans ses rêves. » répondit pour lui Shina.

Ikki voyant Hyoga sursauter en entendant les mots de Shina se dépêcha de continuer. « Au début on a crut qu'il parlait de Camus, mais en fait pas du tout. »

« D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas, il n'a jamais eut d'affinité avec ces deux là. » fit Shina. Le saint d'argent voyant le regard interrogatif de Hyoga et Shun caressa gentiment la joue de Milo qui continuait d'observer le Cygne et poursuivi. « 'Monsieur' discute avec Aphrodite et Deathmask. »

« Evasio. » Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix, sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Shiryu. Voyant les regards ébahis de ses compagnons le dragon sourit et s'approcha du groupe. « Son véritable prénom c'est Evasio. »

Le visage de Shun s'illumina en voyant que Shiryu tenait Shura endormi dans ses bras. « Tu l'as trouvé. » fit soulager Andromède. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Shiryu était parti en Espagne pour retrouver le capricorne. Il appelait de temps en temps mais avait refusé de rentrer bredouille.

Le dragon s'assit sur une chaise et acquiesça de la tête. « Je crois que maintenant Shunreï va venir s'installer définitivement au sanctuaire. » Le dragon et la jeune femme s'étaient mariés dès qu'ils avaient atteint leurs majorités, mais Shunreï se sentant très proche de Dohko passait son temps entre la Chine et la Grèce.

« Tu parles ! Elle va craquer. » fit en riant Ikki. « Cajoler les bout de chou c'est le passe temps favori des femmes. »

« Hé!! » firent en cœur Shina et Shun d'un air mécontent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga engourdi par le sommeil tendit un bras dans le lit afin de pouvoir trouver la chaleur de son amant. Il se réveilla totalement en agrippant un oreiller froid. Shun avait quitté le lit et de toute évidence cela faisait un bout de temps. Hyoga fronça des sourcils il n'aimait pas ça, quand Shun faisait des insomnies ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il se leva lentement et sorti de la chambre. Dans le couloir il s'aperçut que la lumière du bureau de Camus était allumé, il y entra. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux car il faisait plutôt sombre, Shun n'avait allumé que la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur le bureau. La pièce était assez grande, à côté de la porte se trouvait le bureau, la totalité des murs étaient composés d'étagères remplies de livres et tout au fond se trouvait un canapé. Une même pièce identique bien que plus petite existait à l'isba. Isaak et lui y avaient passés des heures entières, Camus leur avait transmis sa passion de la lecture. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer la plupart des livres étaient des romans de toutes sortes, d'aventures, policiers, des sciences-fictions, des histoires de pirates, etc. Au début de leur apprentissage Camus leur lisait tout les soirs un bout d'histoire au coin du feu, rapidement ils avaient eut envie de faire leur propre lecture mais il y avait un problème la plupart des livres étaient en français. Isaak et Hyoga avaient supplié leur maître de leur apprendre sa langue natale, ils avaient été des élèves assidus. En quelques mois seulement ils avaient pu commencer à lire seuls, se calant dans le canapé avec Camus à son bureau, demandant de temps en temps les mots trop compliqués. Hyoga sourit en repensant à ses années, il y avait été tellement heureux. Il espérait pouvoir retrouver Camus rapidement et lui offrir une enfance tout aussi calme et sécurisante.

Hyoga s'approcha du canapé et s'assit dessus, il observa en silence Shun qui berçait lentement Milo dans ses bras. Shina était partie pour 4 jours avec Seiya sur une piste pour retrouver les jumeaux. Shun s'était empressé de proposer de garder le petit Grec.

« Tu sais qu'il dormirait beaucoup mieux dans son lit. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Hyoga.

« Il a fait un cauchemar. »

« C'est lui ou c'est toi qui a fait un cauchemar ? »

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andromède. « Hyoga je ne veux pas t'inquiéter et j'espère de tout mon cœur que je me trompe mais . . . » Shun caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant endormi et poussa un profond soupir. « Je crois que certains sont en danger. »

« Alors on les retrouvera avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, Athéna les protégera. » fit rassurant le Russe.

Shun lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts de sa main libre tendit un livre ouvert à Hyoga en souriant. « J'ai cherché ce que pouvait avoir en commun Deathmask, Milo et Aphrodite. Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'ils seraient en connexion télépathique. Et rien à part qu'ils ont été tous les trois des assassins de Saga. J'ai même fait les archives Milo n'a effectué que la mission de l'île d'Andromède avec Aphrodite et il a effectué deux missions avec Deathmask lorsqu'il était encore adolescent. Le cancer lui avait servi un peu de chaperon mais ils n'ont jamais sympathisés. Deathmask dit dans ses rapports que Milo est beaucoup trop sensible pour être un bon tueur, il se bat bien mais il se contente de provoquer une grande peur chez ses adversaires. »

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre que lui avait tendu son ami. Sur la page ouverte se trouvait un cercle avec tous les signes zodiacaux et leurs étoiles protectrices correspondantes. Il prenait très au sérieux les intuitions de Shun, avec sa sensibilité à fleur de peau il arrivait à ressentir des choses tellement imperceptibles. « Ce n'était même pas des voisins de temples. » fit le Russe pour inciter son ami à continuer.

Un sourire plus naturel que tout à l'heure apparut sur le visage de Shun. « Non, mais c'est tout aussi idiot. On aurait du y penser tout de suite. »

Hyoga regarda avec un peu plus d'attention la page, Shun voulait sûrement qu'il trouve tout seul la réponse, en faire une sorte de jeu. Au bout de quelques instants il secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas. »

« Qu'ont en commun un cancer, un scorpion et un poisson ? » Le jeune homme laissa un blanc. « Ce sont les trois signes d'eau. »

« Quoi ? » fit le Russe abasourdi. « Tu veux dire que . . . ? »

Le sourire de Shun s'agrandit et il resserra son étreinte sur Milo. « Si Shina et Seiya reviennent avec les gémeaux, ils seront sûrement en contact avec Camus. Ce sont tous les trois des signes d'air. Ton petit Français est sûrement trop jeune pour pouvoir nous indiquer où il est, mais au moins on saura qu'il va bien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun posa sur le tapis Milo qui leva la tête en même temps que le saint divin se redressait. « Bon je crois qu'on va devoir aller faire quelques emplettes. On ira cet après-midi avec Hyoga. »

Shun et Milo s'observèrent quelque temps. Andromède était un peu embêté, il ne savait pas à quoi aimait jouer le petit Grec. Shaka lui aimait observer, il passait des heures à regarder les gens évoluer et à dessiner ce qu'il voyait. Mais Milo étant sûrement un enfant plus turbulent allait vite s'ennuyer. Shun avait piqué quelques jouets que Marine avait achetés pour Aiolia et Aioros, mais Milo n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Shun se détourna et commença à ranger la pièce, peut être que le petit Grec était impressionné ou n'osait pas voyant que Shun l'observait.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Shun voyant que Milo continuait de le regarder se rapprocha de l'enfant et s'accroupi. « Tu ne veux pas jouer ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Pour toute réponse l'enfant tendit les bras vers lui.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga entra dans la pièce qui leur servait de cuisine. Il était un peu en retard Shun allait sûrement lui faire une mini scène de ménage en disant qu'il fallait pas se plaindre si c'était trop cuit. Mais en apercevant la scène il resta figé. Shun le regarda avec un immense sourire, Hyoga ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

« Désolé le repas n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. » fit Andromède en riant. Milo se trouvait assis sur la table entre ses jambes se trouvait un énorme plat dans lequel l'enfant malaxait une sorte de pâte. Shun s'essuya les mains et s'approcha de Hyoga. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. « Cette femme de l'orphelinat c'était une véritable mégère, Milo est un ange. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il a mit notre cuisine sans dessus dessous ? » demanda le Russe suspicieux mais ravi de voir Shun heureux..

Shun fit une petite moue boudeuse. « C'est vrai que tu es mauvaise langue. Milo n'y est pour rien. J'ai du vider tous les placards. L'évier c'est bouché et cela a fuit partout. Il m'a même aidé. »

Hyoga serra Shun contre lui. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être méchant. »

Andromède se tourna légèrement pour voir ce que faisait le petit Grec, celui-ci regardait d'un air bizarre ses mains. Puis finalement, il prit sa décision et se mit à les lécher. Shun abandonna son amant et se dirigea vers l'enfant. « Non, non, non. » fit doucement le saint divin en essuyant les mains de Milo avec un gant humide. « Ce n'est pas cuit. Tu vas avoir mal au ventre. » Puis Shun s'adressa au Russe. « Il faut qu'on aille faire quelques courses regarde comment j'ai du l'habiller. »

Hyoga qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas fait attention ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'accoutrement de Milo. Il ne savait pas où Shun été allé chercher ces habits. Il croyait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait jeté tout ça. Milo portait un des vieux tee-shirts sans manche que Hyoga portait quand il était adolescent et un vieux short qui avait appartenu à Shun. Bien sur c'était 10 fois trop grand pour le petit Grec alors Shun avait raccourci une de ses paires de bretelles, que Hyoga n'avait pas revu depuis 6 ans. Le tout baillait dangereusement de tous les cotés et risquait de laisser l'enfant nu à tout moment.

Hyoga prit l'enfant dans ses bras. « Allez, je vous invite au restaurant. On rangera tout ça en rentrant. » Ils allèrent déjeuner en centre ville. Ils furent abordés au moins une dizaine de fois par des femmes qui craquèrent sur le charme enfantin de Milo. En sortant Hyoga ne se retint plus. « Tu vas dire encore que je suis mauvaise langue mais tu as vu ça. Il n'a pas trois ans et il pourrait déjà, se construire un Harem. »

Shun pouffa. « Il a toujours eut beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. Il faudra en parler à Ikki il sera content d'apprendre une nouvelle technique de drague. »

Hyoga prit un air faussement horrifié. « Pauvre Shaka s'il l'amène dans ses lieux de drague habituels. » Les deux hommes partir dans un fou rire. Milo dans les bras de Shun les regardaient à tour de rôle en souriant. « Bon on commence par quoi ? » demanda le Russe.

« Par ce magasin. » fit Andromède en désignant un magasin de linge de maison.

Ils entrèrent et attendirent avec patience qu'un vendeur viennent les conseillers. Le petit Grec était passé des bras de Shun à ceux de Hyoga pendant que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts regardait avec intérêts des rideaux. « Bonjour Messieurs. Puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Oui, nous souhaiterions commander douze parures de lit et douze parures de sortis de bains complètes pour enfants. »

« Très bien. Veuillez me suivre. » Le vendeur les conduisit à une table ou se trouvait un gros catalogue. « Je vous laisse choisir les motifs. »

Shun posa Milo sur la table. « C'est lui qui va choisir. » L'homme jeta un regard légèrement perplexe à Hyoga mais ne fit aucuns commentaires lorsqu'il vit que les deux hommes étaient sérieux. « Nous voudrions des motifs qui correspondent aux signes zodiacaux, vous voyez ? »

« Bien sur, cela se fait beaucoup. » Le vendeur feuilleta quelques secondes dans le catalogue puis tendit une page ouverte vers Shun. « Cela commence ici. »

Shun tourna légèrement le livre pour que Milo puisse choisir à l'aise, puis il se leva et reparti voir les rideaux. Hyoga resta car il était curieux de voir les choix de l'enfant. Le vendeur était assez estomaqué par l'attitude de ses deux clients.

« Cet enfant est vraiment adorable. C'est le vôtre ou celui de votre ami ? »

« Merci, nous l'avons adopté. » fit le Russe peu soucieux de donner des détails. « Je crois qu'il a trouvé un motif qui lui plait. » continua t il. Milo avait posé son doigt sur un motif mauve où plusieurs petits agneaux s'amusaient à jouer à saute mouton, il attendait patiemment que le vendeur comprenne.

« Vous voulez choisir d'autres motifs ou les douze parures seront pareilles ? »

Shun rie et se rapprocha. « Non, en fait, il va choisir douze motifs différents. C'est pour ces petits cousins. »

« Oh !! Excusez-moi j'avais mal comprit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est joli ce que tu as choisi pour Mu. » L'enfant attrapa la main de Shun et le tira vers lui. « Tu veux que je choisisse avec toi ? » L'enfant hocha énergiquement de la tête.

« C'est bizarre, je l'aurais imaginé plus bavard. » fit le Russe en s'asseyant à côté de Shun.

« Cela dépend des moments. » expliqua Andromède.

Shun et Milo choisirent tranquillement chacun des motifs, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux Gémeaux Milo décida du motif et Shun choisi deux couleurs différentes, ils passèrent les motifs de la balance sans les regarder. Hyoga était étonné, on aurait dit qu'une certaine complicité s'était nouée entre les deux. Milo recherchait l'attention et l'approbation de Shun à chaque fois. Il leur fallut plus de temps pour choisir les motifs du verseau. Finalement Milo posa son doigt sur un motif bleu clair sur lequel des anges volant déversaient le contenu d'Amphores qu'ils portaient sur une épaule afin d'arroser d'autres anges qui se baignaient dans un lac.

« Tu vois Camus comme un ange ? » demanda Hyoga. Milo se rapprocha de lui mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de la veste du Russe et sorti son portefeuille. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo sur laquelle ils étaient tout les quatre, Camus, Isaak, Milo et Hyoga. « Comment tu savais qu'elle était là ? »

« Il a du la voir quand tu as payé le restaurant. »

La photo avait été prise en Sibérie du moins c'est ce qu'on en déduisait en regardant le paysage. Isaak et Hyoga étaient encore très jeunes cela devait être peu de temps après l'arrivée de Hyoga pour son apprentissage. Tout le monde affichait un grand sourire même Camus, ce qui était assez déstabilisant quand on connaissait le personnage. Le Français avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Milo et avait une attitude légèrement nonchalante ce qui était encore plus étonnant. Hyoga était entouré d'Isaak et de Camus chacun le tenait par la main.

« J'ai trouvé cette photo dans ton temple après l'Hadès. Mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu sois venu nous voir là-bas. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu avant la bataille du sanctuaire. » murmura doucement le Russe à l'intention de Milo.

Le petit Grec serra la photo contre son cœur puis il remit le portefeuille dans la veste et se serra contre le Russe. « Lui il s'en souvient, on dirait. » fit Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga mit les paquets dans le coffre de la voiture. Il du tasser un peu, le coffre étant plein à ras bord. « Pppppffffff, heureusement que nous sommes des héritiers de Mitsumasa KIDO cela coûte une fortune tout ces trucs. » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à Shun qui donnait à boire à Milo sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Hyoga sourit, Milo l'aperçut et lui rendit son sourire. Shun s'était amouraché du petit Grec à une vitesse étonnante. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Shina il ne voulait pas que Shun retombe dans une dépression en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder. Bien sur ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne le voyaient plus dès le retour de Shina, mais Shun était fragile. Le Russe eut un petit pincement au cœur lui aussi aurait aimé le garder, chacun des sourire de l'enfant lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait un peu retrouvé Camus dans Milo. « Tu es un véritable bourreau des cœurs toi. » Milo lui lança un regard espiègle.

« Regarde le, il est trop mignon on a envie de le croquer. » Shun joignit le geste à la parole. Il embrassa le petit Grec sur tout le visage, celui ci se mit à rire.

« On a fini ? On rentre à la maison ? »

« Non, j'aimerais faire encore deux magasins. »

Hyoga mit Milo sur ses épaules. « C'est parti. »

Ils entrèrent dans un Teddy Toy's. Hyoga prit un caddie et installa le petit scorpion sur le siège. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Shun celui ci avait déjà deux grands nounours dans les mains.

« Tu crois que Shaka préférera celui là ou celui là ? »

Hyoga ne répondit pas, il ignorait totalement les goûts du saint de la vierge en matière de nounours. Shun reposa les deux nounours et en prit un troisième, il le tendit à Milo. « Celui là il est pour toi. »

« Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu trop gros ? » L'ours en peluche était plus grand que le petit Milo qui tentait d'entourer la taille de la peluche avec ses petits bras.

Shun haussa les épaules et continua à choisir d'autres peluches. Après en avoir mit plusieurs Shun sorti Milo du caddie. « Tu en choisis un petit pour toi et un petit pour Camus. »

Au bout de quelques instants l'enfant prit un nounours. « Petit ? » demanda Milo.

« C'est un petit, tu peux le prendre si il te plait. » répondit Shun.

« Chat pour Camous. Aime chats, Camous ? » fit l'enfant.

« C'est un tigre. » rectifia Hyoga.

« Chat. » fit l'enfant sûr de lui une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Les tigres se sont des gros chats. » tenta d'expliquer Shun à l'enfant.

Milo regarda le nounours une larme coula sur sa joue. « Pas petit. Peux pas prendre ? »

« Oh excuse-moi Milo, je t'ai mal expliqué. Dans la réalité les tigres se sont des gros chats mais là ils l'ont fait en petit pour que tu puisses le prendre. »

Le petit scorpion regarda les deux adultes d'une façon bizarre. Il n'avait pas du tout comprendre mais l'important c'est qu'il pouvait prendre la peluche. « Vi. » répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Il donna le tigre à Shun et parti en trottinant chercher une autre peluche.

« On a frôlé la mini catastrophe. » fit ironiquement le Russe.

« On oublie parfois que ce n'est qu'un enfant de 2 ans. »

« On voit bien que c'est un ancien ou un futur saint d'or comme tu préfères. Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé quand je l'ai repris ? »

« Hé mais il est passé où ? »

Hyoga se retourna. « Je l'ai quitté des yeux 10 secondes. » fit-il ahuri. Ils prirent tout les deux la direction du bout de l'allée et partirent chacun d'un côté. 2 rangées plus loin Hyoga aperçut la petite tête aux cheveux bleus. « Milo où tu vas comme ça ? » Le petit scorpion fit face au Russe. Il tenait serré contre lui une peluche ressemblant à une marmotte.

« Bébé. » répondit simplement Milo.

Au moment où le petit scorpion prononça ses paroles Hyoga se rendit compte de 2 choses. Milo était très proche d'un autre enfant de son âge et il avait considérablement augmenté son cosmos. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire les quelques pas qui le séparait des deux enfants qu'un énorme carton tomba sur eux. La sorte de champs magnétique qu'avait crée Milo en augmentant son cosmos eut pour conséquence que le carton se brisa à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'eux et déversa son contenu tout autour. L'énorme bruit que cela provoqua fit sursauter les deux enfants et le bébé que venait de protéger Milo se mit à hurler. Une femme d'un certain âge arriva et arracha la marmotte des bras de Milo. « Petit chenapan, si je te reprends à voler le doudou de mon fils je te mettrais une fessée. »

Hyoga prit Milo dans ses bras. « Attendez Madame, je crois que mon fils n'a voulu qu'aider le vôtre. » Shun arriva à ce moment là.

La femme leur jeta un regard dédaigneux. « Vous voulez rire. Et maintenant vous allez me dire que c'est mon fils qui a mit tout ce bazar. » dit-elle en désignant les jouets éparpillés.

Un jeune homme portant un badge du magasin arriva précipitamment. « Il n'y a pas de blessé ? Je n'avais pas vu que le carton était sur le point de tomber. » avoua t il.

« Non, ils n'ont rien. » Hyoga reparti rapidement vers le rayon des peluches n'ayant pas envie que la conversation s'envenime avec la femme. Il l'entendait engueuler le vendeur le menacer de le faire virer et d'intenter un procès au magasin.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Shun en le suivant.

« Si tu veux bien, on en parlera à la maison. Bon Milo tu choisis ta peluche et on s'en va de ce magasin. » Hyoga garda Milo dans ses bras ne voulant pas le perdre une deuxième fois, ou que le petit Grec ait l'idée d'aller de nouveau vers l'autre enfant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Milo en désignant une peluche jaune et noire.

« Un marsupilami. » répondit Andromède.

Milo regarda Hyoga et reposa sa question. « Quoi? »

Le cygne ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Je crois qu'il n'aime pas tes explications. Il s'agit d'un animal imaginaire, c'est un animal de bande dessiné, mais tout le monde l'appelle le marsupilami ou marsu. » Milo tendit un peu plus le bras et attrapa l'animal par la queue. La queue qui avait été enroulé autour de la peluche se déroula et Milo se retrouva avec le bout de la queue dans les mains et la peluche pendouillant. Milo se mit à rire. « Il te plait ? Allez, on s'en va avant que cette bonne femme se rappelle à notre bon souvenir. » fit Hyoga pressé.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Milo, viens ici. »

« Non. »

Hyoga se mit à genoux et tendit le bras vers le petit scorpion qui s'était caché sous une étagère entre une multitude de cartons. Milo s'enfonça encore un peu plus se mettant hors d'atteinte du cygne. « Allez viens. »

« Non. Pas belles. »

« D'accord tu en choisiras d'autres si tu veux. Reviens maintenant. » Milo réfléchi quelques instants se demandant sûrement si le Russe disait la vérité. Hyoga voyant son hésitation. « Promis. »

Mais avant que Milo ait prit sa décision de sortir Hyoga se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda dans la direction où il avait laissé Shun seul quelques instants plus tôt. Andromède était entrain de discuter avec trois femmes et vu l'expression du visage de son amant et l'éclat de voix qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas une discussion de courtoisie. Il attrapa Milo qui était sorti à quatre pattes de sa cachette et prit la direction du groupe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Bébé ? » Il avait utilisé un ton doux et avait fait exprès de prendre ce petit surnom. Il aimait provoquer ces vieilles femmes acariâtres qui étaient incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez.

« Une simple divergence d'opinion mon amour. » répondit Shun un léger sourire sur les lèvres heureux que son amant le sorte de là. « Figure-toi que ces dames étaient entrain de me donner des conseils pour élever Milo. Nous le gâtons trop. »

« Rien qu'à voir la scène qu'il vous fait pour une paire de chaussure. On voit que cet enfant est mal élevé. » fit une des femmes sur un air hautain.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'aime pas les chaussures que nous lui avons choisi ? Il a le droit d'avoir ses propres goûts. » répondit Hyoga.

« A leur âge ils n'ont pas de goûts ou d'opinion. » fit la deuxième femme sur un air dégoutté.

« Mon fils si. S'il vous dit qu'elles ne lui plaisent pas c'est que c'est la vérité. Un enfant ne ment jamais. » continua le cygne. Il leva les yeux au ciel montrant son ennuie. « Bien sur, il n'a pas les mots pour nous l'expliquer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il réagit de cette façon. »

« On devrait interdire à des personnes comme vous d'adopter des enfants. » fit la troisième.

« Des gens comme nous ? Vous voulez dire des homosexuels ? » fit Shun provocant. « Pourquoi deux femmes auraient le droit d'avoir des enfants et pas deux hommes ? »

« Parce que c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Dieu a offert à la femme le don de donner la vie. »

« Je croyais qu'il avait également dit que le rôle d'une femme est de rester au foyer pour s'occuper de ses enfants et de son mari. Pourtant vous vous battez depuis des siècles pour que ça change non ? » fit le Russe tout aussi provoquant. Les trois femmes eurent un air dégoûté et les abandonna sans un mot.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Regarde le, il est trop mignon. »

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Milo assis sur son siège bébé dodelinait dangereusement de la tête tentant de lutter contre le sommeil. Il agrippait avec force la queue du marsupilami qu'ils venaient de lui offrir. « Il est épuisé, cela a été une journée éprouvante. »

Shun se détacha et passa à l'arrière du véhicule après avoir fait un peu de place entre les paquets. Il détacha Milo et le prit dans ses bras. Doucement il se mit à le bercer. « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit dans le magasin ? » demanda Andromède.

« A propos des femmes ? »

« Hum. »

« Tu sais Dieu ou la nature comme tu préfères à toujours bien fait les choses, mais l'Homme comme à son habitude a tout dénaturé. » Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur Shun avait un léger sourire. « Comme ont dit ces femmes. Il leur a offert un don en leur permettant de donner la vie. Il les a fait douce et fragile pour qu'elles puissent offrir tout l'amour qu'elles possèdent à leurs enfants. Il a fait l'homme fort pour qu'il puisse les protéger mais celui ci avide de pouvoir c'est servi de cette puissance pour dominer sa femme et ses enfants alors que son rôle était d'être à leur service. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Irina (nda : La copine de Miho à l'orphelinat dans le film 'La légende de la pomme d'or'.) ? Tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger ? » Hyoga ne répondit pas tout de suite, il arrêta la voiture sur le bas coté et se retourna. Il observa un instant en silence Milo et Shun.

« Non. Je l'ai quitté parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi la personne la plus importante pour moi. Chaque instant passé avec elle était des moments loin de toi. Je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite ce que c'était. Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte tu étais en pleine dépression à cause de tes cauchemars, j'ai attendu que tu ailles mieux parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que c'était de la pitié que j'éprouvai. » Hyoga fit de nouveau face à la route et redémarra. « J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de te torturer au moins pour ça. Tu n'as pas à douter des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. »

Shun resta silencieux plusieurs minutes il regardait la route et Milo endormi à tour de rôle. Puis finalement il murmura. « Je t'aime. » Hyoga ne l'entendit sûrement pas vu le bruit du véhicule et de la radio. Andromède se pencha un peu vers le siège conducteur. « Alors on va construire une famille, une vraie famille avec Camus et Milo. » Hyoga échangea avec Shun un regard et un sourire complice à travers le rétroviseur. Intérieurement le Russe était inquiet, il fallait qu'il parle rapidement à Shina dès son retour.

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre.)


	2. Eloignement

Les enfants se trouvaient dans une des pièces attenantes à la salle du Pope. Sion et Hyoga les deux seuls adultes présents les surveillaient d'un œil distrait. Hyoga était au téléphone et Sion plongé dans la paperasse. Aldébaran submergé était la victime des chatouilles de Shura, Aiolia et Aioros. Les quatre enfants riaient à s'en étouffer. Shaka assis par terre dessinait avec les tout nouveaux pastels que venait de lui offrir Shun. Mu avait tenté au début d'aider son ami le taureau mais voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, c'était éloigné des enfants rieurs et s'était mis à jouer à son jeu préférer, faire voler des objets dans la pièce. Etait déjà en lévitation la tasse contenant le thé de Sion, plusieurs pastels à Shaka mais celui ci ne s'en inquiétait pas prenant la couleur dont il avait besoin et remettant le crayon là où il l'avait trouvé même si cela signifiait à 10 centimètres du sol, un livre, et une pendule. Mu jeta son regard sur un nounours appartenant à Shura et la peluche s'éleva dans les airs. Milo assis sous la table aux pieds de Hyoga apercevant ça serra un peu plus le marsupilami dans ses bras et une petite plainte sortie de sa gorge.

Sion passa sa tête sous la table et observa le petit Grec. « Je ne l'ai jamais connu si craintif. »

Hyoga passa les mains sous la table attrapa le petit scorpion et délicatement le mit sur ses genoux. « Je croyais qu'il aurait envie de jouer avec les autres. Mais à la maison il veut toujours être dans les bras. »

« Tu crois que son séjour à l'orphelinat l'aurait un peu . . . déstabilisé ? »

« Traumatisé, tu veux dire. A des moments il réagit normalement et l'instant d'après il se blottit dans les bras de Shun. »

« J'ai surtout était étonné de sa réaction envers Aiolia. Ils sont amis normalement. »

« Hum, cela lui passera. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de s'adapter aux autres. »

« Tu sais un des membres du personnel de cet orphelinat à avouer que Milo avait passé pratiquement tout le temps dans une sorte de cage à lapin. La femme interdisait qu'on le sorte et le nourrissait que très rarement avec les restants comme si c'était un chien. »

Hyoga avait un visage horrifié en entendant les paroles du Pope. Il mit ses mains sur les oreilles de Milo pour qu'il n'entende pas. « Ne parle surtout pas de ça à Shun et Shina, ils seraient prêts à aller tuer cette femme. »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me retient. » Sion allait continuer lorsque les deux hommes entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone. Hyoga mit Milo dans les bras de l'ancien saint du bélier et couru dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Allô ? »

« Hyoga ? C'est Shina. »

« Salut ma belle, comment tu vas ? Et Seiya ? » Le Russe entendit le rire cristallin du saint d'argent et un rire étouffé provenant sûrement de Pégase. Le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner datait d'une ancienne boutade lancer par ce dernier. Un soupir déçu lui parvint à travers le combiné.

« C'était une fausse piste, on ne les a pas trouvés. »

« Mince, il faut pas désespérer on va y arriver. »

« Non d'ailleurs j'appelai pour dire qu'on restait plus longtemps on va faire un peu la région au cas où. Tu as trouvé des indices pour Camus ? »

« Non. » répondit simplement le Russe dans le même état de déception que les deux vacanciers.

« Et Milo et Shun ? Ils vont bien ? »

« Euh oui d'ailleurs il faut qu'on en parle. »

« Maintenant ? » fit Shina étonnée.

« Tu peux me donner un numéro pour que je te rappelle ? »

« Oui mais donne nous 15 minutes pour nous laisser le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Hyoga nota le numéro et raccrocha. Il retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait Sion et les enfants. Il fut étonné de voir Milo chouinant tentant désespérément de descendre des genoux du Pope. Mu et Shaka s'étaient rapprochés et semblaient étonnés de l'attitude du scorpion, les autres continuaient à jouer sans s'en rendre compte. Hyoga reprit Milo dans ses bras.

« Là calme toi, j'étais juste à côté. »

« Pourquoi peur de toi, tonton Sion ? » demanda innocemment Mu.

« Parce qu'il ne me connaît pas. » expliqua le Pope à Mu et Shaka qui étaient maintenant entre les deux adultes.

« Pour ça ? Croquer Shun ? » demanda Shaka en fixant le Russe.

« Pas ma faute. » répondit Milo pleurant.

« Personne ne t'en veut Milo. On sait que c'était un accident. » fit Hyoga pour le calmer.

« Bizarre. » fit le petit tibétain en regardant Milo la tête penchée.

« Toi aussi. » se défendit Milo. Le petit Grec fini sa phrase en lui tirant la langue. Mu lui fit un joli sourire que Milo lui rendit.

« Viens jouer ? » demanda Shaka.

Les trois enfants jetèrent un regard sur leurs 4 autres compagnons qui s'étaient mis à jouer à la course. « Préfère rester ici. » expliqua le petit scorpion.

« Oui mais descends. » répondit Mu. Milo ne répondit pas, Hyoga prit ça pour un 'oui' et déposa le petit Grec à ses pieds. Les trois enfants se glissèrent sous la table. Rapidement les deux adultes entendirent de petits chuchotements.

Sion sourit au Russe. « Une petite bataille de gagner. »

Le saint du cygne regarda sa montre. « Il faut que je rappelle Shina. Je me dépêche. »

Une fois en communication avec Shina celle ci entra directement dans le vif du sujet. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Shun c'est beaucoup trop attaché à Milo. » expliqua le Russe.

« Ahahahahah. Tu parles il est irrésistible. Tout le monde craque avec lui. Quand il était enfant tout les petits garçons et toutes les petites filles voulaient être son ami. Adolescent cela a empiré toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui et tout les garçons tentaient de rentrer dans sa bande. Et finalement adulte il était autant aimé et respecté qu'Aiolia malgré son statut de tueur. Il a même réussi à faire craquer ton maître des glaces, alors imagine. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda t il abasourdit.

« Sion et Saga tenaient des fiches très précises surtout concernant leurs précieux saints d'or. Demande à Sion. »

« Bon d'accord mais j'ai peur que Shun réagisse mal quand tu viendras reprendre Milo. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour moi l'important c'est que Milo soit heureux. Et puis tu sais bien que je n'aie pas vraiment la fibre maternelle. Shun va nous le pouponner. »

« Shina tu es un ange. Je t'aime. »

« Attention Shun risque d'être jaloux. »

« Je t'aime quand même. » insista t il. « Dépêche toi de rentrer tu nous manques à tout les trois. »

« D'accord. Embrasse tout le monde de notre part et fait des gros bisous à Milo pour moi. »

« Promis. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga rentra dans la maison la tête baissée avec un air déçu et épuisé. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que c'était comme ça. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda silencieusement Shun donner son quatre-heures à Milo et Shaka. A chaque cuillère Milo tentait de récupérer l'outil afin de manger seul mais Shun l'en empêchait d'une main ferme. « Je crois qu'il a envie de manger seul. » expliqua le Russe.

« Pour qu'il risque de s'étouffer encore une fois. Non-merci. »

Hyoga prit la cuillère de la main de Shun et la donna à Milo. « Il ne va pas s'étouffer avec un yaourt. Laisse le tranquille. »

Shun rougit en se rendant compte que sa phobie le rendait limite ridicule. « Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive un malheur. »

« Tout le monde est au petit soin. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« A la tête que tu fais je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé de piste pour Camus. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas et se pencha vers le petit scorpion. « Tu sais pas où il est toi, Camus ? » demanda t il doucement. Milo tout barbouillé hocha la tête négativement vigoureusement.

« Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas en France ? » lâcha Shun.

Hyoga sursauta. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu fais comme Shiryu. Tu pars en France. Tu visites tous les orphelinats et tu reviens avec Camus. »

« Mais c'est que … » commença le Russe qui n'avait jamais eut cette idée.

Shun le coupa, un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. « Milo et moi nous pouvons très bien survivre quelques semaines sans toi. Tu avanceras beaucoup plus vite tes recherches en étant sur place. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sonna à la porte d'un grand bâtiment. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il parcourait cette région de France d'où Camus était sensé être originaire. Mais cette désagréable impression de faire fausse route ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait proche du but tout en étant persuadé qu'il ne le retrouverait pas de cette façon. Un homme assez âgé ouvrit la porte. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour j'aimerai savoir s'il est possible de parler au directeur. »

L'homme lui fit un léger sourire. « Entrez je vais voir si quelqu'un peu vous recevoir. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

L'homme demanda à Hyoga de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, tout paraissait vide. Le Russe regarda sa montre et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était 16 h 30 tout les enfants devaient être au réfectoire pour le goûter. Son guide s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir et lui demanda de patienter ici juste avant de pénétrer dans une pièce. Il fut surpris le directeur avança vers lui d'un pas énergique et lui tendit la main. « Bonjour. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour. Je ne vais pas faire très original. Je suis à la recherche d'un enfant. » Le chevalier du cygne sorti la photo qui était dans son portefeuille depuis maintenant 6 ans. Il posa son doigt au-dessus de la tête de Camus. « Il devrait avoir environ 2 ans et ressembler à cet homme. »

Le directeur regarda attentivement la photo pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis finalement il hocha la tête. « Non je suis désolé, cela ne me dit rien mais vous savez ici les enfants n'ont pas en dessous de 7 ans. »

« Cela ne sert donc à rien de vous demander si je peux consulter vos archives. »

« Non, et je suppose que peu de directeurs ont accédés à votre requête. »

Hyoga soupira et rangea la photo. « Merci de m'avoir aidé, désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

Le Russe tourna les talons et allait s'apprêter à partir quand le directeur le retint. « Attendez. Vous n'êtes pas Français ? »

« Non c'est exact. »

« Votre accent est … curieux. » fit hésitant le directeur.

Hyoga lui fit un sourire. Il avait envie de rire un Japano-Russe parlant français ne devait pas courir les rues. « C'est fort possible je parle très peu le français. »

« Vous le parlez parfaitement bien. »

« Non je voulais dire je sais le parler mais je le pratique peu. »

« Ah oui. Cela explique tout. » fit en riant le directeur. « Vous recherchez cet enfant depuis longtemps ? »

« Je n'ai apprit son existence que depuis quelques mois mais depuis je le recherche activement. Au début j'ai tenté par téléphone mais comme cela ne donnait rien j'ai décidé de faire le déplacement. »

« Je vois. Veuillez m'attendre une minute. » L'homme disparut dans son bureau et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il lui tendit une feuille de papier dessus l'homme avait griffonné un nom et une adresse. Avant que Hyoga pose des questions l'homme expliqua. « Il s'agit de l'adresse d'un retraité qui adore les enfants. Cet homme connaît tous les orphelinats, va dans tous les hôpitaux ayant un service pédiatrie et arrive à se rappeler du prénom de chaque enfant qu'il croise. Si l'enfant que vous chercher est dans la région il sera le retrouver. De plus il sera très heureux de vous aider dans vos recherches. Ce sera plus facile pour vous d'être accompagner. »

« Merci beaucoup. » fit le Russe sincère. « Cela va énormément m'aider. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ah !!! Vous voilà enfin. » fit le Français jovial en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Hyoga abasourdi ne répondit pas. « Il m'a prévenu. Je vous attendais plus tôt. » Avant que le Russe puisse dire quelque chose l'homme continua. « Venez, venez, le café va être froid. » L'homme le conduisit à sa cuisine et servi deux tasses brûlantes.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur. »

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents. « Appelez moi William. Alors vous êtes à la recherche d'un enfant ? »

« Oui. » fit soulagé Hyoga remerciant intérieurement l'homme de ne pas faire traîner les choses. « Un petit garçon d'environ deux ans, normalement il devrait s'appeler Camus. »

Le retraité fronça les sourcils. « Ce prénom ne me dit rien mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider. »

« Merci beaucoup. » répéta Hyoga.

« Hum je suppose que vous avez fait la plupart des orphelinats de la région. »

« Oui sans succès. »

« Vous savez à part notre ami commun. » commença le retraité en faisant un clin d'œil. « Peu de directeurs d'orphelinats connaissent tout leurs pensionnaires. Et vous dites que l'enfant n'a que deux ans il doit donc faire parti des nouveaux peu repérables. Vous avez une photo du bambin ? »

« Non, mais j'ai une photo de son père. Il devrait énormément lui ressembler. » Hyoga sorti de nouveau son portefeuille et tendit la photo au vieil homme. Avant que le Russe eut le temps de poser son doigt au-dessus de la tête de Camus, William prit la photo dans sa main et écarquilla les yeux. Il observa la photo quelques secondes et se mit à rire.

« Mon pauvre ami vous n'auriez jamais retrouvé cet enfant dans un orphelinat et l'appeler Camus ne vous aurait aidé en rien. » Hyoga frissonna, il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir en entendant les mots du retraité. Voyant le trouble du Russe l'homme continua sur un ton un peu plus sérieux pour faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. « Ici nous l'appelons le pti prince. Sa mère était une fille de joie mais lui à chacun de ses gestes il donne l'impression d'avoir du sang royal qui coule dans ses veines. » Hyoga se mit à trembler, il avait retrouvé Camus, cela ne pouvait être que lui. « Calmez vous mon jeune ami je comprends que les recherches ont du être éprouvantes. Cela vous rassura t il si je vous dis que cet enfant est en parfaite sécurité ? »

« En parfaite sécurité ? » répéta machinalement le Russe.

« Oui dans un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde entouré de personnes avec un cœur d'or. » L'homme fit de nouveau un clin d'œil. « Il vit dans un couvent. »

« Un couvent ? » fit Hyoga abasourdi. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose d'un coup il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga frappa fébrilement à l'énorme porte. Depuis que le retraité lui avait dit qu'il savait où était Camus il était dans un état de stress alarmant. Il fallait qu'il le voie, juste pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait retrouvé Camus. Une jeune femme en habit de sœur ouvrit lentement la porte et d'une voix douce parla. « Bonjour. Vous êtes Hyoga ? »

« Oui. Je … Bonjour. Je…J'aimerai… » Hyoga c'était mit à bégayer et à trembler. La sœur lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Entrez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Ces quelques mois ont du être extrêmement éprouvants pour vous. » Hyoga ne répondit pas il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Camus avait toujours été présent pour lui dans chacun de ses moments de joies ou de peines, le Français avait été avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait apprit que les saints d'or été revenus il n'y avait pas trop crut mais là maintenant il allait le voir. Il allait pouvoir lui parler. « William nous a expliqué votre périple. Vous avez été courageux de ne pas abandonner. »

« Il fallait que je le retrouve. » réussit il à articuler.

« Venez. Il est au jardin. » Ils commencèrent à avancer en silence, la jeune femme comprenant que Hyoga n'était pas en état de parler. Le chemin parut interminable au Russe, en dépassant les bâtiments la sœur commença à engager la conversation. « Il aime beaucoup les fleurs. Il doit tenir ça de son père. Non ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas. »

« Tenez le voilà. » fit elle en tendant la main. Hyoga regarda la direction indiquée et eut le souffle coupé. Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien Camus. L'enfant était assez éloigné d'eux et ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Hyoga pu le voir évoluer. Le petit Français tenait d'une main un petit panier et de l'autre un petit arrosoir. Il suivait une sœur d'une cinquantaine d'année environ. La femme avait une bêche et faisait des trous tout les dix centimètres. Une fois le trou fait Camus posait son petit panier et son petit arrosoir puis il choisissait un bulbe le posait délicatement dans le trou et le recouvrait de terre avec ses mains puis il arrosait.

« Bonjour. » fit la sœur en arrivant à leur hauteur. La sœur plus âgée les salua avec un air poli mais ne répondit pas, Hyoga répondit à son salue silencieux. « Sœur Marie-Patrick a fait vœux de silence. » expliqua la jeune femme. Hyoga était soulagé, Camus le regardait avec un air légèrement curieux mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. La jeune sœur se baissa pour être à hauteur de l'enfant. « Coucou pti prince. Tu te rappelles je t'ai parlé d'un monsieur qui viendrait te voir. C'était un ami de ton papa. » L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais regarda le Russe avec un peu plus d'insistance. La sœur se redressa avec Camus dans les bras. « Lui aussi ne parle pas. Nous avons demandé au médecin mais rien ne l'en empêche. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas parler on dirait. » Hyoga ne répondit pas il était dans un état semi-hypnotique. Il avait l'impression que Camus avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond lisait en lui. La jeune femme eut un petit rire léger. « Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'aime pas trop le bruit. »

Hyoga ouvrit son sac à dos et sorti le tigre. « C'est un cadeau de Milo et de Shun. » expliqua t il au petit Français en lui tendant la peluche. Les yeux de Camus brillèrent d'envie, Hyoga lui sourit heureux de voir que ce cadeau lui faisait plaisir. Mais le petit Français ne tendit pas les bras. « Tu peux le prendre. » insista le Russe en rapprochant la peluche. Camus tenta d'essuyer ses mains pleines de terre l'une sur l'autre mais sans résultat. Avec un petit air déçu, il tendit ses mains sales vers Hyoga pour qu'il comprenne.

« Nous allons remédier à ce petit souci. » fit la jeune sœur. « Vous nous accompagnez ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans l'office. La jeune femme posa Camus sur le bord du lavabo et nettoya soigneusement ses mains. Dès sa main droite propre le petit Français englouti son pouce qu'il suça lentement. « Il est si tard que ça ? » demanda la jeune femme en passant une main câline dans les cheveux marine. La sœur se tourna légèrement vers Hyoga et lui sourit. « C'est l'heure de la sieste. » expliqua t elle. Au moment où elle prononça ces mots le cloché de l'église sonna 14 heure. « Il est réglé comme du papier à musique mon petit prince. »

Hyoga suivi la jeune femme dans un dédale de couloirs assez impressionnant. Elle s'arrêta devant une cellule et l'ouvrit. « Tu veux bien faire rentrer Hyoga dans ta chambre ? » L'enfant dans les bras ne bougea pas. « Il n'a pas l'air contre on dirait. »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Hyoga parcouru la pièce du regard. La chambre avait vraiment été bien aménagée. Camus devait sûrement s'y sentir bien. « Vous avez vraiment tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux ici. » se permit de dire le Russe.

« Nous le voyons un peu comme un cadeau. Nous qui avons consacré notre vie à Dieu, c'est comme s'il nous l'avait offert. » répondit elle en déchaussant et déshabillant partiellement Camus. Hyoga dégluti péniblement et lui qui venait pour leur arracher. La jeune femme coucha l'enfant, Hyoga s'approcha et posa la peluche qu'il tenait toujours dans la main sur l'oreiller. Le petit Français l'attrapa et la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Les deux adultes s'éclipsèrent en silence. Une fois la porte fermée la jeune femme fit face au Russe les yeux brillants. « Et maintenant il vous envoie alors que la situation était désespérée. »

« Pardon ? » fit le chevalier qui ne comprenait pas.

« Les services sociaux veulent le récupérer. Ils disent qu'un couvent n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant. Je vous en prie dites moi que vous êtes ici pour l'emmener. J'accepte de me séparer de lui mais je refuse qu'on le mette dans un orphelinat. » dit elle avec une voix suppliante.

Hyoga au bord de la crise de nerf craqua, des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur son visage. « Je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Il m'a tellement manqué. »

« Venez nous avons besoin tout les deux d'un peu d'air. » Ils sortirent et s'assirent sur un banc. Hyoga sorti la photo sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait il raconta toute la vérité à la jeune sœur. Le courage de Camus, son sens du sacrifice, l'importance qu'il avait dans ce monde mais également dans leur cœur à tous, de Milo et Shun qui l'attendait en Grèce. Finalement il se mordit la lèvre la jeune femme allait sûrement le prendre pour un fou. Mais celle ci se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire. « Dieu nous envoie à tous des épreuves. Mais vous avez gagné le droit d'être heureux maintenant. Et je prierais pour vous tous les jours. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun était sur le bureau de Sion il faisait des recherche sur l'ordinateur de ce dernier. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils lui avaient installées mais le pope n'aimait pas vraiment cet outil trop moderne et laissait avec plaisir quiconque voulait s'en servir. D'un seul coup un mal de crâne lui vrilla les tempes, Shun porta ses mains sur son front.

'Shoun !!!! Shoouuuun' entendit il hurler dans sa tête. La douleur partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Andromède se leva précipitamment faisant tomber le clavier, la souris et la chaise sans s'en rendre compte. Le chevalier divin se mit à trembler. C'était la voix de Milo. Il essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de son nez et se précipita en dehors du bureau. Il courut à toute allure tentant de repérer le cosmos de l'enfant.

« Milo !! Je suis là mon bébé. » ne put il s'empêcher de hurler. Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte qui conduisait à la grande salle du pope. Avant qu'il ait put apercevoir quoique ce soit un puissant cosmos l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur du couloir. Shun obnubilé uniquement par l'état de Milo se releva en concentrant son cosmos il s'entoura de sa tornade nébulaire pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il découvrit failli lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. Milo, Aldébaran et Shaka étaient inconscients sur le sol. Ils avaient dut être projetés avec la même force que lui contre le mur. Shaka avait un bras dont l'angle n'avait rien de naturel, il était sûrement cassé. Milo avait du sang qui coulait de son front. Aiolia, Aioros et Shura s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin derrière une tenture. Mu lui s'était mis derrière Sion. Ce dernier en l'apercevant l'interpella. « Shun vient m'aider. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. »

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Deathmask qui se projetait de tout son poids avec l'énergie du désespoir sur le cristal wall que venait de dresser Sion tout autour de l'italien. Shiryu à l'opposé du pope tentait de calmer le cancer en lui parlant d'une voix la plus calme possible. « Je t'en prie Evasio. Calme toi. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Shun encore sous le choc.

« Tu peux paralyser ses mouvements avec ta tornade ? » demanda le pope.

« Je peux essayer. » Le pope attendit de ressentir que le cancer se fatigue un peu, et abaissa la protection. Shun enveloppa de sa tornade l'italien celui ci tenta de se libérer avec une telle force qu'il s'évanouit d'épuisement. Shiryu se précipita vers lui, Shun se précipita vers les trois enfants inconscients. Aldébaran c'était assis et restait abasourdi en regardant autour de lui. Shaka avait bien le bras cassé mais ne semblait souffrir d'aucune autre blessure. Sion le prit dans ses bras et se téléporta à l'infirmerie. Shun prit Milo toujours inconscient dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tout en regardant la plaie de son front. Sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans la pièce il sortit et prit la direction du temple du verseau.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki frappa à la porte d'entrer du temple du verseau. « Shun ouvre moi. » Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il appuya sur la poignée pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Shina qui l'accompagnait. « Shun c'était un accident. Personne n'a voulu blesser Milo. »

Ils entendirent un bruit de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement Shun passa la tête à travers l'ouverture, pour la première fois de sa vie Ikki voyait la colère sur le visage de son frère. « Je le sais bien mais tant que vous n'aurez pas réussit à dompter ce petit sauvage. Je préfère garder Milo en sécurité ici. »

« S'il te plait Shun. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous deux. Viens prendre un peu l'air. » proposa Shina.

« Nous allons très bien. » Shun retira sa tête de l'embrasure, Ikki croyant qu'il allait leur fermer la porte au nez mit la main. Mais Shun en fait c'était baissé pour prendre Milo dans ses bras. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte. « Vous voyez nous allons bien. » Ikki et Shina purent voir un Shun fatigué et un Milo blanc comme un linge avec un bandage lui entourant la tête. Malgré tout les deux avaient l'air en bonne santé. Ikki comprit en voyant la tête de son frère qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

« D'accord on vous laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux de la compagnie prévient nous. »

« Merci. » répondit Andromède. Puis il referma doucement la porte.

Les deux saints s'éloignèrent en silence. Arrivés à mi-parcours entre le temple du verseau et du capricorne Shina prit la parole. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul ? »

« Oui. Il ne veut que protéger Milo. Je conçois que c'est un peu excessif mais il a seulement eut très peur. » Le phénix fit une pause et prit un air songeur. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Shina le dévisageait à travers son masque il continua. « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourra le rassurer. »

« Hyoga. » murmura la jeune femme. « Tu veux qu'on le prévienne ? »

« Non. Si cela ne s'arrange pas dans deux ou trois jours j'irais moi-même le chercher. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le téléphone sonna. Shina s'empressa de décrocher. « Allô ? »

« Shina ? » fit le Russe étonné. « Où est Shun ? » Depuis son départ Hyoga appelait tous les 2 jours à la même heure pour pouvoir discuter avec Andromède.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, mais nous avons eut des petits soucis. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » insista le Russe sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« On a retrouvé Deathmask. Mais il a prit peur lorsque Shiryu l'a ramené dans le sanctuaire hier après midi. Il a blessé légèrement Shaka et Milo. Mais depuis Shun c'est enfermé au temple avec Milo. Il ne veut pas en sortir. » répondit la jeune femme ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir.

« Mince. Ikki n'a pas réussit à le raisonner ? »

« Pas encore mais il y va régulièrement pour lui parler. »

Shina entendit un profond soupir. « Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. J'ai trouvé Camus. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super. Peut être que la nouvelle va lui faire oublier cette histoire. »

« Oui, il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Essaie de t'incruster et de parler avec lui de Camus ou de Milo pour tenter de lui faire oublier cet accident. Je te donne un numéro c'est celui d'un ami si cela ne s'arrange pas préviens moi et je rentrerais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis quand il va savoir pour Camus il va sûrement aller mieux. Il veut pratiquement autant que toi le retrouver. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga s'allongea dans le lit en face de Shun. Andromède dormait tenant serré contre lui le petit scorpion. Le Russe passa plusieurs fois sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se réveille. Andromède ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Hyoga !! »

« Chuuut. »

« Hyoga, ils lui ont fait du mal. » fit Shun en pleurant.

« Je sais calme toi. C'est ma faute je n'aurai pas du vous laisser tout seuls aussi longtemps. »

« Tu as ramené Camus ? »

« Non il va me falloir encore quelques jours. Tu vas pouvoir tenir jusque là ? »

Shun essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. « Oui, je vais y arriver. »

« Tu vas sortir d'ici. Tu vas aller te changer les idées avec Shina et Ikki demain. D'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Hyoga sorti du lit, prit Milo dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard seul. Il s'allongea dans le lit et prit Shun dans ses bras. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux et fixa le regard de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques longues minutes à se regarder en silence puis Hyoga fit un léger sourire. « Il faut pas que tu lui donnes cette mauvaise habitude de dormir avec nous après on aura plus un seul moment d'intimité. » Shun sourit à la remarque. Hyoga l'embrassa doucement. « C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir. »

« Tu veux un câlin ? » fit taquin Shun.

« J'y aie droit ? »

« Je sais pas. Est ce que tu as été bien sage ? »

Hyoga retira son tee-shirt puis celui de Shun et se mit à caresser doucement le ventre de son amant. « Non pas vraiment. Toutes les nuits je retrouvais un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. »

« Ah. » fit Andromède légèrement boudeur. « Et tes rêves étaient aussi agréables que nos étreintes ? »

« Non, je suis pas très doué pour les amourettes à distance. » Hyoga retira avec une extrême lenteur le caleçon de Shun, faisant bien attention de ne faire que le frôler. Shun se mit à frissonner. Il enleva lui-même son pantalon et laissa Shun le dévorer des yeux.

Shun le serra contre lui. « Tu es à moi. » murmura Andromède. « Je tuerais quiconque vous fera du mal. » Hyoga jeta un regard inquiet à Shun. Il savait que lorsqu'il parlait de cette façon c'était la personnalité d'Hadès qui remontait. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne vous faire du mal à tout les trois. »

Le Russe se remit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Shun. « Ne pense plus à ça, personne ne nous veut du mal. » Shun impatient descendit sa main et se mit à caresser impudiquement son amant. Hyoga gémit sous la caresse mais se dépêcha de stopper la main. « Non, Shun tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le faire avec lui. »

Andromède se rapprocha encore plus et se frotta de tout son corps contre lui. Il lui mordilla le cou et remonta en faisant de légers suçons jusqu'à l'oreille. « Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un. Je suis là à chaque fois que vous faites l'amour. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de me laisser prendre mon pied comme je l'entends de temps en temps. » Le Russe tenta de se dégager mais son amant le tenait fermement. « Tu l'as abandonné pendant trois semaines, tu croyais vraiment que se serait sans conséquences. »

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« La peur qu'il a ressentit en croyant que Milo était mort l'a complètement démoli. Si tu avais été là il aurait sûrement put me faire face mais seul il n'a eut que la force de se terrer dans son subconscient. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfermé ici ? »

« On a fait un pacte tu te rappelles ? Je n'avais aucun intérêt à le briser. »

Hyoga poussa un profond soupir et laissa le dieu des enfers s'occuper de lui comme il l'entendait. Hadès était pratiquement inoffensif dans le corps de Shun. Le véritable était bien mort mais il avait du laisser une partie de sa personnalité dans le corps d'Andromède. Et celle ci se manifestait lorsque l'esprit de Shun n'arrivait plus à faire face à la réalité. Hyoga avait gardé ce secret pendant toutes ces années, même Shun ignorait que parfois il devenait un autre. Hadès avait été très actif lors de la dépression d'Andromède. Le Russe avait effectivement passé un pacte avec lui, le dieu pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui la nuit mais laissait Shun tranquille le reste du temps. La guérison de Shun avait été lente mais grâce à ses amis et aux docteurs petit à petit il avait reprit le contrôle total jusqu'à maintenant.

Shun se mit à lui lécher le torse avec gourmandise. Mais le dieu devait être frustré de n'avoir pas put se manifester ces dernières années car rapidement il retourna Hyoga et le força à se mettre à quatre patte. Il lui caressa quelques temps les flancs puis le Russe entendit un bruit de suçion. Il se tourna légèrement et aperçut Shun entrain de se lécher les doigts avec un air provocant. Andromède se pencha sur lui, caressa lentement l'entrée du Russe avec ses doigts humides et murmura à son oreille. « Shun est un idiot il a une créature de rêve à proximité et il ne sait même pas en profiter. » Il enfonça ses doigts en lui. Le cygne se contracta mais aucun bruit ne sorti de sa bouche, et l'expression de son visage ne changea pas. Il savait à quoi s'attendre lorsque Shun était dans cet état, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il y était habitué mais cela faisait longtemps donc il gardait une certaine appréhension. Alors que le véritable Shun était d'une douceur incroyable lorsqu'il le possédait, le Shun-Hadès était quand à lui un véritable démon griffant, cognant, et coups de reins brutaux. Andromède enleva ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup sans ménagement. Hyoga fronça des sourcils mais aucuns sons ne sorti de sa bouche. Il savait que ses gémissements l'exciterait encore plus, que s'il lui demandait d'être plus doux c'est l'inverse auquel il aurait droit et que le supplier d'arrêter ne ferait que prolonger la torture.

Malgré tout il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer. « Profite en bien Hadès, car l'attachement que Shun porte à Milo et à Camus lui donnera la force de te détruire entièrement. »

Le Russe entendit une sorte de grognement Shun se retira et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sous la douleur Hyoga s'écroula sur le lit. Shun s'empressa de le bloquer. « Ne soit pas aussi sûr de toi, pour le moment Milo n'a fait que l'affaiblir. »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas essayé de l'éliminé quand tu as vu tout le bien qu'il faisait à Shun. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. »

Hadès repoussa violemment le Cygne qui tomba en dehors du lit. Andromède se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait l'enfant. Hyoga le suivi inquiet, en réalité il ignorait si Shun était assez fort pour se combattre lui-même. Shun penché au-dessus du lit entoura le petit cou d'une main et serra légèrement. Milo endormi se recroquevilla un peu plus en position de fœtus et serra sa petite peluche plus fortement comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole.

Hadès leva son regard vers le Russe. « Tu vois je te l'avais dit, c'est un être faible. » Mais alors qu'il serrait encore un peu plus pour prouver ce qu'il disait. Les yeux de Shun se troublèrent, son regard parti dans le vague. Il ne semblait plus voir le Russe, le regard de Shun se posa sur l'enfant et la main autour du cou se desserra. Le visage d'Andromède reprit cet air doux et ingénu que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Shun se coula derrière l'enfant et se rendormi dans la même position que Hyoga les avaient trouvés tout à l'heure. Le Russe soupira de soulagement, il savait que Shun ne pourrait jamais leur faire de mal. Il ferma discrètement la porte et reparti pour la France.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bonjour Ikki, Bonjour Shina. » fit d'un ton enjoué Andromède. Les deux interpellés furent étonnés mais se reprirent rapidement. Shun semblait joyeux, Milo dans ses bras avait toujours ce petit air craintif, mais semblait être content de prendre l'air.

« Coucou. » fit Shina en tendant les bras vers le petit Grec qui ne vit aucune objection à changer de bras. Milo était très câlin et adorait se retrouver dans les bras, ceux de Hyoga ou Shun en particulier. Les adultes se mirent à discuter sans que Milo bouge pour aller rejoindre ses petits copains. Mais d'un coup sans aucune raison il se mit à pleurer et tenter de s'évader des bras du saint d'argent. « Milo qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Shun se retourna blanc comme un linge. Ce qui faisait peur à Milo c'était ça. « Va t'en. » fit presque méchamment Andromède. Le petit garçon s'arrêta net devant le ton employé.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur je suis venu faire des excuses. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal. J'ai eut peur. » fit le petit cancer en baissant la tête.

« Oh tu peux être désolé tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? » fit Shun en montrant la cicatrice de Milo. « Et Shaka, tu as vu Shaka ? » continua Shun en montrant la vierge tentant de dessiner sur les genoux d'Ikki avec son plâtre.

« Je le ferais plus. Promis. » répondit le petit cancer en tremblotant. Mu qui se trouvait à côté s'approcha et serra Evasio dans ses bras. Shaka descendit des genoux du phénix et fit comme le bélier. Puis comme s'ils sentaient toute la peur du cancer, Shura, Aiolia, Aioros et Aldébaran les rejoignirent. Milo se remit à gigoter mais cette fois il tendait les bras vers Evasio. Une fois que Shina l'eut posé à terre, il se joignit serrant un des bras du cancer.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » demanda ébahi Shina alors que les petits saints d'or augmentaient leur cosmos.

Ikki un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Ils lui montrent qu'il est à la maison. » Finalement les petits saints d'or s'écartèrent, Shura attrapa la main du cancer, celui ci ne pleurait plus il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Shura !! Evasio !! » appela Shunreï. Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête. « Allez, allez. Tonton Dohko nous attend. » Shunreï sourie en voyant les deux visages barbouillés. Elle sortit une lingette de son sac. Alors qu'elle débarbouillait Shura, elle se mit à chanter une petite comptine. Le petit cancer ébahi regardait Shunreï comme si elle était une apparition, un ange. Une fois Shura propre elle passa à Evasio, continuant sa chanson. « En se dépêchant un peu, on sera rentré pour le dîner et je vous ferais des petits pains. » fit Shunreï en se relevant et prenant par la main chacun des enfants. « Tu aimes ça les petits pains, hein Shura ? » L'enfant secoua gentiment la tête. Shunreï lâcha la main du petit capricorne et secoua la main. « Au revoir. Dites au revoir à vos amis. » Les deux petits garçons le firent de bonne grâce. « On reviendra jouer demain. » Shunreï rattrapa la main et partie d'un pas légèrement rapide les deux enfants se mirent à trottiner pour suivre le rythme.

« Tu vois c'est ça dont ils ont besoin. » commença Ikki. « Ils ont besoin d'une maman. »

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit Shina. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je sais instinctivement comment faire. » Shina semblait blessée. « Pendant toutes ces années on ne m'a apprit qu'à me battre. » Shun n'avait pas bougé il regardait Milo qui c'était caché sous la table avec Mu et Shaka.

Ikki abandonna son sujet. « Marine et June aussi ne vont pas tarder pour venir récupérer les frères et Aldé. »

« Je garde Mu ce soir. Sion et Kiki sont à Jamir. » expliqua Shina.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les trois, on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ? Shun ? » demanda Ikki.

« Euh oui pourquoi pas. Je suis content qu'ils s'entendent bien. » Shun resta les yeux dans le vague encore quelques minutes. « J'ai hâte que Hyoga rentre avec Camus. »

« On est tous dans le même cas. » répondit Shina.

« Moi j'ai surtout hâte de voir quel genre d'enfant est Camus. » expliqua Ikki.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga frappa doucement à la porte du couvent. Il n'aimait pas trop troubler la paix de ce lieu. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir de toute façon il était attendu. « Bonjour Hyoga. » fit la jeune sœur. « Il vous attend. » expliqua t elle avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour. » répondit aimablement le cygne.

La jeune femme le fit entrer et lui tendit un bout de papier et une fleur. « Je crois qu'il a dessiné ça pour vous. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda heureux le cygne. Heureux que Camus le considère comme quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

« Il n'a rien dit comme d'habitude mais il a déposé ce papier avec cette fleur à la porte d'entrée. Il fait toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il dessine pour une sœur. Il dépose le dessin avec une fleur devant la cellule dans laquelle elle dort. Etant donné que vous n'avait pas de cellule mais que vous disparaissez tous les soirs derrière cette porte il a du s'imaginer que vous dormiez derrière. »

« C'est mignon. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Hyoga. « Cela veut dire qu'il m'aime bien ? » demanda t il.

« Oui je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup. Cela sera plus facile pour lui de vous suivre. »

« J'en suis heureux. Les papiers sont presque finis, il ne me suffit que de 2 ou 3 jours, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas prêtes nous pouvons rester encore un peu. »

« Le savoir heureux nous permettra de surmonter la séparation. » Pendant leur discussion, ils avaient avancé. Hyoga aperçut Camus assis sur un banc un très gros livre sur ses genoux. « Je vous laisse ici, à tout à l'heure. » fit la jeune sœur.

Hyoga s'approcha silencieusement, Camus savait qu'il allait arriver il venait tout les jours à la même heure, mais le petit Français appréciait particulièrement le silence. « Bonjour Camus. » Camus leva la tête et fit un petit sourire. Il tenta de se décaler en se tortillant pour que le cygne puisse s'asseoir mais son livre glissa de ses genoux, Hyoga vif le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Il regarda la couverture. « Tu aimes les histoires fantastiques ? » demanda Hyoga. Camus se mit à genoux puis se mit debout sur le banc ainsi il pouvait voir le livre ouvert il tourna quelques pages, puis s'arrêta et posa son doigt sur un dessin représentant un elfe. « Oh je vois tu aimes les images. Tu veux que je te lise un bout ? » Camus ne bougea pas, il garda ses yeux sur le dessin.

Hyoga se sentait un peu gêné que devait il faire ? « Mais j'y pense tu m'as fait un dessin je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. » Le cygne posa le livre ouvert sur le banc aux pieds de Camus et ouvrit lentement le papier que Camus avait soigneusement plié en 6. « Tu m'as fait un elfe ? » demanda t il gentiment alors qu'il continuait à ouvrir le papier. Camus fit non de la tête. Hyoga en apercevant le dessin poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fit sursauter l'enfant heureusement il s'en rendit compte tout de suite. « Oh excuse moi Camus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais ton dessin est très beau. » Le petit garçon se mit à rougir, Hyoga eut envie de rire c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Français rougir. Le dessin était fait avec des doigts d'enfant mais aucuns doutes possibles il était composé de trois anges Camus leur avait dessiné des ailes, et les trois avaient des signes bien particuliers permettant de distinguer les personnages. Les trois anges étaient Milo, Isaak et Camus.

Hyoga s'assit sur le banc et prit Camus sur ses genoux. « Je suis désolé pti prince, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Milo et toi essayez de me dire. » dit il doucement. Camus posa sa main sur son cœur puis la posa sur le dessin, il regarda longtemps le petit ange Isaak qui était entre les deux anges qui étaient Camus et Milo. Puis le Français eut l'air d'oublier le papier et posa sa main sur le torse du cygne. Une idée passa dans la tête de Hyoga si les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réincarnés peut être . . . « Il faut que je recherche aussi Isaak ? » demanda t il en posant son doigt sur le petit ange dessiné. Une larme coula sur la joue du petit verseau, il baissa la tête et fit lentement 'non' silencieusement. Il reposa sa main sur le dessin mais cette fois il montra un blanc qui se trouvait entre Camus et Isaak. Hyoga déposa un bisou sur le front du petit Français. « Je suis désolé pti prince. On va bientôt retrouver Milo et Shun, lui pourra peut être m'expliquer. » Camus n'insista pas. Il essaya d'attraper son livre, le Russe le prit et l'ouvrit au début. Camus englouti son pouce et posa sa tête contre son torse écoutant Hyoga lisant d'une voix douce.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu vas sortir petit chenapan ? » fit Shun le sourire aux lèvres, presque riant.

« Petit chenapan. » répéta le petit scorpion.

« Oui c'est ça. » répondit Shun assis à genoux devant un placard. « Tu es un petit chenapan. »

« Pas ma faute. » répondit Milo.

Shun rit de la réponse. « Je veux juste te faire tout beau pour l'arrivée de Camus. »

« Quand ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Normalement ils arriveront demain, mais je voulais voir ce que cela faisait ce soir. »

« Non. » répondit catégorique le petit scorpion.

Shun frappa doucement à la porte du placard. « Je peux rentrer quand même. » Milo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le scorpion s'enfermait souvent dans un placard, tout du moins dans un endroit exigu. Sion pensait que c'était seulement un réflexe ayant toujours vécu enfermé c'était pour lui naturel. « Pour te lire une histoire. » essaya Shun.

« Marsu ? » demanda l'enfant. Hyoga avait initié Milo à la bande dessinée, Milo raffolait des histoires du marsupilami.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

La porte du placard s'ouvrit. « Tout noir. » expliqua Milo.

Shun se leva. « Attends une minute. » Il se dirigea vers le lit, prit une des BDs et une petite pile de poche. Shun s'installa les jambes croisées dans le placard. Milo tenait la pile et Shun tournait les pages.

Lorsque arriva Ikki une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient toujours dans le placard. « Bah je pouvais vous chercher longtemps. » fit le Phoenix en posant Shaka à ses pieds.

« Désolé. » répondit Shun en se levant et sortant du placard. « J'essaye de convaincre Milo de prendre un bain. »

« Je vois. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le bain qu'il ne veut pas prendre mais plutôt le fait de sortir de sa cachette. »

Shun soupira « Comment peut-on vouloir du mal à ce petit être fragile ? »

« Fragile. Fragile. C'est vite dit. Ils pourraient nous envoyer sur orbite tout les deux. » fit le phénix en désignant les deux petits saints d'or.

« C'est quoi ourbik ? » demanda Shaka curieux.

« Euh Shun ? » fit inquiet le phénix.

« Ne me demande pas à moi. Les enfants n'aiment jamais mes explications. » Milo sorti de son placard était à côté de Shaka. Les deux enfants regardaient Ikki attendant la réponse.

« C'est un mot un peu compliqué. » fit le phénix en s'accroupissant à hauteur des enfants. « Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer. »

« Demander, tonton Sion. » fit Shaka.

« C'est une très bonne idée ça. On lui demandera demain. » fit Shun en prenant Milo dans ses bras. « Maintenant on va manger et après au bain. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez un petit sourire. » fit Hyoga d'un air enjoué. « Voyons sœur Marie-Clarence, vous ne voulez pas faire de peine à pti prince. » La sœur essuya rapidement ses larmes sur son habit et tenta un petit sourire. « Voilà parfait. » Le cygne prit la photo. « Merci à toutes. »

« C'est nous qui devons vous remercier. » fit la jeune sœur.

Hier Hyoga avait passé la journée à faire des photos de Camus avec chacune des sœurs pour qu'elles puissent avoir un souvenir. A la fin de la journée, Camus épuisé c'était endormi dans les bras de Hyoga. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de prendre des photos de groupe, pour emmener. Leur avion partait ce soir, malheureusement Camus n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte malgré que cela fasse plusieurs fois que Hyoga lui disait.

« Hep pti prince. » Camus assit à ses pieds leva la tête. « Tu veux que je prenne une photo de tes fleurs ? » Camus se leva et parti en direction du jardin.

« Suivons-le. » proposa la sœur.

Ils rejoignirent Camus qui sur la pointe des pieds respirait calmement une Iris. Hyoga se dépêcha de prendre une photo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pti prince. Nous nous en occuperons. »

« Et tu pourras toujours envoyer des dessins. » expliqua Hyoga. Il se tourna vers la sœur. « Je vous appellerai dès notre arrivée. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Une jeune sœur arriva les larmes aux yeux. « Monsieur, votre taxi est arrivé. »

La sœur qui accompagnait Hyoga prit la jeune sœur dans ses bras. « Tout va bien ce passé pour lui. J'en suis sûr. »

La jeune femme se baissa et serra Camus dans ses bras. « Tu vas nous manquer pti prince. »

« C'est l'heure Camus. Nous devons y aller. » Il fallait que Camus s'habitue un peu à son prénom car personne ne connaissait son petit surnom au sanctuaire. Le petit Français embrassa les deux sœurs qui s'étaient accroupies à sa hauteur et prit la main du Russe, il le suivi sans faire aucune résistance, ni pleurer comme s'il avait toujours sut qu'il devrait aller avec lui.

« Au revoir. » fit Hyoga en faisant un signe de la main avant de s'installer dans le taxi. Il attrapa Camus qu'il mit sur ses genoux, le petit garçon se mit debout sur le siège et regarda à travers le pare brise arrière, Hyoga fit comme lui à genoux. Le petit verseau fit un petit signe de la main pendant que le taxi s'éloignait. « Si tu veux, nous reviendrons. »

Camus englouti son pouce et tenta de s'asseoir sur le siège, le taxi avait tourné, on ne voyait plus le couvent. Hyoga avait remarqué que le petit Français suçait son pouce lorsqu'il était fatigué mais également quand il se retrouvait devant quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Le Russe prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Dors petit prince. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Arrive !! Arrive !! » hurla le petit Aiolia en rentrant en courant dans la salle du pope. Les quelques adultes présents se regardèrent dubitatif. Aiolia se cacha dans les jambes de Marine. « A peur. »

« Mais qui ça ? » demanda le saint d'argent.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau Aioros, Shura et Evasio de la boue partout sur les vêtements et le visage avançaient avec un petit rire satanique dès qu'ils aperçurent le petit lion, ils s'approchèrent en faisant « Ouh, ouh, ouh. »

Marine eut envie de rire en voyant le spectacle mais se retint, elle devait se faire obéir. Elle prit un air faussement contrarié. « C'est malin, non seulement vous faites peur à Aiolia mais en plus vous vous êtes salis. Je devrai vous punir, tiens. » fit-elle en disant la dernière phrase elle secouait le doigt menaçant.

Aioros baissa la tête. « Oui maman. » fit-il d'un air fautif. Comme à chaque fois Marine sursauta quand le petit sagittaire l'appela comme ça. Elle n'était pas leur mère mais Aiolia avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça et Aioros avait suivi peu de temps après. Elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de les contredire. Et maintenant Shura et Evasio faisaient de même avec Shunreï, la jeune femme en était ravie.

« Mais on a pas fait exprès de se salir. » tenta Shura.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Marine.

« Vi Maman. » fit Aioros ce qui refit sursauter la jeune femme. « Evasio a glissé dans le bac. On a essayé de le sortir mais c'était trop glissant alors nous aussi on est tombé. »

« On a demandé à Aiolia de venir nous aider mais quand il nous a vus pleins de boue il est parti en courant. » expliqua Shura.

« C'est un trouillard. » fit Evasio.

« Peur moi. » fit en pleurant le petit lion.

« Bon vous trois là, vite dans la salle de bain. » fit Sion en désignant une porte.

Marine les accompagna et commença à les débarbouillé tant qu'elle put. « Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer à la maison pour vous changer. Aioros il faut que tu comprennes que c'est toi le plus grand. Tu ne dois pas faire peur à ton petit frère. »

« C'était juste pour jouer. »

« Je sais mais lui il n'a pas vu ça comme un jeu. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui. Je serais pas puni alors ? »

« Non, mais ne recommence pas. »

« Oui. »

« Allez mauvaise troupe. On redescend à la maison chercher des vêtements propres. » Ils descendirent tous les 5 jusqu'au temple du verseau. Marine frappa à la porte et entra. « Coucou. »

Milo dans le placard de la cuisine sous l'évier s'était caché attendant patiemment que Shun ait fini de faire la vaisselle. « Coucou. » répondit-il de sous le placard. Les 4 petits garçons intrigués se mirent à chercher d'où était venue la réponse.

« Shun, tu aurais des vêtements propres pour ces trois là ? »

Shun observa les trois petits saints. « Je ne sais pas, cela risque d'être trop petit. »

« Pas grave, l'important c'est qu'ils soient au sec. »

« Viens, on va aller regarder. » Lorsque Shun et Marine revinrent de la chambre de Milo. Les 4 petits garçons avaient ouvert la porte du placard et étaient entrain d'essayer de s'installer avec le petit scorpion.

« Pourquoi tu te mets ici ? » demanda Aioros. « C'est tout petit. »

« Pousse-toi un peu, laisse-nous de la place. » demanda Shura en bousculant par inadvertance le petit Grec.

Comme on aurait put s'y attendre Milo se mit à pleurer et tendit les bras vers Shun. « Mais voyons Milo, ils veulent juste te tenir compagnie. »

« Oui mais ils pourraient y aller plus doucement. » défendit Marine en voyant Evasio donner un coup sur la tête de Milo avec son genou en tentant de s'asseoir. Marine s'approcha, Milo tendit les bras vers elle toujours en pleurant. Elle ne le prit pas dans ses bras il fallait que le petit scorpion s'habitue un peu à ses compagnons. « Doucement. » fit-elle en installant Aiolia entre son frère et Milo. Le petit scorpion pleurait à chaudes larmes voyant qu'aucuns adultes n'allaient le sauver de ces 4 brutes il serra avec vigueur son nounours. Les deux adultes s'installèrent à la table et discutèrent en prenant un café.

Shun fini par s'inquiéter cela faisaient dix minutes qu'il pleurait. « Il n'est pas encore prêt je crois. »

Marine le retint alors que Shun allait se lever pour aller prendre Milo. « Non, attends encore un peu. »

Les 4 petits garçons regardaient consternés le petit scorpion qui pleurait. « Il veut peut être que chante chanson. » proposa Evasio qui adorait que Shunreï lui chante des comptines.

« Veux mon joujou ? » proposa Aiolia en tendant son camion en plastique. Milo pleura plus fort et tourna la tête.

« Encore plus peureux que toi. » constata Shura.

« Non. » répondit le petit scorpion. Il se leva tant bien que mal étant obligé de lâcher quelques secondes son nounours pour s'appuyer sur les mains.

Aioros attrapa la peluche et la tourna dans tout les sens. « C'est quoi comme animal ? »

Cette fois le petit scorpion ne se laissa pas faire, il envoya 'la restriction du scorpion' sur Aioros touchant en même temps Aiolia et Shura. Il récupéra son nounours, puis il sortit du placard et couru se cacher dans le placard de sa chambre sans que les adultes eurent le temps de réagir.

« Milo !! » n'eut que le temps de crier Shun.

Evasio posa son doigt sur le bras de Shura et poussa un cri. Marine couru jusqu'au petit cancer et tenta de lui expliquer que ses trois amis n'étaient pas morts, mais seulement paralysés. Shun de son côté se retrouvait de nouveau devant la porte du placard fermée tentant de convaincre Milo de sortir et de délivrer les trois enfants. « Piquer nounours. » se défendit Milo.

« Oui je sais, mais ils ne le feront plus. »

« Shun !! » appela Marine de la cuisine. Shun accouru. « C'est bon regarde l'attaque se dissipe. » dit-elle en montrant les enfants bougeant comme des automates. Ils semblaient groggy. Marine se mit à rire, sans doute soulagé qu'ils n'aient rien mais surtout en voyant les enfants marcher comme s'ils étaient saouls. « Leçon n°1 les enfants : On ne pique pas le nounours des autres. »

« J'aimerais quand même que Milo s'excuse. »

« Pardon. » fit d'une petite voix Milo qui s'était mis derrière les jambes de Shun.

Andromède prit le petit scorpion dans ses bras et lui fit plusieurs bisous. « Merci. Je comprends que tu aies eut peur, mais il ne faut pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur tes petits camarades. »

« Vi. » répondit Milo en s'accrochant au cou du Japonais.

Aioros qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits demanda. « Tu viens jouer ? » Il prit la main de son petit frère et de Shura. Les deux adultes étaient étonnés apparemment les trois enfants n'avaient pas de souvenirs de l'incident. Evasio regarda bizarrement Shura puis rassuré il lui prit la main.

« J'ai jamais entendu dire que son attaque pouvait faire perdre la mémoire. » fit Marine.

« Moi non plus, je demanderais à Hyoga. »

Milo ne répondit pas tout de suite à la demande. Aiolia redemanda. « Vi, viens. »

« Piquer plus Marsu ? » demanda inquiet le petit scorpion.

« Non. » se dépêcha de répondre Evasio, qui lui n'avait pas perdu la mémoire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun regardait les enfants jouer, Milo s'était de nouveau installer sous la table avec Shaka et Mu. Il semblait un peu moins timide par rapport aux frères, le fait d'avoir réussi à les paralyser l'avait sûrement aidé. Ils étaient retournés à la salle du pope après avoir donner des habits propres aux enfants. Shun regarda sa montre et soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas tarder. »

« Oui je sais ce n'est pas pour ça. J'avais prévu de faire beau Milo pour l'arrivée de Camus, mais je n'aie pas le courage de l'embêter. Il est si peu souvent avec les autres. »

Marine se mit à rire. « C'est dingue !! On attend tous avec impatience ce petit Français. Ce matin je suis passé chercher Shaka. Tu sais que Ikki c'est fait tout beau pour aller les chercher à l'aéroport ? »

Shun pouffa. « Il a toujours été fasciné par Camus. »

« J'ai vu. »

« Mais il va être déçu s'il s'attend à trouver le seigneur des glaces. Ce sera de nouveau un petit bout d'chou de deux ans. »

Marine rit de nouveau. « C'est comme si quelqu'un voulait retrouver l'horrible Masque de mort. »

Shun suivi son amie dans son hilarité. « Ils trouveraient un petit garçon très poli. »

Milo sorti de dessous la table et trottina jusqu'à la porte, rapidement tous les petits saints d'or présents se rapprochèrent de la porte. Aldébaran qui était le plus grand se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit le loquet.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Marine inquiète en rejoignant les petits saints d'or qui étaient sortis un par un par la porte entrouverte.

« Ils ont simplement senti qu'un des leurs approchait. » répondit Shun un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. « Non, Milo reste ici. Il va monter. » stoppant le petit scorpion qui avait déjà commencé à descendre quelques marches. Milo obéissant remonta les marches et se mit près d'Andromède. Il fallut un bout de temps les enfants peu patients s'étaient remis à jouer sauf Milo qui attendait sans bouger. Shun lui passa la main dans les cheveux. « Il n'est pas loin et il ne partira plus maintenant. » tranquillisa t il le petit Grec. Puis Shun vit apparaître la tête de Ikki et Hyoga les deux adultes discutaient gaiement.

« Ah voilà notre 11ème petit ange. » rit le pope en sortant ayant sûrement senti les énergies. « Avec celui-là tu auras peu de souci à te faire, Shun. »

« Cette montée des marches doit être soporifique, tout les enfants s'y endorment. » fit Marine en voyant que Hyoga portait dans ses bras un Camus endormi.

« Je crois surtout que c'est le voyage qui les épuise. » répondit le pope. « Il y a deux enfants qui quand ils sont arrivés au sanctuaire il y a presque 30 ans j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne grandissent jamais. C'était Mu et Camus. »

« Vous devez être heureux alors ? » fit Marine. Le pope ne répondit pas son visage souriant l'avait fait pour lui, ils continuèrent de regarder la montée de Hyoga en silence.

« Bonjour. » murmura doucement Shun lorsque le Russe arriva à sa hauteur, il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Bonjour. » répondit sur le même ton le cygne. Personne n'osait parler du moins dans les adultes. Ils se mirent tous à regarder avec tendresse l'enfant qui dormait. « Il est très craintif. » fini par dire doucement Hyoga.

Milo se mit à tirer sur le pantalon d'Andromède. « Veux voir. Veux voir. » Shun prit Milo dans ses bras et s'approcha du Russe et du petit Français. D'un coup un grand bruit se fit entendre. Camus se réveilla en sursaut, il poussa un petit cri de peur et se mit à gesticuler.

« Tout doux. Tout doux. C'est rien. » essaya de le calmer le cygne. Mais Camus s'étant réveillé dans un endroit inconnu, entouré d'inconnus, semblait paniqué. Il gesticula plus fort obligeant Hyoga à le lâcher. Sion commença à augmenter son cosmos ne voulant pas que ce reproduise l'incident de la dernière fois. « Non, il n'est pas dangereux. » l'arrêta le cygne en posant sa main sur l'avant bras du pope.

Camus regardait horrifié tout autour de lui, le petit cri avait redonné de l'intérêt aux petits saints d'or qui s'étaient rapprochés et scrutaient le petit verseau. Shun se mit à genoux et déposa Milo. « N'ai pas peur, Camus. On ne te veut pas de mal. »

« Petit prince, C'est rien. Viens. » fit Hyoga. Camus au lieu de courir vers le cygne fit volte face emmêlant ses longs cheveux marines, et couru vers la salle du pope.

« Petit prince ? » demanda Ikki alors que tout le monde prenait la direction de la salle du pope.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient en France. »

« C'est joli. » concéda Shun.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans une pièce vide. Ikki se mit devant les petits saints d'or. « Bon Camus veut jouer à cache-cache. Le premier qui le trouve dit 'Chat'. D'accord ? » Toutes les petites têtes oscillèrent pour répondre 'oui' puis tout le monde se dispersa cherchant avec entrain le petit verseau.

Ils cherchèrent un bout de temps quand soudain Milo souleva une tenture et hurla « Chat. » Un petit cri de peur se fit entendre et Camus couru pour échapper au petit Grec. Hyoga attrapa au vol le petit Français. Il se serra très fort contre le torse du Russe cachant son visage dans le creux du bras. Il tremblait de tout son être.

« Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues petit prince. » fit d'une voix douce Hyoga en caressant les cheveux de Camus. « Ici il y a pleins de monde, pleins de bruits. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga déposa Camus à ses pieds juste devant la chambre des enfants. Le petit Français tremblait toujours, il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva coller aux jambes du Russe. Milo attrapa la main du petit verseau, Camus ne dit rien et se laissa emmener. Le petit Grec ouvrit la porte du placard et montra son petit coin composé d'une couverture, d'une petite lampe et de plusieurs nounours. Camus attrapa son tigre qui était au-dessus de sa valise et trottina se cacher dans le placard. Il referma la porte sans laisser le temps à Milo d'y entrer.

« Ah bah nous voilà avec deux enfants qui aiment vivre dans le placard. » fit Shun abasourdi par ce que venait de faire Camus. Milo pas démonté du tout ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma. De nouveau un petit cri se fit entendre Camus ressorti précipitamment du placard et se glissa sous un des lits.

« Je crois que Milo va devoir aller dormir quelques temps chez Shina. » fit Hyoga inquiet. Shun lui envoya un regard chargé de reproche. « Juste le temps que Camus s'habitue à ici. Il n'a pas l'habitude de tout ça. Il vivait dans un couvent, il était le seul enfant, . . . »

« Et il était chouchouté comme c'est pas permis. » fini Shun.

« S'il te plait. »

« D'accord, mais 2 ou 3 jours pas plus. »

Milo était sorti de son placard et s'était allongé au pied du lit, il observait le petit Français. Le petit Grec se tourna vers les adultes. « Suce doigt. » Milo était légèrement étonné car il n'y avait que Mu qui suçait son pouce mais uniquement pour dormir, Milo ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Il y avait aussi Evasio mais celui-ci le faisait en cachette quand il croyait que personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Oui cela lui arrive souvent. » expliqua le Russe. Milo prit son pouce et se le mit dans la bouche si Camus trouvait ça bon cela devait pas être mauvais. Mais il ne dut pas trouver le sien à son goût car il arrêta rapidement s'essuya le doigt sur son tee-shirt et se remit en position pour regarder Camus sous le lit.

« Et tu dis qu'il ne parle pas ? » redemanda Shun.

« Oui cela fait des semaines que les sœurs essayent de le faire parler sans résultats. Le docteur dit que le jour où il voudra parler, il le fera. Physiquement il n'a rien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	3. Premiers soucis

Ikki qui s'était endormi, se réveilla lentement. Il se frotta la nuque pour essayer de calmer son début de torticolis. « Eh crotte. » fit-il en éteignant la télé. Il regarda sa montre et jura de nouveau. Il était 1 heure passée, il était trop tard pour aller la rejoindre. Il avait attendu patiemment en regardant un film minable, attendant que les petits soient endormis et maintenant il était beaucoup trop tard, elle dormait sûrement et ne serait pas contente qu'il la réveille à cette heure ci.

« Bon bah au pieu, tu avais qu'à pas t'endormir. » se bougonna t-il pour lui même.

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Shaka, posa le dos de sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, y déposa un bisou et remonta la couverture. Puis aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, il ressortit. Il était persuadé que c'était Shaka qui l'avait choisi comme parent adoptif tout comme Milo avait choisi Shun et Hyoga. Mais pourquoi l'ancien saint de la vierge avait il préféré être avec lui plutôt qu'un autre chevalier ? Il rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles, il faisait plutôt bon. Il allait s'éloigner de la fenêtre quand il entendit des petits sanglots dehors. Qui pouvait bien être dehors à cette heure-ci ? A part les soldats faisant des tours de garde, il n'y avait personne. Il sortit et fit le tour du temple pour se retrouver à l'extérieur près de sa fenêtre. « Eh oh. » fit il doucement après avoir vérifié qu'on entendait toujours les sanglots. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent nets et Ikki entendit bouger dans les broussailles. Son premier réflexe fut de penser que c'était Camus qui avait essayé de rentrer chez lui et qu'arrivé ici il s'était rendu compte qu'il était perdu.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, petit ange. » dit-il doucement. Surpris, il faillit tomber lorsque Milo se jeta dans ses bras, l'enfant pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes se serrant contre lui.

« Milo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Trop loin. » répondit le petit Grec toujours pleurant.

Ikki serra doucement l'enfant. Il était allé avec Shun amener Milo chez Shina tout à l'heure, Le petit Grec avait sûrement eu envie d'aller dormir dans sa chambre dans le temple du verseau. Comment Milo avait réussi à monter jusqu'ici ? Ce n'était pas très compliqué car c'était pratiquement tout droit. Mais rien que de la maison de Shina au temple de la vierge cela faisait des bornes pour un petit garçon de 2 ans. Milo devait être épuisé.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Shina de t'amener ? »

« Non. » répondit l'enfant. Au ton qu'employa le petit Grec, Ikki comprit que cela avait été la réponse de Shina.

« Tu n'aurais pas du monter tout seul. » Milo se serra un peu plus dans ses bras et trembla. Ikki prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, ses mains étaient gelées. Le petit Grec tremblait de froid, il était parti comme il était c'est à dire avec un simple pyjama.

« Ce n'est pas très malin. Tu vas encore tomber malade. » fit Ikki en posant sa joue sur le front de l'enfant. Ikki prit la direction de l'entrée du temple de la vierge ce qui les faisaient redescendre pour remonter après.

« Non, non, non. » cria le petit Grec. Il montra la montée des marches tendant sa main dans le dos d'Ikki, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait monter pas descendre.

« Oui je sais, je vais t'amener voir Shun et Hyoga. Une minute papillon. » Il entra dans le salon, prit la couverture dans laquelle il enveloppait Shaka le soir après le bain et emmitoufla le petit Grec dedans. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire petit ange ? » dit Ikki en prenant la direction de la montée des marches. « Je vais devoir aller déranger Shun et Hyoga qui doivent être en pleines retrouvailles et je vais aller devoir réveiller Shina pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. »

Milo ne répondit pas mais regarda d'un air curieux le phénix ne comprenant pas ce que celui ci essayait de lui dire. Milo poussa un profond soupir tremblotant et répondit d'une voix chevrotante. « Shoun. »

Ils continuèrent la montée des marches en silence. Ikki rentra dans la maison sans frapper et alla jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il frappa, comme il s'y attendait Hyoga et Shun ne dormaient pas encore. Hyoga ouvrit la porte, vêtu d'un peignoir, il semblait essoufflé.

« J'ai trouvé un truc qui vous appartient. » fit Ikki en tendant le petit Grec. Hyoga regarda dubitatif sans bouger les deux intrus. « Il a réussi à monter tout seul jusqu'au temple de la vierge. »

« Oh Milo. » fit Shun en apparaissant, il prit le petit Grec dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dormir chez Shina ? » Andromède vérifia que l'enfant allait bien et regarda avec un air de reproche son frère. « Il est gelé. »

Ikki légèrement énervé. « Est ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » Shun passa devant Ikki sans répondre. « Bon je vais prévenir Shina pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. » fit en soupirant le phénix, la colère retombée.

« Désolé. » fit Hyoga gêné. « Dès qu'il s'agit de Milo . . . »

Ikki leva la main stoppant le cygne et faisant comprendre qu'il était au courant. « Bonne nuit. » fit le phénix avant de repartir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun déposa Milo dans son lit juste à côté de celui de Camus. Le petit Grec se mit à gigoter. « Chuuut ne réveille pas Camus. » fit Shun.

« Pas été gentil ? » demanda Milo suppliant.

« Oh mais non Milo, ce n'était pas une punition de t'emmener dormir chez Shina. On voulait juste que Camus s'habitue. »

Milo regarda tout autour de lui et se mit à pleurer. « Marsu, oublier Marsu. » Shun reprit Milo dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre avant que le petit Grec réveille le petit verseau, qu'ils avaient eus un mal fou à endormir.

Shun regarda dans la pièce n'y trouvant que Hyoga, il sortit précipitamment et cria. « Ikki ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit le phénix qui n'était pas très loin.

« Milo a oublié son nounours chez Shina. »

« Son nounours ? »

« Le truc jaune et noir avec une longue queue. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai. Je vais devoir faire combien d'aller-retour ? » fit excédé le phénix. Shun ne répondit pas mais l'air suppliant d'Andromède et les petits sanglots du petit Grec le calma. « Il n'a rien oublié d'autre ? »

« Non, non juste son nounours. »

« Bon je reviens. »

« Merci. » Shun se dépêcha de rentrer car Milo continuait de trembler de froid.

« Marsu ? » demanda doucement Milo voyant qu'Andromède rebroussait chemin.

« Ikki est parti le chercher. Il va te le ramener. »

Lorsque Ikki fut de retour, Milo dormait du sommeil du juste. « Bah il en avait pas besoin de son nounours. » fit-il en tendant le marsupilami à Shun.

« Regarde. » Shun posa le nounours près du visage de l'enfant. Inconsciemment Milo attrapa la peluche et la serra très fort un petit soupir de contentement sortit de sa bouche. « Il s'était endormi d'épuisement mais sans son nounours il se serrait réveillé tous les quarts d'heure. »

Ikki rit ce qui réveilla en sursaut le petit Grec, mais celui-ci ne pleura pas. Il regarda d'un œil endormi Ikki et se cala un peu mieux dans les bras de Shun pour reprendre son dodo.

« Les enfants c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi. » avoua Ikki expliquant son hilarité.

Hyoga se mit également à rire et posa sa main sur son épaule. « T'inquiète pas, on est tous pareil. Et en plus pour rendre la tache encore plus difficile ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires que nous avons. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun ouvrit lentement la chambre des enfants. Milo dormait sûrement encore avec toutes les émotions de cette nuit, mais il ignorait si Camus était un lève tôt. Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise devant la scène. Milo avait encore bougé, il dormait dans le lit de Camus serrant avec force son nounours. Camus assis devant la porte, avait enfilé tant bien que mal sa robe de chambre et attendait patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher. Shun voulut prendre Camus dans ses bras mais l'enfant se releva et fit un pas en arrière. A dire vrai Camus avait carrément mis sa robe de chambre à l'envers. Il avait réussi juste à passer un bras mais ce n'était pas le bon et avait donc retourné le vêtement. A l'allure qu'il avait, Shun imagina que le petit Français avait du se battre un bout de temps avec.

« Bonjour Camus. » Le petit verseau fit un léger signe de tête, c'était sûrement sa façon de dire bonjour. « Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ta robe de chambre ? »

Le petit Français lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et tira sur le vêtement pour le tendre à Andromède. « D'accord, déjà il faut le mettre à l'endroit. » Shun retourna les manches faisant lentement les gestes pour que Camus puisse voir. Il passa la main dans la première manche et la tendit vers Camus. Camus tendit sa petite main. « Voilà comme ça et maintenant l'autre main. » fit-il en renouvelant l'opération avec l'autre manche. Shun s'accroupit. « Et maintenant les boutons. » Une fois finie, Shun ouvrit les bras. « Voilà tu es tout beau pour prendre ton petit déjeuner. » Camus s'approcha et posa un petit bisou sur la joue d'Andromède avant d'attraper sa main. « Je suis désolé ce n'est pas encore prêt, je ne savais pas que tu te levais si tôt. »

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Shun prit Camus à bout de bras et l'installa sur la chaise haute. Andromède donna un petit gâteau pour faire patienter l'enfant. Camus ne prit pas le gâteau, il jeta un petit regard à Shun que celui-ci ne comprit pas.

« Tu n'aimes pas les gâteaux ? » demanda Andromède. Camus tourna légèrement la tête et fixa un point sur le mur derrière Shun. Le Japonais se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait mais il n'y avait qu'un mur blanc. Il alla jusqu'à leur chambre et réveilla le Russe. « Hyoga ! Hyoga ! Camus refuse de manger. » Shun eut pour toute réponse un grognement. « Je t'assure, il fixe le mur depuis 10 minutes. »

« Lave lui les mains. » répondit le cygne encore à moitié endormi avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa grasse matinée.

« Lui laver les mains ? » Shun retourna à la cuisine, vérifia que Camus allait bien et se dirigea vers l'évier. « Je suis bête c'est l'évier que tu fixais. » Shun humidifia un coin de serviette et lava patiemment chacune des mains de Camus. « Voilà tu es tout propre. Tu peux manger maintenant. » Camus attrapa avec délicatesse le biscuit et croqua avec soin dedans. Shun poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

Hyoga arriva les cheveux ébouriffés en baillant. « C'est bon ? La crise est passée ? »

Shun donna un petit coup de coude dans ses côtes. « Ne te moque pas de moi. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il ne mangeait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas les mains propres. »

Le Russe se mit à rire mais s'excusa. « Désolé j'aurai du t'en parler hier. »

« Il est tellement . . . délicat. »

« Précieux, fragile. » continua Hyoga en regardant avec tendresse le petit verseau. « Je te montre comment il aime son biberon. »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. » fit Andromède une fois que le Russe eut fini.

« Non, les sœurs m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas difficile, il mange à peu près tout. » Hyoga vérifia que le lait n'était pas trop chaud et tendit le biberon au petit verseau. Camus lâcha son biscuit et prit à deux mains le biberon avant d'engloutir la tétine. Shun sourit en voyant que Camus suçait presque goulûment avec plaisir. Camus avalait lentement mais ne lâchait pas la tétine prenant de temps en temps de grandes inspirations, faisant rentrer l'air dans ses poumons mais également dans le biberon qui faisait un drôle de bruit d'aspiration. Une fois rassasié, il posa son biberon sur la petite tablette devant lui, poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et croqua un petit bout de son gâteau.

Hyoga sourit de nouveau. « Eh beh tu avais faim, petit prince. Je m'excuse, je ferai un effort pour les prochaines fois. » Le Russe montra l'horloge. « Il est presque 9 h 00, d'habitude il déjeune à 7 h 00. »

« Je suis désolé Camus. » fit Shun en s'approchant. « Comme je n'ai pas entendu de bruit, je croyais que tu dormais encore. On va faire un truc si tu te réveilles et que tu as faim. Tu n'as qu'à venir nous réveiller dans notre chambre. D'accord ? » Le petit Français ne répondit pas et reprit en bouche son biberon.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça. Les sœurs allaient le réveiller tous les jours à 7 h 00 tapante. »

« Et s'il avait encore envie de dormir ? »

Hyoga haussa les épaules. « Elles avaient parfaitement réglées ses journées. Repas à midi pile, sieste de 14 h 00 à 16 h 00, encas au réveil, bain à 19 h 00 et couché à 20 h 00. »

« Ouh la la. Milo tiendra jamais un rythme pareil. Lui c'est je mange quand j'ai faim et je dors quand j'ai sommeil. » En parlant du loup, Milo arriva dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux avec les poings, serrant toujours son nounours. « Coucou toi. » fit Shun heureux de voir le réveil de son petit ange. Milo était légèrement boudeur au réveil, il ne répondit pas et tendit les bras vers Shun. « Ah le petit câlin du matin, c'est vital. » fit en riant Shun prenant dans ses bras le petit scorpion.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Pffff. Je suis crevé. » fit Shun en s'effondrant sur le canapé de la maison. Maintenant que Hyoga et Camus étaient rentrés, Shun s'était mis plus sérieusement à chercher Aphrodite. « Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait de beau ? » demanda t-il aux deux petits saints qui étaient assis sur le tapis.

« Jouer. » répondit simplement Milo essayant de rester concentré sur son activité.

« Ah bah vi. » Il observa un instant les deux enfants, Camus et Milo étaient face à face. Apparemment Camus triait les legos par couleur et de temps en temps, il tendait un lego à Milo qui était entrain de construire une tour. « Et là vous êtes entrain de faire quoi ? »

« Cela se voit non. Ils construisent une maison. » fit ironiquement le Russe.

Shun prit un grand air dramatique. « Mais où avais-je la tête, bien sûr. »

Hyoga rit. « On est allé se promener à la plage, pas longtemps mais on dirait que cela à plut à Camus, il a couru comme un petit fou, puis ils ont fait leur sieste, ils ont goûté. Tu sais que Camus est aussi vorace que Milo sauf qu'il mange avec soin. Il a avalé deux biscuits et trois petits suisses. »

« Eh beh tu es un ogre petit prince. »

« C'est quoi Ougre ? » demanda Milo curieux mais n'abandonnant pas sa construction.

« Arrête d'utiliser des mots trop compliqués. Après on a un mal fou à leur expliquer. »

« Un ogre c'est quelqu'un de très grand qui mange beaucoup. » expliqua Shun. Milo jeta un regard circonspect à Shun, de toute évidence cette explication ne lui convenait pas.

« Bah voilà et on fait quoi maintenant ? » fit Hyoga voyant que Milo allait rester bloqué.

Camus se leva et alla jusqu'à la chambre, il revint le plus rapidement possible que lui permettait ses petites jambes avec son gros livre qu'il avait un mal fou à porter. Voyant qu'il devenait trop lourd, il le posa par terre et le poussa en avançant à quatre pattes. Une fois près de Milo il chercha une page et montra le dessin d'un ogre.

Voyant la grosse bête poilu avec un air menaçant, il se tourna vers Shun mécontent. « Camous pas ougre. »

Hyoga se tourna vers Shun avec un petit air sous entendu du genre 'Voilà et maintenant tu réponds quoi ? '

« Bon d'accord je m'excuse je me suis trompé. » répondit Shun voyant qu'aucune explication ferait changer d'avis le petit Grec.

« Et puis ils sont restés enfermé plus d'une heure dans le placard de leur chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais cela me rassure, ils s'entendent très bien. » continua Hyoga pour faire dévier la conversation. « Ah oui, et aussi on est allé s'excuser auprès de Shina. Hein Milo ? » Milo rougit. « Tu ne le feras plus ? » Milo ne répondit pas, il abandonna son jeu et escalada le canapé pour cacher son visage dans le pull de Shun. Hyoga attrapa le petit scorpion et le força à le regarder. « Il ne faut plus faire ça. Tu comprends ? Tu aurais pu te perdre ou te faire du mal. Si Ikki ne t'avait pas trouvé on serait peut être encore entrain de te chercher. On aurait été très inquiets et tristes. Tu comprends ? »

« Voulais dormir Shoun. » répondit le petit garçon au bord des larmes.

Shun prit Milo dans ses bras. « Je sais Milo mais toi tu dois comprendre que ce que tu as fait était très dangereux. »

« Vi. »

« Tu ne le feras plus ? »

« Vi. »

« Je t'aime petit ange. » fit Shun en déposant un gros bisou sur sa joue.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Non, non, je t'en prie Ikki. » fit Shina en tentant de reprendre un des trois cartons que portait le phénix.

Ikki se décala légèrement vers la droite mais de toute façon la jeune femme était trop petite pour arriver à attraper le carton du dessus. « Cet incident nous a décidé. C'est idiot que tu sois la seule à ne pas vivre sur l'escalier. »

« Mais je suis bien ici. » se défendit la jeune femme.

« Et tu seras encore mieux avec nous. » répondit Hyoga qui portait également des cartons, celui ci les déposa sur une sorte de remorque. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la petite maison qu'occupait Shina. A l'intérieur Shun et Marine remplissaient d'autres cartons.

« Je ne suis pas scorpion. » essaya de nouveau Shina.

« Je ne suis pas lion. » répondit du tac au tac Marine.

« Je ne suis pas verseau. » continua Shun.

« Et moi je ne suis pas vierge. » fit dans la lancée Ikki. Tout le monde se tourna vers le phénix et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on est au courant. » répondit Shun pour taquiner son frère. Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais accompagna ses amis dans leur hilarité.

« Tu veux aller t'installer avec Kiki ? » proposa Hyoga.

« Je suis sûr que Milo n'a aucune objection à te prêter son temple. » reprit Shun.

Shina soupira « Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille. »

« Non. » fit d'un ton ferme Ikki.

« Bon. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Ah ça y est, tu te décides. » fit soulager le cygne.

« Dans ce cas. Vous finissez les cartons et nous on va aller faire un peu de ménage dans le temple du scorpion. » fit Shun en prenant le bras de Shina.

Le Russe montra sa montre. « Euh on verra ça après. Les enfants doivent attendre. »

Marine s'approcha un peu de la montre. « Ils doivent être mort de faim tu veux dire. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il était si tard ? »

« Je viens de m'en rendre compte. »

« Bon les garçons vous allez les chercher et nous on va aller préparer le repas. » fit Shun d'un ton autoritaire.

« Oui chef. » fit en riant Ikki. Shun tira la langue et sortit de la maison afin de rejoindre le temple du verseau. Ils montèrent tous les 5 les escaliers en courant. Shina, Shun et Marine s'arrêtèrent au 11ème temple les deux garçons continuèrent.

« Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? » fit mécontent Kiki.

« Désolé. » répondit Hyoga.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, c'est à eux. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce de jeux qu'ils avaient aménagés dans le temple du pope. Shaka, Aioros et Aiolia attendaient devant la porte debout. C'était la première fois que les deux frères étaient aussi sages. Leur visage s'illumina en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, vite déçu en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas Marine. « Maman ? » demanda Aiolia.

« Je vous y emmène voir Maman. » fit Ikki en prenant Shaka et le petit lion dans ses bras. « Aioros tu me suis. »

Le petit convoi partit. Hyoga resté seul regarda tout autour de la pièce pour retrouver ses petits anges à lui. « Camus ! Milo ! Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« Vi. » fit une petite voix.

« Alors il faut sortir de votre cachette. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Méchant. »

Hyoga se mit à genoux devant la commode d'où la petite voix sortait. « Tu trouves que je suis méchant. »

« Vi. » Milo ne parla plus et Hyoga n'entendit aucun bruit sortir de la commode. « Toujours oublier. » finit par dire d'une voix boudeuse le petit scorpion.

« Je suis désolé. » fit Hyoga en s'approchant un peu plus. « On ne vous oublie pas. Shun et moi on pense toujours, toujours à vous mais on est pas habitué à votre rythme. »

« Pas faim toi ? » s'étonna le petit scorpion.

« Non, moi je peux tenir longtemps sans manger. Comme je peux tenir longtemps sans dormir. »

Curieux Milo ouvrit le placard et passa la tête, il semblait très étonné. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien les adultes ont besoin de plus manger mais moins souvent. »

« Pas manger toi ? »

« Non, je mangerai après vous. »

Milo fit un petit sourire et sortit du placard quelques secondes après Camus apparut. « Pas oublier ? » demanda le petit Grec.

« Non, c'est juste que j'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. »

« Vi. »

Le Russe ouvrit les bras. « On va manger ? »

Les deux enfants se blottirent dans ses bras. « Vi. » répondit de nouveau l'enfant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Cela me fait bizarre de m'installer ici. » fit Shina en soulevant un des draps qui recouvrait le canapé.

Shun lui ouvrait un par un chaque volet. « Si tu parles de leur énergie. On s'y habitue vite. Et même après cela te manquera. On se sent tellement en sécurité avec. »

« Atcha. » Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers les deux enfants. Milo regardait étonné le petit verseau. « Atcha. »

« On dirait que Camus n'aime pas trop la poussière. » fit Shina.

« De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste. On va les installer dans le temple, ils y seront bien. »

« Atcha. »

« On va le sortir d'ici avant qu'il nous fasse une crise d'allergie. » Shun prit Camus dans ses bras et sortit assez précipitamment. Une fois sortie de l'appartement, il essuya le nez du petit Français. Shun reposa l'enfant et se mit à déplier le lit pliant pour enfants. Camus ne bougea pas regardant Shun faire. Milo les rejoignit peu de temps après. « Vous allez dormir ici. D'accord ? Shina et moi on sera juste à côté. » dit-il en montrant la porte. « On va la laisser ouverte si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous nous appelez. D'accord ? » Les deux enfants regardaient Shun bizarrement. « Vous n'avez pas compris ? » demanda Andromède.

« Dormir là. » fit Milo.

« C'est ça. »

« Tout seul ? » demanda l'enfant.

Shun remontra la porte. « On sera juste dans la pièce d'à coté. Qu'est ce qui vous fait peur ? » demanda t-il voyant que les enfants ne semblaient pas rassurer. Camus désigna un endroit d'un doigt timide. « L'urne. Vous avez peur de l'urne. »

« Elle vit. » dit Milo d'une voix timide.

« Oui, elle vit, vous avez raison mais elle ne vous fera jamais de mal. Elle est ici pour vous protéger. » Shun prit Camus, lui retira ses chaussures et le plaça dans le lit. Il fit de même avec Milo juste avant de le déposer, il dit. « L'armure du scorpion ne te fera jamais de mal. Elle est à toi et t'obéira. » Il déposa l'enfant et les borda avec une grosse couverture. « Bonne nuit mes bébés. »

Les deux enfants ne répondirent pas mais ils fermèrent les yeux. Milo serrait comme à son habitude avec force le marsupilami et Camus suçait son pouce. « Ils sont vraiment mignons. » dit doucement Shina.

« Attends un peu, regarde. » Les deux enfants s'endormirent profondément très rapidement Milo desserra lentement l'étreinte sur le nounours au fur et à mesure qu'il s'endormait. Puis doucement sa main agrippa une mèche de cheveux marine et se mit à la caresser. « Je m'en suis rendu compte hier après midi. » Camus par contre lui n'avait pas lâché son pouce mais il poussa un petit soupir et se tourna légèrement vers le coté, les visages des deux enfants presque collés l'un à l'autre. « On dirait qu'ils ont toujours dormi ensembles. »

« Qui sait ? » fit d'un air mystérieux Shina.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est incroyable ce que tu viens de me dire. Hyoga ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Peut être qu'il a jugé que ce n'était pas important. » essaya de raisonner Shina ne voulant pas être à l'origine d'une dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Et bien moi je trouve ça important et depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble il aurait du m'en parler. » Shina ne répondit pas, elle était d'accord avec Shun, mais elle croyait que Hyoga en avait parlé. Shun abandonna leur conversation actuelle. « On pourrait déplacer le canapé ici. Cela ferait la pièce légèrement plus grande. »

« Non. Merci mais je préfère laisser les meubles à leur place. » Shun lui lança un regard interrogatif. « Même si je vais y vivre, je considère toujours cette maison comme celle de Milo et je ne veux pas la dénaturer. »

« Bon le frigo a été remis en marche. La télé, tu as juste à la brancher. » Shun regarda l'horloge puis sa montre. « Il faudra remettre des piles dans l'horloge. »

« J'en ai quelque part dans les cartons. » rit Shina.

« Je vais aller voir comment vont les enfants. Camus est peut être réveillé mais il ne fait jamais de bruit. »

« On va inaugurer le premier quatre heure dans le temple du scorpion. »

« Oui. » Shun sortit. Camus était encore allongé mais il était entrain de se frotter les yeux, Milo debout leur tournait le dos. « Qu'est ce que tu fais petit ange ? » demanda Andromède en passant une main dans les cheveux bleus emmêlés. Milo ne répondit pas, il semblait obnubilé par l'urne. « Tu es encore un peu petit pour qu'elle t'obéisse. »

Shun poussa un cri, il prit Camus et Milo dans ses bras. Shina accourut en apercevant la scène, elle aussi poussa un cri. Les deux saints se mirent à reculer lentement. Shun n'avait pas vu au début à cause du soleil éblouissant malgré la saison mais devant eux se trouvait l'armure du scorpion. Celle ci c'était recomposée comme s'il elle recouvrait quelqu'un mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait personne le casque posé dans sa main.

« Ce n'est pas une illusion comme pour les gémeaux. » fit Shina.

« Écoute Bébé, si c'est toi qui fait ça il faut que tu arrêtes. » dit Shun à Milo.

« Pas moi. » répondit le petit scorpion en tremblant.

L'armure posa le casque dans le vide à l'endroit où devrait se trouver normalement la tête. Puis elle s'accroupit et attrapa une jambe de ses deux adversaires évanouis. Shun repoussa un cri en reconnaissant les deux corps. Hyoga et Ikki inconscients par terre se faisaient traîner par l'armure du scorpion. L'armure continua à avancer vers eux traînant ses fardeaux. Shun et Shina se retrouvèrent rapidement dos au mur, l'armure continua à avancer et à quelques centimètres, elle s'arrêta et posa un genou à terre baissant la tête. Les deux enfants dans les bras de Shun tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Shina observa Milo. « Si c'est lui qui l'active ce n'est pas consciemment. »

« Il ne développe pas son cosmos. Ce ne peut pas être lui. » Shina tenta d'avancer pour voir l'état des deux inconscients mais l'armure se releva et bloqua le passage. « Armure pourquoi menaces tu ceux que tu es censé protégé ? » dit d'une voix forte Shun. A ces mots les deux saints purent voir l'armure tressaillir. Shun donna Camus à Shina et prit à bout de bras Milo, le tendant vers l'armure. « Voici ton maître tu ne dois en aucun cas te dresser contre lui. »

L'armure se remit en position de soumission. Shun avança prudemment vers l'armure, il sentait Milo qui tremblait toujours. « Elle ne te fera rien, Bébé. » dit il d'une voix la plus rassurante possible. Shun s'accroupit vers Ikki pour voir son état lorsqu'il lâcha des yeux l'armure celle ci se redressa menaçante, elle abattit son poing sur la nuque de Shun, celui ci s'écroula inconscient sur son frère. Shina poussa un cri faisant sursauter le petit verseau dans ses bras qui poussa également un cri.

L'armure prit Milo par le col et se retourna vers elle. Milo s'était accroché désespérément au bras de Shun mais lorsque l'armure se déplaça, il n'eut pas la force nécessaire. L'armure déposa son fardeau dans le lit. Milo pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. L'armure se dirigea vers Shina lui arracha Camus des bras. Le petit Français se mit à pleurer et tentait de se débattre pour descendre. L'armure abattit de nouveau son poing cette fois sur Shina. Le saint d'argent s'écroula inconscient.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Milo !!! » appela Shun en se réveillant en sursaut. Ikki et Hyoga à son chevet le poussèrent à se rallonger.

« Il va bien. » fit Hyoga.

« Où est-il ? » demanda t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Dans le temple du scorpion. » répondit Ikki.

Shun posa sa main sur son crane douloureux, il avait un bandage, il vit que Ikki et Hyoga également avaient la tête enturbannée. « Je n'ai pas rêvé l'armure c'est bien mise à bouger. »

« Oui. » répondit Ikki.

« Quoi ? » Shun sortit précipitamment du lit ne se rendant même pas compte que Shina dans un lit à côté était encore inconsciente. En sortant dehors, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, étourdi mais aussi pour se repérer il remonta les marches le plus vite que ses jambes voulaient bien le porter, Ikki et Hyoga le suivaient.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le temple du scorpion, il faillit pousser un nouveau cri. Le lit des enfants avait été déplacé, l'armure l'avait disposé à coté de l'urne et se tenait devant le lit, faisant face à ses adversaires. Shiryu, Sion, Kiki, et Marine se tenaient à une distance raisonnable, ils semblaient se concerter pour trouver un moyen de libérer les enfants. Camus et Milo dans le lit pleuraient tous les deux tendant les bras vers les adultes. De temps en temps entre deux sanglots Milo disait « Pas moi. »

Shun redescendit précipitamment vers la maison de la balance, il prit plusieurs choses dans la cuisine mettant tout dans un sac en plastique et remonta au temple du scorpion. Shun leva les mains au ciel comme s'il était menacé d'une arme et se mit à avancer vers l'armure. « Shun ! ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête. » demanda le Russe.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Essayez de trouver un moyen de désactiver l'armure. » Shun continua à avancer. « Je ne veux pas de mal aux enfants. » dit-il en continuant à avancer les bras en l'air. « Ils ont faim. Laisse moi leur donner leur goûter. » L'armure se déplaça lentement laissant passer Shun.

Tout le monde présent poussa un grand soupir. Shun se précipita vers les enfants et les prit dans ses bras. « Oh mes bébés. Ça va ? Ça va ? » demanda t il en les couvrant de bisous et vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient aucunes blessures.

« Pas moi. » fit en reniflant Milo.

« Oui je sais. Chuuut. »

« Pourquoi l'armure nous considère comme une menace pour les enfants ? » demanda Ikki à Sion.

« Pas sûr que ce soit nous qu'elle considère comme une menace. Elle n'a fait que vous assommer si elle vous avait jugés dangereux elle vous aurait tués. » répondit Sion.

« Et elle a laissé passer Shun. Donc elle sait qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal. » continua Kiki

« Elle doit sentir une menace mais qui ou quoi je n'en sais rien. » fit légèrement désemparé le pope.

Tout le monde regardait Shun assis par terre les enfants sur les genoux. Hyoga eut presque envie de rire si cela n'avait pas été dans une telle situation. Shun avait même pensé à prendre des lingettes pour laver les mains de Camus. Les enfants ne pleuraient plus, sans doute rassuré d'être avec Shun. Andromède commença par leur donner à boire, les deux enfants burent goulûment, ils devaient être assoiffés.

« Doucement Milo. Tu vas t'étouffer. Je n'ai pas pu prendre vos biberons. »

Shun leur tendit à tous les deux un biscuit. Les deux enfants s'empressèrent de le manger Camus posa sa main sur la bouteille d'eau faisant comprendre qu'il avait encore soif. Shun lui tint la bouteille.

« Veux rentrer. » fit suppliant Milo. Camus entrain de boire secoua la tête de bas en haut faisant 'oui' lui aussi voulait rentrer. Mais la bouteille, ce n'était pas le biberon, de l'eau coula un peu partout et Camus se mit à tousser.

Shun essuya avec la lingette ce qu'il put. « Je sais que vous voulez rentrer à la maison mais il va falloir attendre un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'armure veut vous garder avec elle. »

« Pas gentille ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Shun se leva et prit à bout de bras comme tout à l'heure Milo. Sans que Shun ne dise rien Camus s'accrocha à son pantalon. « Armure. » L'armure se retourna. « J'ignore qui t'a donné l'ordre de protéger ses enfants mais tu leur fais peur. Accorde moi de les monter au temple du verseau. C'est là-bas qu'ils vivent. Tu pourras veiller sur leur sommeil dans leur chambre. »

L'armure se mit à briller très fortement. Shun pensant que l'armure mécontente répondait par un refus se retourna tentant de protéger les enfants de son corps. L'armure cessa de briller et tout le monde put la voir reprendre son apparence d'exposition. Puis lentement elle regagna l'urne.

Tout le monde accourut vers Shun et les enfants. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Sion plus qu'étonné.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui la fait réagir. » avoua Andromède.

Hyoga prit Camus dans ses bras. « Ça va, petit prince ? » L'enfant secoua doucement la tête suçant de nouveau son pouce.

Shun posa quelques secondes Milo à ses pieds mit l'urne du scorpion sur ses épaules et reprit le petit Grec dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait veiller sur les enfants. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors comment cela se passe avec votre nouveau locataire ? » ironisa Ikki en s'asseyant près de Hyoga sur les gradins de l'arène.

« Pfffff. Je peux même plus me lever pour pisser la nuit. Elle se met devant la porte, pire qu'un chien. »

Ikki rit de bon coeur. « C'est dingue, aucune des autres armures n'ont eu cette réaction. »

« J'espère que Sion et Kiki vont finir par trouver ce qui cloche avec elle. »

« Ouep. Au fait j'aurais besoin d'aide. »

« Toi besoin d'aide. » s'étonna Hyoga.

« Je voudrais trouver un cadeau original pour une femme. Tu pourrais peut être m'aider. »

Hyoga eut l'air de réfléchir. « Si je ne me trompe pas c'est l'anniversaire de Marine et Shina à quelques jours d'intervalles, dans quelques semaines et quelques semaines après c'est June. »

« Tu es pas obligé de jouer les flics. » répondit mécontent Ikki.

« C'est pour te déclarer ou elle est ou courant ? »

« Elle est au courant mais j'aimerai lui prouver que je tiens à elle. »

« C'est pas original mais le mieux c'est un bijou et encore mieux une bague. »

« Non, elle ne la mettrait pas. »

« Ah oui pas pensé à ça. » avoua le Russe.

« Elle ne veut pas que cela se sache. »

« En tout cas vous êtes très discrets. Je ne m'étais même pas imaginé que tu pouvais être avec une des trois. »

« Oui bah motus hein ? N'en parle même pas à Shun. »

« Je ne mens jamais à Shun. » répondit avec vigueur le Russe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui mentir, tu ne lui dis rien. »

« D'accord. Si tu veux, on a qu'à aller à Athènes. »

« On prendra les enfants cela fera moins flag. » proposa le phénix.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga et Shun étaient dans la cuisine entrain de donner le repas du soir aux enfants. Avec toutes les émotions de ses derniers jours, ils parlaient peu, étant tous un peu fatigués. « Au fait Hyoga. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que Milo avait été ton professeur ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda estomaqué le Russe. Le saint du cygne s'était figé laissant en suspens la cuillère, Camus la bouche ouverte attendait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le cacher à tout le monde. Et j'aurais cru que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. »

Hyoga reposa la cuillère dans le plat d'un bruit sec. Camus ferma la bouche et eut une petite moue boudeuse. « Shun là je suis largué. De quoi tu parles ? »

Shun fit face au cygne et lui jeta un regard de défi. « A chaque fois que Camus partait en mission, il vous confiait, Isaak et toi, à Milo. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi. La première fois que j'ai vu Milo. C'était le jour de la bataille du sanctuaire. »

Shun se leva, alla jusqu'à la veste du Russe et jeta le portefeuille sur la table qui s'ouvrit mettant à jour la photo que Hyoga trimbalait maintenant depuis 6 ans. « Et ça ? Cette photo ? »

« Je te l'ai dit 100 fois. Je ne me rappelle pas du jour où cette photo a été prise. Tu étais avec moi quand je l'ai trouvée dans l'appartement de Milo. Tu te rappelles de mon étonnement. »

« Alors tout le monde s'en rappelle sauf toi qui est directement concerné. Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Tout le monde ? Tout le monde se rappelle de quoi ? »

« Shina se rappelle de Milo vous entraînant. Marine également. Même Seiya se rappelle avoir joué avec Isaak et toi, lorsqu'on vous laissait un peu de temps libre. Et toi tu affirmes ne pas avoir mis les pieds au sanctuaire avant tes 14 ans. »

« Mais . . . »

« Shoun. » demanda Milo mécontent qu'on les laisse tomber en plein milieu de repas.

« Une seconde bébé. » répondit légèrement sec Shun. Le petit Grec enfonça sa tête dans les épaules, pas habitué que Andromède lui parle de cette façon. Camus tentait de manger tout seul mais ce n'était pas une réussite, il en mettait partout sauf dans sa bouche, fatigué de voir que cela ne marchait pas, il abandonna la cuillère et commença à manger avec les doigts.

Hyoga réussit à reprendre son calme. « Je t'assure Shun. Je ne me rappelle ni avoir eu Milo comme professeur, ni être venu au sanctuaire avec Camus. » dit-il d'une voix douce. Shun leva les yeux, exaspéré. « Et je n'ai aucune explication par rapport à ce qu'on t'a dit. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je crois que l'on va rentrer. » dit Hyoga en voyant Camus s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. » protesta Ikki.

« Tu as encore du temps. Regarde Shaka. » Le futur saint de la vierge était déjà profondément endormi dans les bras du Japonais. « C'est pas croyable, Tu verrais l'enfer que je vis en ce moment avec ton frère. Il est persuadé que je lui cache quelque chose. »

« A propos de ton entraînement ? »

« Oui. »

« Avoue que c'est quand même bizarre que tu ne te rappelles de rien. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire cette scène. Il ne me parle plus depuis 2 jours et dort dans la chambre des enfants. »

« Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ? »

« Tu crois que cela changerait quelques chose ? » Ikki eut un petit sourire désolé. « Alors laisse tombé, je vais me débrouiller. » Ils continuèrent à avancer dans les rues marchandes. « Un parfum cela pourrait être sympa. » proposa le Russe.

« Bof. Cela fait plutôt genre 'tu pourrais te laver plus souvent'. »

Hyoga regarda dubitatif le phénix puis il se mit à rire. « Ce que tu es romantique Ikki. »

« Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Tu as offert quoi à Shun l'année dernière ? »

« Un livre. »

« Je te demande pas le cadeau que tu as montré à tout le monde. Je te parle de celui que tu lui as offert en privé. »

« Euh . . . ! J'ai réalisé un de ses fantasmes. »

Ikki légèrement étonné mais surtout curieux. « Et quel était le fantasme de mon petit frère ? »

« Je préfère garder ça pour moi. »

« C'est si inavouable que ça ? » demanda en riant le phénix.

Le Russe prit un petit air espiègle. « Disons que ma réputation de Don Juan et ma virilité pourrait en prendre un coup. » Ikki éclata de rire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Aiolia devant le petit scorpion tentait désespéramment de le faire jouer avec lui aux petites voitures. Milo assis sur le sable n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de là où l'avait posé Shun il y avait une demi heure. Mais de temps en temps il tournait la tête vers le chemin de la maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Marine.

« Je crois qu'il aurait préféré aller avec Camus et Hyoga. » expliqua Shun. Milo tourna de nouveau la tête vers le chemin et poussa un petit soupir qui fendit le cœur à Shun, Marine et Shina.

« Et sinon tu es bien installée dans le temple du scorpion ? » demanda Marine.

« Oui on y est très bien. » Shina eut un petit sourire gênée à son amie. « Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Oui, vas y. » répondit étonnée Marine.

« Aiolia et toi avez étés amants. Cela ne te fait pas bizarre de te retrouver à être sa mère ? »

Shun et Marine écarquillèrent les yeux à cette question peu banale. Marine préféra être franche. « Au début si. J'avais même envisagé de te les confier. Vous allez peut être trouver ça idiot mais depuis qu'ils m'appellent 'Maman' même si je n'y suis pas encore habituée, je ne ressens plus cette impression de malaise. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Shun.

« C'est comme s'ils étaient les enfants qu'Aiolia et moi aurions du avoir s'il avait survécu. »

« Donc tu ne vois plus Aiolia comme un amant ? »

« Non je le vois de plus en plus comme mon fils. Et puis il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en 6 ans. »

Shun eut un petit sourire espiègle. « Es tu entrain de nous avouer que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Qui sait ? » fit mystérieuse la jeune femme. « Mais Aiolia et Aioros passeront toujours avant. »

Des bruits se firent entendre venant du chemin. Milo se leva et trottina sur la plage s'éloignant de la mer. « Non, bébé. Reste ici. Ce n'est pas Camus. » expliqua Shun

Milo rebroussa chemin poussant de nouveau son petit soupir. Sion arriva, il semblait légèrement nerveux. « Shun ! Je crois avoir trouvé la raison de l'activité anormale de l'armure du scorpion. » Sion resta devant eux sans bouger toujours l'air anxieux. « C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« La seule personne qui peut activer cette armure c'est Milo. »

« Mais ce n'est pas lui. Il est terrorisé par cette armure. » expliqua Shina.

« Oui donc le seule solution c'est que Milo avant de mourir a donné une mission à l'armure. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa réincarnation. C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qu'il lui avait confié. »

« Un peu comme l'armure du verseau qui vient recouvrir Hyoga lorsqu'elle sent qu'il est en danger ? » demanda Shun.

« Oui, dans ce genre là. Mais étant donné que la personne à protéger n'était pas un scorpion. Il a du trouver une autre méthode. Et je pense que la personne à protéger c'était Hyoga. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'armure s'est activée lorsqu'elle a senti Camus. Hyoga et Camus ont un cosmos presque identique. »

« Mais pourquoi Milo voulait protéger Hyoga ? Il savait que l'armure du verseau s'en chargerait. »

« Ça je ne sais pas. »

« Et pourquoi ne c'est elle jamais activée en présence de Hyoga ? Elle l'a même assommée l'autre jour. »

« Bon d'accord j'avoue. J'ignore pourquoi cette armure est dingue. » fit le pope en s'asseyant avec les trois adultes l'air las. « Mais je suis sûr que la clef c'est Milo. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus trottinait un petit paquet dans les mains. « Tu crois que cela va marcher ? » demanda Hyoga à Ikki.

« Mais oui Shun ne résiste pas à ses petits anges. » Camus monta une à une les marches faisant attention de ne pas tomber, se dirigeant vers le temple du verseau. « Viens allons prendre un café chez Shaka. On saura rapidement si ça a marché. »

Camus alla jusqu'à la porte, il posa délicatement le petit paquet par terre et se mit sur la pointe des pieds essayant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte. Trop petit, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

Milo de l'autre côté semblait essayer de faire plaisir à Shun en jouant aux petites voitures avec Aiolia mais il le faisait sans grande conviction. D'un seul coup, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et se mit également sur la pointe des pieds essayant également d'ouvrir. « Shoun ! » fit suppliant Milo.

Shun occupé avec Marine à plier des draps, prit un petit air mécontent. « Non Milo. On ne sort plus. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

« Shoun ! » redemanda suppliant. « Doudou !! Doudou !! » fit Milo en se tortillant comme s'il avait envie de faire pipi.

« Ton nounours est dans le salon sur le canapé. Je l'ai vu, tu ne l'as pas oublié à la plage. »

Milo voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre posa sa main sur la porte. « Camous. » dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Shun envoya son cosmos à l'extérieur vers le bas des marches, il ressentit la présence d'Ikki et de Hyoga dans le temple de la vierge. « Il vont bientôt rentrer. »

Milo impatient alla jusqu'à Shun et lui prit la main, il força Andromède à le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Il posa sa main de nouveau sur la porte. « Camous chante. » dit-il.

« Comment ça 'Camus chante' ? » s'étonna Marine.

Shun ouvrit la porte et aperçut Camus derrière tenant son petit paquet droit comme un I attendant patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais il était silencieux, ses lèvres scellées. Camus s'approcha et tendit le paquet. Milo lui attrapa la main et les deux enfants disparurent dans leur chambre. Shun soupira. « Ils sont encore partis s'enfermer dans le placard. Cela m'inquiète cette habitude. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tous les enfants ont ce genre de cachette. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils y vont plus souvent que la normale. Cela va s'arranger. » Shun ouvrit le paquet et sourit. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Marine.

« Une fève. »

« Une fève. » s'étonna le saint d'argent. « Mais. . . »

« C'est sa façon de demander pardon. C'est une longue histoire. »

Marine jeta un petit regard malicieux à Shun. « Excuse acceptée ? »

Shun rit. « Oui, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, du moins pas comme il le pense. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir perdu la mémoire mais cela m'énerve de voir qu'il ne fait rien pour savoir ce qui c'est passé. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné. »

« A quoi cela servirait ? » dit Hyoga sur le pas de la porte. Pressé il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que Shun descende. « Je n'apprendrai rien de plus. » expliqua le Russe. « Les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu nous éclairer sont devant toi. » dit-il en montrant Camus et Milo qui finalement ne s'étaient pas enfermés dans le placard mais étaient seulement partis chercher leurs nounours.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire car figure toi que cela prend du temps d'élever deux bébés de cet âge. Mais il y a peut être d'autres personnes qui s'en souviendront, et on trouvera peut être des indices dans les archives. »

« Shun, Saga avait d'autres choses en tête que de notifier toutes les allées et venus des apprentis. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda mécontent Andromède.

« D'accord. » soupira Hyoga. « Je demanderai à Sion. »

« Si tu veux les dossiers de Camus et Milo. C'est à Shina qu'il faut les demander. » expliqua Marine.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Russe. « C'est nous qui avons ces dossiers. »

Marine secoua la tête. « Les dossiers que vous avez, sont ceux que toute personne du sanctuaire peut avoir. Je parle des dossiers 'classés confidentiels'. »

« Comment cela se fait que Shina les ait ? » demanda Shun.

« Elle a une passion pour Camus et Milo depuis des années. Cela date de sa première rencontre avec eux. Elle devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans. »

« J'ignorais ça. C'est une petite cachottière. » fit riant Hyoga.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun assis à genoux, penché sur la baignoire se dépêchait de laver les enfants. Ils les avaient laissé jouer dans l'eau un peu trop longtemps. L'eau s'était refroidie, Camus avait les lèvres toutes bleues et tremblotait, Shun avait rajouté de l'eau chaude mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffi. « Ce que tu es frileux petit prince. Comment tu as survécu en Sibérie ? » s'étonna Shun. Milo lui continuait à jouer ne trouvant pas l'eau spécialement froide. Malgré qu'il faille faire vite Shun lavait délicatement le petit verseau faisant attention de ne pas le griffer, il semblait également avoir une peau très fragile. Il souleva le bras après l'avoir lavé délicatement pour pouvoir mieux atteindre les flans. Il passa doucement l'éponge pour enfant, Camus poussa un petit cri. « Oh mon dieu. Hyoga !! Hyoga !! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le Russe en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

« Regarde. » hurla presque Andromède montrant le flanc de l'enfant.

Hyoga pâlit, il sortit Camus du bain et le posa sur la table à langer où était déjà étalé une serviette. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Il est tombé aujourd'hui ? »

Hyoga passa une main douce sur le flan du petit Français le faisant trembler. « Non. On dirait un coup de poing. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna encore plus Andromède blanc comme un linge prêt à s'évanouir. Il observa la blessure un peu mieux et ne put que constater ce que venait de dire son amant. « Qui ? »

Hyoga secoua la tête, dépité ne sachant pas quoi répondre Camus était resté pratiquement toute la journée avec eux. Il n'avait vu personne de suspect l'approcher. Le Russe emmitoufla Camus dans la serviette. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à bercer le petit Français qui tremblait toujours de froid. « Il n'a même pas pleuré. »

Shun retourna prêt de la baignoire et chercha des signes de violence sur le petit Grec. « Oh non. » fit en pleurant Shun. Milo avait deux grandes griffures dans le dos. « Je ne comprends pas je ne les ai pas vu lorsque je les ai déshabiller pour les mettre dans l'eau. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de blessures que deux enfants auraient pu se faire. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais il va me le payer. » dit le Russe en colère.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est inadmissible. » grondait Ikki. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le phénix, Shaka dans ses bras sanglotait. Ikki dégagea la couverture qui recouvrait l'enfant couvert de bleus. « Regardez ça. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Shun pleurait voyant tous les enfants dans un état déplorable.

« Mes amis, calmez-vous. » tenta de calmer Sion. Tous les enfants étaient couverts de bleus et de blessures. Shun tendit un tube de pommade déjà ouverte à son frère depuis l'apparition des bleus, Shun en passait sur tout le corps de Camus et Milo. Ikki s'en saisit et commença doucement à faire pénétrer la crème.

« Maman. » pleura Aiolia. Le petit lion regardait son tee-shirt où des gouttes rouges apparaissaient. Marine se précipita vers lui et posa un mouchoir sur son nez qui dégoulinait abondamment.

« Il faut arrêter ça. » hurla June au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » pleurait Kiki essayant de calmer Mu qui pleurait également. Sion s'approcha de ses deux disciples et augmenta son cosmos, il espérait atténuer la douleur de l'enfant.

« Qui peut bien faire ça ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Je n'en sais rien. » avoua le pope.

Une lumière aveuglante puis apparurent Shunreï, Shiryu et Dohko le petit cancer et le petit capricorne dans les bras dans le même état pitoyable. « C'est pas vrai vous aussi ? » s'étonna Dohko se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers Shun qui serrait le petit scorpion dans ses bras essayant de le consoler. Le saint de la Balance prit les petites mains de l'enfant et regarda les poignets rouges comme si on avait attaché l'enfant pendant des semaines avec une corde. Dohko prit la direction de Hyoga qui lui tenait Camus, il ouvrit la couverture. Horrifié Hyoga faillit s'évanouir la seule chose qui le fit tenir était que s'il tombait Camus tomberait avec lui. De nouvelles blessures étaient apparues sur le corps de l'enfant, Camus était couvert de sang. « Oh non. » Dohko courut vers Aioros. L'enfant était au bord du coma. « Il faut arrêter ça. Ils vont en mourir. » Le petit sagittaire avait les vêtements collés à la peau mélange de sueur et de sang, Aioros avait une fièvre de cheval.

« Comment ? » demanda Ikki.

« Ce sont d'anciennes blessures. Pourquoi se rouvrent elles ? » expliqua Dohko.

« Des anciennes blessures ? » s'étonna Marine assise par terre serrant les deux petits Grecs contre elle.

« Oui. Camus a les traces de l'aiguille écarlate de Milo. »

« Ces blessures. » fit Sion comme s'il avait une révélation. « Les poignets de Milo. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces poignets ? » demanda Ikki mécontent qu'on s'occupe de simples poignets alors qu'il y avait des blessures beaucoup plus graves.

« C'était une histoire très connue du sanctuaire de leur vivant. » expliqua Shina. « Deathmask détestait Milo et vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Evasio. » rectifia Shiryu n'aimant pas l'ancien surnom de l'enfant.

« Evasio. Tout simplement parce que Milo lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une dette envers Milo. Au début, ils ne s'entendaient pas trop mal, un jour ils sont partis ensembles, Masque. . Evasio c'était mis en tête de descendre une des falaises. Il avait piqué une grosse corde, il l'a attaché à un olivier. Au dernier moment Milo a refusé de descendre avec lui, Evasio l'a traité de froussard mais cela leur a sauvé la vie. Alors qu'Evasio était entrain de descendre le nœud a lâché, Milo a rattrapé de justesse la corde, elle s'est enroulée autour des poignets. Evasio était plus lourd que Milo donc il a été incapable de le remonter par contre il a tenu plus de trois heures. Il n'a pas lâché la corde. Lorsqu' enfin on les a retrouvés et sortis de là. Milo avait les deux poignets foulés. »

« Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux qu'on arrête de leur faire du mal. » pleura hystérique Shun tombant à terre, serrant sans force Milo dans ses bras.

« Si cela vient de l'extérieur on peut tenter quelque chose mais ce ne sera que provisoire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est bon ? Allons y. » fit le pope. Tous les saints présents firent un cercle et augmentèrent leur cosmos Tous les enfants au milieu avaient étés mis dans des lits pliants tous emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Les saints créèrent un immense Crystal wall qui était sensé protéger les enfants. « Aucun cosmos ne pourra passer cette barrière. »

« Sauf nous. » fit Shun en traversant lentement la barrière qui se voilât mais se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Andromède se dirigea vers le lit où était allongé Camus et Milo et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour les soigner. Ikki fut le premier à rejoindre son frère. Certains repartirent chercher des affaires et d'autres rentrèrent dans le cercle pour soigner les enfants.

Hyoga arriva quelques minutes plus tard apportant des nounours et des jouets. « Ça marche ? Ils vont mieux ? »

« Il n'y a plus de nouvelles blessures qui apparaissent par contre celles qui y étaient déjà ne se referment pas. » expliqua Ikki.

« Il faut peut être attendre encore un peu. » tenta Hyoga. « Arrête de pleurer Shun. Ils vont aller mieux. »

« Et Aphrodite ? Et Kanon ? Et Saga ? Qui va les protéger ? » Ikki et Hyoga se regardèrent horrifiés, ils n'avaient même pas pensé aux trois derniers enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvés.

« Athéna ! Athéna les protégera. » dit le Russe.

Shun secoua la tête dépité. « Vous êtes horribles. Cela vous donne vraiment bonne conscience de dire ça ? »

« On ne peut rien faire. » hurla le Russe faisant sursauter pas mal de personne se trouvant dans la pièce enfants et adultes confondus. Hyoga serra Shun dans ses bras. « Je ne peux rien faire. » murmura t-il de nouveau. « C'est le seul espoir que nous avons. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)


	4. Menaces et révélations

Hyoga et Shun se promenaient sur la plage respirant de grandes bouffées d'air iodé. Les enfants dans leurs bras semblaient eux aussi heureux de prendre l'air. Le phénomène étrange c'était arrêté après que Dohko et Sion aient repéré et repoussé une attaque mentale puissante. L'ennemi pouvait revenir à la charge, il fallait rester prudent mais ils pouvaient de nouveau laisser les enfants libres. Malgré tout, les enfants avaient encore de gros bleus sur le corps qui allaient s'estompé au fil du temps. Milo avait bien les poignets foulés comme dans son autre enfance, il allait falloir beaucoup de temps avant que cela cicatrise. L'armure également avait arrêté sa protection, c'était sans doute cette attaque mentale qui l'avait activée. Au moins ils auraient un repère si l'armure du scorpion se remettait à bouger, ils savaient qu'il faudrait mettre les enfants à l'abri.

Camus gigota légèrement dans les bras de Hyoga. « Tu veux te dégourdir les jambes ? » demanda le Russe. Comme à son habitude Camus ne répondit pas mais ses yeux en disaient plus que des paroles. Hyoga déposa délicatement son fardeau sur la plage de galets. (nda : Je ne sais pas s'il existe des plages de galets en Grèce mais on fait comme si, d'ac ?). Camus resta à la même hauteur que les adultes de temps en temps il s'arrêtait, s'accroupissait et regardait les galets si un lui convenait il le mettait dans sa poche puis il trottinait se remettre à côté de Hyoga. « Quand il fera beau je vous apprendrai à nager. »

« Ils sont encore un peu petit. » s'offusqua Shun.

« Mais non. Nager, c'est inné chez les enfants, plus tu leur apprends tôt, mieux c'est. » Hyoga eut un petit rire. « En plus si ça se trouve ils savent déjà nager. Je pense qu'ils ont gardé une sorte de mémoire instinctive. »

« Ce qui leur permet d'utiliser leur cosmos ? »

« Oui. Ça me fait penser qu'on n'a pas encore vu Camus utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« Peut être cet été pendant les grosses chaleurs bien que je le trouve frileux. » Shun profita de ce moment pour se baisser et avec sa main libre il attrapa la petite main de Camus. « Tiens remet lui son gilet, il est encore gelé. »

Hyoga s'exécuta, le petit verseau se laissa faire sans faire d'histoire. « Mais . . . Pourquoi tu fais ça, Camus ? » demanda le Russe se rendant compte des galets que Camus avait ramassé. Hyoga mit ses mains dans les poches et retira tous les galets qu'il posa par terre. Camus ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, mais dès que Hyoga se redressa, Camus s'accroupit et récupéra une bonne partie de son butin. « Mais . . . » s'étonna le Cygne en observant le manège du petit Français. « Tu vas pas ramener des cailloux à la maison. » Camus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un petit air du genre 'je vois pas où est le problème'. Hyoga et Shun rirent à la tête de l'enfant. « D'accord. Tu peux en prendre quelques uns. »

Camus avait l'air de choisir méticuleusement les galets. Shun le vit même en essuyer quelques uns avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Milo pendant tout ce temps n'avait pas bougé des bras de Shun. Alors que dans son autre enfance on le décrivait comme un enfant turbulent, maintenant il était plutôt calme et depuis l'attaque il l'était encore plus, il parlait presque plus et serrait quasiment en permanence son Marsu. « Toi aussi tu veux te dégourdir les jambes ? » demanda Shun. Milo ne répondit pas mais ne dit rien non plus lorsque Shun se baissa pour le déposer à terre. « Si tu veux que je te reprenne tu as juste à demander. » expliqua Andromède. Milo se mit à trottiner entre les deux adultes, Camus se mit à côté de lui et essaya de lui attraper la main, les attèles le gênait donc il serra l'auriculaire du petit Grec. Ils continuèrent à se promener un moment.

« Ah ! mais non. » s'indigna Hyoga. « J'ai dit quelques uns, pas toute la plage. » fit mécontent le Russe en voyant que Camus les poches pleines, s'était mis à remplir celles de son ami. « Et puis tu vas salir vos pantalons. » tenta le Russe sachant que Camus n'aimait pas être sale.

« Laisse le faire, si ça l'amuse. Peut être qu'il veut faire une construction. » Le jeu préféré des enfants étant de jouer aux legos. Milo aimait les assembler et Camus aimait les ranger par couleur.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Mais à quoi joue, Camus ? » demanda Shina surprise par le manège du petit Français.

« Aucune idée. Il ramasse des cailloux, les amène à la maison. Il a un petit coin près de son lit, on lui a donné une boite. Il ramène dehors ceux qui ne lui plaisent plus et en choisit d'autre. » expliqua Hyoga. « Et il fait participer Milo. » continua t-il en soupirant voyant Camus faire glisser un caillou dans la poche de pantalon du petit Grec.

« Tu devrais leur donner un sac. »

« J'ai essayé de leur donner un sac en plastique mais Shun a hurlé en disant qu'ils risquaient de s'étouffer avec. »

Le saint d'argent rit à l'air dépité du Cygne. « C'est franchement pas malin un sac en plastique pour des enfants de deux ans. Même moi je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire ça. Tu n'as pas un petit sac à dos pour enfant ? »

« Je regarderai. » Puis le visage de Hyoga s'éclaira. « Ah mais je pourrais lui donner son petit panier. » Shina regarda amusée et curieuse son ami. « Au couvent il avait un petit panier dans lequel il mettait les bulbes de fleurs. »

« Et bah voilà. Bon allons y. Que veux tu savoir ? »

« Tout ce que tu sais sur Camus et Milo. »

« Tout le véridique, prouvé avec témoignage ou les rumeurs aussi t'intéressent ? De toute façon, je te passerai les dossiers tout à l'heure mais c'est pour élaguer un peu le sujet. »

« Tu sais tant de choses que ça ? »

« Tu sais la vie de chevalier d'or n'est pas de tout repos. Et puis Milo était un ami il m'a confié pas mal de choses. »

« Bon alors commençons par simple. Parle moi des choses dans lesquelles j'aurais pu être impliqué. » Hyoga réfléchit quelques instants. « Tu étais au courant pour cette photo ? » Le Russe n'avait même pas besoin de la montrer ou de donner plus de détail.

« Oui. Elle a été prise environ 6 mois après ton arrivée en Sibérie. Comme toi, Milo la portait toujours sur lui. »

« Attends. » coupa déjà le Russe. « Lorsque j'ai trouvé cette photo. Elle était soigneusement rangée dans un cadre dans son bureau. »

« Peut être sachant qu'il allait mourir il a préféré la ranger ou alors il en a fait plusieurs tirages. »

« OK. Qui la prise ? »

« Personne je crois que c'était avec un retardateur. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'appareil photo ni chez Camus, ni chez Milo. »

« Peut être qu'ils l'avaient emprunté à quelqu'un. Camus avait également une photo du même genre prise sans doute la même journée. »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? »

« Non. Désolé. »

« Et donc d'après vous. Je venais régulièrement au sanctuaire avec Isaak. »

« Oui. Camus vous déposait et partait en mission, vous confiant à Milo. Ce serait peut être exagéré de dire 6 mois par an mais vous étiez au sanctuaire presque la moitié de l'année. Parfois vous restiez que 15 jours, des fois on vous voyait plus pendant 5 mois ou vous restiez pendant 4 mois. Cela dépendait de la durée de la mission de Camus. »

« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

« Mais Camus lui ne restait jamais longtemps au sanctuaire. Il restait au grand maximum deux nuits pour vous déposer ou pour revenir vous chercher. »

« Pourquoi choisir Milo ? Je sais qu'ils étaient amis mais leurs techniques et modes de combat sont totalement différents. »

Shina se racla la gorge. « Bon. Ecoute rumeur numéro 1. Elle n'a jamais été prouvée, jamais personne ne les a vus et Milo ne me l'a jamais confiée. » Shina laissa un grand blanc gêné.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta Hyoga.

« Camus et Milo étaient peut être amants. C'étaient les rumeurs qui courraient à l'époque. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais étant donné que Deathmask et Aphro ne se cachaient pas, la mode au sanctuaire était d'inventé des couples. »

Hyoga rit jaune. « J'ai déjà du mal à les imaginer amis alors amants. »

« Oui surtout que Milo était connu pour son tableau de chasse. Pareil ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais il sortait régulièrement du sanctuaire pour aller retrouver des filles. » Les deux amis se regardèrent gênés, en même temps leurs yeux se posèrent sur le petit scorpion qui tentait d'attraper une fleur des champs. « Bon passons à autre chose. Milo gardait vos entraînements très secret j'ignore si c'était une directive de Camus ou si c'était de son propre chef. »

« Ah bon ? »

Shina soupira. « Après je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, il y a plein d'anecdotes mais à raconter comme ça. »

« Pas grave merci. Je viendrais te poser des questions si j'en ai après avoir lu les dossiers. »

« D'accord. »

« Allez les petits anges on rentre. » Camus et Milo s'empressèrent de rejoindre Hyoga.

« J'adore les enfants qui obéissent comme ça. »

« Ahah c'est surtout parce qu'ils commencent à avoir faim. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sur le bureau de Camus observait plusieurs documents. Les deux dossiers que lui avait confié Shina étaient énormes, au point qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se plonger dedans même s'il était passionné de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ses années. Shun rentra dans la pièce et alla directement sur le canapé du fond s'affalant. « Ça y est ! Ils dorment. Ce n'est pas de tout repos deux enfants de cet âge. Je comprends que les femmes recherchent l'égalité des sexes. »

Hyoga quitta le bureau et s'assit près de son amant. « Dis moi quel point commun vois tu entre ses trois documents ? »

Shun jeta un regard étonné. Hyoga lui tendait la fameuse photo qu'il gardait comme un précieux trésor depuis 6 ans, le dessin que Camus avait fait en France et une photocopie couleur du motif que Milo avait choisi pour la parure de drap du lit à Camus.

« Il y a un point commun entre ces trois choses ? » demanda Andromède.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que Camus et Milo ont essayé de me dire quelque chose. Et voyant que je ne comprenais pas, ils ont arrêté. »

« D'accord, voyons ça. » dit Shun en prenant les papiers des mains du Russe. Le japonais resta un moment regardant alternativement les trois documents. « A part les anges je ne vois pas. Là on dirait que vous formez une famille. » dit-il en tendant la photo. « Par contre, sur son dessin Camus ne t'a pas dessiné et on dirait qu'il a laissé l'espace exprès entre Isaak et lui. »

« Le truc des anges je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois morts. »

« Demain je demanderai à Camus et Milo de faire des dessins peut être qu'ils referont des choses dans le même genre. »

« Là il y a trois anges verseaux. » dit le Russe légèrement obnubilé en montrant la photocopie. « On est trois verseaux et un scorpion sur la photo. »

« Excuse moi mais le chiffre n'est pas très parlant ce serait un dessin de Milo oui, mais ce n'est qu'une représentation qu'il a choisi ne reflétant pas forcément exactement ce qu'il voulait te dire. »

« Hum. Shina t'a dit pour eux. »

« Qu'ils avaient peut être étés amants ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui et je crois que c'était vrai. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda estomaqué Hyoga.

Shun se leva et tira le Russe jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Il se pencha sur le lit de Camus où les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement. « Tous les soirs, je les couche chacun dans leur lit et tous les matins je les retrouve comme ça. Et pour la sieste, pareil. »

« Cela ne prouve rien. »

Shun se retourna et embrassa langoureusement son amant. « Oh que si, c'est juste que cette idée ne te plait pas. »

Shun commença à déboutonner la chemise de Hyoga. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta le Russe.

« Je te déshabille pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour. »

« Pas ici. »

Shun eut un petit rire. Milo remua dans son sommeil réveillant Camus qui poussa un petit bruit plaintif. Il ouvrit les yeux, les deux adultes le regardaient légèrement inquiet. « Rendors toi, Petit prince. Tout va bien. » dit Shun d'une voix douce. Les deux adultes s'éclipsèrent de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

« Allons dans la chambre. » fit Hyoga. Alors que Shun venait de jeter sa chemise par terre et s'attaquait à son pantalon. « Ce que tu es pressé. »

« J'ai besoin de décompresser après toutes ces horreurs et tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« D'une bonne douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs. » rit le Russe.

Shun eut une petite moue boudeuse. « Si tu ne veux pas je ne vais pas te violer non plus. » dit il en partant vexé.

Hyoga le souleva et le prit dans ses bras. « Mauvais joueur. C'était juste pour t'embêter de n'avoir pas pu attendre qu'on soit sorti de la chambre des enfants. »

« Dommage que tu aies perdu la mémoire. Tu avais peut être surpris Camus et Milo ensembles. »

« Connaissant Camus cela m'étonnerait, il devait être plus que prudent. Quit à mettre un somnifère dans notre boisson du soir. »

Shun rit, Hyoga le bâillonna en l'embrassant, d'abord un simple baiser doux puis il partit à la recherche de cette langue juteuse qu'il aimait tant. Il avança lentement essayant d'atteindre la chambre sans encombre. Il cogna contre un jouet ce qui fit un boucan d'enfer. « Chuuut. Ne réveille pas les enfants. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. »

« Alors pose-moi ici. »

Hyoga allait poser Shun sur ses pieds mais celui ci se déroba et tomba exprès à terre entraînant son amant avec lui. « On va pas faire ça ici. » protesta le Russe.

« Oh que si. Aïe. » Shun passa une de ses mains dans son dos et sortit plusieurs pièces d'un jeu et les envoya valdinguer plus loin. Shun se mit en tête de libérer la virilité de son amant qui commençait déjà à se dresser. « A ce que je vois tu en as autant envie que moi. »

« Bah il faut dire que cela fait un bout de temps. Il y a eu l'armure, notre dispute, l'attaque mentale. »

Shun semblait réfléchir. « Cela fait presque un mois. »

« Un mois. » s'étonna le Russe. « Cela fait déjà un mois que j'ai ramené Camus j'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière. »

Shun caressa Hyoga afin de le couper dans ses pensées, l'effet fut immédiat, le Russe poussa un petit gémissement en fermant les yeux se taisant d'un coup. Hyoga regarda autour de lui essayant de trouver un endroit plus confortable mais Shun avait l'air décidé de faire ça par terre. Il se releva partiellement et se mit en tête de le déshabiller. Shun semblait encore plus pressé que lui. Il arracha presque ses vêtements et se redressa pour se coller contre lui.

Hyoga se demandait s'il allait pouvoir continuer longtemps, il avait envie de faire l'amour à Shun mais celui-ci allait sûrement encore mal le prendre. On n'imaginait pas comme ça mais Shun était quelqu'un de fier et têtu. Il ne supportait pas que Hyoga le prenne comme ça sans demander. A chaque fois Shun lui faisait une crise disant qu'il était son amant pas sa petite amie. Malgré les apparences trompeuses, Shun détestait avoir le rôle de la femme dans leur couple. Sauf en ce qui concernait les enfants au plus grand étonnement du Russe.

L'esprit de Hyoga se mit à vagabonder, c'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Shun l'idée que Camus et Milo soient ensembles ne lui plaisait pas. Il voyait mal Camus laisser quelqu'un le dominer. Shun arrêta ses caresses. « On peut savoir où tu es ? » demanda t-il mécontent.

« Pardon. » répondit le Cygne et s'asseyant. « Cette idée de Camus et Milo ensembles me gêne. »

« Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça très beau. »

« Je vois mal Camus laisser Milo le dominer et l'inverse également. »

Shun se rapprocha et se mit à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le cou. « Le maître et le saint n'auraient jamais permis ça, je te l'accorde mais l'homme. » Shun continua son manège tout en parlant. « Sur cette photo Camus a l'air tellement heureux. Et tu as pu constater que Camus est un enfant très fragile et craintif. Rien à voir avec tes souvenirs. » Shun eut un petit sourire espiègle que Hyoga perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas. « Peut être qu'ils étaient un peu comme nous. »

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Hyoga en fixant son amant.

Shun rit et attrapa son amant par le cou, il le força à se rallonger sur lui. « A toujours se disputer pour savoir lequel prend l'autre. »

« C'est toi qui à chaque fois . . . » s'offusqua le Russe.

« Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas que je suis un homme et que moi aussi j'aime te prendre. » le coupa Andromède.

« Je ne l'oublie pas c'est que . . . »

« C'est que quoi ? »

Hyoga ne répondit pas. Comment expliquer à Shun qu'il aimait l'avoir en lui mais qu'à chaque fois il avait peur que cela fasse ressurgir Hadès. Shun le regardait curieux mais il sentait que s'il ne répondait pas cela se finirait en dispute. « Parfois tu perds le contrôle et tu deviens violent quand tu me prends. »

Shun baissa la tête coupable. « Ce ne sont pas des rêves ? »

« Tu t'en rappelles ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« Je fais des rêves, mais je croyais que c'était que des rêves, tu sais de simples fantasmes enfouis. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Hyoga en resserrant son étreinte. « Mais tu comprends que cela me bloque un peu à chaque fois. »

« Cela arrive souvent ? »

« De moins en moins. »

« La dernière fois c'est arrivé n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui Ikki t'a sorti de ta transe en rapportant Milo. Apparemment l'abstinence ce n'est pas ton truc. »

Shun se remit à rire rassuré. « Comment veux tu que j'arrive à me contrôler avec toi à mes cotés. J'ai constamment envie de faire l'amour avec toi malgré que cela fait 4 ans qu'on couche ensembles. »

« 5 ans. » rectifia le Russe. Andromède écarquilla les yeux. « Shun je t'aime. Je croyais que cela t'aiderait à sortir de ta dépression, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. »

« Je culpabilisais tellement de faire de tels rêves que j'ai failli déménager, c'est Ikki qui m'en a dissuadé. Il disait que si je t'aimais je devais te le dire mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai été heureux quand tu as avoué que toi aussi tu m'aimais. »

« Hum hum. »

« Ikki ? » Shun se mit devant Hyoga pas gêné que son frère le voit nu mais par contre n'aimant pas qu'il voie son amant nu.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger. Shaka est intenable, il refuse de dormir. Les votre, ils dorment ? »

« Euh oui. » répondit Hyoga tout en remettant son pantalon. « Je crois. » Shun se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants sans même prendre le temps de mettre un vêtement. « Hum Shun. » fit gêné le Russe. Andromède se retourna étonner. « Tu pourrais te rhabiller. »

Shun leva les yeux en l'air mais attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Camus et Milo suivi par Ikki. « Tu vois, ils dorment. » fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Où ça ? » s'étonna le phénix.

Shun jeta un coup d'œil et se précipita dans la chambre, les deux lits étaient vides. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la lumière du placard allumé. A l'intérieur, les deux enfants regardaient les images du gros livre à Camus. Milo commentait essayant d'inventer une histoire avec les bribes de souvenir des lectures de Hyoga et Shun.

« Dis donc mes anges. Vous faites quoi là ? C'est l'heure de dormir. » Les deux enfants ne répondirent pas. « Où est Shaka ? »

« Dans la cuisine, je l'ai amené. Il dit des choses incompréhensibles. » Shun regarda inquiet son frère. « Il dit qu'il ne peut pas dormir qu'on va venir le chercher. » Shun attrapa le petit verseau et le petit scorpion et il courut jusqu'à la cuisine. « Shun !! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » s'étonna Ikki en poursuivant son frère.

Andromède ne répondit pas, donna Camus à Hyoga et attrapa Shaka qui dessinait pour le donner à son frère. « Shun !! » hurla Hyoga.

« Il faut aller les remettre dans la bulle de protection. » Au moment où Ikki et Hyoga en même temps allaient demander pourquoi. Un message télépathique de Sion leur arriva demandant à tous les chevaliers de se regrouper au palais avec les enfants.

« L'armure n'a pas réagi. » tenta Hyoga.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On la remise au temple du scorpion. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » avoua Ikki en voyant ses deux amis le regarder interrogatif. Ils coururent à la sortie du temple, Ikki se figea. « Prends Shaka. » dit-il en donnant le petit saint de la vierge à Hyoga.

« Où vas tu ? »

« Chercher Marine avec les petits. Elle va avoir du mal avec les deux. »

« Dépêche toi. » répondit Shun. « Franchement quand allez vous vous décider ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda estomaqué le phénix.

« Grouille. » cria Hyoga en poussant Ikki vers les marches du bas.

Hyoga et Shun partirent dans la direction opposée avec les trois enfants. « C'est vrai comme si on avait pas deviné. » fit Shun légèrement contrarié.

« Attendez. » Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Shina courant pour les rattraper. Hyoga donna Shaka au saint d'argent et ils continuèrent leur montée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais Kiki était déjà là. Il avait déjà installé Mu dans la bulle qu'ils n'avaient pas détruite sachant qu'ils risquaient d'en avoir encore besoin, Shunreï s'était enfermée avec les enfants, Evasio et Shura. Dohko qui discutait avec Shiryu et Sion, eut un petit sourire en les voyant arriver soulagé. Il s'approcha d'eux pendant que Shun et Shina déposaient les enfants.

« Marine ? » demanda le saint de la balance à Hyoga.

« Ikki est parti la chercher. » Le visage de Dohko se décrispa.

« Et June ? »

« Je vais la chercher. »

« Pas la peine. » répondit June en faisant rentrer le petit taureau dans la bulle. Aldébaran se frotta les yeux, il ne semblait pas tout à fait réveillé. Il escalada son lit pliant et se recoucha.

« Bah lui il a pas peur. » s'étonna Shina.

« Il a confiance en nous. » répondit avec un petit sourire le saint de la balance. Son regard balaya les enfants qui s'étaient mis à la limite de la barrière regardant l'activité. « Ils ont tous confiance en nous. Regardez, ils n'ont pas peur ils sont juste curieux. »

Kiki s'approcha de la barrière, posa sa main à l'endroit où de l'autre côté Mu avait posé la sienne. « On va vous protéger. » Mu répondit par un joli sourire. « Tu me prêtes ton armure ? » Mu ferma les yeux et fit une petite grimace toute mignonne. Sur le coup tout le monde crut que Mu était contre mais il augmenta son cosmos et l'armure du bélier arriva et se posa sur Kiki.

L'adolescent se regarda étonné. « Je crois que la réponse est oui. » rit Hyoga.

« Je savais pas qu'il savait l'appeler. » répondit Kiki encore abasourdi.

« Ils apprennent vite, très vite. » répondit Shun. « Ikki, dépêche toi. » supplia t-il.

Dohko appela son armure qui se posa immédiatement sur lui. « Sion tu devrais aller avec les enfants. »

« Hé !! Je suis un chevalier d'or moi aussi. » s'offusqua le pope.

« Oui mais tu n'as pas d'armure. »

« Que tu crois. » Dohko se retourna vers son ami étonné. « J'ai gardé un souvenir. » dit-il alors que l'armure des spectres venait le recouvrir.

Dohko eut un petit sourire pour son ami. « Je croyais que tu devais donner l'exemple ? »

« Je suis prêt à vendre mon âme une deuxième fois à Hadès pour protéger ses enfants. »

« Pourquoi notre ennemi annonce son arrivée ? » demanda Shun alors que l'armure de bronze d'Andromède arrivait.

« Aucune idée mais avec un cosmos pareil . . . » Hyoga ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un petit cri aigu se fit entendre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant qui poussait de tels cris, ce ne pouvait être que Camus. Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul homme vers la bulle prêt à protéger le petit verseau. La scène figea tout le monde. Bien que les deux enfants s'étaient très bien adaptés l'un à l'autre il arrivait que la familiarité et la spontanéité du petit scorpion faisait peur à Camus. Milo intrigué par cette habitude étrange qu'avait le petit Français de sucer son pouce, c'était carrément emparé de sa main et avait englouti le pouce du petit Français sans doute pour savoir le goût qu'il avait. Camus tirait désespérément afin de récupérer son bien.

« Oh mon dieu, mes anges vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs. » Cette simple phrase décontracta tout le monde. Dohko fut le premier à rire suivi par tous les adultes présents dans la salle. Shun encore entrain de rire pénétra dans la bulle et aida Camus à récupérer sa main, Milo eut une petite tête déçue lorsque Andromède l'obligea à lâcher.

'Soit toujours prêt, l'ennemi peut attendre le moindre moment de faiblesse de ta part pour attaquer' entendit Hyoga dans sa tête avec la voix de son maître adulte. Il appela son armure celle-ci le couvrit dans un immense éclair blanc arrêtant l'hilarité générale. Hyoga étonné regarda Camus qui suçait son pouce les yeux à moitié fermés luttant contre le sommeil.

« Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? » lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Dohko.

« Simplement une impression. »

Sion posa sa main sur son épaule. « Camus et Milo ont été d'excellents professeurs. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de punir leur faute si j'avais encore été en vie. »

« Quelle faute ? » demanda Shun avant que Hyoga réalise.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pourquoi Ikki met il autant de temps ? » fit Dohko.

« Je vais les chercher. » dit Hyoga en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Non. » répondit Dohko en le stoppant avec la main. « Il est trop tard. »

Le saint de la balance avait raison, l'ennemi se matérialisa devant eux. Instinctivement Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga se positionnèrent devant tout le monde. « Drôle de défense. » dit une vieille femme. 3 vieilles femmes repoussantes se trouvaient devant eux. « Des bronzes protégeant des saints d'or. »

« Oui mais quels bronzes ! Ce sont les petits qui ont battu Hadès. » répondit une de ses amies.

« Ils ne sont pas 5 ? » demanda la troisième vieille femme.

« Notre ami Seiya est en vacances. » répondit Ikki tout en arrivant dans la pièce. Il appela son armure, Aioros poussa un grand gémissement dans ses bras.

« Il a été le premier à mourir. » murmura Sion. Tout le monde comprit l'implication de cette phrase, il serait le premier à être emmené.

« Nous ne désirons pas le combat. » expliqua la vieille femme qui se trouvait au milieu. « Nous venons seulement chercher ses aberrations. »

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. » répondit Andromède entourant de sa chaîne Aiolia, Aioros, Marine et Ikki, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller mettre les enfants à l'abri.

« Voyons Shun soit raisonnable. » dit la vieille femme se trouvant au milieu. « Ta destinée n'est pas de mourir en cet instant. »

« Ce sont Les Moires. » murmura quelqu'un de l'assistance.

« Ces créatures n'ont rien à faire ici. Leur temps est révolu. » expliqua la troisième femme.

« Les seuls êtres à avoir le droit de se réincarner sont les dieux. » continua la première femme.

La troisième femme leva la main plusieurs plaies d'Aioros se réouvrirent, l'enfant repoussa un profond gémissement. « Arrêtez ça. » cria Marine.

« Oh Athéna non. » supplia Shun. Hyoga se tourna vers son amant celui-ci était blanc comme un linge. « Laissez moi les protéger. » Shun s'effondra inconscient du sang coulant de sa poitrine. Hyoga l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol comme s'il était victime une nouvelle fois de 'la rose sanguine'. Même inconscient les chaînes d'Andromède continuèrent à tourner autour protégeant les êtres à l'intérieur du cercle. Hyoga sentit un froid immense l'envahir, il ressentait la morsure du froid envoyé par Camus lors de 'l'exécution de l'aurore'. Il réussit à tourner légèrement la tête et vit que tout le monde s'écroulait un par un victime d'anciennes blessures réouvertes. Il tourna encore un peu plus la tête et vit les enfants les regardant, son regard croisa les yeux immenses du petit scorpion qui semblait les appeler mais il n'entendait plus rien, Camus à côté se serrait contre lui terrifié.

'Pardon mes bébés. Je n'ai pas réussi.' leur envoya t-il par télépathie dans un dernier effort. Hyoga vit Milo secouer la tête énergiquement faisant 'non' juste avant de s'écrouler inconscient, Shun dans ses bras.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Shoun !! Shoun !! Réveille toi Shoun !! » pleurait le petit scorpion secouant le bras d'Andromède.

Hyoga se sentait épuisé comme s'il venait de mener l'un de ses plus dur combat, il tenta de bouger mais était encore pas mal frigorifié. Il réussit tout de même à sentir un petit corps chaud contre lui. Camus !! C'était sûrement Camus. 'Oh non bébé tu vas attraper froid' cria son esprit. Hyoga tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, cela lui demanda un effort surhumain, dans la position où il était il ne pouvait voir que le plafond. Il sentit une pression sur son torse et aperçut la tête de Camus, celui-ci le regarda inquiet puis lui fit un petit sourire. Hyoga tenta de lui répondre mais il faisait sans doute une grimace.

Il sentit une autre pression et la tête de Milo apparue dans son champ de vision. « Hyouga !! Shoun veut pas se réveiller. » dit le petit scorpion d'un air déçu.

Le Russe frissonna essayant de chasser ce froid mordant de son corps mais également de peur, Shun était peut être mort. Sa blessure était mortelle la dernière fois il n'avait survécu que grâce à l'intervention d'Athéna. 'Mais toi aussi' lui dit son esprit. 'Non Shun est vivant' Hyoga tenta de se concentrer, il chercha le cosmos de son amant. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Le cosmos était faible mais Shun était vivant.

« Hé Hyoga s'est réveillé. » dit une voix que le Russe n'arriva pas à identifier tout de suite. Plusieurs têtes apparurent au dessus de celles des enfants. Shunreï, Seiya, Miho le regardaient heureux de le voir vivant. « Salut. » fit gaiement Pégase. « On t'a mis plusieurs couvertures mais il te faut plus que ça. Je peux t'aider à augmenter ton cosmos si tu veux. » Hyoga cligna une fois des yeux faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord. « J'espère que Shun ne sera pas jaloux. » plaisanta Seiya. Le Russe sentit l'appel de son ami et suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait, son corps se réchauffa lentement.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hyoga essayant de se relever.

« Doucement, tu es encore faible. » dit Pégase en le forçant à rester allongé. « Aucune idée. » répondit-il tout de même. « Je suis arrivé trop tard. Mais tu vas avoir un choc. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que ce sont les enfants qui vous ont protégés. A moins que ce soit toi qui aie fait ça avant de t'écrouler. » expliqua Pégase en indiquant quelque chose derrière lui. Hyoga n'arrivait pas à voir il se redressa lentement, son ami avait raison il eut un choc les trois vieilles femmes étaient toujours à l'endroit qu'elles étaient lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience mais étaient enfermées dans un cercueil de glace parfait. « Tu sens le cosmos qui s'en dégage ? »

Oui il ressentait le cosmos de Camus mais il y avait également des traces du cosmos de Milo ainsi que de Mu, en fait on aurait dit un mélange de tous les cosmos des enfants. Camus se blottit dans ses bras, engloutit son pouce et ferma les yeux, rassuré il s'endormit. « Ils sont tous épuisés. » expliqua Pégase. « La plupart sont déjà profondément endormis. » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours à dire vrai, ils dormaient tous sauf Milo qui continuait d'essayer de réveiller Shun. « Je pense que tout le monde s'en sortira mais j'ai préféré ne déplacer personne. » expliqua Seiya.

« Chuuut. Arrête Milo. » dit Hyoga en posant sa main sur la tête du petit scorpion qui continuait à secouer lentement Andromède. « Shun à besoin de se reposer. Viens dormir. » Hyoga se rallongea, sa tête à côté de celle de son amant de cette façon il pourrait entendre sa respiration pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Milo se cala entre eux deux, Camus resta sur lui. Ils s'endormirent tous très rapidement.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sion en regardant le gros bloc de glace les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est pas mal comme œuvre d'art. Vous savez on pourrait l'installer juste à l'entrée du sanctuaire avec un panneau 'Voilà ce qui vous attend'. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Seiya. » répondit Shiryu.

« Vous croyez qu'il y aura des représailles ? » demanda Hyoga à Sion et Dohko.

« Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Les Moires décident de la vie et de la mort. J'ignore ce qui se passe sans elle. » expliqua Sion.

« De toute façon elles ne sont pas mortes on sent encore leurs cosmos. » fit Dohko.

« Il faudrait peut être essayer de négocier avec elle. Et après on les libère. » tenta Seiya.

Shun leva les yeux au ciel excédé par la stupidité de son ami. « C'est ça Hyoga construit lui un cercueil de glace pour qu'il puisse discuter avec elle. »

Hyoga sourit et concentra une petite partie de son cosmos dans sa main. « Hé Shun plaisantait. » se dépêcha de dire Seiya en s'éloignant légèrement du Russe.

« Ah bon ? Non. » répondit Shun un petit sourire ironique sur le visage. Tout le monde riait de la petite plaisanterie cela leur faisait du bien de décompresser.

« Moi j'ai pas trop envie de voir ça à chaque fois que je viens ici. » fit Ikki.

« En plus c'est juste dans la pièce de jeu des enfants. Ils vont faire des cauchemars. » continua Marine.

« Même si on voulait, on ne pourra pas les libérer, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sion à Hyoga.

Le Russe secoua la tête négativement. « Il faudrait qu'ils acceptent de le faire tous ensembles. »

« Et elles peuvent le casser de l'intérieur ? Comme toi. » demanda Shun.

Hyoga posa sa main sur le bloc de glace. « Il est parfait. Il faudrait qu'elles descendent leur température en dessous du zéro absolu. »

« Ce qui est impossible. » ajouta Dohko pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi.

« Mais comment ils ont fait ça ? » fit Shiryu plus qu'abasourdi. « Shunreï dit qu'elle n'a rien vu. Elle essayait d'empêcher Evasio de sortir de la bulle. »

« Je ne sais pas, en tout cas honte à nous, des enfants de deux ans sont plus doués que nous. » fit sur le ton de la plaisanterie Sion.

« Oui mais bon. Ils sont épuisés cela fait 2 jours que Aioros et Aiolia dorment. » expliqua Marine.

« Moi j'ai plutôt envie d'oublier cette histoire rapidement. » avoua Andromède.

« Parfait on est tous d'accord. » fit Sion. Il augmenta son cosmos et l'énorme bloc de Glace disparu.

« Tu l'as téléporté où ? » demanda le saint de la Balance.

« Aux 5 pics. Tu pourras veiller dessus. » Dohko fit une grimace. « Je plaisante je l'ai mis dans une salle dont je ne me sers jamais. »

Certaines personnes commencèrent à s'éclipser, Dohko s'approcha de Marine. « Je peux t'accompagner ? J'aimerais regarder comment cicatrisent les blessures d'Aioros. »

« Bien sûr. »

Ikki les regarda s'éloigner, son visage n'exprimait rien mais Shun donna un coup de coude à Hyoga et murmura. « On appelle ça de la jalousie. »

« Laisse le tranquille. Il est grand. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je commence à en avoir marre de cette manie. » fit mécontent Andromède. Il était entrain de vider les poches des pantalons des enfants.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de le laisser faire. » répondit Hyoga qui était entrain de changer les enfants.

« Oui mais je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une telle proportion. Regarde, il en met partout. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec tous ces cailloux ? » demanda Shun à Camus. Le petit verseau engloutit son pouce ce qui était sa réaction classique lorsqu'on lui posait une question qui demandait une réponse parlée.

« Tu sais. Un jour tu vas bien être obligé de parler. On sait que tu peux parler. » Camus secoua la tête pour dire 'non' « Oh que si petit prince. » Shun déposa un bisou sur sa joue. « Mais pour l'instant on te laisse tranquille. Bon moi je retourne au palais pour continuer mes recherches pour retrouver Aphrodite. »

« OK. Nous, on va aller se promener. Hein ? On va voir si Ikki et Shaka veulent nous accompagner. » Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du temple, Shun monta et Hyoga avec les enfants descendit. Arrivé au temple de la vierge ils le trouvèrent vide, le Russe ne s'y attarda pas et continua sa descente. Il fut surpris de voir Aiolia et Shaka dehors assis par terre ensemble à l'entrée du temple du lion. « Restez ensemble. » dit Hyoga alors qu'il entrait dans le temple.

« Tu te moques de moi. » entendit le Russe à peine entré. Ikki parlait d'une voix forte mais ne criait pas. Il semblait mécontent. « L'autre jour tu es venue me faire la morale et aujourd'hui tu t'affiches avec lui. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » répondit Marine sur le même ton.

« C'est exact alors ne t'occupe pas non plus de mes affaires. Je n'accepterai pas une autre réflexion de ta part. » Ikki sortit à ce moment de la pièce et aperçut le Russe

« Salut. » fit Hyoga l'air de rien comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Tu veux m'accompagner j'emmène les enfants à la plage ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » gronda le phénix encore énervé.

« Marine tu veux venir ? » proposa tout de même Hyoga.

« Aioros est encore trop faible. »

« Tu veux que l'on prenne Aiolia ? »

« Oui cela lui fera du bien. »

Les 2 hommes embarquèrent les 4 enfants et continuèrent leur descente. N'y tenant plus Hyoga demanda. « Querelle d'amoureux ? »

Ikki écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Vous étiez entrain de vous disputer quand je suis arrivé. »

« Et alors ? » fit Ikki pas coopératif.

« D'accord je te laisse tranquille. »

« Attends qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Marine et moi . . . »

Hyoga leva la main et coupa Ikki. « Je ne veux rien savoir. Surtout si je ne dois rien dire à Shun. Je préfère ne rien savoir. »

« Mais . . . »

Hyoga leva la main un peu plus faisant comprendre sa position. « Si je ne sais rien je ne peux pas mentir à Shun. »

« Saleté de femme. Toi tu as choisi la solution de facilité. »

Le Russe se mit à rire. « Pas sûr, ton frère est parfois plus compliqué qu'une femme. » Ikki se mit à rire avec lui.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Essaie numéro 1. » fit Shun en sortant de la chambre.

« Vous êtes pas obligés. » expliqua Shina à Hyoga et Shun.

« Mais si. Tu as autant le droit que nous de profiter d'eux. » répondit le Russe

« Mais s'ils ne veulent pas rester avec moi. »

« Je ne crois pas que le problème vienne de là. Milo t'adore simplement étant habitué à dormir dans le temple du verseau . . . Il faut juste les habituer à avoir deux chambres. »

« Allons dîner. Je pense que cela se passera bien. » coupa Shun. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et dînèrent gaiement une petite demi-heure après que Shun les aient couchés. Les 3 adultes aperçurent deux petites formes qui tentaient de se faufiler dans le couloir. « Je croyais avoir dit Dodo. » fit légèrement mécontent Andromède. Une petite tête apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Milo tenta un petit sourire séducteur pour charmer Shun. « Retournez vous coucher. »

« Pas dormir ici. » fit le petit scorpion.

« Si vous dormez ici. Et ne réveille pas Camus. » fit Hyoga en voyant que Camus était encore à moitié endormi. Le petit Français tenait son tigre d'une main et de l'autre tenait la main de Milo.

« Veux pas. » fit avec un petit air en colère Milo. « Veux dormir avec Shoun. »

« Je vais rester ici. » expliqua Shun. « Demain matin quand vous vous réveillerez je serais là. »

« Promis. » fit suppliant le petit scorpion.

« Oui. Promis. »

Shun retourna dans la chambre avec les enfants pour les border et revint. « Bon. Essaie numéro 2. »

Shina eut un petit rire. « Tu vas vraiment dormir ici ? »

« Non, l'important pour l'instant c'est que je sois là quand ils s'endorment et quand ils se réveillent. »

« Oui. » fit Hyoga. « Et puis après ils resteront sans faire d'histoire. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Méchant Shoun. » cria Milo en tapant avec ses petits poings sur son torse « Laissez tout seul. »

Andromède se réveilla en sursaut. « Milo mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Le petit scorpion assis sur son torse croisa les bras et prit un petit air très mécontent. Shun tourna la tête et regarda le réveil, il était presque 5 heures du matin. « Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ça. »

Le visage de Milo passa de la colère à l'étonnement puis à la crainte. Le petit scorpion se serra contre lui. « Peur dormir tout seul. » fit l'enfant pas encore pleurant mais presque.

« Et tu as laissé Camus tout seul ? » Milo tourna la tête et Shun aperçut Camus qui s'était recroquevillé par terre pour finir sa nuit. « Oh Milo. Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, Shina va être triste que tu ne veuilles pas rester avec elle. »

« Dormir chez Shina avec toi. » répondit l'enfant.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Milo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Shun se leva du lit avec Milo dans les bras, Hyoga ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir mécontent, se retourna et se rendormit. « Tu aimes beaucoup Shina non ? »

« Vi. »

« Alors pour me faire plaisir et pour lui faire plaisir reste dormir chez elle. » Shun essaya de mettre Camus dans ses bras sans le réveiller. Camus se réveilla en sentant qu'on le soulevait du sol. « Désolé petit prince, je vais vous mettre dans vos lits. » Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au temple du scorpion et installa les enfants dans le même lit. Il avait abandonné l'idée de les coucher chacun dans un lit étant donné qu'à chaque fois ils se déplaçaient. « Maintenant Dodo. Tu as vu Milo on est pas très loin. Reste ici. Et arrête de réveiller Camus. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga arriva devant la porte du bureau du Pope. « Rentre Hyoga. » fit celui-ci avant même qu'il frappe.

« Salut. Je ne dérange pas ? » demanda le Russe en voyant Dohko assis sur le bureau les jambes sous lui.

« Non. On discutait du bon vieux temps. » fit un grand sourire aux lèvres le saint de la balance.

« Je . . . J'aimerais savoir si vous vouliez bien me parler de Camus et Milo. Vous avez dit qu'ils avaient commis une faute. Laquelle ? »

« Ferme la porte. » Hyoga s'exécuta et approcha de ses 2 aînés. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Dohko qui t'en parle. Je n'étais pas présent. »

« Il faut que tu saches qu'à tes yeux ce ne seront peut-être pas des fautes graves mais dans notre ordre c'est presque puni de la peine de mort. Ils ont commis 2 fautes graves. La première est qu'ils vous ont élevés, Isaak et toi, comme si vous étiez leur propre fils. » Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. « Laisse moi finir avant de juger. Camus vous a enseigné tout ce qu'il fallait pour un chevalier de bronze mais il a été plus loin. Il vous a appris toutes ses techniques de combat ce qui est totalement interdit. Et ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Milo a fait pareil. Enseigner les techniques de combat à un autre signe, est ce que tu imagines le danger ? »

« Je . . . Je ne comprends pas. »

« Avant l'intervention de Dohko, Isaak et toi utilisiez indifféremment 'l'exécution de l'aurore' comme 'l'aiguille écarlate'. Vous en aviez une maîtrise parfaite. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça troublant d'avoir réussi à parer 'la restriction du scorpion' dès la première fois ? D'avoir pu renvoyer 'l'exécution de l'aurore' de Camus ? »

« Euh. »

« Instinctivement tu connaissais déjà ces attaques. » continua le Pope.

« La deuxième faute . . . »

« Attendez c'est . . . » Les deux saints d'or le dévisagèrent. « Pourquoi ai-je oublié tout ça ? »

« J'y arrive. Une personne a découvert ce que Camus et Milo avaient fait. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait et des conséquences. La punition était la mort pour eux mais aussi pour vous. Alors ils ont commis là leur deuxième faute, ils ont tenté de vous cacher. J'ai passé presque un an à vous poursuivre. J'avais compris leur raison mais je ne pouvais leur pardonner. »

« Quelle raison ? »

« Ils vous aimaient. Ils vous aimaient tellement Isaak et toi. En vous enseignant tout ce qu'ils savaient ils vous protégeaient de la meilleure des façons. Vous auriez étés plus fort même que des saints d'or. »

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » dit Hyoga en s'appuyant fébrilement sur le bureau. Dohko attendit que Hyoga s'installe et assimile ce qu'il venait de dire. « Continuez, je vous en prie. »

« Lorsque je vous ai finalement retrouvés, je n'ai pu me résoudre à appliquer la sentence. J'ai ordonné à Camus et Milo d'effacer une grande partie de votre mémoire, ne vous laissant que des bribes d'entraînements en Sibérie banal d'un bronze. Il faut que tu comprennes que . . . »

« Non, je comprends. Vous leur avez fait confiance, merci. »

« Malgré que je ne pouvais l'avouer. Je respectais énormément leurs décisions. »

« Merci également d'avoir étouffé l'affaire. Cette histoire n'est pas dans les dossiers je suppose que vous avez fait ça pour nous protéger. »

« Oui Saga en tant que Pope aurait pu essayer d'utiliser votre puissance. »

Hyoga se mit à rire, un rire franc mais légèrement hystérique. « Oh mon dieu. Je comprends mieux cet amour incroyable que j'ai pour eux. »

Dokho et Sion eurent un regard complice. « Ils vous ont aimés comme leur propres fils. Toute la douceur que Camus avait pour vous, son visage se transformait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur vous. »

« Ils étaient réellement amants ? »

« Ça je l'ignore. Désolé. Ils ont toujours été très proches dès leur plus tendre enfance mais j'ignore si cela s'est transformé en amour à leur adolescence. »

Hyoga se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait le cœur léger comme si on lui avait retiré un poids énorme. « Merci. Merci. » Il sortit du bureau en courant et alla jusqu'à la salle de jeu des enfants, il attrapa Camus et Milo. Le petit verseau poussa un petit cri surpris. « Je vous aime, mes bébés. On va réaliser votre rêve. Nous serons une famille, une vraie famille. »

« Vi. » répondit le petit scorpion. Hyoga serra encore un peu plus l'étreinte heureux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki montait les marches concentré. Il fallait qu'il parle à Shun. C'est vrai ils étaient frères et étaient proches. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait caché cette liaison, d'accord elle voulait que personne ne sache mais il pouvait en parler à Shun. Il avait besoin d'en parler à Shun. Il savait que les enfants dormaient chez Shina cette nuit. Après des débuts laborieux, les enfants avaient fini par accepter de dormir un jour sur deux chez Shina et tout se passait bien. Shina était très contente de les avoir. Ikki sourit, elle qui disait qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct maternel était très heureuse de pouvoir pouponner les deux bébés.

Comme à son habitude Ikki ne frappa pas à la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut étonné de la trouver vide. Il n'était pas du tout tard peut être qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire un plateau télé. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçut un objet volé dans sa direction, il referma vif la porte pour éviter l'objet. Le bibelot se fracassa contre la porte et tomba en mille morceaux par terre.

« Shun ? » demanda étonné Ikki. Shun et Hyoga étaient ils entrain de se disputer ? Bizarre il n'entendait pas d'éclats de voix et aucuns autres bruits d'objets se fracassant par contre la télé était allumée. Ikki tenta de rouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda excédé son frère. Ikki sentit que Shun maintenait la porte fermée avec son cosmos.

« Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. Enfin non ce n'est pas important mais j'ai besoin de te parler.»

« Vas y. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Je peux rentrer ? »

« Non. » Alors ça c'était un refus net, Shun n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir débarquer.

Ikki s'assit par terre le dos appuyé contre le mur. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ? Tu sais je crois que je l'aime réellement. »

« Demande lui de t'épouser. » C'était Hyoga qui avait parlé, lui ne paraissait pas énervé. Au contraire il semblait calme et posé.

« Pourquoi Shun est énervé ? » demanda t il, Hyoga lui répondrait sûrement. Un grand silence se fit entendre des deux côtés. Bon apparemment Shun était de mauvais poil, peut être que Hyoga essayait de le calmer. « Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut qu'on continue à ce cacher, à se voir que de temps en temps. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Encore une fois Ikki n'eut que le brouhaha de la télé comme réponse. « Dites vous m'écoutez ? » demanda t-il commençant à s'énerver d'être sans réponse. « Hyoga ? » Personne ne répondit « Shun ? » Ikki se releva et ouvrit la porte, pas grave s'il recevait un autre bibelot sur la tête. Il resta figé incapable de bouger. Hyoga à quatre pattes la tête rentrée dans les épaules, bougeait au rythme des coups de reins de Shun. « Par. . . » Il était idiot pourquoi n'avait il pas compris plus tôt. Hyoga releva la tête et fixa ses yeux bleus dans les yeux gris du phénix. Ikki resta là hypnotisé par l'ondulation des deux amants mais surtout par ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Il oublia tout ce qui était en dehors de Shun et Hyoga. Shun poussait de petits gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer et Hyoga avait une respiration saccadée. Il fut étonné de la violence de son frère, on aurait dit que Shun était devenu fou. Hyoga avait plusieurs traces de griffures et de morsures sur les épaules et le dos mais malgré tout à l'expression de son visage Ikki put voir que lui aussi prenait son pied. Hyoga avait le visage même de l'extase. Ikki n'avait jamais eu de relations homosexuelles et il fut très surpris que Hyoga puisse apprécier ce que Shun lui faisait subir. Les vas et vients d'Andromède étaient tellement violents. Shun donna un dernier coup de rein encore plus violent que les autres et se raidit, il se retira et s'écroula par terre. Hyoga lui n'avait pas bougé continuant à fixer le phénix, reprenant petit à petit une respiration normale.

« Tu as apprécié le spectacle ? » demanda Shun d'une façon très ironique. Ikki découvrait une partie de la personnalité de son frère qui le déstabilisait. « Franchement, tu aurais pu nous le dire avant que tu aimais mater. »

« No . . . Non. Par . . . Pardon. »

Shun se mit à rire un rire bestial, le rire de . . . Non ce n'était pas possible. Hyoga lâcha son regard d'Ikki et se tourna vers Shun. « Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant ramène Shun. »

« Oh ce que tu peux être chiant à chaque fois qu'on a fini c'est la même rengaine. Ramène Shun. Ramène Shun. » répondit Andromède en faisant des mimiques qu' Ikki n'avait jamais vu.

« C'est notre deal. Non ? »

Shun se redressa assis à genoux et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre du Russe. « Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Hyoga. Si je le désire vraiment je peux prendre totalement possession de Shun. »

« Si tu fais ça. Je le quitte et adieu tes parties de jambes en l'air qui te plaisent tant. »

Shun grogna. « Tu n'oserais pas. Tu l'aimes trop. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

Shun se releva complètement, envoya un regard assassin à Hyoga puis à Ikki. « Tire toi. » hurla Shun hystérique à son frère. « Hyoga est à moi. Je te laisserais pas me le prendre espèce de PD refoulé. »

Hyoga se redressa et envoya valdinguer Shun sur le canapé. Il passa un pantalon. Ikki remarqua qu'il eut une petite grimace. « Je rentrerais quand tu te seras calmé. » Shun resta assis à les foudroyer du regard mais ne bougea pas. Hyoga attrapa le bras d'Ikki et sortit. « Allons prendre l'air. » Hyoga marcha d'un pas rapide, ils descendirent pas mal de marches et se retrouvèrent devant le temple de la vierge. Hyoga s'assit à l'extérieur sur un rocher, Ikki aperçut à la lumière de la lune que Hyoga réprimait une grimace. « Tu as une cigarette ? » Ils fumaient peu mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps tous les trois aimaient bien fumer une cigarette en allant se promener. Ikki rentra dans le temple et prit le paquet qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs. Il retourna dehors et tendit le paquet et un briquet.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Hyoga alluma la cigarette, Ikki put voir qu'il tremblait, on aurait dit un accroc qui n'avait pas fumé depuis une semaine.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça. » répondit le Russe les yeux dans le vague.

« Mais merde. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » hurla presque le phénix

« Ton frère est schizophrène. Ça te va ? » répondit Hyoga sur le même ton.

Ikki se figea. « Hadès. » murmura t-il.

« Oui. C'était lui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Il n'est pas dangereux, j'arrive à le maîtriser. »

« En te prostituant ? » Hyoga riva de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Ikki regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit ça.

« Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté mais depuis un mois. . . » continua calmement le Cygne.

« Il faut qu'il retourne voir le médecin alors. »

« Cela fera plus de mal que de bien. Laisse moi un peu de temps je suis arrivé à le faire partir la première fois, j'y arriverais de nouveau. »

« D'accord, mais laisse moi vous aider. » dit Ikki en passant un bras sur les épaules de son beau-frère.

sSsSsSsSsSs

( à suivre)


	5. Souvenirs

« Une minute mon petit prince. Il est presque prêt. » Camus, la tête levée vers Andromède attendait patiemment. Shun versa le lait chaud, vissa la tétine et vérifia que c'était à bonne température, puis il tendit le biberon au petit verseau. Camus tendit les mains, Ikki intercepta le biberon.

« Non. Il faut que tu demandes. »

« Ikki. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta son frère.

« J'essaie de le faire parler. Tu n'auras pas ton biberon tant que tu n'auras pas demandé. » Camus tourna la tête vers Andromède l'air suppliant. « Shun ne t'aidera pas. 'Merci'. Tu sais dire 'Merci' au moins. »

Camus secoua la tête, engloutit son pouce et se mit à sangloter. « Arrête cela ne sert à rien de le brusquer comme ça. »

Ikki tira sur la main de Camus pour qu'il lâche son pouce. « Dis juste 'Merci' et je te rends ton biberon. »

Shun qui avait observé la scène inquiet mais n'avait pas arrêté de remplir les biberons tendit son biberon à Milo qui lui aussi attendait. Milo s'en empara rapidement de peur qu'Ikki fasse pareil pour lui. Un petit « Merci. » presque imperceptible sortit de la bouche du petit scorpion.

« Tu vois fait comme Milo dit 'Merci'. »

Shun tenta de récupérer le biberon afin de le retendre à Camus. « Arrête cela ne sert à rien. »

Ikki s'éloigna gardant le biberon. « De toute façon. Il va falloir arrêter cette habitude stupide. »

« Quelle habitude stupide ? »

« Ce sont des saints d'or, tu l'oublies. Il va falloir arrêter de les pouponner, les biberons, les jeux, tout ça. »

« Ce ne sont que des bébés. Laisse les tranquille. La vie a déjà été assez dure pour eux. Ils ont eu une deuxième chance et j'ai bien l'intention de leur offrir . . . »

« C'est pas vrai. » le coupa Ikki en hurlant. Le phénix venait tout juste d'apercevoir Milo qui tendait son propre biberon à Camus. Le petit verseau tétait goulûment le biberon de son ami. Ikki se pencha et arracha le biberon de Milo. Camus se remit à sangloter, Milo se plaça devant son ami et envoya 'la restriction du scorpion'. Ikki resta paralysé à moitié accroupi. Milo vif récupéra le biberon de Camus qu'il lui tendit puis se dépêcha de récupérer son propre biberon. Puis les deux enfants main dans la main s'enfuirent se cacher.

« Oh Milo !! » s'étonna Shun mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Ikki mit à peine quelques secondes pour se libérer. Shun avait eu le temps de donner son biberon à Shaka qui lui par contre était resté assis sur le canapé. Ikki gronda. « Petit salaupiot. Tu vas voir la fessée que tu vas recevoir. »

« Cela m'étonnerait. » répondit Shun d'une voix calme mais ferme.

« Je croyais que tu lui avais interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre les autres. »

« Seulement contre ses petits camarades. Il faut bien qu'il s'entraîne mon petit ange. » fit légèrement ironique Andromède. Arriva à ce moment Mu et Aldébaran. « Je ne vous ai pas oubliés mes bébés. » Shun remplit deux autres biberons. « Tiens mon agneau. » dit-il en tendant son biberon à Mu. Ikki tenta de s'emparer du biberon. Mu eut le réflexe de se protéger du 'Crystall wall'. Ikki se fit projeter contre le mur.

Le phénix se releva péniblement, furieux il prit Shaka dans ses bras mais ne lui retira pas son biberon des mains. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, l'envoyer dans l'un des 5 enfers ou le priver de tous ses sens. « Et arrête de leur donner ces surnoms idiots. » hurla t-il avant de sortir toujours furieux.

Shun donna son biberon qui était deux fois plus grand que ceux des autres à Aldébaran et se mit à chercher des biscuits. « Vous pouvez revenir les anges. Il est parti. » cria rassurant Shun.

Une petite tête sortit d'un placard. « Parti ? » vérifia Milo.

« Oui. » Camus et Milo sortirent de leur cachette Shun se mit à distribuer un biscuit à chacun des enfants présents. « Mais où est Aiolia ? » Shun gardait les enfants aujourd'hui enfin pas tous Evasio et Shura étaient restés aux 5 pics aujourd'hui avec Shunreï et Aioros était allé visiter une école pour sa rentrée l'année prochaine avec Marine.

« Yoya !! Yoya !! » crièrent Mu et Milo en cœur.

« Une seconde on arrive. » répondit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres Hyoga tenant par la main le petit lion.

« Tiens mon chaton. » dit Shun en tendant son biberon.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai croisé Ikki furieux. »

« Il s'est fait battre par K.O par Milo et Mu. Il n'a pas supporté. »

Hyoga s'assit sur une chaise et regarda les enfants évolués dans la pièce. Mu avait grimpé sur le canapé pour se mettre à la place de Shaka. Adébaran s'était assis par terre juste en dessous du bélier et discutait dans sa langue natale tout seul. Aiolia avait disparu quelques instants et était revenu avec plusieurs petites voitures qu'il tendit à Milo pour qu'il joue avec lui. Milo avait apparemment accepté puisqu'il s'assit et commençait à faire des bruits avec sa bouche tout en faisant rouler les voitures. Camus debout derrière les deux petits Grecs les regardait faire. Camus était le plus timide mais également le plus lent à manger ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas à la moitié de son quatre heure que les autres avaient fini. Camus sans doute lassé s'approcha de Hyoga et posa sa petite main sur la cuisse du Russe.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Camus ? » demanda le saint du Cygne. Camus le fixa avec ses magnifiques yeux couleurs océan profond. « Tu sais Shun n'a pas tout à fait tord. Il va bien falloir que tu te mettes à parler. »

Milo abandonna Aiolia et se mit de l'autre côté du Russe. Le petit scorpion se mit en tête d'escalader la jambe de Hyoga afin de s'installer sur ses genoux. Hyoga éclata de rire en voyant comment si prenait Milo, il faillit se retrouver la tête en bas et tomber, il ne le rattrapa que de justesse.

« Tu es un cascadeur ? » demanda Shun qui riait également.

Milo sourit, il semblait heureux d'avoir déridé les adultes. « Hyouga ? »

« Oui Milo ? »

« Camous il parle. »

« Non il ne parle pas. »

« Vi. Camous il chante. » expliqua l'enfant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'il chante' ? » s'étonna le Russe.

Milo posa sa main sur son front. « Camous il chante. » répéta t-il.

« Camus te parle dans ta tête ? » interrogea Shun estomaqué.

« Vi Camous il chante là. » re fit encore une fois le petit scorpion en reposant sa main sur sa tête.

Hyoga se tourna vers Camus et le prit afin de le mettre sur son genou libre. « Camus ! Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? » demanda t-il. Le petit verseau le fixa de nouveau mais dans ses yeux on y lisait de l'incompréhension. « J'aimerais que tu chantes pour moi. » tenta Hyoga. Le Russe attendit quelques instants mais Camus resta impassible à le regarder. « Milo demande à Camus de chanter pour moi. »

Milo croisa les bras et prit un air mécontent. « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux juste l'entendre chanter comme toi. »

« Après Camous il chante plus. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Arrête. » fit doucement Shun. « Il est fatigué. »

Hyoga avait essayé toute la soirée de rentrer en contact télépathique avec Camus. Le petit verseau sursautait à chaque fois que Hyoga lui envoyait une phrase parfois même il lâchait un petit cri de surprise mêlé de peur. « Pourquoi refuse t-il de me parler ? »

« Laisse lui encore un peu de temps. »

Hyoga prit le petit Français dans ses bras qui avait le visage fermé sans doute dans l'appréhension d'une nouvelle attaque. « C'est fini. Promis. J'arrête petit prince. Je voulais juste t'entendre chanter. »

« Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. C'est bizarre lorsqu' Ikki a pris le biberon de Milo celui-ci s'est défendu quand il a tenté de prendre celui de Mu même réaction. » Andromède se pencha vers Camus. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu comme Milo et Mu ? »

Camus pencha la tête d'un côté, il s'agissait d'une de ses réactions aux questions. Le petit verseau tendit la main vers un objet qui était posé sur la table. Shun croyant qu'il s'agissait de la salière lui tendit, Camus repoussa l'objet et tendit de nouveau la main. Shun approcha le verre de Hyoga qui était plein. Camus l'approcha de lui et le prit à deux mains. Hyoga et Shun purent sentir Camus augmenter son cosmos. En quelques secondes le verre fut entièrement gelé, le verre se brisa dans les mains du petit Français qui poussa un petit cri, surpris par son propre pouvoir. Du sang se mit à couler de plusieurs coupures faites à l'intérieur de ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu. Camus. » Shun se leva précipitamment et alla chercher un gant humide. « Il ne fallait pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses. »

« Il a peur de son propre pouvoir. » s'étonna Hyoga. « Il a compris de lui même qu'il était dangereux. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki allongé la regardait onduler au dessus de lui. Depuis quand était-il accroc à elle comme ça ? Cela avait débuté banalement elle se sentait seule il avait voulu la réconforter. Aucune promesse entre eux, libre chacun de leur côté. Mais maintenant cette liberté lui pesait. Il avait envie que le monde entier sache qu'elle lui appartenait. Ils s'étaient jurés de garder ça entre eux. Ils étaient même allés au début à se dire qu'ils pouvaient vivre d'autres expériences avec d'autres personnes. Mais pas une seule fois, non pas une seule fois en 6 ans, il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il savait également qu'elle n'était jamais allée voir ailleurs. Alors pourquoi continuer à jouer cette comédie de couple libre ? Continuer à faire semblant devant tout le monde de n'être qu'amis. Même pas des amis proches, elle avait trop peur que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement. Ikki attrapa ses hanches et la renversa. Elle poussa un profond gémissement.

« Ikki ? » s'étonna t-elle. Ikki était particulièrement à l'écoute de ses désirs ces derniers temps, voulant lui montrer que pour lui il ne s'agissait pas d'une passade. Il avait presque la conviction que pour elle il s'agissait de cela, une passade, une simple passade. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas compris ? 6 ans de leur vie ce n'était pas rien.

Le phénix attrapa ses jambes fines et galbées et les remonta. Elle repoussa un autre profond gémissement. Il se mit à aller et venir en elle, lentement au départ, son visage enfouit dans le creux de son épaule écoutant sa respiration rapide et respirant son odeur sucrée. Puis il augmenta la cadence, il sentait son corps réceptif à son propre corps. Oui ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre il en était sûr. L'orgasme atteint elle se cambra puis se détendit et se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos, le frôlant. Ikki reprenait lentement sa respiration dans ses bras.

« J'ai parlé de nous à Shun et Hyoga. » Il la sentit se contracter sous son corps.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais besoin de parler de nous à quelqu'un. »

« Que leur as-tu dit ? »

« La seule chose que tu ne veux pas entendre. » Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il lui caressa lentement la joue.

« Tu vas pas recommencer ? On est bien non ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout chambouler ? »

« Laisse tomber. » Ikki se releva et enfila ses vêtements. Elle refusait toujours qu'il reste pour dormir. « De toute façon ils pensent que je suis avec Marine. »

« Marine ? Pourquoi Marine ? » Ikki fut assez étonné mais heureux de voir une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

Ikki haussa les épaules. « On est voisin de temple, on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, et puis quand Les Moires sont venues, je suis parti la chercher. »

« Réaction normale elle était seule avec les deux petits. »

« Oui mais pas pour eux. Et surtout elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« Non. »

« Dohko. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Dohko et Marine sont ensembles ? »

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il revenait de plus en plus souvent des 5 pics et toujours pour vérifier la santé d'Aioros et Aiolia. »

« Non. » Elle se rallongea sur le lit et le regarda se rhabiller. « Allez arrête ta comédie. » Elle souleva le drap et montra la place libre à côté d'elle, dégageant en même temps sa nudité. « Tu vas pas me dire que tu as envie de partir comme ça. » Ikki jeta un regard gourmand au corps qu'il désirait tant. « Bon tu te décides il ne fait pas chaud. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki se releva d'un coup en sueur. Il regarda le réveil, il ne s'était assoupi que quelques minutes. Il se tourna vers elle, elle dormait déjà profondément. Comme à chaque fois il fallait qu'il soit parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille sinon elle lui faisait une scène de tous les diables. Il se rhabilla, sortit de la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait un cosmos dehors qu'est ce que ça signifiait. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit, il se dirigea vers la force. Hyoga en caleçon l'attendait pas l'air gêné par le froid de la nuit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ikki, il voulut prendre un ton bourru mais au sourire du Russe il ne réussit pas.

« Bravo Ikki tu as berné tout le monde. Même moi je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Marine. »

« Oui bon ça va. Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es à 3 heures du matin en caleçon devant le temple du scorpion. »

« Dis moi tu es au courant des roulements entre Shina et nous pour garder les enfants ? »

« Bah oui. Je vois pas le rapport. »

« Milo et Camus sont arrivés apeurés dans notre chambre. Milo hurlait qu'un monstre était entrain de faire du mal à Shina. » Ikki écarquilla les yeux estomaqué par ce que venait de lui dire son ami. « J'imagine qu'ils ont du entendre vos ébats. »

« C'est pas vrai. » répondit Ikki comprenant la situation.

« Alors bon je suis dans la catégorie de personne qui pense qu'il faut dire la vérité aux enfants mais là. Franchement tu veux que j'explique ça comment à des bébés de 2 ans ? »

« Désolé. Je . . . »

« Pas grave. Cela aurait pu aussi bien nous arriver à nous, surtout avec les problèmes de Shun en ce moment. » Hyoga se releva. « Bon et bien bonne nuit. »

« Tu vas leur dire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas on verra bien. A demain. »

Ikki rebroussa chemin pour descendre les escaliers et Hyoga lui remonta. Il trouva Shun dans leur lit serrant Milo qui sanglotait encore de peur. Camus debout aux pieds du lit jetait des regards inquiets tout autour de lui. Hyoga l'attrapa en arrivant, le petit verseau sursauta puis reconnaissant Hyoga se blottit dans ses bras. « Allez dodo. Shina va bien. »

Le Russe s'allongea sur le côté et positionna Camus comme Shun avait fait avec le petit Grec. Instinctivement les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Shun envoya un regard complice au Russe et les deux adultes se rapprochèrent. « Bonne nuit, mes anges. »

Milo ferma les yeux. « Dodo. » dit-il d'un air déterminé avant de pousser un profond soupir. Shun et Hyoga attendirent patiemment d'être sûr que les deux bébés dormaient profondément. Hyoga expliqua rapidement à Shun ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils s'endorment eux aussi.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Debout. Allez debout, Marmottes. » Hyoga se frotta les yeux, il trouvait la lumière aveuglante. « Bon je sais que cette chaleur vous a empêché de dormir une partie de la nuit mais faut pas abuser. »

Cette voix pas croyable c'était la voix de . . . « Milo ?? »

« Bah Hyoga. Qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Euh. »

« Bon allez réveille Isaak. Si Camus apprend que je vous laisse dormir jusqu'à 8 heure et demi. Il va me passer un de ces savons. Le petit déjeuner est prêt je vous attends dehors, vous avez dix minutes. »

Hyoga sortit du lit et regarda tout autour de lui, il était dans le temple du scorpion apparemment. Il se retourna, en boule collé contre le mur dormait encore Isaak. Dormait ou . . . ? Hyoga tendit un bras tremblant. « Isaak. »

« Hum. » Le Finlandais ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ami. « Il nous reste combien ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il nous reste combien de minutes avant que Milo revienne en furie ? »

« Il a dit dix minutes. »

Isaak sauta du lit d'un bond. « Waouh. T'es fou on va pas avoir le temps de déjeuner. Hier j'ai failli m'évanouir pendant l'entraînement. » Isaak comme un fou passa un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le Russe sans réaction. « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grouille toi. » Isaak finit sa phrase en jetant un tee-shirt au visage du Russe. Hyoga passa mécaniquement ses habits tout en regardant autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il était dans son passé ? Dans ses souvenirs ? Etait-il entrain de rêver ? Isaak avait quitté la pièce depuis quelques minutes. Il passa la tête à travers la porte. « Humf fum vum. » dit le Finlandais la bouche pleine.

« Quoi ? »

Isaak retira le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche et regarda ahuri son ami. « Bah toi alors. Tu marches au ralenti aujourd'hui. Justement le jour où Milo a promis de montrer son attaque. Grouille toi si on le met en colère il ne va pas vouloir. » Hyoga sortit lentement de la chambre et se retrouva dans le salon du scorpion pratiquement identique à la pièce dans laquelle vivait Shina actuellement. Isaak sortit dehors et commença à faire quelques petites foulées. Le Russe ne déjeuna pas de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il sortit en marchant et continua à marcher en descendant les marches. Isaak était parti devant en courant. Le Finlandais revint sur ses pas n'arrêtant pas de courir. « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu as vraiment envie qu'il nous engueule. »

« Euh non non. » Hyoga se mit à courir derrière son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite arène abandonnée. S'y trouvait déjà Milo furieux.

« T'as gagné. On va encore déguster aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pas vrai saleté de voyeurs. Il va falloir qu'on change encore de lieu d'entraînement. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix. Suivez moi. » Isaak se remit à courir en petite foulée, le Russe quand à lui s'était remis à marcher. Milo se retourna une expression ironique sur le visage. « Oh Hyohyo. Tu es fatigué. Tu veux que je te porte peut-être ? »

« Euh. » Milo observa le Russe comme un professeur attendant la bonne réponse de son élève le moins doué. « Pardon Milo. » fit Hyoga en reprenant des petites foulées comme Isaak.

« Je préfère ça. » Milo les emmena dans un petit coin. « Faites le tour de ce truc là pendant que je vais chercher un autre lieu d'entraînement. Pas question de s'arrêter tant que je ne suis pas revenu. D'accord Hyohyo ? »

« Oui maître. » fit Isaak qui comme toujours était plein d'entrain.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel. « Arrête avec tes 'maîtres', je ne suis pas ton maître je ne fais que remplacer Camus pendant ses missions. »

« Euh oui M . . . » Isaak déstabilisé arrêta ses petites foulées quelques secondes. « Comment on doit t'appeler pendant l'entraînement alors ? »

« Bah Milo c'est très bien non ? Et en plus oh la chance c'est mon prénom. » fit en riant le Grec. Le scorpion regarda le Finlandais désapprobateur et Isaak se rendit compte qu'il ne courrait plus. Il reprit ses foulées. Milo tourna les talons et partit. Isaak se mit à courir, Hyoga fit un tour avec lui puis s'arrêta.

« Bah dis donc t'es suicidaire. »

« J'en ai marre de courir. »

« Arf. » Isaak repartit laissant Hyoga sur le bas côté. Bon alors réfléchissons. Si c'était un rêve et ben c'était vachement réel.

Hyoga se remit à courir et se remit à hauteur de son ami. « Eh dis ? Quel jour on est ? »

« 28 mai. » répondit sans aucune hésitation le Finlandais.

« Quelle année ? »

« Arf. » Hyoga allait insister quand . . .

« Hyoga !! Hyoga !! » Le Russe ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver devant les deux diamants émeraudes de son amant. « Arrête de gigoter comme ça. Tu vas les réveiller. » murmura Andromède. Les deux bébés toujours entre eux dormaient profondément.

« Quelle heure il est ? » fit aussi doucement que possible Hyoga en voyant qu'il faisait déjà jour dehors.

« Presque 8 heure mais pour une fois que Camus fait la grasse matinée je ne veux pas que tu me le réveilles. »

Le Russe posa sa main sur son front. « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. »

« Tu me le raconteras plus tard. » fit Shun voulant profiter au maximum de ce petit réveil câlin avec les enfants. Le Japonais prit le bras libre de Hyoga et le fit serrer Milo contre Camus et lui. « Essaie de pas les réveiller. Je reviens. »

Le Russe attendit bien un quart d'heure avant que son amant revienne portant un plateau déjeuner contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour deux déjeuners adultes et deux déjeuners enfants. « Oh. » Andromède posa le plateau au pied du lit, ressortit et revint en secouant fièrement un paquet de lingette pour nettoyer les mains de ses deux anges.

« Je crois qu'ils vont plus vouloir aller dormir chez Shina. » expliqua le Russe pendant que Shun se reblotissait côté Milo contre eux.

« Il y a de fortes chances. Ils ont eu trop peur. »

« C'est bizarre. Pour certains trucs ils ont des réactions presque d'adultes et pour d'autres ce sont vraiment des bébés de deux ans. »

« Hum. » Shun écoutait distraitement son amant. Il était plutôt concentré à caresser la petite joue rougie du petit Français.

« Hyoga promets moi une chose. On ne laissera jamais personne nous les reprendre. »

« Shun pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? » Hyoga prit la main de Shun et la posa sur le petit torse de Camus. « Tu sens les battements de son cœur ? Tu ressens la douce chaleur de son corps ? Ils sont réels Shun. Nous allons devoir être des parents pour eux. »

« Des parents. » murmura Andromède. « Des parents pas des maîtres. »

« Il n'ont pas besoin de maîtres. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que même enfant Camus ait besoin d'autant d'attention et d'affection. Mais je suis heureux. Heureux et fier qu'il ait besoin de moi. Qu'ils aient besoin de nous. »

Et bien sûr c'est à ce moment là qu'un des petits anges choisi pour se réveiller. Milo se frotta les yeux avec ses petits poings. « Shoun. » appela plaintivement le petit scorpion.

« Je suis là mon bébé. » Milo se retourna et se blottit dans les bras d'Andromède. « Le petit câlin du matin. » fit en riant Shun. « Comment tu fais chez Shina ? Tu lui demandes aussi un câlin ? »

« Plus dormir chez Shina. » fit le petit scorpion d'un ton sûr.

« Oui ça j'avais compris. » Camus poussa un grand soupir tremblotant puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Ouh lala petit prince. » dit Andromède en voyant les petits yeux de Camus. « Il est dur le réveil aujourd'hui mais tu peux dormir encore un peu si tu es fatigué. » Camus s'assit lentement sur le lit montrant sa volonté de se lever. « Tu as faim peut-être. »

« Vi. » répondit Milo à sa place.

« Ah. » fit Hyoga. « Mon Dieu. Camus est ventriloque. » fit en riant le Russe. Il retourna le petit Français. « Tu es ventriloque petit prince ? » Camus écarquilla les yeux pas habitué à un réveil si brutal et ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait Hyoga. Andromède éclata de rire.

« C'est quoi triloque ? » demanda Milo.

Hyoga souleva le tee-shirt du Français. « C'est une personne qui parle avec son ventre sans bouger les lèvres. » Le Russe posa ses lèvres sur le petit ventre fin mais légèrement rondouillé du petit Français. Il fit vibrer ses lèvres sur le ventre faisant un bruit de pet. Un grand rire enfantin cristallin se fit entendre. Camus chatouilleux se mit à rire tout en se tortillant pour éviter l'amusante torture. « Tu as vu son rire. Il rit. » fit tout content le Russe. « C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire. » Hyoga recommença et le petit Français se remit à rire en se tortillant. « Tu aimes ? » fit le cygne en regardant son ancien maître. « Tu veux que je recommence ? » Les deux yeux profonds du verseau se mirent à pétiller de malice. Hyoga se replongea dans son ventre et recommença plusieurs fois laissant quand même au petit verseau le temps de respirer de temps en temps. Le rire de Camus emplit la pièce avec gaieté. Il devint même contagieux, Milo sauta sur le dos du Russe et l'étrangla presque en s'accrochant à son cou. Hyoga fit une drôle de tête et Camus éclata à nouveau de rire suivi de près par Milo. Shun heureux les rejoignit dans ce moment de joie.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« On a fait une séance de chatouille hier matin. » fit Andromède sur un petit nuage. « Tu aurais du entendre le rire de Camus. Un rire pétillant, gai, magnifique. »

« C'est dingue comme un simple rire enfantin peut te rendre heureux. » répondit son frère alors qu'ils se promenaient.

« Je les aime. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir leur donner la famille qu'aucun de nous a pu avoir. »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Tu ne me crois pas. »

« Si mais Shun. Il ne faut pas que tu te berces d'illusion. Si Athéna les a ressuscités c'est parce qu'elle va avoir besoin d'eux. »

« Non. » fit mécontent Andromède prêt à se disputer avec son frère s'il le fallait. « C'est un cadeau. Elle leur a offert une nouvelle vie pour les remercier. »

« Si cela avait été le cas ils n'auraient pas leur cosmos Shun. »

« Tu es . . . Tu es. » commença Andromède rouge de colère. « Tu es ignoble. Je refuse. Je mènerai tous les combats du monde s'il le faut pour que mes bébés vivent heureux. »

« Tes bébés ? Ce ne sont pas tes bébés Shun. Où est passé mon frère pacifiste ? Celui qui refusait de blesser le moindre adversaire et exécrait tout combat. »

Shun sauta sur Ikki. Ils firent deux roulades et Shun se retrouva au dessus serrant le cou de son frère. « Il n'est plus. Tu veux détruire ma famille Ikki ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Pourquoi as-tu provoqué Shun ? Tu avais envie de me revoir ? »

« Hadès ? » fit ahuri Ikki d'une voix rauque essayant de dégager les mains sur son cou.

« Oui, Ikki. Tu vas sans doute pas me croire mais ce que je veux c'est le bonheur de Shun. Ce bonheur passe par ses deux petits nains. Et si pour ça je dois t'éloigner de lui je le ferai. »

« Le bonheur de Shun passe par Hyoga et tu détruis Hyoga par ton attitude envers lui. »

« Pourtant tu nous as vu. Tu as vu le plaisir de Hyoga. Je ne fais que lui offrir ce qu'il désire. »

« Cela m'étonnerai que Hyoga aime se faire violenter comme tu lui fais. »

Un grand rire bestial retentit. « Tu ne connais pas Hyoga. » Shun eut un petit clin d'œil pour son frère. « Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. C'est Hyoga qui est venu à moi. »

« Pour venir en aide à Shun. Pas pour être avec toi. »

Hadès allait répliquer quand un petit cri perçant se fit entendre. Shun reprit le pouvoir de son corps. Il regarda ahuri son frère au dessous de lui. « Ikki ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. »

« Camus !! C'est Camus qui a crié. » fit Andromède ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de son frère. Shun se releva et se précipita vers la provenance du cri, Ikki le suivi. Avant même d'arriver Shun et Ikki aperçurent Milo terrifié courant afin sûrement d'échapper à quelque chose tirant Camus encore plus effrayé que lui par la main. « Mes anges. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Apercevant Shun, Milo bifurqua légèrement pour courir vers lui et se cacha derrière les jambes d'Andromède, les deux enfants tremblaient comme des feuilles. Camus ayant reprit un peu de souffle se mit à sangloter. Milo jeta un petit coup d'œil vers là d'où ils venaient, puis leva la tête vers Shun. Il tendit son petit doigt vers l'endroit. « Shoun. Gros monstre là. »

Shun pointa le doigt dans la même direction que le petit scorpion. « Il y a un grand monstre là-bas ? » Les deux petites têtes oscillèrent positivement. Ikki attrapa sans violence mais peut-être un peu brusquement le petit verseau qui poussa un nouveau petit cri déchirant. Camus se mit à se débattre d'une façon saccadée tout en pleurant. « Arrête, lâche le. Tu lui fais peur. »

Ikki reposa rapidement l'enfant car de toute façon il était entrain de lui glisser des bras. « Comment un enfant aussi chétif et craintif que toi a t-il réussi à devenir un saint de glace ? »

Shun envoya un regard chargé de reproche à son frère aîné. Il prit Camus dans ses bras qui continuait à pleurer mais aussi à trembler et attrapa de sa main libre la main à Milo. « L'instinct de survie. Le simple instinct de survie. Va voir ce qu'il y a là-bas qui leur fait peur. »

« Oui M'sieur. » fit Ikki en s'éloignant. Le phénix disparut, il revint quelques minutes plus tard le pas rapide et le visage sérieux. « Shun va chercher un médecin. Geki et Ban sont gravement blessés. Eloigne les petits il y a du sang partout. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun avançait d'un pas rapide, son seul souci pour l'instant était de récupérer Camus et Milo. Il sortait à peine de la réunion. D'après le pope, Sion, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Ban et Geki avaient seulement surestimé leurs forces et avaient voulu se battre contre un ennemi trop puissant pour eux. Sion avait juré que l'affaire était réglée, il avait envoyé un saint d'argent régler l'affaire et les deux chevaliers de bronzes seraient de nouveau sur pied très bientôt. Comme d'habitude Shun avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de jeu des petits saints d'or et se figea devant le spectacle. Les enfants étaient en cercle se tenant la main. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cercle parfait, Camus ne tenait que la main de Shura, de l'autre côté un peu plus loin se tenait Mu mais ils ne s'étaient pas pris la main. Pareil pour Milo qui tenait la main d'Aioros mais se trouvait avec un vide de l'autre côté. Un trou un peu plus grand était formé entre Aldébaran et Evasio, comme si les enfants avaient volontairement laissé la place pour les absents qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Shun ressortit silencieusement et courut. Il attrapa Dohko qui discutait avec le Pope et le tira jusqu'à la pièce sans dire un mot. Sion les suivit.

« Mais Shun . . . » demanda quand même Dohko mais ne résistant pas.

« Ils ont besoin de toi pour compléter le cercle. »

« Le cercle ? »

Shun ouvrit la porte, Dohko et Sion purent voir ce que voulait dire Andromède. Dohko comprit rapidement, il se mit à genoux entre Shaka et Milo et leur prit les mains. Dohko ferma les yeux et ne bougea pas pendant 5 minutes, rapidement un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Shun et Sion s'approchèrent de lui. Le pope assez intrigué se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et murmura. « Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Une réunion. » répondit la balance sans ouvrir les yeux. « Camus et Milo expliquent ce qu'ils ont vu. C'est amusant de voir ça par des yeux d'enfants. Ils les ont vraiment vus comme des monstres. »

« Camus parle ? » demanda Shun sachant que Hyoga aurait voulu écouter.

« Pas vraiment, on dirait plutôt un. . . »

« Un chant. » compléta Andromède. « Il chante vraiment alors. »

« Ce ne sont pas des mots qui sortent, ce sont des sons. Il fredonne un air. » Dohko secoua un peu la tête. « Ils ont changé de sujet de conversation. Ils considèrent que les monstres sont notre responsabilité. 'C'est aux adultes de s'en occuper' a dit Aioros.

« C'est lui le chef ? » demanda le Pope quand même légèrement déçu que Mu son petit protégé n'est pas un rôle plus important.

« Non. Il n'y a pas de chef. C'est assez déroutant. Ils parlent tous en même temps sauf Camus qui fredonne, lui, il envoie des sensations. »

« Quelles genres de sensations ? » demanda intrigué Andromède.

Dohko éclata de rire. « Ils se racontent leurs journées. Aioros vient de montrer sa future école et Camus et Milo parlent de votre séance de chatouille. » Dohko éclata de nouveau de rire. « Shun tu devras dire à ton frère que Shaka désapprouve les modifications dans l'appartement. Shaka pense que cela va faire trop de bruit et va l'empêcher de dormir, mais par contre ça ne le dérange pas d'avoir Shina comme Maman. »

Shun et Sion pouffèrent. « Promis, on lui dira. » répondit Shun.

« Mu aimerait que Kiki arrête de le téléporter à tout bout de champ. Ça lui donne envie de vomir. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le Pope. « Pourtant l'autre fois, je l'ai vu se téléporter. C'était un tout petit voyage mais il l'a fait tout seul. »

« Non en fait c'est parce que Kiki, tourne et virevolte en même temps. »

« Je sais pas comment il faisait quand il était son apprenti, moi je n'arrive pas à le tenir. » expliqua le Pope. « C'est une vraie pile électrique. Je n'arrive pas à le faire tenir assis plus de . . . »

Le saint de la balance fronça les sourcils. « Attends tais-toi. » Les deux adultes restèrent muets attendant que Dohko se remette à parler. « Je ne comprends pas. » finit-il par dire. « Camus m'a envoyé une sensation bizarre. Milo parle de cailloux. »

« Camus arrête pas de ramasser des cailloux mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. » expliqua Shun.

« Ah d'accord. » répondit Dohko. « Bon alors Camus s'excuse pour les cailloux mais Milo dit qu'il en a besoin. »

« Mais pourquoi il en a besoin ? »

Dohko haussa les épaules. « Il ne trouve pas les cailloux qu'il lui faut. Il lui faudrait des cailloux plus gros et ronds mais il n'arrive pas à les porter. Il a essayé avec les cailloux qu'il a trouvé mais ça ne marche pas. C'est confus je ne comprends pas tout mais cela à l'air d'être important pour eux. Même les autres petits écoutent attentivement. »

« D'accord. Dis à Camus que je l'emmènerai dans un endroit où il pourra choisir les cailloux qu'il lui faut et que je les porterai. »

« Hi hi. Camus et Milo t'envoient un gros bisous en remerciement. Oh la, la cacophonie a repris. Aldébaran demande pourquoi il est obligé d'apprendre à parler grec, il aime pas trop cette langue. Shura et Evasio veulent aller à l'école avec Aioros. » Dohko ne put s'empêcher de rire encore une fois. « Ils voudraient tous plus de chocolat dans leur biberon et que Shunreï fasse plus souvent des petits pains. »

« Eh beh. » fit le Pope un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Ils en ont des exigences. »

« Ce ne sont pas des exigences. Ils se parlent entre eux c'est tout. »

Milo lâcha les mains de Dohko et Aioros cassant la chaîne et tendit les bras à Shun. « Rentre maison, Shoun ? »

Un par un tous les enfants cassèrent la chaîne. Camus se mit à côté de Milo qui tendait toujours les bras attendant une réponse. « Vous voulez rentrer ? Vous ne voulez pas rester jouer avec vos amis. »

Camus secoua la tête mais comme d'habitude c'est Milo qui répondit. « Non, envie dodo nous. Pas Marsu. » Faisant comprendre que même s'ils pouvaient dormir ici, sans son nounours c'était impossible.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga somnolait, il tenta de relever un peu la tête mais il sentit une douleur à la nuque. Il était sans doute entrain d'avoir un début de torticolis. Il finit par arriver à relever la tête, il était dans le noir recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et tenta d'étendre ses jambes engourdies.

« Chuuuttt. » fit la présence à côté de lui. « Tu vas tout faire rater. » murmura une voix. Hyoga eut un petit sourire. Bon alors d'accord il était encore revenu dans un de ses rêves réalistes ou souvenirs comme vous préférez. Isaak entrouvrit lentement une porte faisant rentrer un mince filet de lumière. Le Russe jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par rapport à ce qu'il voyait il en déduisit qu' Isaak et lui s'étaient cachés dans le buffet du salon de la grande pièce de vie de l'Isba. Les deux enfants virent le crépitement du feu, et devant Camus sur un Rocking-chair une couverture sur les jambes lisait paisiblement.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hyoga espérant que son ami Isaak répondrait.

Isaak haussa les épaules, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte du placard et Hyoga put voir qu'un petit sapin avait été décoré et se tenait un peu plus éloigné du feu. Bon alors on était à la période de Noël. « Moi aussi je me suis endormi. » avoua le Finlandais. « Tu crois qu'il est passé ? »

« Qui ça ? »

Isaak se tourna vers Hyoga et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Bah le père noël tiens. Idiot. »

« Ne me traite pas d'idiot. »

« Isaak !! Hyoga !! » dit d'une voix douce et peu forte Camus. « Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller vous coucher. »

Isaak ne sortit pas du placard espérant que son maître avait entendu leur voix mais ne savait pas où ils étaient cachés. « On veut voir le père noël. » dit Isaak.

« Il vient que pour les enfants sages. »

« On a été sage. » s'empressa de répondre Isaak.

« Alors allez vous coucher. Le père noël ne vient que quand il est sûr que les enfants dorment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai si je le vois. Et n'oubliez pas que même si demain c'est noël nous irons nous entraîner. Alors il faut que vous soyez en forme. »

« Mais tu as dit que Milo viendrait. »

« Justement vous lui montrerez vos progrès et puis il va falloir qu'on fasse un beau dîner. Cela va donc être une journée fatigante. »

Les deux enfants quittèrent à regret leur cachette. Hyoga eut envie d'aller vers son maître, le revoir une dernière fois comme il s'en rappelait dans ses souvenirs mais Isaak le tira par la manche. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, Hyoga remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Isaak fit pareil mais aucun des deux enfants n'arrivait à dormir. « Comment le père noël sait qu'on dort vraiment ? » demanda Isaak.

Le Russe faillit dire qu'il n'existait pas mais se retint. Il voulait lui laisser ses rêves d'enfants. « Je crois que c'est les adultes qui le préviennent. »

« Ah oui sans doute. Tu crois que Milo va arriver au milieu de la nuit comme d'habitude ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Moi je crois. Camus lui il attend pas le père noël. Il attend Milo. » Isaak se frotta les mains et eut un petit sourire espiègle comme s'il complotait. « Cela fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu. C'est bien, il va occuper Camus. »

Hyoga se releva légèrement pour mieux voir son ami dans le lit d'à côté. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'il va occuper Camus' ? »

Isaak leva les yeux au ciel. « Bah tu sais bien à chaque fois que Milo vient. On a droit de faire la grasse matinée. »

Hyoga réfléchit un instant. « Ils font des trucs bizarres ? » Le Russe voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Camus et Milo.

Isaak écarquilla les yeux. « Quels trucs bizarres ?

« Bah je sais pas. On entend des bruits bizarres sortirent de la chambre de Camus ? »

Cette fois Isaak dut le prendre pour un fou, il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux puis finalement se mit à rire. « Bah c'est toujours pareil non ? On les entend se disputer et après le lit grince. Mais c'est toujours comme ça. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »

Cette fois c'est le Russe qui écarquilla les yeux alors les deux saints d'or avaient réellement été amants. Hyoga vit que les yeux d'Isaak commençaient à se fermer tout seul. « Bonne nuit. » dit le Russe fermant les yeux voulant faire semblant de dormir.

« Lâcheur. » grogna Isaak mais à peine 5 minutes plus tard le Finlandais était profondément endormi. Hyoga se leva discrètement, il frissonna cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu dans un tel froid. Ces rêves étaient vraiment bizarres, il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les sensations. Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras et allait se pincer quand il entendit des voix dans la pièce de vie. Curieux, cela devait être Milo qui était arrivé, il se dirigea vers la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et écouta.

« C'est idiot. » fit la voix de son maître.

« Mais non, tous les enfants rêvent de voir le père noël. » expliqua la voix de Milo, aucun doute la-dessus.

« Tu vas vraiment te déguiser en père noël ? » s'inquiéta Camus.

« Non, Je ne suis pas assez enrobé. J'ai demandé à Aldébaran. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es . . . »

« Chuuutttt. Ne les réveille pas. Il avait une dette envers moi. Je lui ai demandé, il a accepté de suite, il a dit qu'il trouvait ça marrant. »

« Moi je trouve ça idiot. » fit légèrement boudeur Camus.

« Toi dès qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle tu trouves ça idiot. »

« Mais non. » se défendit Camus. « Et puis si tu me trouves si ennuyeux pourquoi viens tu à chaque fois ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je viens mais pour les enfants. »

« Oh !! » fut la réponse de Camus très contrarié. Hyoga entendit un objet se briser.

« Raté. » fit d'un air joueur Milo.

« Tu es un véritable gamin. J'en ai marre. On ne peut pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi. Tu . . . » Hyoga n'entendit plus rien, il sortit légèrement la tête mais les deux saints étaient dans un coin de la pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'ici. Hyoga sortit complètement et avança silencieusement. Il faillit se donner une grande claque pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Milo avait plaqué Camus contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Camus finit par poser ses mains sur le torse du Grec et essayait de le repousser. « Lâche moi. » fit le Français légèrement en colère. « Tu vois c'est de ça que je parle tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

« Et moi je te trouve trop sérieux mais je ne me plains pas. J'essaie de vivre avec tes petits défauts. »

« Vivre ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle vivre. Passer tous les deux mois juste pour tirer un coup je ne trouve pas que c'est vivre avec quelqu'un. » Hyoga n'en crut pas ses oreilles il n'aurait jamais pensé que son maître put parler si crûment.

Milo s'énerva. « Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être coincé en Grèce alors que je sais que vous êtes tous les 3 ici. »

« Tu dois bien t'amuser en Grèce. » fit provoquant Camus. « Il y a pleins d'apprenties qui demandent qu'à recevoir tes faveurs. »

« Et c'est reparti. Camus on t'a déjà dit que tu étais parano ? Et c'est de pire en pire. Je te jure que je ne vais pas voir ailleurs quand tu n'es pas là. Je te le jure sur la tête d'Athéna si tu veux. »

« Ah !! Ne blasphème pas s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit au sanctuaire. Les rumeurs de tes conquêtes vont bon train là-bas. »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. »

« D'accord. D'accord. » fit Milo en s'éloignant un peu de son amant. « Je vais te dire la vérité. Je fais semblant de draguer des apprenties pour que personne s'imagine qu'on est ensemble. Mais je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout. Je flirte c'est tout. »

« C'est déjà trop. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Tu m'as promis. » Pour la première fois Hyoga vit un regard suppliant, craintif chez son maître. Il eut envie de gronder Milo, il ne supportait pas que Milo puisse faire souffrir Camus.

Le Grec se recolla contre Camus et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. « Et je te refais cette promesse aujourd'hui si tu veux. Je jure de t'aimer toute ma vie et au delà de la mort. De traverser les enfers pour revenir t'aimer. »

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Camus que Milo récupéra du doigt. « Ne brise jamais cette promesse. » supplia Camus d'une voix cassée. Le Russe a vraiment cru à ce moment que Camus allait se mettre à sangloter.

« Jamais. Toi et moi sommes liés pour la nuit des temps. Je sais que même si on avait droit à une nouvelle vie nous nous retrouverions. Un simple regard et nous serions que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre comme notre première fois. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui. » murmura Camus frissonnant. Milo dut croire que Camus avait froid car il le prit dans ses bras.

« Comme quand tu as su que ces enfants étaient un cadeau. »

« Je donnerai ma vie pour Athéna, mais je déteste me battre, Milo. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'Isaak et Hyoga vivent ça. »

« Ils feront leur propres choix. Nous ne pouvons que leur donner les meilleurs moyens pour ce défendre. » Milo se tourna légèrement et aperçut le Russe. « Tiens bonjour Hyoga. Tu ne dors pas ? »

Hyoga cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir Shun lui secouant l'épaule légèrement. « Sympa. » murmura Andromède contrarié. « Pendant que je trime toi tu fais la sieste. » Le Russe tout d'abord ne comprit pas pourquoi son amant continuait de chuchoter. Mais alors qu'il essaya de bouger, Shun augmenta la pression sur son épaule. « Ah bah non. Tu vas pas me les réveiller maintenant. » Hyoga baissa les yeux et put voir Camus et Milo blotti dans ses bras dormant comme seuls deux bébés pouvaient le faire avec une entière confiance en leur matelas humain.

« Désolé. Ils ont voulus que je leur lise une histoire et puis . . . »

« Tu t'es endormi. »

« Oui, je crois. »

« C'est pas je crois. C'est tu t'es endormi. »

« Pardon. Shun s'il te plait tu peux au moins en prendre un je sens plus mes bras. »

« Ça va les réveiller. » continua encore contrarié Shun plus préoccupé par le sommeil de ses anges que par la santé de son amant. Andromède commença à s'éloigner et eut un petit sourire ironique. « Et puis c'est un très bon entraînement. Ça te fera les bras. » Le japonais reparti.

« Shun !! Shun, reviens. Si tu ne reviens pas je réveille Milo. » fit le Russe tout en continuant à chuchoter.

« Ne réveille pas mon ange. » fit une voix de la pièce d'à côté.

« Bon alors je réveille petit prince. »

« Non. Laisse les dormir ils n'ont pas finis leur sieste eux. »

« Si tu ne reviens pas. Je ne te raconte pas mon nouveau rêve. » La tête de Shun passa la porte. « Tu sais je crois que ce sont eux qui me les envoie. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne fais ses rêves que quand je m'endors avec eux. »

Shun reparti « De toute façon cela ne m'intéresse pas. » dit il pour provoquer le Russe.

« Ah bon ? Moi qui pensait que tu voulais savoir la vérité sur Camus et Milo. »

« Tu les as vus ensembles ? » demanda Shun en rentrant complètement dans la pièce.

« Prends Milo et je te raconterai. »

« Mais ils dorment si bien. » minauda Andromède. Hyoga regarda une nouvelle fois, c'est vrai que les deux enfants avaient l'air bien dans ses bras. Le Russe tenta de bouger légèrement au moins pour que l'engourdissement de ses bras s'atténuent un peu. Il n'arriva en fait qu'à faire tomber le marsupilami de Milo. Shun le ramassa mais il se rendit compte que Milo n'en avait pas besoin, il tenait dans une de ses mains une mèche bleue marine qu'il caressait lentement, très lentement. Camus suçait son pouce comme d'habitude et les deux enfants se tenaient par leurs mains libres. « Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu vas avoir le courage de les déranger. »

Hyoga poussa un petit soupir et essaya de se caler un peu mieux. « Milo à l'air de vraiment aimer les cheveux de Camus. Il est toujours entrain de les caresser. »

« C'est inconscient il ne le fait qu'en dormant. »

« Non, il le faisait dans le passé. »

« Tu les as vus ensembles alors ? »

« Oui je les aient vus s'embrasser et Milo a juré à Camus de l'aimer à tout jamais. »

« Oh comme c'est . . . » Shun fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne m'as jamais fait de promesse comme ça toi. »

« Shun, tu vas pas recommencer. J'ai l'impression de refaire le model de couple de Camus et Milo. » Andromède jeta un regard interrogatif. « Apparemment ils étaient comme nous à s'aimer à la folie mais toujours entrain de se disputer. J'ai même entendu Camus jeter un objet à Milo. »

« Hi hi c'est compréhensible. Même s'ils sont amis ou amants. Tu mets deux fortes têtes ensembles. Il y aura toujours des éclats. »

« Hum. Pourtant c'est dingue, Camus peut être le maître et le chevalier que j'ai connu froid, distant, sérieux et l'instant d'après il est craintif, fragile. »

« C'était sans doute une protection avec son air froid il inspirait le respect cachant sa fragilité. Mais devant Milo, il devait être lui même puisqu'il l'aimait. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon, tu veux que je le mette où ton caillou ? » Camus trottina jusqu'à un endroit et s'arrêta net. Ikki le rejoignit et posa la pierre aux pieds du Français. « Ça va là ? » Camus tira Ikki par la manche pour aller chercher un autre caillou. « Franchement Shun. Pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? »

« Tu peux bien aider Camus. Je suis aller chercher les cailloux avec lui. Tu peux l'aider à les poser. »

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il veut faire. »

« Oui moi aussi. » répondit Shina qui regardait. D'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes regardait autant en adultes qu'en enfants ce qui énervait Ikki qui avait l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

« On veut tous savoir ce qu'il veut faire. » continua Hyoga qui jouait avec Milo.

Ikki reposa la pierre qu'il venait à peine de prendre. Camus lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Bah tiens fais le, Hyoga. C'est ton maître après tout. » Camus n'avait pas du entendre ou pas comprendre car il se mit à genoux et commença à essayer de faire rouler la pierre pour la mettre à l'endroit qu'il désirait.

Hyoga se leva, remis sur ses jambes le petit Français et épousseta son pantalon. « Je vais t'aider petit prince. » Camus et Hyoga continuèrent leur manège quelque temps puis Camus arrêta de tirer la manche du Russe et regarda le travail. « Est ce qu'on peut dire que c'est un air satisfait ? » demanda Hyoga qui scrutait le visage de Camus.

« J'espère. » répondit Shun. Puis Camus se pencha sur une des pierre et posa ses deux mains dessus, tout le monde senti le petit Français augmenter son cosmos. « Bah qu'est ce qu'il fait maintenant ? »

Hyoga se rapprocha et se pencha pour voir le travail de Camus. « Il recouvre le caillou d'une couche de glace. » Hyoga prit la pierre d'à côté. « Pour ça je peux t'aider aussi petit prince. »

« Hi. » Hyoga sursauta, Camus venait de pousser son petit cri déchirant. Milo arriva en courant et essaya d'enlever les mains du Russe de sûr la pierre. « Hi. » le même petit cri.

« Non, non, non. » cria le petit Grec. « Laisse, laisse. Pas toi faire. Laisse Camous. »

« Mais je veux juste vous aider. Camus va se fatiguer vite il y a beaucoup de pierre. »

« Laisse. Laisse. » fit de plus en plus suppliant Milo. « Camous faire tout seul. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga s'approcha lentement vers Camus qui tenait encore une des pierres essayant de la geler. Il se baissa et prit le petit verseau par la taille. « Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide petit prince. » Cela faisait trois jours que Camus gelait ses pierres, il n'arrivait à en geler que 4 ou 5 par jour, après il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Camus secoua négativement de la tête mais se blotti dans les bras du Russe. « Tu es fatigué hein ? Cela à l'air d'être important pour toi. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais. »

Camus se dégagea et fit le tour des pierres, qu'il avait positionné, en trottinant marquant bien les contours. Puis Camus englouti son pouce et se reblotti dans les bras du Russe. « Les anges et maintenant ça. Je ne comprends pas, petit prince. Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? » Camus poussa un petit soupir las. « Tu dois te dire que je suis idiot. J'arrive même pas à comprendre tes messages. Et puis ces rêves. Qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire par ces rêves ? »

Camus refit le tour des pierres puis se remit dans les bras du Russe. Il posa son doigt sur le front de Hyoga. Le Russe sursauta. « Lorsqu'on arrive pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. On regarde au moins ses pieds pour pas se casser la gueule. » entendit Hyoga dans son esprit. C'était la voix de Milo adulte qui avait parlé. Camus toujours le pouce en bouche fit un petit sourire complice à Hyoga.

« Ah ah. Petit prince, tu te moques de moi ? »

Camus montra du doigt les pierres qu'il avait presque fini de toutes geler. Milo arriva en trottinant. « Fini ? » Camus secoua négativement la tête à son ami. « Peux aider moi. » Milo prit les mains de Camus et les posa sur la pierre il augmenta son cosmos, offrant de l'énergie à son ami.

« Oh mais petit prince si c'est de l'énergie qu'il te faut je peux t'en donner. » dit Hyoga se trouvant stupide de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Les trois firent les dernières pierres qui restaient à faire.

Milo en voyant la dernière pierre se couvrir d'une couche de glace se mit à applaudir tout en riant. « Hi hi, fini. Fini. »

« Oui, on a fini. Maintenant vous me montrez ce que vous voulez faire avec ? »

« Non. Trop fatigué. Demain. » répondit Milo.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Pas oublié Marsu. » dit le petit scorpion en prenant son nounours. Il prit un petit sac à dos et le tendit ouvert à Andromède. « Shoun, peux avoir biberons ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vous les prépare. » Shun se dépêcha car Milo restait près de lui le sac ouvert comme s'il avait peur que le Japonais oubli. « Tu veux que je mette des gâteaux aussi dedans ? »

« Vi. » Shun déposa un petit paquet de gâteaux.

Hyoga se mit à rire. « On dirait qu'ils partent en expédition. On va juste aux arènes les anges. Vous allez me montrer ce que vous allez faire avec les pierres. »

« Vi. » répondit Milo. « Viens Shoun ? »

« Non je peux pas venir je dois encore chercher Aphrodite. »

« Poisson. » répondit Milo.

« Oui, c'est ça je dois chercher le chevalier d'or du poisson. »

« Pas . . . » Milo eut l'air de réfléchir intensément. « Poisson pas mis avec pleins enfants. »

Shun et Hyoga se regardèrent perplexe, Andromède se baissa à hauteur du scorpion. « Aphrodite n'est pas dans un orphelinat ? »

« Vi, ça. Euh. Poisson toujours changer maison. » Milo eut encore un petit instant de réflexion. « Vit partout. » fini t il par dire.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? » fini par dire Hyoga alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé.

« Biberons. » refit Milo en tendant son sac.

« Oui, oui je les mets. » Shun se dépêcha de bien fermer les biberons et de les mettre dans le sac, il le referma. « Qui c'est qui le porte ? » Camus se mit près d'Andromède et tourna le dos. « D'accord, c'est Camus. » dit il alors qu'il installait bien le sac. « Amusez vous bien. » dit il en voyant que Camus et Milo s'étaient prit la main et se mettaient près de la porte impatients de descendre aux arènes.

« 'voir Shoun. Rentre bientôt. Inquiètes pas. » Les deux adultes rirent à la dernière phrase du Grec.

« Oui, je ne m'inquièterai pas. »

Milo lâcha la main de Camus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tendant les lèvres vers Andromède. « Bisous. » Quelques secondes après Camus fit de même.

Shun se pencha et reçu de gros bisous de ses anges. « Eh beh je suis gâté aujourd'hui. »

« 'voir Shoun. »

Les deux enfants se reprirent la main et commencèrent à descendre puisque Hyoga avait ouvert la porte. « Ils sont pressés. Bon à tout à l'heure. »

« Hé !! » Hyoga se tourna surpris. « J'ai pas droit à un bisou de mon amoureux ? » fit avec une petite moue boudeuse Andromède.

« Ah je te jure toi. » Hyoga embrassa délicatement le Japonais et sorti. Le Russe dut courir un peu pour rattraper Camus et Milo qui trottinait assez rapidement vers le lieu où les pierres avaient été disposées. « Bah une seconde. » Hyoga ramassa le Marsu de Milo qui avait prit la mauvaise habitude de le tenir uniquement par la queue ce qui faisait que la peluche était toujours entrain de traîner par terre. « Elle va être encore toute sale. »

« Peux tenir tout seul Marsu. » répondit Milo. « Veux garder avec moi. »

« Oui, mais ne le fait pas traîner. »

« Vi. » La descente se fit assez rapidement les enfants étaient pressés. Hyoga fut étonné de voir que Mu était sur les lieux avec Kiki. Il y avait aussi Ikki qui se promenait avec Shaka dans les bras.

Le phénix en les voyant fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le Russe. « Shaka m'a fait une scène de tout les diables pour venir ici. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le Russe. « Peut être que Shaka sait ce que Camus va faire avec les cailloux. »

« Je ne sais pas mais c'est la première fois que Shaka me fait un caprice. J'espère que cela va pas devenir une habitude. »

« Oui je te comprends. »

« Et là ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda le Phénix.

« Eh bien je sais pas trop mais je suppose qu'il vérifie que rien n'a été déplacé depuis hier. » Les deux adultes se mirent à discuter ne se souciant pas trop des enfants qui semblaient concentrés sur les pierres. Kiki lui était parti lorsqu'il avait vu arrivé Hyoga confiant Mu au Russe. Ils ne réalisèrent pas lorsque les enfants commencèrent à augmenter leur cosmos et que Milo et Camus se mirent au centre de la forme qu'il avait dessiné avec les pierres.

« 'voir Hyouga. Rentre bientôt. » fit le petit Grec en agitant la main.

Le Russe jeta un petit coup d'œil et répondit au petit salut de la main. « Oui, oui. » fit il alors qu'il était concentré sur la discussion de Ikki qui lui parlait de Shina. Il se figea et se tourna d'un bond en voyant qu'une sorte de crystal wall partant de chacune des pierres gelées de Camus entourait les deux enfants. « Camus ! Milo ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Montre. » répondit Milo.

« Sortez de là. »

« Peut pas. Trop tard, Hyouga. » expliqua le petit scorpion continuant son petit geste de la main et faisant un petit sourire. « Inquiètes pas. »

« Comment ça, 't'inquiètes pas' ? Mu arrête ça de suite. Camus et Milo sortez immédiatement. »

Mu le regarda mais ne fit pas descendre le crystal wall qui entourait Camus et Milo. Hyoga essaya d'envoyer son cosmos sur le crystal wall pour le briser sans succès. Il n'osait utiliser sa pleine puissance. Il risquerait de blesser Camus, Milo, mais aussi Mu et Shaka.

Désespéré Hyoga ne put que regarder impuissant son dernier geste fut d'essayer de passer la barrière avec son corps il se fit projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin et se serait fracasser sur un rocher si Ikki ne l'avait pas rattrapé. « Camus ! Milo ! Où est ce que vous aller ? » demanda le Russe se levant ne faisant pas attention à Ikki qui lui se relevait péniblement en grimaçant.

« Partir chercher ami Camous. Reviens bientôt. » Les deux enfants disparurent comme s'ils se dispersaient dans le vent.

« Non. » hurla Hyoga en se projetant une dernière fois sur le crystal wall. Cette fois-ci Ikki ne fut pas assez rapide et Hyoga se fracassa contre un rocher et perdit connaissance.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Je suis un con. Un pauvre con. » hurlait Hyoga depuis des heures. « J'ai réagi trop tard. » Il tournait et retournait autour des pierres à l'intérieur desquelles Camus et Milo avaient disparus.

« C'est vrai. Tu es un con. » répondit Shun. Hyoga s'arrêta net regardant son amant d'un air bête. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui les fera revenir. »

« Et merde. » fit Le Russe reprenant ses allées venues. « Pourquoi, ils sont partis tout seuls ? Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas prit avec eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Shun d'un air triste.

Le Cygne se rendit compte que son amant était à la limite de perdre la tête. Il se mit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Ils vont revenir. Ils ont dit à bientôt. Milo a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. »

« Pas s'inquiéter. » hurla Andromède. « Ce sont deux bébés. Ils n'ont même pas encore deux ans. Seuls. Tout seuls. On ne sait même pas où ils sont. » Andromède attrapa le tee-shirt du Russe et le secoua. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Je veux que tu me les ramènes. Je me moque de comment. Ramène-moi mes bébés. »

« Ça suffit. » dit d'une voix posée Ikki, calmant tout le monde. « Shun calme toi si tu t'énerves trop on va avoir droit à Hadès et je voudrai éviter ça. »

« Euh oui. » fit honteux son petit frère.

« Bon. » continua Ikki. « Ils ne sont pas partis en cachette. Ils nous ont parlés mais nous on a pas sut écouter. » Shun et Hyoga baissèrent la tête d'un air fautif. « Hyoga, qu'est ce que t'a dit Camus ou Milo concernant les pierres ? »

« Rien ou pas grand chose. Camus ne parle pas je te rappelle. » fit le Russe quand même légèrement contrarié que Ikki le prenne de haut. « Quand à Milo, tu as entendu toi aussi. Il a dit qu'il allait chercher un ami à Camus. »

« Ils vont peut-être chercher Isaak. » dit Shun sans grande conviction. Hyoga s'était remis debout et regardait d'un air vague la forme que Camus avait construite

« Shun !! »

« Hum ? »

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit sur les gémeaux ? » demanda Hyoga figé sur les pierres qu'avait mis tellement de temps à placer et glacer Camus.

« Euh non. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Qu'ils étaient un signe d'air comme Camus et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer en contact avec lui. »

« Euh oui peut-être. C'est qu'une théorie. »

Hyoga tira par la main Shun pour l'obliger à se relever. « Regarde. » dit il en montrant les pierres. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. »

Ikki s'approcha d'eux pour voir. « Et qu'est ce qu'on est sensé voir ? »

« Cette forme ne vous dit rien ? » demanda Hyoga exaspéré. « Camus a insisté sur la forme. Il était très pointilleux sur la position exacte des pierres. »

« Euh Hyoga !! Camus est très pointilleux sur tout. Il range les legos par couleur. » expliqua Andromède.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ? Regardez. » Le Russe prit un bâton et traça la forme de façon plus petite à leur pieds.

« Qu'est que c'est ? » demanda Ikki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu passes tout les jours devant ce signe. Il est en évidence à l'entrée de la porte du temple des gémeaux. »

« C'est le signe des gémeaux. » fit Shun comme si c'était une évidence maintenant qu'il avait compris.

« Oui. » répondit le Cygne. « Camus à volontairement recrée cette forme avec les cailloux et c'est à l'intérieur de cette forme qu'ils ont disparus. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il faut en conclure ? » demanda le Phénix ne préférant pas faire traîner les choses.

« Que si Camus et Mu ne se sont pas trompés. Camus et Milo sont près de Saga et Kanon. » expliqua Hyoga.

« Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle. » s'exclama Ikki en se détendant. « Le jumeaux doivent avoir l'âge d'Aioros à peu près c'est à dire 6 ans. Ils sont puissants ils pourront les ramener. »

« Mais quand ? » supplia Andromède. « Ce n'est même pas sûr. Et puis quand des gens verront des bébés seuls ils vont les remettre dans un orphelinat. »

« Ecoute. Je n'ai pas encore compris comment ils fonctionnaient mais je pense que si Camus et Milo sont partis c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'on n'arriverait pas à les retrouver par les moyens normaux. »

« Ecoute Hyoga. Tu vas sans doute me traiter d'égoïste et de sans cœur. Mais je me moque des jumeaux. Je veux récupérer mes bébés. » fit Shun mi-suppliant mi-en colère.

Ikki posa sa main sur la bouche de son frère trop tard. « C'est dingue tu es pire qu'une bonne femme. Tu parles comme si c'était toi qui les avaient mit au monde. » fit le phénix.

Shun écarquilla les yeux puis fini par les froncer. Il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère. « Cela te va bien de me dire ça. Shaka dors tranquillement dans son temple. La nuit va bientôt tomber, mes bébés sont seuls. Ils doivent être épuisés et mort de peur. » Shun se mit à sangloter. « En plus Camus doit avoir froid, il a toujours froid. Ils doivent avoir faim. Et puis Milo il lui faut un câlin sinon il n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Hyoga prit Andromède dans ses bras. « Shun a pas tort Ikki. Je suis extrêmement inquiet. Malgré tous leurs pouvoirs ce ne sont que des enfants. Comment veux tu qu'ils survivent seuls dans la rue ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre.)


	6. Il faut écouter les bébés

Ikki s'approcha lentement. Il ne fut pas surpris, Shun et Hyoga n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Depuis 3 jours ils restaient prostrés devant les pierres glacées attendant que Camus et Milo rentrent. « Tenez buvez ça. » dit le phénix en leur tendant à chacun une tasse de café fumant. Les deux amants ne se firent pas prier.

« Ils ne rentreront pas. » murmura Shun désespéré.

« Mais si. Je suis sûr qu'ils rentreront. » tenta de rassurer Ikki. « Ils n'ont pas dit adieu. Ils ont juste dit au revoir. Milo a même ajouté 'à bientôt'. »

« Cela fait 3 jours. 3 jours c'est long pour des enfants. » répondit Hyoga les yeux dans le vague fixant les pierres gelées.

Ikki resta encore 10 bonnes minutes avec eux ne parlant pas. « Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Je vais monter le garde à votre place. »

« Non. » répondirent d'un seul homme les deux amants.

« Je ne me reposerai pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés. » expliqua Andromède déterminé.

Des pas rapide se firent entendre, il n'y eut que Ikki qui réagit en tournant la tête. « Je crois que vous devriez venir. » dit Marine légèrement essoufflé. « Il y a des vibrations bizarres au temple des gémeaux. »

Shun se leva précipitamment. « Oh Athéna faite qu'ils soient sains et saufs. » Ils coururent tous jusqu'au troisième temple. Arrivé là-bas Shun s'écroula. « Il y a leur cosmos. » dit il en pleure. « Ils vont bien. Ils rentrent. » Ils leur fallu attendre quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables à tous. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait accouru attendant avec impatience les enfants.

Puis ils apparurent tous les quatre dans un état pitoyable mais vivant. Saga et Kanon entourant Milo et Camus. A peine arrivé Milo lâcha la main de Kanon et de Camus et couru dans les bras d'Andromède en criant. « Shooooouuuuunnn !!! » Camus eut pratiquement la même réaction courant vers Hyoga mais ne criant pas, un petit sourire aux lèvres. On voyait que les deux enfants étaient heureux de rentrer. Milo se mit à babiller ne s'arrêtant plus, Shun le couvrait de bisous, le serrant contre lui ne réalisant pas encore. « Shoun. Tout perdu. Perdu Marsu. Perdu biberons. Grands pas été gentils. Taper nous. » dit le petit scorpion en montrant un bleu sur son avant bras. Le petit Français qui avait englouti son pouce et c'était blotti dans les bras du Russe acquiesçait de la tête pour faire comprendre que Milo ne mentait pas. « Grands tout prit et taper quand même. Laisser nous dormir dehors. Froid. Et pis peur aussi. Très peur. Partout grosses bêtes qui piquent. » Le petit scorpion souleva un peu son tee-shirt découvrant son ventre il était parsemé de piqûres d'insectes que Milo avait gratté jusqu'au sang. En voyant ça Shun prit un air horrifié et Hyoga se dépêcha de regarder l'état de Camus qui était pareil si ce n'est pire. Milo tendit le bras vers les jumeaux qui regardaient d'un air méfiant l'assistance. « Méchants. Pas voulus aider. Laisser grands taper nous. »

« Bébé. » fit ironique l'un des jumeaux. Tout le monde supposa qu'il s'agissait de Kanon. Le jumeau fit un pas vers Shun mais resta à une distance raisonnable. Il montra du doigt Milo. « Il nous a dit que vous nous donneriez à manger. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu. Vous nous donnez à manger et on repart. »

Milo tira la langue au jumeau. « Pas gentil toi. »

Kanon fit un autre pas vers Milo et Shun d'un air menaçant. Milo se serra un peu plus contre Andromède en tremblant. « T'es un bébé. » fit Kanon. « Tu joues les malins maintenant parce que tu as un adulte. »

Sion s'approcha légèrement de Saga qui lui était resté sans bouger regardant avec méfiance tous les adultes. « Nous allons vous donnez à manger. Je vous le promets. Vous pouvez dormir ici aussi cette nuit. Dans un bon lit au chaud. »

« Pourquoi vous les avez oubliés ? » demanda Saga en désignant du menton Camus et Milo.

« Euh nous ne les avons pas oubliés. » répondit le pope.

« Vous les avez perdus alors ? » redemanda Saga.

« Euh. »

Kanon eut un petit rire méchant. « Je te l'avais dit. Ils sont dans la catégorie abandonnés. » Kanon se pencha sur Milo. « Ils voulaient plus de vous. Vous les gênez. La prochaine fois ils feront exprès de vous oublier dans un park. »

« Ça va pas non ? » hurla Andromède en soulevant Milo dans ses bras. Shun se mit à caresser gentiment la joue du petit scorpion qui s'était mis à sangloter. « Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai mon bébé. »

« Vous êtes son papa ? » demanda Saga intrigué.

« Oui. » répondit sur un air de défi Shun en s'éloignant légèrement comme s'il voulait protéger Milo d'une attaque physique des jumeaux.

Kanon haussa les épaules. « Les adultes c'est tous des menteurs. Vous nous donnez à manger ou pas alors ? »

« Oui. Je vais aller en chercher. » répondit Marine puis elle partie.

« Nous ne mentons pas, Kanon. » L'enfant sursauta. « D'ailleurs tu as dut le sentir en arrivant ici. » fit Sion

Le jumeau se tourna vers Milo mécontent. « Pourquoi tu leur as dit nos prénoms ? Je t'avais dit de pas leur dire. »

« Rien dit moi. » se défendit Milo.

« Milo ne m'a rien dit. Il dit vrai. Je sais depuis longtemps comment vous vous appelez tout les deux. » expliqua le pope. « Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

« Ouais ils disent tous ça au début. » répondit Kanon. « On a pas besoins des adultes. Hein Saga ? »

Saga acquiesça légèrement de la tête. « Mais . . . Kanon. La dame a dit qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. »

« Elle aussi c'est une adulte. Je te pari qu'elle mentait. »

Marine arriva avec deux poches remplies de nourriture. Elle s'approcha et déposa les deux sacs. Camus se mit à gigoter voulant descendre des bras du Russe. « Non, Camus. » murmura doucement Hyoga. « On peut pas les forcer à rester avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront. Maintenant ils connaissent le chemin de la maison. »

« Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez. » expliqua le Pope. Pendant que Saga et Kanon tiraient les deux sacs vers le milieu du temple. « Vous pouvez même rester on vous donnera un bain, des vêtements propres. Vous pourrez dormir dans un lit chaud et douillé. »

Les deux jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air de l'écouter. Kanon se mit à fouiller légèrement dans le sac. « Vous avez encore du truc liquide ? » demanda Kanon.

« Quel truc liquide ? »

Kanon désigna encore une fois Milo. « Le truc qu'il appelle Biberon. »

Milo regarda Shun d'un air triste « Tout prit. » expliqua t il.

Shun réalisa que Camus et Milo avaient sans doute rien mangé depuis 3 jours. « Vous devez avoir faim. Je peux vous en préparer. » expliqua Shun. Andromède passa près des jumeaux pour monter au temple du verseau. Il se tourna vers Saga et Kanon. « Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Le chocolat au lait c'est meilleur chaud. »

Saga fit un pas vers Andromède voulant lui faire confiance puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère. « D'accord. » fit Kanon. « Mais seulement avec toi. »

Hyoga s'approcha « Et nous ? On peut venir ? »

Saga répondit sans aucune hésitation. « Oui. »

Kanon se tourna vers les autres adultes avec un air de défie. « Mais c'est tout, que eux deux. »

Tout le monde les laissa partir, Saga et Kanon eurent l'air de se détendre. « Comment il s'appelle ton bébé ? » demanda Saga à Hyoga. « Pourquoi il parle pas ? »

« Il s'appelle Camus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il parle pas. »

« Et vous pourquoi vous avez été méchants avec eux ? Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas laissé dormir avec vous ? » demanda Andromède

Kanon fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont trop petits. Les petits comme ça, ils vivent pas avec nous. On leur a dit de rentrer. On les a mis près des adultes pour qu'ils les emmènent. » Kanon montra du doigt Camus. « Mais comme lui il parle pas. On savait pas qu'il fallait qu'on les aide à rentrer. » Kanon changea et se mit à montrer Milo. « Et lui il savait pas. Il a suivi sans savoir. »

« Vous auriez quand même put leur laisser leur biberons. »

« C'est eux qui nous les ont offert. » expliqua Saga. « On savait pas qu'ils avaient rien d'autres à manger. »

Ils arrivèrent au temple du verseau, les deux jumeaux restèrent sur le pas de la porte. « Vous pouvez rentrer. » fit Andromède. A la plus grande surprise de Hyoga et Shun, les deux jumeaux retirèrent ce qui leur servaient de chaussures. « Bon, je suppose que vous avez faim. » Shun sorti du pain, de la confiture et des gâteaux pendant que Hyoga faisait chauffer du lait. Kanon s'assit directement sur une chaise pendant que Saga faisait le tour de la pièce observant. Shun donna des gâteaux à chacun des quatre enfants qui mangèrent à une vitesse impressionnante puis se mit à faire des tartines. « Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé ? » demanda Shun.

« J'ai réussi à voler un pain, hier matin. » expliqua Kanon comme si c'était normal. « Et Saga a ramené quelques fruits. Mais on a pas l'habitude de devoir nourrir des bébés. »

Saga s'approcha de Hyoga et prit la main de Camus qui était blotti contre le Russe. « On les aime bien vos bébés. »

« On sait qu'il était venu nous chercher mais on a décidé de ne plus vivre avec les adultes. » expliqua Kanon.

« Si on avait sut qu'il fallait les ramener on l'aurait fait avant. » continua Saga.

Le lait prêt Shun versa dans deux biberons et dans deux bols le liquide chaud agrémenté de chocolat en poudre. « C'est très chaud faites attention. » Shun voulu attendre un peu pour que Camus et Milo ne se brûlent pas mais les deux enfants tendaient les bras impatients sans doute affamés. « Je vais vous faire quelque chose de plus consistant quand même. » Tout le monde se mit à boire goulûment leur chocolat chaud. Saga et Kanon arrêtèrent rapidement. Ils s'approchèrent de Camus qui comme à son habitude tétait son biberon sans lâcher sa tétine faisant des bruits bizarres d'aspiration. Les jumeaux observaient ahuris le petit verseau.

« Il n'y a pas à vous inquiéter, il fait toujours ça. » expliqua le Cygne.

« J'aimerai bien qu'il parle. » dit Saga.

« Oui, nous aussi. Shun je crois que c'est pas la peine. » Andromède se retourna, Milo c'était déjà complètement endormi sur la chaise dans laquelle Shun l'avait posé la tête sur le rebord et Camus luttait contre le sommeil pour finir son biberon. Saga et Kanon continuaient de regarder Camus. Saga se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

« On peut rester dormir avec eux cette nuit ? » demanda Saga timidement.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Shun.

« Mais après avoir dormi, on partira. » s'empressa de continuer Kanon. « On veut pas rester avec des adultes. »

« D'accord. On ne vous obligera pas à rester. » fit Shun. « Demain je vous donnerai un bain à tous les quatre et des habits propres. »

« Oui. » répondit Saga. Kanon bailla fortement.

« En attendant. Tout le monde au lit. » dit le Russe en se levant Camus dans les bras.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun entendit un petit bruit qui le réveilla. Depuis qu'il avait les bébés avec lui il était plus sensible aux moindres bruits alors qu'avant une bombe tombée à côté de lui ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Il entendit un petit chuchotement, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. « Hyoga !! » murmura t il. La réponse de son amant fut un grognement. Shun senti un petit poids au pied du lit. Bon apparemment Camus ou Milo avait réussi à monter, il penchait plutôt pour Milo. Shun posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire de toute évidence Milo s'était emmêlé dans les couvertures et tentait désespérément de remonter jusqu'à eux. Un petit sanglot se fit entendre, Hyoga se redressa d'un coup complètement réveillé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » grogna presque le Russe n'aimant pas trop se faire réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit. Hyoga regarda dubitatif la petite bosse au pied du lit.

« Shoun ? » demanda suppliant la petite bosse. Andromède alluma la table de chevet et souleva les couvertures pour découvrir le petit scorpion à quatre pattes se battant avec un bout de drap.

« Allez viens. » Milo ne se fit pas prier et remonta pour se blottir dans les bras de son papa d'adoption.

Hyoga tourna la tête par terre vers son côté du lit. « Ah je me disais aussi. » Camus assis par terre sanglotait car il croyait sûrement s'être perdu. Hyoga l'attrapa par les aisselles et le mit dans le lit. « Tu as encore froid ? » demanda t il au petit verseau en sentant ses mains gelées. Camus se contenta d'engloutir son pouce et de se blottir contre Hyoga.

« Plus Marsu. » fit suppliant Milo.

« On te l'a volé ? » demanda Andromède.

« Sais pas. » répondit le petit scorpion. « Couru Marsu tombé. »

« On ira t'en acheter un autre demain. » dit Hyoga plutôt pressé de se rendormir.

Shun attrapa la main de Milo qui se grattait le ventre. Il souleva le pyjama qu'il avait mit à Milo endormi il y avait à peine quelques heures et regarda avec inquiétude les boutons. « Elles ressemblaient à quoi les bêtes qui vous ont piquées ? »

« Sais pas. »

Shun sorti du lit sans prévenir personne, Milo commença à essayer de descendre du lit pour le suivre. Hyoga, l'en empêcha. « Il va revenir. »

Andromède réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec une pommade. « J'espère que cela va calmer les démangeaisons. » Ils passèrent 10 bonnes minutes à étaler la pommade sur les boutons qui couvraient le corps de Camus et Milo. Camus s'était déjà endormi depuis longtemps, Milo luttait légèrement pour essayer de parler à Shun mais épuisé lui aussi s'endormi avant la fin de l'application.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Oh non Hyoga !! » appela Shun.

Le Russe, Camus dans les bras, apparut sur le pas de la porte. « Quoi ? »

« Ils sont partis. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient l'air d'accord pour passer un peu de temps avec nous. »

« Pas partis. » répondit Milo qui lui était dans les bras d'Andromède.

« Ah ! » fit Andromède en se dirigeant vers le placard. « Eux aussi ils aiment les placards ? » Milo tendit les bras derrière le dos de Shun indiquant la direction opposée.

Hyoga se pencha légèrement regardant la direction qu'indiquait le petit Grec. « Euh Shun ! Eux c'est plutôt la catégorie 'caché sous le lit'. »

Shun s'approcha et se baissa. Les deux jumeaux enlacés l'un contre l'autre sans doute pour se tenir chaud s'étaient recroquevillé sous un des lits et dormaient paisiblement. Andromède eut un petit sourire. « C'est pas mal aussi comme cachette. »

« On les réveille ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Non. Ils doivent pas avoir souvent l'occasion de bien dormir et puis . . . » Andromède se redressa et regarda les deux bébés blotti dans leur bras respectifs. « On a à s'occuper de ces deux là avant. Le petit déjeuner et un bon bain. » Shun passa sa main dans la chevelure emmêlé de Milo. « Je vais encore passer une heure à leur démêler les cheveux. » dit il en soupirant.

« Pas couper. » s'empressa de dire Milo.

« Oui, oui. On sait. » répondit Hyoga.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et préparèrent le petit déjeuner. D'un coup Shun eut l'air d'avoir une révélation. « Dis Hyoga ? Tu as fais un de tes rêves ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Bah on a dormi avec eux cette nuit. »

« Ah oui !! Ils étaient peut-être trop fatigués pour m'envoyer un souvenir. »

« Comme c'est dommage. Ils essaient de te dire quelques chose j'en suis sûr. »

« Oui, je pense aussi. Tiens bonjour Saga. » Saga venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il se retourna comme s'il voulait vérifier que c'était bien à lui que s'adressait le Russe.

Le petit gémeau s'approcha de Hyoga, le cygne se baissa. Saga se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Hyoga eut un petit sourire. « Bien sûr je vais t'aider. » Le Russe se tourna vers son amant. « Les toilettes sont trop hautes. » lui expliqua t il.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le petit déjeuner c'était bien passé. Les 4 enfants étaient actuellement dans la baignoire. Rempli avec un simple petit fond d'eau car bien sûr Shun avait peur qu'ils se noient.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » fit Shun le sourire aux lèvres. Milo semblait avoir encore un peu peur de Kanon mais le petit gémeau s'était mis à faire des bulles de savons avec ses mains et soufflait dedans en direction de Milo qui rigolait aux éclats. Camus semblait obnubilé par ses boutons d'insectes, il se regardait son ventre d'un air assez inquiet. Saga s'était mis à les compter en posant à chaque fois son doigt dessus, mais le petit gémeaux ne savait pas aller plus loin que 10 et donc recommençait à chaque fois.

Hyoga se mit derrière Shun et le prit dans ses bras. « Cela veut dire quoi ? Que eux aussi tu veux les adopter ? »

« Tu vas me dire que cela commence à faire beaucoup ? »

« Non, si tu veux qu'on les garde. On les garde. »

« J'aimerai bien mais j'en connais deux qui seraient très déçus. »

« Seiya et Miho. »

Shun acquiesça de la tête. « Et puis il y a Aphrodite qui va arriver. »

Milo tourna la tête vers eux. « Poisson. »

Hyoga eut un petit rire. « Je te pari qu'il n'arrive pas à dire Aphrodite. »

« Trouver Poisson ? » demanda Milo.

« Non pas encore Milo. Je suis désolé. » Le petit Grec eut une petite moue boudeuse puis il oublia et se mit à essayer de faire des bulles entre ses mains comme Kanon sans succès.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Vous pouvez rester. » supplia Andromède. « Kanon !! Saga !! »

« Vous voulez bien être nos papas ? » demanda Saga.

« Oui. » s'empressa de répondre le Russe. « On veut bien être vos papas et Milo et Camus ont besoins de grands frères. »

« D'accord. » répondit Kanon. Les deux adultes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais perdirent vite leurs illusions. Kanon et Saga tenaient toujours les deux sacs de nourriture que Marine avait préparés hier soir et leur cosmos n'avait pas baissés.

Saga fit un petit geste de la main. « On reviendra jouer demain alors. »

« Mais on voulait que vous viviez tout le temps avec nous. » essaya Andromède.

« Non. » répondit déterminé Kanon. « On peut pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les grands ils comprennent pas. » expliqua Kanon.

« Vous nous donnerez encore à manger ? » tenta Saga.

« Oui. On vous donnera tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Au revoir. » firent les jumeaux en cœur. Ils disparurent mais Shun et Hyoga pouvaient encore sentir leur cosmos.

« On peut les suivre tu crois ? » demanda Andromède en augmentant son cosmos.

« Non. » l'arrêta Hyoga en lui prenant le bras. « Attendons qu'ils aient un peu plus confiance en nous. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Quelqu'un le secouait gentiment. « Tu t'es encore endormi ma petite marmotte. » Hyoga ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face à deux magnifiques yeux bleus ciel et une chevelure d'un bleu pure.

« Milo ? »

« Je sais pas comment tu fais. » répondit Milo avec un grand sourire. « Tu t'endors vraiment n'importe où. »

Hyoga regarda son lit de fortune qui en fait n'était composé que d'un gros manteau en fourrure qui appartenait sûrement à Milo pour ses séjours en Sibérie. « Je suis désolé. » fit Milo. « Cette nouvelle mission nous a tous prit au dépourvu. Je ne pensai pas que je serai obligé de vous héberger comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Isaak qui était à côté en se frottant la tête.

« On va aller s'installer au temple du verseau pour les quelques jours. Les travaux de mon temple sont bientôt finis. »

« Mais il y a qu'un seul grand lit chez le maître. » dit Isaak.

« Oui. Je sais, moi, je dormirai chez Aiolia. » Milo fronça les sourcils. « Faudra pas faire les fous chez Camus, Hein ? Il était déjà pas très content de devoir prêter son temple. »

« Pourquoi ? Il a l'habitude de vivre avec nous à l'Isba. » s'étonna Isaak.

« Oui mais normalement il n'y a que le saint d'or qui a droit de vivre dans son temple. C'est une règle. Les seuls exceptions sont les apprenties et encore c'est très rare. Généralement ils dorment au foyer. »

Hyoga qui avait écouté la discussion en silence regarda autour de lui. « Tu fais quoi comme travaux ? »

« Je fais une pièce en plus et je mets une cheminée. »

« Une cheminée ? » demandèrent en cœur les deux enfants.

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda Isaak. « Il fait trop chaud ici de toute façon. »

« Pour vous mais moi je suis frileux. » expliqua le saint du scorpion. Milo fit un petit clin d'œil. « Et puis c'est romantique non ? »

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec Camus ? » demanda Isaak.

« Ah !! Tout de suite. » dit Milo en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Bah quoi ? Tu te disputes tout le temps avec Camus. »

Milo fit une petite grimace. « C'est votre maître qui cherche toujours la petite bête. Il vous en a parlé ? »

« Non. » répondit Isaak. « Il parle jamais de vos disputes. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti sans venir te voir ? »

« Non, apparemment sa mission ne pouvait pas attendre. »

2 petits coups furent tapés contre le chambranle de la porte. « Salut, tout le monde. » fit Aiolia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Ouep. » répondit Isaak en se levant. « Tu te rends compte Milo va construire une cheminée dans son temple. Il est fou. »

Aiolia éclata de rire. « Cela fait des années que j'ai construit la mienne. » Le chevalier du lion eut l'air de réfléchir. « Cela fait combien de temps que tu repousses tes travaux Milo ? »

« Trop longtemps. » répondit son ami.

Aiolia reprit son rire. « Tu as fini par arrêter d'écouter Camus. » Aiolia se tourna vers les enfants. « Chaque hiver Milo crève de froid mais il ne voulait pas que Camus dise qu'il est frileux. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répondit Milo en haussant les épaules. « J'ai ma fierté de Gold et je n'aime pas trop que Camus me voit comme quelqu'un de faible. »

« Oui, surtout Camus. » répondit Aiolia avec un petit sourire pleins de sous-entendus. « Il faut toujours que vous combattiez pour savoir lequel est le plus fort. Mais dois-je vous le répéter ? Vous êtes au même niveau. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'un jour j'arriverai à le battre. »

« On peut toujours rêver. » répondit Aiolia. « Au fait j'étais venu te demander. Tu peux me prêter ton appareil photo ? »

« Oui, tu en as besoin ? La pellicule est pas finie. »

« Cela m'arrange je n'ai que 3 ou 4 photos à prendre cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Je vais le chercher. » Milo sorti de la pièce.

Aiolia s'approcha de la cheminée en construction. « Tu as toujours l'intention de faire sculpter le tour ? » cria Aiolia.

« Oui. » répondit une voix lointaine.

« Camus a accepté ? »

« Il n'a pas refusé. » répondit Milo. Le scorpion revint dans la pièce avec un appareil photo qu'il tendit à son ami. « Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps. »

Hyoga regarda ahuri les deux adultes. « Camus sait sculpter ? » cria t il.

Aiolia et Milo se tournèrent vers le Russe légèrement étonné. « Tu vas bien Hyoga ? » demanda Milo.

« Euh oui, mais je ne savais pas que Camus savait sculpter. »

« Idiot. » fit Isaak. Hyoga fronça les sourcils il détestait qu'Isaak le traite d'idiot. « Tu as passé 4 mois à lui supplier de te sculpter la tête de ton lit. »

« Hyouga !! Hyouga !! » l'appelait gentiment Milo en tirant sur son tee-shirt. Le Russe ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Regarde Hyouga zoli Poisson. »

« Euh oui Milo. » répondit encore un peu sonné le Cygne. Il était sur le canapé encore une fois les deux enfants s'étaient blotti dans ses bras mais cette fois ils ne dormaient pas. Hyoga replaça ses souvenirs. Il s'était mis sur le canapé pour regarder un documentaire sur les animaux avec Camus et Milo. Les deux enfants adoraient ce genre d'émissions télé.

Milo montra le tigre de Camus. « Fini chat. » puis il pointa la télé du doigt. « Zoli poisson. »

« Oui, oui. Ils sont jolis les poissons. » répondit machinalement Hyoga sans regarder ce que montrait Milo.

Le petit scorpion fronça les sourcils et fit encore sa petite moue boudeuse. « Regarder poisson. » répéta t il en montrant la télé.

« Une autre fois Milo. » dit Hyoga en se levant et éteignant la télé sans même avoir jeté un coup d'œil. « Il faut que je parle à Shun. »

Hyoga prit dans ses bras les deux enfants et sorti pour rejoindre le Japonais qui encore une fois était au 13ème temple pour rechercher Aphrodite. Avant même que le Russe pu ouvrir la bouche, Milo apercevant Shun cria. « Hyouga pas voulu regarder zoli poisson. » à l'intention d'Andromède.

« Oh le méchant. » répondit Shun exagérant un peu un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Shun il faut qu'on aille en Sibérie. » s'empressa de dire Hyoga.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Camus faisait des sculptures. Il a du de me laisser un message là-bas. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de moi ? »

« Euh non. » s'étonna Hyoga. « Mais je croyais que tu voudrais m'accompagner. »

« Je suis désolé Hyoga. Je voudrais retrouver Aphrodite. C'est le seul que nous n'avons pas retrouvé. »

« Bien sûr. Excuse-moi. »

« Tu ne rentres pas trop tard ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Couvre bien les bébés. Il ne faut pas qu'ils prennent froid là-bas. »

« Il vaut mieux que je les emmène. Tu as raison. »

« Bah oui. Ils t'aideront. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga se téléporta directement au temple du verseau. Il posa les deux enfants par terre qui coururent en direction de la cuisine. « Coucou mes bébés. » entendit le Russe. « Vous vous êtes bien amusés en Sibérie ? »

« Froid. » répondit Milo.

« Tu ne les as pas assez couverts. » dit Shun en se mettant légèrement en colère alors que Hyoga rentrait dans la pièce lentement.

« Désolé. Je croyais que cela suffirait. »

« Alors qu'as tu découvert là-bas ? »

« Rien du tout. » répondit avec un air dépité le Russe. « Il y a plusieurs sculptures de Camus là-bas mais elles n'ont pas grandes significations. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« C'est dingue je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ces sculptures. A la tête de mon lit, il a sculpté une magnifique femme les cheveux aux vents. Sans doute pour que je garde un souvenir de ma mère. A la tête du lit d'Isaak, une tigresse à la chasse avec deux bébés tigres. Tu devrais voir c'est magnifique. Il n'a oublié aucuns détails. »

« C'est amusant. D'un côté le maître te dit d'oublier ta mère et de l'autre on peut dire le grand frère te sculpte ta mère sur ton lit pour ne pas que tu l'oublies. »

Hyoga attrapa Camus qui était assis par terre triturant un objet qu'il avait sans doute trouvé à l'Isba, et le posa sur ses genoux. « Je découvre tellement de chose sur lui. »

Milo arriva en trottinant, il revenait du salon. « Shoun regarder zoli poisson. »

« Oh le filou. » fit Shun en entendant le bruit de la télé. « Il a comprit comment allumer la télé. »

« Il y a juste à appuyer sur un bouton ce n'est pas compliqué. »

« La télé est trop haute il a réussi avec la télécommande. »

Milo tira Andromède par la main. « Regarder zoli poisson. » répéta le petit scorpion.

« Non, Milo. On va manger. On ne regarde pas la télé tout de suite. Vas l'éteindre. »

Milo prit un air triste et murmura. « Poisson. »

« On ira regarder après manger un peu si tu veux. » Shun attrapa le petit scorpion et le posa dans sa chaise haute. Milo se débattit légèrement au début montrant qu'il voulait descendre puis abandonna. « Les jumeaux sont venus aujourd'hui. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas voir Camus et Milo. » Les gémeaux semblaient vouloir venir environ tout les deux jours mais repartaient à chaque fois ne voulant pas rester. Seiya et Miho avaient tout tenté pour les faire changer d'avis.

« Je suis idiot. » cria d'un coup Hyoga faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Ah ça y est, tu as trouvé. »

« J'étais tellement pressé d'aller voir la sculpture de mon lit que je ne suis pas allé au plus simple. »

« C'est quoi le plus simple ? »

« La cheminée de Milo. »

« Ah bah vas y alors. » répondit Shun qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire mais qui savait que Hyoga lui expliquerait tout après.

Hyoga mit Camus dans ses bras. « Allons y tous ensembles. »

« Mais je dois . . . »

« S'il te plait. Je crois que c'est important. »

« D'accord. »

Ils descendirent tout les deux en courant les bébés dans leur bras. Hyoga frappa deux petits coups à la porte d'entrée. Shina ouvrit sans masque un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Bonsoir. »

« Salut. On ne dérange pas. » demanda Hyoga en sentant l'énergie d'Ikki.

« Pas du tout. Je faisais dîner Shaka. »

« Est ce que je peux regarder ta cheminée ? »

« Euh oui. » Hyoga fonça jusqu'au salon où était disposé la cheminée, il passa en coup de vent devant Ikki qui le suivi intrigué par l'attitude du Russe.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » demanda le phénix.

Hyoga observa avec minutie la sculpture qui faisait tout le tour de la cheminée. « Ça ! » dit il en posant son doigt sur un endroit de la cheminée. « Shun, j'ai trouvé. » cria le cygne à son amant. Shina et Shun arrivèrent avec Milo et Shaka. « C'est une sorte de fresque. Camus à sculpter notre histoire. »

« Camus sait sculpter ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Je ne le savais pas ce matin moi non plus. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » répondit le Russe.

« C'est dingue Shun regarde ! Il a dessiné le bateau de ma mère. » Tout le monde se pencha sur le bout de fresque où Camus de manière imagé avait représenter un bateau au fond de l'eau.

« C'est magnifique. » s'extasia Shina. « J'avais jamais remarqué. »

Hyoga remonta pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire. « Il a du effacer nos mémoires, alors il a écrit notre histoire ici. Incroyable. »

Ikki ébouriffa les cheveux du petit verseau. « Tu es malin comme un singe. »

Shun poussa un cri. « Hyoga les anges. » Tout le monde se dirigea vers Shun qui était à quatre pattes regardant presque par terre. « C'est la fin de la fresque. Il y a vous quatre en anges vous tenant la main. »

Hyoga ne put retenir ses larmes, elles coulèrent abondamment sur son visage. « Ils pensaient qu'on se retrouveraient dans l'autre monde. »

« Il doit y avoir une autre explication. » fit Shun en touchant avec prudence les anges sculptés. « Si Camus et Milo ont utilisé autant d'énergie pour te prévenir c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'important sur cette fresque. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun à la table de la cuisine sirotait tranquillement son café matinal. « Attention je vais bientôt arriver mes bébés. » cria Andromède un grand sourire sur le visage. Il entendit un petit rire éloigné, un rire qui lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Il était facile de repérer Milo car ce n'était pas l'enfant le plus silencieux qui soit, pour Camus c'était un petit peu plus dur mais sans s'en rendre compte le petit verseau laissait toujours un petit indice de son passage. « 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . Je vais arriver. » cria Shun et mettant sa tasse dans l'évier et la rinçant. « . . . 2 . . . 1. J'arrive. » Des derniers petits bruits de pas se firent entendre. « Où qu'ils ce sont cachés mes petits anges ? » demanda Shun en sortant de la cuisine. Un petit gloussement arriva à ses oreilles. Il alla dans le salon, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant dépasser une petite mèche de cheveux marines de sous le canapé. Bon il avait déjà repéré Camus, le petit Français remua légèrement silencieusement et la mèche disparu avec lui. Shun poussa un petit soupir heureusement qu'il avait passé l'aspirateur hier soir sinon il aurait été bon pour relaver de la tête aux pieds ses petits anges. Quand ils vivaient que tout les deux Hyoga et lui, parfois il se laissait aller et ne nettoyait pas régulièrement mais depuis qu'il avait les bébés hors de question. Camus et Milo, comme tous les bébés, s'asseyaient ou s'allongeaient toujours par terre il ne voulait pas qu'ils attrapent une saloperie. « J'ai perdu mes bébés. » fit il d'une voix exagérément boudeuse.

« Chercher. » répondit une voix rieuse derrière lui, légèrement vers sa gauche. Shun se retourna, il repéra de suite la cachette de Milo mais resta étonné. Comment avait il fait pour grimper là-haut ? Milo s'était mis tout en haut du buffet. Pourtant ce n'était pas Mu il ne pouvait pas se téléporter n'importe où. Shun fit plusieurs bruits pour que les enfants le repère mais aussi pour leur faire croire qu'il cherchait.

« Je cherche. Je cherche mais je trouve pas mes bébés. »

« Vi. » répondit Milo toujours caché.

Shun se dirigea vers le canapé et passa une main pour trouver Camus. Il fit attention de faire doucement pour ne pas que le petit Français ait peur. L'autre différence entre Camus et Milo c'est que lorsque Milo était repéré il éclatait de rire et se jetait dans ses bras, Camus lui restait caché se recroquevillant essayant de se fondre encore un peu plus dans le décor. Shun senti furtivement une mèche de cheveux. « Tiens. » Andromède tendit encore un peu plus le bras et attrapa ce qu'il pensa être le bras de Camus.

« Hi. »

« N'est pas peur petit prince c'est moi. Je t'ai trouvé. » Shun tira un peu plus et vit que ce n'était pas le bras mais le mollet. « Oh pardon petit prince. » Il lâcha et tenta d'attraper un peu plus loin pour le prendre au moins par la taille mais Camus en avait décidé autrement il redisparu sous le canapé remontant sans doute par la force des mains. « Bah je t'ai trouvé. J'ai gagné. »

« Hi !! » entendit de nouveau Shun seul son qui sortait de la bouche du petit Français en dehors de son rire enfantin.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? » Shun entendit Camus bouger de nouveau, sa tête apparue il avait le sourire. « Ah bon ? Tu voulais jouer ? Pardon. » Shun prit Camus dans ses bras. « On cherche Milo ensemble ? »

« Hi ! » Au début les cris du petit verseau n'étaient que de peur mais petit à petit ses cris étaient devenus des sortes de réponses. Hyoga et Shun le laissait faire. C'était un pas vers la communication peut-être qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à parler.

« Où il est Milo ? » Camus tendit immédiatement les bras vers le haut du buffet sans aucune hésitation. « On t'a trouvé Milo. Tu es là haut. Comment tu as fait pour mont . . . ? » Milo s'était redressé et avait sauté. Pris de panique Shun lâcha presque Camus et voulu attraper Milo mais celui ci tomba sur ses jambes et fit une roulade éclatant de rire. « Oh mon dieu Milo. Ne refais pas ça. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

« Une. » répondit Milo.

« Non, non. On arrê voulez me donner une crise cardiaque ? » Les deux enfants regardèrent Shun ne comprenant pas. « On va aller s'habiller. »

« Une. » répéta Milo.

Shun jeta un coup d'œil à Camus qui le regardait suppliant de toute évidence lui aussi avait encore envie de faire une partie. « Bon d'accord une dernière fois. Mais après on va s'habiller. » répondit Shun en mettant Camus sur ses pieds. « Et plus question d'aller se cacher en hauteur. »

« Viiii. » répondit Milo en trottinant hors du salon pour aller se cacher.

Shun regarda avec amour Camus qui parti, trottinant également, sa grenouillère limitant un peu ses mouvements. Il entendit plusieurs petits bruits les enfants cherchaient une nouvelle cachette. Shun retourna à la cuisine et débarrassa les quelques objets qui restaient sur la table. « Ça y est ? Je vais arriver. »

« Non. » cria Milo.

Shun se mit à compter à voix haute. « J'arri . . . » Un boum se fit entendre et Shun entendit tout d'abord le cri de Camus puis plus rien comme s'il avait eut le souffle coupé. Un autre cri strident lui parvint. Camus était entrain de pleurer et ce n'était pas un petit pleur. Shun se précipita vers le cri. Il entra en furie dans la salle de bain, Camus était par terre recouvert de linge et maintenu par terre par la corbeille à linge sale. Il dégagea Camus qui continuait à hurler, tout en se débattant. « N'est pas peur c'est fini. C'est fini. » Shun réussi à le sortir de tout le linge et le mit dans ses bras. « Chuuuutt. C'est fini. » Camus hurlait toujours, Shun vérifia s'il c'était fait mal et pali en voyant l'énorme œuf qui apparaissait sur son front. Andromède imagina sans difficulté ce qui s'était passé, Camus avait voulu grimper dans la corbeille à linge pour se cacher, sous son poids celle-ci c'était écroulée et Camus était tombé tête la première se cognant durement contre le carrelage. « Vous allez me rendre dingue tout les deux. » Camus fatigué de hurler se mit à sangloter. « Voilà, je vais calmer la douleur. » Shun se mit à souffler sur la bosse tout en cherchant de la pommade de sa main libre. Andromède regarda autour de lui et fut étonné que Milo ne soit pas arrivé rapidement le visage inquiet pour savoir ce qui arrivait à son ami. Shun fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il allongea Camus sur la table à langer et mit un peu de pommade sur sa bosse et se mit à frotter. Camus hurla de plus bel, essayant de retirer la main qui appuyait sur sa bosse. « Je suis désolé petit prince je dois faire pénétrer la pommade. » Camus hurlait comme si on l'égorgeait. « Milo revient. On ne joue plus. » cria Shun essayant de parler plus fort que les hurlements de Camus. Shun retira sa main de la bosse, il avait réussi à faire pénétrer une grande partie de la pommade cela ne servait à rien de continuer à torturer plus le petit Français. Andromède déposa pleins de petits bisous sur les joues de Camus pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. « C'est fini, c'est fini. Je touche plus. » Camus tendit les bras vers lui montrant qu'il voulait être dans ses bras et tacitement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. A peine calé dans ses bras Camus englouti son pouce continuant a sangloté mais pratiquement silencieusement. « Voilà petit prince. Aujourd'hui on va rester calme hein ? Où est Milo ? » Shun se concentra sur les bruits de la maison et fut étonné d'entendre la télévision. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon. « Encore !!!! » cria presque Shun mais il fit attention de ne pas faire peur à Camus qui donnait l'impression de s'endormir. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a cette télé ? Avant il fallait t'accrocher au canapé pour que tu la regardes. »

« Zoli poisson. » répondit Milo montrant l'écran.

« Tu n'as même pas entendu Camus crier. » Shun se dirigea vers la télé et allait l'éteindre complètement avec le bouton empêchant de cette façon à Milo de la rallumer avec la télécommande. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil et quelque chose l'intrigua. Milo n'était pas sur la chaîne animalière la seule que Camus et Milo regardaient habituellement.

« Vu zoli poisson Shoun ? » demanda Milo.

« Ce ne sont pas des poissons. » s'étonna Shun. Milo était en réalité sur une chaîne que Shun ne connaissait même pas. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient une centaine de chaîne mais regardaient très peu la télévision sauf pour les informations. Shun s'assit près de Milo sur le canapé et regarda avec lui. Milo semblait subjugué par ce qui se passait. Alors qu'en réalité il ne se passait pas grand chose, il s'agissait d'un défilé. Des hommes et des femmes passaient inlassablement sur une musique entraînante ou douce selon le créateur. « Qu'est ce qui te plait là-dedans Milo ? »

Le petit scorpion répondit par un haussement d'épaule et se cala contre Shun, ils avaient l'air épuisés tout les deux maintenant. Pour Camus c'était compréhensible mais qu'est ce qui avait fatigué Milo ? « Regarder zoli poisson, Shoun. » répéta Milo. En quelques minutes les deux enfants dormaient profondément dans ses bras alors qu'il était à peine 10 heures.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki arriva comme un coup de vent dans le salon. Il tenait Shaka contre lui d'une seule main. Shaka avait fini par s'habituer au rythme du phénix et donc s'agrippait fortement à son tee-shirt. Shun se demandait toujours comment un enfant aussi calme supportait un papa aussi fougueux. « Bah . . . »

Shun leva son bras qui jusqu'ici recouvrait le petit scorpion et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chuuuuut. »

« Ils dorment ? » s'étonna son grand frère.

« Camus s'est fait très mal. » expliqua Andromède en montrant la bosse sur le front du petit Français. « On jouait à cache-cache et il est tombé. »

« Et Milo ? »

« C'est fatiguant de jouer à cache-cache. » répondit Shun un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois . . . Shaka voulait jouer avec eux. »

« Il va falloir attendre un peu. »

« S'ils dorment trop, ils vont te faire un caprice pour la sieste. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère qu'ils dorment quand ils en ont besoin. »

Ikki parcoura la pièce du regard. « Où est Hyoga ? »

« Il est parti tôt ce matin avec Seiya faire je ne sais pas quelle bêtise. » Ikki posa Shaka par terre qui disparut en trottinant, sans doute était il parti chercher un jouet dans la chambre des enfants. Pas de soucis à se faire, Shaka n'était pas un casse cou lui. Le phénix passa sa main sur le visage de Milo. « Mais arrête ne le réveille pas. »

« Dans un bouquin ils disent que ce n'est pas bon qu'un enfant dorme trop. Il faut leur imposer un rythme. »

« Ton bouquin dit des conneries. Et puis de toute façon j'élève mes bébés comme je veux. » Ikki haussa les épaules, en ce qui concernait Camus et Milo il savait qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, Shun ne l'écouterait pas.

Il remarqua seulement à ce moment là la télé allumée. « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

« Aucune idée. Milo veut que je regarde les jolis poissons sur cette chaîne. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont jolis les poissons. » répondit ironiquement le phénix en regardant les mannequins défiler. « Mais ce n'est pas ton genre de poisson. »

« Il y a des hommes mannequins. Tu serais arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt. »

« Merci mais je préfère les poissons femelles moi. »

« En parlant de ça, comment va ta poissonne ? »

« Très bien. Elle est partie avec Marine . . . » Ikki ne put pas finir sa phrase Seiya rentra dans la pièce en courant poussant une sorte de grand cri indien.

Les deux enfants furent réveillés en sursaut Camus poussa un de ses petits cris de peur et retourna se cacher sous le canapé mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour jouer. Milo lui se plaqua contre le dos puissant d'Ikki. Avant même qu'ils réagissent, Hyoga arriva, attrapa Seiya par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur. « T'es malade ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » hurla le cygne. Seiya tenta de retirer la main qui empêchait l'air de rentrer dans ses poumons. « Ne recommence jamais ça. C'est compris ? Il y a des bébés ici. » Pégase ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans aucun son ne sorte comme un poisson. Hyoga le relâcha mais on sentait qu'il était encore dans une colère noire, Seiya s'effondra à ses pieds prenant des grandes goulées d'air. « Tu le sais pourtant mais avec toi ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. »

« Je suis désolé. » répondit Seiya d'une voix très faible et cassée. « Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de réagir aussi violemment. » dit il en défiant le cygne.

« Cela fait 100 fois qu'on te dit de ne pas piquer tes crises de folies devant les bébés. » répondit Ikki à la place du Russe. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Shun à quatre pattes la tête par terre essayant de convaincre Camus de sortir de sa cachette. « A chaque fois que tu débarques on passe 3 heures à les rassurer. »

Seiya se releva, il récupérait toujours à une vitesse étonnante. « Mais ils m'adorent. » Pégase se dirigea vers Milo. « Viens dans les bras de tonton Seiya, Milo. » Le petit scorpion jeta un regard horrifié autour de lui cherchant peut-être une cachette. Seiya s'approcha tendant ses bras. « Viens faire un câlin à tonton Seiya. » Milo se mit à pleurer, lui aussi tendit les bras mais lui s'était dans la direction de Hyoga car il voyait bien que Shun, son habituelle protection, était trop occupée avec le petit verseau.

« Il va nous les traumatiser. » dit Ikki à Hyoga. Milo, les bras toujours en avant, se mit à trottiner en direction de Hyoga faisant un grand détour pour éviter Pégase.

Le Cygne attrapa le plus vite possible Milo. « Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'ils ont peur de toi. »

« Mais non . . . » Seiya se tourna vers la porte où se tenait depuis quelques secondes à peine Shaka. « Viens voir tonton Seiya. » Shaka couru se cacher entre les jambes du phénix. Pégase eut une petite moue boudeuse comme un gamin. « Bah c'est sûr vous les montez contre moi. »

« Mais pas du tout. » répondit Ikki. « Mais tu es trop idiot pour comprendre qu'un bébé de deux ans te voit comme un immense machin hurlant qui lui fait peur. »

Pégase se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe. Tout le monde se tourna vers Andromède qui tentait en vain de rassurer le petit Français. « Allez viens Camus. Viens mon bébé. Il est parti. » Shun se releva légèrement et envoya un regard noir à Seiya. « Espèce d'idiot, il tremble comme une feuille. »

« Mais ma parole vous êtes tous entrain de devenir complètement gaga. » Seiya montra d'une façon dédaigneuse le canapé. « Vas-y la réputation. Le grand chevalier de l'eau et de la glace, immensément respecté par ses paires, qui se cache sous le canapé. En plus il suce son pouce. » Seiya se tourna vers Shaka et Ikki. « La réincarnation du Bouddha qui ne peut s'endormir que si son papa d'adoption lui chante une berceuse. » Puis finalement se tourna vers Milo et Hyoga. « Et le grand tueur du pope qui a assassiné des centaines de personnes mais va se blottir dans les bras de Shun dès qu'il y a un bruit. Sans oublier sa peluche jaune et noir avec laquelle il nous casse les pieds matin et soir, parce que Monsieur ne peut rien faire sans, mais il l'oublie et la perd tout le temps. »

« Seiya je crois que je parle au nom de nous tous ici présent. » commença d'une voix calme Ikki. « Dis encore une seule méchanceté sur nos enfants et tu peux oublier notre amitié. »

« Mais . . . »

« J'étais comme toi au début, je considérai ces enfants uniquement par leur passé. Shun m'a ouvert les yeux. » Les trois adultes regardèrent ahuris Ikki. C'était vraiment le phénix qui prononçait ces mots ? Ikki tendit Shaka. « Regarde ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé de deux ans. Malgré tout ses pouvoirs, son immense cosmos, ses attaques incroyables cela reste un bébé de deux ans. Même dans leur ancienne vie à cette âge là ils étaient encore dans les jupes de leur mères.»

Légèrement déstabilisé tout le monde resta silencieux. Le premier à réagir fut Shun qui se remit à quatre pattes pour essayer de sortir le petit verseau. Shun tendit un bras tout en parlant d'une façon douce et rassurante.

« Hi. Hi . . . Hi. » Camus poussa plusieurs petits cris alors que Shun lui avait attrapé le bras.

« Doucement petit prince. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Hi. Hi. » Camus se débattait comme un petit diable.

Shun poussa un profond soupir et le lâcha. « Cela fait beaucoup aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » s'inquiéta Hyoga.

« Boum. » répondit Milo.

« Comment ça 'Boum' ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun et Hyoga s'étaient assis par terre le dos adossé au canapé, un plateau repas entre eux. Ils étaient restés sur la chaîne que Milo avait mis car sinon il se mettait à crier en pleurant. Camus avait refusé de quitter sa y était resté toute la journée. Milo était allé le rejoindre avec quelques jouets. « Cela commence à devenir lassant. » dit Hyoga qui regardait la télévision.

Shun se pencha légèrement. « Milo !! On peut changer de chaîne ? »

« Non. » répondit catégorique le petit scorpion. « Regarder zoli poisson Shoun. »

« Ikki a pas tout a fait tort. On les gâte peut-être un peu trop. »

« Mais voyons Milo, ce ne sont même pas des poissons. Tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde les animaux plutôt ? » essaya Shun.

« Hi. » Camus sorti de sa cachette pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Il se colla contre la télévision et montra du doigt un mannequin. « Hi. »

« Zoli poisson Shoun. »

Les deux adultes regardèrent avec attention le mannequin que montrait Camus. Shun écarquilla les yeux. « Mais . . . »

« Pas croyable. » fit ahuri Hyoga.

« Comment est ce possible ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » répondit le cygne.

« Mais . . . »

« Non seulement c'est une femme mais en plus elle a au moins 20 ans. Ce qui signifierait que . . . »

« Qu'Aphrodite se serait réincarné avant de mourir. »

« C'est donc impossible. » Les deux adultes s'approchèrent un peu plus de la télé, le mannequin qui défilait ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Aphrodite à part qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Shun attrapa Milo et lui fit plusieurs gros bisous. « Merci petit ange. Je promets de faire plus attention à ce que tu essaies de me dire. »

« Zoli poisson. »

« Et oui !! C'est un joli poisson. Mais comment tu as su ? »

Milo se posa la main sur la tête. « 'Vasio dit. » Shun réfléchi un instant. C'est vrai cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le petit saint du cancer. Shiryu et Shunreï étaient partis en vacances avec le petit Italien et le petit Espagnol.

« Je vais immédiatement faire des recherches. Il faut qu'on trouve qui c'est. Peut-être que c'est la mère du bébé Aphrodite. »

« Ce serait vraiment géant. » répondit Hyoga. « Allez dépêche toi. » Shun sorti de la maison en courant. Le cygne se tourna vers les bébés. « Et pour nous c'est bientôt l'heure du bain. »

« Non. » Milo attrapa la main du petit verseau et ils partirent tout les deux en riant sans doute pour aller ce cacher.

« Je ne veux pas des bébés sales. » cria Hyoga.

« Une. » répondit Milo. C'était sa façon de demander à faire une partie de cache-cache.

« D'accord mais juste une fois. » Répondit Hyoga. Deux petits rires enfantins arrivèrent jusqu'à lui, Hyoga sourit. Non ils ne pourraient jamais trop les gâter. Ces deux enfants étaient leur bonheur, il s'était rendu compte seulement maintenant que les 6 dernières années sans eux avaient été une sorte de purgatoire où ils avaient tentés de survivre. Mais maintenant ils allaient pouvoir être heureux. Hyoga se mit à compter à reculons d'une voix assez forte pour que les enfants puissent entendre.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo dans les bras de Hyoga tournait inlassablement sa tête vers le dos du cygne pour regarder d'où ils venaient. Le Russe entra dans une grande salle d'attente, curieux Milo se mit à regarder tout autour de lui.

« Une. » demanda Milo. Il n'avait pas forcément parlé fort mais dans le silence de la salle d'attente tout le monde entendit sa demande, bien que personne n'avait du comprendre le désir du petit scorpion.

« Non Milo. » murmura Hyoga. « On est pas ici pour faire une partie de cache-cache. » Plusieurs mères accompagnées de leur rejeton les regardèrent d'un air condescendant.

« Camous ? »

« Ils vont arriver. Ils sont juste allés chercher quelque chose. » Hyoga s'assit sur un siège libre et posa Milo sur ses genoux. Le petit scorpion se mit à regarder tout avec étonnement. Il se mit à désigner des objets en essayant de leur donner un nom, Hyoga rectifiait pratiquement à chaque fois pour donner la bonne prononciation.

« Mettez-le avec les nôtres. Il pourra s'amuser. » proposa une femme. Elle avait désigné en même temps une sorte de coin jeu où se tenaient déjà deux enfants.

« Ils ne sont pas malades. » expliqua une autre femme sans doute la mère de l'autre enfant. « Nous sommes venus pour une simple consultation de routine. Vous aussi, non ? »

« Oui. Je peux essayer mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille. » répondit poliment Hyoga. Le cygne se leva et posa Milo avec les deux enfants, il n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir à sa place que Milo s'était remis sur ses jambes et le suivi pour retourner avec lui. « Voilà, il me fait ça à chaque fois. » Milo tendit les bras vers lui pour que le Russe le remette sur ses genoux.

« Vous ne devriez pas tout lui céder après il vous fera des caprices pour tout et n'importe quoi ? » conseilla une autre femme gentiment.

« Cela ne me dérange pas de l'avoir sur les genoux. » répondit poliment Hyoga en remettant le petit scorpion à sa place préférée. Le silence retomba sur la salle d'attente Milo continuait à regarder mais ne disait plus rien. Avait-il senti l'ambiance lourde ? Heureusement Shun et Camus arrivèrent peu de temps après. En fait c'est Camus qui arriva en trottinant, il se dirigea directement vers Hyoga et Milo et tendit les bras. Hyoga le souleva et le posa à côté de son ami. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés les deux enfants commencèrent à se toucher comme s'ils voulaient vérifier que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas perdu un membre ou deux. Milo se mit à babiller mais c'était incompréhensible. Faisait il exprès de parler d'une façon que seul Camus comprenait ? Le petit scorpion passa plusieurs fois sa main dans la chevelure bleue marine avec des reflets verts et Camus avait posé sa main à l'endroit où devait palpiter le petit cœur du petit Grec.

Une des mères regarda ahuri la scène. « Ils sont jumeaux ? » demanda t elle d'un air presque inquiet.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Shun passa la porte à ce moment là. Il regarda la scène en souriant. « Tu as un radar dans la tête petit prince ? Tu le retrouves n'importe où ton Milo. »

« Ma sœur a eut des jumeaux, ils ont trois ans. Ils se comportent de la même manière entre eux. Vous savez, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Je trouve ça assez effrayant. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Shun en s'asseyant près de son amant.

« On dirait qu'ils vivent dans un autre monde. Ils parlent une langue compréhensible que d'eux et n'essayez même pas de les séparer, ils se mettent à hurler comme si on les égorgeait. »

Shun eut un petit rire. « Oui c'est à peu près ça sauf que eux ne sont pas jumeaux. Ils ne sont même pas frères. »

Comme pour appuyer les dire de Shun. Milo se mit à parler. « Shoun !! Faim nous. » Andromède regarda sa montre non seulement les enfants n'avaient pas pu faire leur sieste mais en plus Shun n'avait pas pu leur donner leurs goûter.

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et sorti les deux biberons à moitié pleins de jus d'orange. « Je n'ai que ça. Il faudra attendre d'être à la maison. Je n'ai même pas vos gâteaux. »

Une discussion animée s'en suivi ou tout le monde donna son opinion. Ils restèrent dans la salle d'attente un bout de temps, ce pédiatre était très réputé. Milo et Camus commençaient à s'impatienter, ils devenaient nerveux. Hyoga et Shun pouvaient le ressentir à travers leur cosmos. Ils n'avaient pas fait leur sieste alors ils sentaient leur fatigue et leur ennuie. Ce fut enfin à eux. Une infirmière les conduisit dans une salle de consultation vide où ils attendirent encore un peu. Hyoga et Shun avaient posé leurs anges sur la table d'auscultation.

« Bonjour. » dit le pédiatre deux dossiers à la main.

« Coucou. » répondit Milo.

Le pédiatre sourit, il serra les mains des deux adultes et se dirigea vers les enfants. « Bonjour Milo. Bonjour Camus. Comment on va aujourd'hui ? »

« Boum. » expliqua Milo.

Shun s'approcha et souleva les cheveux pour montrer la bosse du petit Français. « J'applique de l'Arnica régulièrement. »

Le pédiatre appuya un peu tout autour de la bosse qui virait au bleu-violet. « Tu as du avoir mal Camus. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais entendu hurler aussi fort. » fit Andromède frissonnant à ce souvenir.

« Hi. » Le petit cri du verseau fit sursauter tout le monde.

Le pédiatre venait d'appuyer un peu trop fort. « Oh pardon Camus. » s'excusa le médecin. « Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? » Camus englouti son pouce et baissa la tête. « En tout cas il comprends ce que nous lui disons. »

« Ce n'est pas grave qu'il ne parle pas alors ? » demanda quand même Hyoga que ce silence de Camus inquiétait.

« Hum non pas trop, en tout cas à cet âge. Si vous vous inquiétez on va faire un test très simple. » Le pédiatre déposa quatre objets devant Camus, deux petites voitures de couleur différentes, vert et bleu, et deux legos, vert et bleu également. « Camus tu peux me donner le lego bleu ? » Camus prit l'objet demandé sans aucune hésitation et le tendit au médecin. « Merci Camus. »

« Euh cela prouve quoi ? » demanda Shun. « Il adore trier les legos par couleur. »

« Juste qu'il comprend ce qu'on lui dit. Ils me paraissent d'ailleurs vifs tout les deux. Camus !! Milo !! Vous pouvez me donner mon crayon vert ? » Les deux enfants regardèrent les jouets qu'avait posé le médecin il n'y avait pas de crayon. Pratiquement en même temps les deux enfants désignèrent la poche du pédiatre d'ou dépassait un crayon de couleur verte.

« Là. » dit le petit scorpion.

« Merci Milo. »

« D'accord mais le fait que Camus ne parle pas peut résulter d'un traumatisme ou quelque chose comme ça vu qu'il n'a rien physiquement. » essaya Hyoga

« Pas forcément. A cet âge c'est rarement le cas. La plupart des enfants qui ne parlent pas c'est parce qu'ils n'en sentent pas l'utilité. Vous comprenez ce dont il a besoin avant même qu'il demande. Il suffit qu'il désigne quelque chose du doigt et vous savez. En plus pour Camus c'est renforcé car quand il veut quelque chose de précis c'est Milo qui demande pour lui. »

« Il faudrait les séparer ? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Non pas du tout. Si cela vous tracasse vraiment que Camus ne parle pas. Vous pouvez essayer de l'inciter. Lorsqu'il désigne quelque chose du doigt, vous faites ceux qui ne comprennent pas au bout d'un moment il essaiera de parler. Cela marche parfois. » Le pédiatre posa un doigt sur le nez du petit Français qui essaya de loucher pour voir le doigt. Camus attrapa la grande main entre ses deux mimines et se mit à regarder avec fascination la main du médecin qui pour lui devait paraître gigantesque. « Ils m'ont l'air en parfaite santé. Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu uniquement pour cette bosse ? »

« Euh non. » Shun rougit légèrement car il avait tellement culpabilisé qu'il avait tanné Hyoga pour montrer le petit Français à un médecin. « Nous avons l'intention de partir en vacances. Nous voulions nous assurer qu'ils allaient bien. »

« Ils vont parfaitement bien. » répondit avec le sourire le pédiatre. « Vous savez c'est normal de s'inquiéter. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » avoua Shun. « Si vous l'aviez entendu pleurer. »

« C'est toujours impressionnant un vrai pleure d'enfant. » Le pédiatre tira un peu sur sa main pour la récupérer mais Camus la tenait toujours et continuait de regarder, Milo c'était également mis à observer. « Qu'est ce qui te plait dans ma main, Camus ? »

« Hi. » Camus lâcha la grande main et prit celles de Milo. « Hi. » Camus tendit une des mains du petit Grec au médecin.

Milo eut un petit rire. « Papa. »

Les trois adultes sursautèrent. « C'est ton papa ? » demanda Hyoga plus qu'estomaqué. Milo se remit à rire et Camus le suivi. Le petit scorpion secoua la tête négativement.

« Papa téti. » expliqua Milo.

« C'est quoi un 'papa téti' ? » demanda le pédiatre.

« Euh je ne sais pas. » avoua Hyoga. « On a pas encore trouvé le décodeur. Vous avez des enfants ? »

« Ma femme est enceinte de notre premier bébé mais . . . Quel est le rapport avec Milo ? »

« De quel signe êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis scorpion. »

« Moa. » cria Milo.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » réalisa le médecin. « Tu es scorpion toi aussi. » dit il en ébouriffant le petit Grec.

« Vi, moa. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	7. Aphrodite et Rose

« Hyoga réveille toi. » demanda doucement une voix inquiète. Avant que le Russe puisse réagir des bras puissants le prirent contre lui et . . . le soulevèrent. Qui ? Hyoga était un homme puissant d'une grande taille à part un Aldébaran adulte qui pouvait le soulever avec autant de facilité. Hyoga ouvrit lentement un œil il était encore pas mal embrumé dans ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il vit c'était un torse puissant sur lequel il avait sa tête posée. Il leva lentement la tête, c'était Camus adulte donc il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, le Français n'avait aucune difficulté à le prendre dans ses bras. Hyoga se blotti un peu plus il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des contacts rapprochés avec son maître mais il allait vite y prendre goût. Le verseau marchait d'un pas rapide, mais pour aller où ? Camus s'accroupi et essaya de poser Hyoga sur ses jambes. « Hyoga je t'en prie réveille-toi. » Le Russe fit un effort et réussi à se tenir sur ses jambes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Camus indiqua un endroit. « Descends par là. Il y a un escalier tu y seras en sécurité. »

Le futur cygne se frotta les yeux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Camus déposa un bisou sur le front de son élève. « Je vous expliquerai après. Descend. Il n'y a pas de lumière mais tu peux te diriger avec ton cosmos. »

« Où est Isaak ? »

« Je vais le chercher dépêche toi de descendre. » Hyoga regarda la direction que venait de lui indiquer son maître, un grand trou béant noir qui semblait descendre abruptement dans la terre. Le Russe eut un geste de recul pas vraiment à cause du trou, bien que celui-ci n'avait rien pour mettre à l'aise. Mais c'était plutôt la position du trou, il se trouvait à l'endroit exact où normalement devait se trouver la cheminée qui ornementait la chambre de son maître. « Fais-moi confiance. » dit d'une voix rassurante Camus en le poussant doucement dans le dos.

Hyoga s'engouffra lentement dans le trou, il trouva assez facilement l'escalier malgré le noir total qui régnait. Il descendit pas à pas lentement, s'accrochant au mur qui apparemment était creusé à même la terre, faisant attention de ne pas louper une marche. Hyoga commençait à s'inquiéter cet escalier n'en finissait pas. Il failli s'écrouler en arrivant à la dernière marche. Il continua sur une surface plane. « Aïe. » Hyoga se frotta le tibia qu'il avait cogné contre il ne savait pas quoi. Il s'assit par terre, il lui fallait un peu de concentration. Malgré qu'il soit dans le noir il ferma les yeux et augmenta lentement son cosmos. Il réussi à voir des formes, il y avait une table, des chaises, apparemment plus loin des lits, d'accord c'était une sorte de petite planque. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ici tout seul ? Dans le noir. Il attendit un bout de temps seul dans le noir. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. « Isaak ? »

« Pourquoi tu es resté dans le noir ? » demanda le Finlandais.

« Euh . . . » Le Russe entendit son ami se diriger vers la table, le bruit d'une boite d'allumette et la pièce s'illumina une brève seconde. Hyoga ferma les yeux même s'il s'y était attendu ses yeux non. Quand il les rouvrit la pièce était éclairée par la faible lueur d'une bougie. « Isaak ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas le Maître avait l'air très inquiet. »

« Un ennemi ? »

« Sans doute ou tout du moins une personne qui ne doit pas connaître notre existence. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Isaak jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire mais on pouvait sans doute vivre plusieurs semaines ici sans difficulté. « Vu qu'il est plus de trois heure du matin je vote pour qu'on retourne se coucher. » dit Isaak en montrant les lits au fond de la pièce, 2 lits superposés permettant de tenir à quatre dans cette sorte de bunker.

« Je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. » protesta Hyoga. « Je veux savoir pourquoi le maître nous a mis ici. »

« Pour nous protéger. » répondit du tac au tac Isaak en grimpant sur le lit de droite en hauteur. « Tu te mets en dessous ou en hauteur dans celui d'en face ? » Le Russe haussa les épaules, non seulement il ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment Hyoga essaya de se concentrer vers l'extérieur, essayer de savoir ce qui se passait au dessus de leurs têtes. Isaak avait passé ses bras derrière sa nuque et avait fermé les yeux, le futur cygne failli aller le réveiller quand il remarqua qu'en fait il ne dormait pas mais lui aussi se concentrait sur l'extérieur. « On n'y arrivera pas. » fini par dire Isaak. « On est enfoui trop profondément on ne pourra pas ent . . . » Isaak s'arrêta car tout les deux avaient entendus, sûr qu'ils avaient entendus, ce n'était pas leur imagination. Des bruits de pas. Comment avaient ils pu entendre des bruits de pas sur de la terre ? Ce n'était pas comme dans les films où on pouvait entendre le craquement du parquet et même parfois voir l'ombre à travers les rainures. Les deux enfants tendirent encore un peu plus l'oreille. Plus rien. Isaak s'était redressé sur son lit pour essayer d'entendre mieux sans résultat. Alors qu'ils allaient se remettre à parler et qu'ils finissaient par croire que c'était leur imagination. Un grand bruit, une sorte d'explosion parvint jusqu'à eux. D'ailleurs Isaak sursauta.

« Saleté d'espion. » hurla une voix. Cette fois ce fut les deux enfants en même temps qui sursautèrent, ils entendaient la voix comme si elle était dans cette pièce. Isaak et Hyoga jetèrent des regards inquiets autour d'eux mais il n'y avait personne. « Fouillez toute la maison. Trouvez le moi. » Plusieurs bruits de pas rapide se mirent à aller et venir, des bruits d'objets que l'on fait tomber, des portes qu'on claque. « Tu es intelligent espion. » repris la voix. « Mais on va finir par t'avoir. » comme si elle savait que quelqu'un l'écoutait.

« Boss. Il y a une chambre d'enfant. Deux lits. Je croyais que ceux du sanctuaire n'avaient pas droit à une famille. »

« Idiot ce sont sûrement des disciples. »

« Pardonner ma bêtise Boss. »

« Trouvez-les. Le sanctuaire tient à ses disciples. Ce sera une très bonne monnaie d'échange. » Les bruits n'avaient pas cessés donc ils étaient au moins 4 ou 5.

D'autres pas rapide se firent entendre. « Chef !! Chef !! Je viens de voir quelqu'un au dehors. » cria une autre voix.

« N'y allaient pas. C'est un piège avec cette tempête vous vous perdriez en 2 minutes. Personne ne peut se diriger dans cette purée de pois. »

« Mais . . . »

« A part lui. »

« D'accord Boss mais il n'y a personne ici. Leur planque doit être à l'extérieur. »

« Très bien. Darryl et Franky continuer vos recherches autour de la maison. Leur planque ne doit pas être très loin sinon il n'aurait pas eut le temps de cacher les enfants avant notre arrivée. Soul et Burke suivez l'homme dans la neige. »

« Mais . . . »

« On ne discute pas mes ordres. » hurla le chef. Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent puis plusieurs pas se dirigèrent vers la sortie. De nouveau le silence.

« Boss ? Vous aviez dit que c'était un piège. »

« Justement il faut lui faire croire qu'on est tombé dedans. Nous on va l'attendre gentiment ici. Il finira bien par revenir. Toi continu à fouiller la maison il y a peut-être encore des choses intéressantes à découvrir. »

« Ils ne trouveront jamais notre cachette. » murmura Issak qui était descendu de son lit et rapproché du Russe.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que notre maître est le meilleur. » Hyoga était sceptique pas par rapport à ce que venait de dire Isaak. Il savait Camus être l'un des plus puissant même dans l'ordre des saints d'or. Mais pourquoi Camus n'attaquait il pas ces types qui détruisaient leur maison ? Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de cosmos, Camus pourrait les balayer en un clin d'œil. Hyoga se donna une claque. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'étonna Isaak.

« Rien. » En fait si, mais son ami ne comprendrait pas. Il savait pourquoi Camus n'avait pas attaqué les hommes, il avait trouvé. S'il avait été à la place de Camus, il aurait mis ses anges en sécurité avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Camus voulait éloigner les hommes de la maison pour être sûr qu'Isaak et lui-même soient en sécurité.

« Boss. J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant. Des lettres. Elles sont adressées à un certain Camus de la part de . . . de d'un certain Milo. »

« Camus est sans doute le nom de notre espion. De quoi parlent ces lettres ? »

« Euh . . . » Il y eut un silence l'homme lisait sûrement certains passages pour ce faire une idée. « Pas grand chose en réalité. » fini par dire l'homme. « Cela semble être des lettres banales qu'on s'écrit entre amis. »

« Elles viennent d'où ? »

« De Grèce. »

« Alors ses lettres sont tout sauf banales. Si cela se trouve ce sont des ordres de missions. Récupère les tous. On les déchiffrera plus tard. »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent, pas à cause d'un bruit, à cause d'une lumière dorée aveuglante, qui se mit à remplir la pièce. Isaak prit Hyoga dans ses bras comme pour le protéger, comme à chaque fois prenant le rôle de grand frère. Camus apparu, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche demandant de cette façon aux enfants de rester silencieux. Hyoga et Isaak ne dirent pas à mot mais se dirigèrent vers leur maître comme attiré par un aimant. « Vous allez bien ? » murmura le Verseau.

« Oui. Ils ont tout détruit là-haut. » commença Isaak.

« Ils ont volés les lettres de Milo. Ils pensent qu'elles sont codées. » continua Hyoga.

« Oh ! » répondit Camus d'un air amusé. « Ils vont bien s'amuser. Il n'y aucun code dans ses lettres. Milo me parle de son pays sur des centaines de pages. »

« Qu'est qu'ils nous veulent ? » demanda le futur Cygne.

« A vous, rien du tout. »

« Qu'est qu'ils te veulent ? » reformula Hyoga.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » éluda Camus.

« Le chef à envoyer deux hommes te poursuivre. »

« Oui, je sais. Je les aie amenés au glacier. »

« Tu les as tué. » s'excita Isaak.

« Non, je n'aime pas tuer. Ils sont juste inconscients et attachés. » Camus s'accroupi pour se mettre à hauteur des enfants. « Écoutez-moi. Je vais devoir partir. Vous laisser tous seuls. »

« Longtemps ? » demanda Issak.

« Oui. » chuchota Camus. « Je veux que vous me promettiez que quoi qu'il arrive vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. »

« Mais . . . »

« Milo est en mission et je n'ai pas le temps de vous emmener en Grèce. Vous restez ici, dans 3 jours maximum Milo viendra vous chercher. »

« Où tu vas ? » demanda plaintivement Isaak qui pour une fois était le plus apeuré des deux.

Le Finlandais n'eut pas de réponse car de nouveau une lumière aveuglante éclaira la pièce. Isaak et Camus sursautèrent mais pas Hyoga, c'est comme s'il avait su. Il savait que Milo allait venir prêter main forte à son ami, à son amant. L'armure du scorpion apparue dans toute sa splendeur. Belle comme un soleil mais vide. Camus s'approcha lentement, pas du tout inquiet, l'armure de Milo ne serait jamais une menace pour lui. L'armure bougea et tendit un bout de papier déchiré. Le verseau la lue rapidement, un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

« Merci Milo. » dit gentiment le Français. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le casque de l'armure d'or comme s'il s'agissait du véritable saint du scorpion. Puis son sourire disparu et son visage redevint sérieux. « Armure ton maître t'a ordonné de m'écouter comme si j'étais lui. Protége ces enfants contre toute personne qui voudrait s'en approcher. Toi qui protège Athéna et les saints depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tu sais reconnaître le bien et le mal, protège ces enfants du mal. » Camus tourna le dos à l'armure et s'accroupi de nouveau. « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. Soyez sages. »

« Oui. » répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

Camus allait partir comme il était venu quand il se retourna tout à coup comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. « Et ne les laisse pas sortir d'ici. C'est compris ? Il n'y a que ton maître ou moi qui pouvons les sortir de cet endroit. » L'armure mis un genou à terre en signe de soumission.

« Hyoga !! Hyoga !! » Le Russe grogna. Ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'on le secoue comme un prunier surtout lorsque c'était pour le réveiller.

« Quoi ? » marmonna t il.

« J'ai perdu Milo. » Hyoga ouvrit les yeux d'un coup plus du tout endormi et regarda Shun qui regardait ses mains, ahuri. Il fallu quelques secondes au Russe pour remettre toutes ses idées en place, pour lui tout allait bien. Son petit ange dormait blotti contre lui et comme d'habitude suçait lentement son pouce. Il regarda les alentours. Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce monde ? Où est ce qu'il était ? Hyoga se passa une main dans sa chevelure abondante cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Dans l'immédiat il n'arrivait à se rappeler que de son rêve-souvenir. Un soubresaut lui remis la mémoire en place. Ils étaient dans un avion. Plus exactement dans l'avion qui les menaient en Suède pour essayer de rentrer en contact avec la jeune femme mannequin qui ressemblait à Aphrodite. Shun ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, il le secoua de nouveau. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bouge-toi. » Hyoga comprit seulement à ce moment là pourquoi Shun l'avait réveillé. Shun était côté hublot, Milo avait insisté il voulait voir les 'nouages'. Andromède était donc coincé et ne pouvait partir à la recherche de son petit scorpion.

« Une seconde je me lève. »

« Ne réveille pas petit prince. » se préoccupa quand même le Japonais.

« Oui, oui. » Hyoga attrapa un peu mieux le petit verseau qui avait tendance à glisser et se leva lentement tout en vérifiant s'il ne se réveillait pas. Le petit Français eut un petit soupir tremblotant, reprit un peu mieux en bouche son pouce mais ne se réveilla pas. « Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dormir comme ça. » ironisa le Russe.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait nous les kidnapper ? » demanda Shun.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. Son amant avait vraiment des idées bizarres depuis qu'ils avaient les deux bébés. « Mais non. Milo a du partir en expédition sous les sièges. » essaya t il de rassurer Shun. Andromède se mit de suite à quatre pattes pour regarder et commença à appeler le petit Grec. Hyoga le regarda faire un petit peu puis détourna la tête. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et debout, il allait se dégourdir les jambes. Il se dirigea vers l'avant de l'avion, il espérait trouver une hôtesse de l'air, il lui demanderait quelque chose de frais à boire n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit frais. Il en profiterait pour demander deux jus d'oranges anticipant que Camus aurait soif à son réveille et Milo soif au retour de son expédition. En tout cas le petit scorpion était un petit curieux. Hyoga adorait cette catégorie d'enfant qui s'émerveillait à chacune des nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait, avec Milo et Camus il était gâté. Il s'approcha du lieu où habituellement les hôtesses s'asseyaient et discutaient en attendant qu'un voyageur les appelle. Avant même d'arriver, il sourit. Il avait entendu plusieurs rires dont un qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Il s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruits ce qui ne servait à rien car personne ne le remarqua. Trois hôtesses de l'air et cinq passagers entouraient le petit scorpion qui assit par terre semblait essayer de raconter une histoire avec ses mots à lui.

« Partout bruits. Vrrr . . . Vrrrru. Aime pas. Piqué Marsu. » expliqua l'enfant en montrant sa peluche. Enfin sa nouvelle peluche car Hyoga avait été obligé d'aller en chercher une autre.

« De quoi il parle ? » demanda poliment Hyoga à un des passager.

« Aucune idée. » répondit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un grand sourire au visage. « Mais il est trop craquant. »

« Ça pour être craquant. » Hyoga observa Milo qui continuait son histoire à laquelle personne ne comprenait rien mais rien que l'enfant fascinait. « Il n'y a pas plus craquant. Quoique . . . » dit il en regardant Camus endormi dans ses bras.

« Grands écoutent pas. » dit le petit scorpion. « Jamais écoutent. »

« Si on t'écoute Milo. » dit doucement Hyoga. « Mais c'est dur de comprendre ce que tu dis. »

Le petit scorpion tourna la tête et sourit en voyant le Russe. « Coprandrrrre ? »

Hyoga mit les deux genoux à terre pour pouvoir y appuyer Camus qui dormait encore. « Cela veut dire qu'on entend ce que tu dis mais pour nous cela ne veut rien dire. Par exemple à chaque fois que tu disais 'joli poisson'. Shun et moi on croyait que tu parlais de l'animal, le poisson qui nage dans l'eau. »

« C'est peut-être un peu compliqué pour lui. » dit une des hôtesses.

« Vi, Vi. » répondit Milo en tendant les bras vers Hyoga. « Zoli poisson Afodi. »

Hyoga élargit son sourire. « Aphrodite. » rectifia t il.

« Vi. »

« Oh vous en avez un deuxième. » dit une autre hôtesse en voyant Camus endormi. « Ils sont jumeaux ? »

« Non, nous les avons adoptés. Mais . . . »

« Camous. »

« Il s'appelle Camus. Il est tout aussi craquant mais il ne parle pas. »

« Oh j'espère qu'il se réveillera avant la fin du vol. Ils doivent être trognons ensembles. »

« Je confirme. » dit Shun derrière eux. Andromède agita un doigt menaçant mais il avait un grand sourire. « Petit chenapan. Je t'ai cherché partout. » Milo rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Il adorait que Shun l'appelle petit chenapan. Il rejeta un peu trop la tête en arrière et fit une roulade ce qui fit redoubler son rire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Gouzi, Gouzi. » Une vieille dame à moitié gaga penchée sur les enfants faisait osciller un objet. Le petit verseau et le petit scorpion assis par terre avaient la tête relevée au maximum au risque d'avoir un torticolis et de partir vers l'arrière. « Areuh, areuh. »

« Euh Madame vous pouvez leur parler normalement. Ils comprennent. » essaya Shun ahuri sa tasse de thé à la main. Hyoga à côté de lui était encore plus abasourdi. Le Russe avait envie d'attraper chacun des enfants sous ses bras et de s'enfuir d'ici.

« J'adoorre les enfants. » Le petit scorpion tendit la main voulant essayer d'attraper l'objet qui oscillait au dessus de sa tête. « Petit coquinou. » cria presque la femme faisant sursauter le petit Français. La vieille dame releva un peu plus l'objet pour qu'il soit hors d'atteinte des enfants.

« Je vous en prie. » tenta Hyoga. « Retirez cet objet de leur vue. » Hyoga avait l'impression que les deux bébés allaient se casser le cou.

La femme ne tient pas compte de sa demande. « Je suis désolé pour vous. Rose ne vit plus ici depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle vit sur Paris pour faire avancer sa carrière de mannequin. » Elle agita un doigt de son autre main et fit tombé deux petits bouts de gâteaux secs.

Shun sursauta, se leva d'un bond. « Ce ne sont pas des chiens. » hurla t il. Shun se précipita vers les enfants. Il retira vivement les bouts de gâteau que de toute façon les enfants n'avaient pas encore touché. Il ne leur avait pas lavés les mains Camus n'aurait rien mangé et il était presque sûr que les enfants n'avaleraient pas quelque chose qui avait été par terre.

« Jeune homme. » dit nullement étonnée la vieille dame. Elle attrapa l'épaule d'Andromède d'une poigne puissante pour une femme de cet âge. « J'ai élevé 11 enfants . . . »

« Je m'en moque. » coupa Shun. « Vous pouvez élever vos enfants comme des chiens mais pas les miens. » Andromède prit Camus dans ses bras et épousseta ses vêtements, il le mit sur ses jambes. « Va voir Hyohyo, petit prince. » Camus trottina vers le Russe, Hyoga s'empressa de le mettre dans ses bras. Entre temps Shun avait calé Milo contre lui et s'était relevé. « Merci de votre aide, Madame. Au revoir Madame. »

« Ne soyez pas vexé Jeune homme. » dit langoureusement la jeune femme. « Ce sont vos premiers c'est normal que vous les surprotégés. Permettez-moi de vous garder pour la nuit. Il est tard et nous sommes loin de la ville. »

« Non merci nous avons réservé un Hôtel et nous partirons dès demain vers Paris. Au revoir Madame. » répondit Hyoga pour eux deux. A la tête de son amant il savait qu'Andromède ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici. Ils sortirent assez précipitamment.

« Quoi dit Gouzi, gouzi ? » demanda Milo.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun donna une petite claque sur la main du petit scorpion. « Arrête de gigoter. »

Milo eut une petite moue, son visage se crispa et le petit Grec se mit à pleurer. Milo gigota encore plus tout en pleurant rendant son habillement impossible. « Non. » réussi à entendre Shun entre les pleures du petit scorpion.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Je t'habille un point c'est tout. » Shun jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du lit où apparemment Hyoga avait le même problème avec Camus. Le petit verseau ne pleurait pas mais avait une petite moue 'pas content du tout' sur le visage et repoussait à chaque fois les mains du Russe avec ses petites mains ou ses petits pieds.

Hyoga poussa un petit soupir et abandonna. « Ils m'ont l'air bien stressé tous les deux. » Camus réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il couru tout nu sur le lit pendant quelques secondes puis se glissa sous les draps. La petite bosse se glissa le plus profondément possible, puis le petit verseau se roula en boule.

Shun maintenait toujours Milo allongé par une main faisant redoubler les pleures du petit scorpion. « Je n'aime pas les caprices Milo. Tu le sais. »

« Laisse Shun. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ils dorment mal ici. Quelque chose les dérangent. Ils sont à cran. »

Andromède lâcha le petit scorpion, il s'attendait à ce que Milo arrête de pleurer et aille se mettre dans les draps avec Camus. Mais le petit scorpion pleurait toujours autant par contre il tendit les bras à Shun voulant dire qu'il voulait être dans les bras. « Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bébé ? »

« Partir. Partir. » cria Milo. « Rentrer maison. »

« Mais on est venu chercher Aphrodite. Et puis on est à Paris, c'est joli Paris.»

« Pas besoin Afodi. Rentrer. Rentrer. Prie Shoun. » Le petit scorpion redoubla ses pleurs et les deux adultes purent voir le petit Français se mettre à trembler sous les couvertures.

« Tu as raison quelque chose ne va pas. » Shun prit le petit Grec dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Dors mon bébé. Tu as besoin de dormir. » Milo arrêta ses pleurs ce qui soulagea les deux adultes. Il se serrait en tremblant contre Andromède. « De quoi tu as peur petit ange ? »

« Partir. » demanda avec des yeux suppliants le petit scorpion.

Hyoga se dirigea vers la porte et mit sa veste. « Je vais chercher un autre hôtel. Ils doivent ressentir quelque chose de dangereux ici. Essaie de les habiller. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Hyoga en tendant un gros pourboire. « Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

« On dit que les enfants ont une intuition très développée. Ils ressentent des choses que nous nous ne percevons pas. » Les 3 adultes regardèrent avec attention les deux bébés. Camus était collé contre la fenêtre à regarder le paysage. En fait on aurait plutôt dit qu'il regardait les voitures passer. Milo avait ouvert le bar qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et s'amusait à sortir toutes les petites bouteilles. « Bon cette chambre à l'air de leur plaire. Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème. »

« Merci encore. » Le maître d'hôtel sorti et Hyoga ferma délicatement la porte. « C'est bon les anges ? Cette chambre vous plait ? » Les deux enfants ne répondirent pas concentrés à leur occupation.

« Je vais aller voir Rose seul. Tu t'occupes d'eux ? »

« D'accord. » Hyoga se dirigea vers Camus alors que Shun sortait. « Tu as vu petit prince ? Il y a un parc de l'autre côté. Il fait beau. On va faire un tour au parc tout les 3 ? »

Milo arrêta son jeu et se leva comme s'il voulait montrer sa détermination. « Non. Attendre Shoun ici. »

« Mais il en a pour longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici ? »

« Jouer parc ? »

« Bien sûr que je vous laisserai jouer au parc. Et si vous êtes gentil on achètera une barbe à papa. »

Les deux enfants regardèrent avec de grands yeux enfantins le Russe. « Quoi babapapa ? » demanda Milo.

« C'est une sucrerie que tout les enfants aiment mais on va quand même préparer les biberons parce que ça donne soif. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Magniiiifiiique. » Shun sursauta. « Jeune homme vous êtes d'une beauté sans pareil. » continua avec une voix suraiguë la femme. « Il faut que vous me montriez votre Book. »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Voyons Jeune homme on ne débarque pas les mains vides ici. »

« Écoutez il doit y avoir erreur. Je voudrais juste parler à Rose Sar . . . »

« Vous mesurez 1 m 80 non ? Un peu plus. »

« 1 m 82. Écoutez, pourrai-je parler à Rose Sa . . . ? »

« Parfait, taille idéale. Et votre poids ? »

« Je ne veux pas devenir mannequin. » hurla Shun. « Je cherche Rose Sarek. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda un grand baraque, sans doute un garde du corps.

« Comprenez que nous soyons sur nos gardes. » expliqua la femme. « Depuis que Rose défile il y a des dizaines de fans qui viennent la voir tous les jours. Mais nous pouvons arranger ça. Si vous faites un essaie pour nous je vous laisserai parler à Rose autant que vous voudrez. »

Shun allait refuser, jouer le clown même pour voir la jeune femme ne l'amusait pas. Ces yeux furent attirés par des cheveux d'un bleu clair, un bleu ciel sans nuage. Aphrodite un petit sourire sur le visage trottinait gaiement une fleur à la main et un voile sur la tête. « Dépêche-toi Aphrodite. » cria une voix douce. « J'ai besoin du voile. »

« Arrive. » répondit le petit Suédois augmentant sa cadence.

« Aphrodite ? » appela doucement Shun. Le petit garçon se retourna et observa une longue minute l'homme qui pour lui devait être un inconnu.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » dit poliment le petit poisson.

« Je . . . Je peux parler à ta maman ? » demanda Shun un peu prit au dépourvu ne s'attendant pas à trouver Aphrodite aussi vite.

« Juste Sosœur. » expliqua le petit Suédois. « Sosœur !! » appela l'enfant.

« Apporte-moi le voile. » redemanda la jeune femme.

« Gentil Monsieur pour toi, Sosœur. »

« Venez tous les deux alors. » Aphrodite tendit sa petite main et tira Shun à travers le couloir. Il entra dans une loge d'une taille moyenne. Shun pu apercevoir la jeune femme qui ressemblait tellement à l'homme qu'il avait affronté dans le temple du poisson. « Bonjour Monsieur. » dit poliment Rose.

« Bonjour. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas un fan obsédé. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Aphrodite est mon ange gardien. Il sait reconnaître les gens qui nous veulent du mal. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il me parle de vous. Il vous attendait. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je suis content de vous avoir trouvé. »

Rose jeta un regard derrière Shun. « Il m'a dit que vous viendriez avec des petits amis pour jouer avec lui. »

« Euh oui. J'ai été obligé de les laisser à l'hôtel. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé le voyage. Ils nous ont fait une crise incompréhensible ce matin. Nous avons faits trois hôtels et quand nous avons trouvé un hôtel à leur convenance ils nous ont fait changer deux fois de chambre. »

« Quelque chose les gênaient. » s'inquiéta Rose, le visage sincère.

« Oui, mais on a pas trouvé ce qui causait ça. »

Rose eut un petit rire. « Aphrodite m'a fait changer 4 fois d'appartement depuis que nous vivons à Paris. »

« Donc ce n'est pas une lubie de mes anges. » dit Shun rassuré. « Quelque chose les dérange ici. »

« Ou quelqu'un. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Un grand couloir agrémenté d'une dizaine de portes, le papier est de couleur jaune clair et les portes semblent être en bois massif. Une des portes s'entrouvre et une petite tête aux cheveux bleus passe la tête. « Personne. » murmura la petite voix. « Partir. » Milo sorti complètement mais continua à regarder d'un air inquiet le couloir. « Partir maintenant. » Camus se décida à sortir, il semblait apeuré et tenait contre lui le marsu de son meilleur ami. « Trouver sortie. » expliqua le petit Grec. Milo trottina jusqu'à la première porte sur sa gauche se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de l'ouvrir. En vain la porte était fermée à clef. « Une. » Milo trottina de nouveau pour aller à la porte suivante.

Camus l'avait regardé faire pour le moment mais comprenant que l'exposition serait moins longue s'il aidait. Il tourna à sa droite et essaya d'ouvrir la première porte de la même façon que son ami. Au bout de deux fois comme ça une porte céda sous la pression de Camus. « Hi. » Le petit cri était pour prévenir son ami. Milo se dépêcha de rejoindre le petit verseau et regarda par la porte entrouverte. Ils avaient trouvé la porte de la cage d'escalier. Milo et Camus restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, la cage d'escalier semblait encore moins rassurante que le couloir et grand dilemme pour ces bébés. Fallait-il monter les marches ou les descendre ? Milo réfléchi intensément. Au sanctuaire monter signifiait se retrouver dans la salle de jeu avec tout leur amis et les grands qui les protégeaient. Il prit la main libre du petit Français et rentra dans la cage d'escalier. Ils se mirent à monter une par une chaque marches jusqu'à arriver à un nouvel étage. La grande porte devant eux leur semblait menaçante et puis . . . Il n'y avait pas de poignée comme pour une porte normale. Comment on ouvrait cette porte ? Milo regarda encore une fois la porte puis il jeta un regard sur l'escalier qui montait. Bon autant continuer à monter étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ouvrir cette porte. Arrivés à un nouvel étage, Camus poussa un petit soupir tremblotant en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée une fois de plus.

Un bruit de pas rapide firent peur aux enfants, Camus et Milo regardèrent horrifié le bas de l'escalier d'où venait le bruit. « Camus !?? ! Milo ?!!? » cria une voix.

« Hi. » répondit Camus.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent un instant. « Camus ??? Milo ??? » appela une nouvelle fois Hyoga n'étant pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu le petit cri.

« Hi. »

« Hyouga. » cria le petit scorpion voulant se faire entendre.

Les bruits de pas redoublèrent et rapidement Hyoga le visage inquiet apparut. « Mais qu'est ce que vous me faites mes anges ? » Hyoga s'accroupi et vérifia que les deux bébés n'avaient rien. « Vous êtes un peu petits pour faire une fugue non ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Magniii . . . »

Shun posa sa main sur la bouche de la femme d'un geste rapide et sûr, bloquant la respiration et également la voix de la femme. « S'il vous plait, ils n'aiment pas les cris suraiguës. »

Shun retira sa main. La femme ni étonnée, ni offusquée reprit. « Ce qu'ils sont beaux !! » s'extasia t elle. « Ce sont vos enfants ? Bien sûr que ce sont vos enfants. Vous êtes gâté par la nature. Leur mère est tout aussi belle ? Il faut que vous me la présentiez. » La femme oublia quelques instants les deux bébés et se tourna vers Hyoga. « Et vous jeune homme ? Une carrière de mannequin vous tente ? Vous avez un autre style mais d'une beauté pratiquement égalable à votre ami. Bizarre, je me flatte de reconnaître rapidement l'origine d'une personne. Mais vous !! De quelle origine êtes-vous ? »

Shun poussa un petit soupir à ce long monologue qui le rendait dingue. La femme scruta Hyoga pour avoir une réponse. « Euh ma mère était Russe et mon père Japonais. »

« Quel subtil mélange. Il vous va à ravir jeune homme. » La femme se pencha sur le petit scorpion. « Gouzi, gouzi. »

« Ils comprennent parfaitement ce qu'on leur dit. » expliqua Shun pour la deuxième fois. « Gouzi, gouzi, ne veut absolument rien dire pour eux. »

La femme éclata d'un rire suraigu. « Hi. » Comme il fallait si attendre Camus sursauta et alla se cacher dans les jambes de Hyoga en tremblant.

« Ho !! C'est un petit peureux. » dit la femme avec un petit air triste. « Pardon bébé. Je le ferai plus. »

Pour le plus grand soulagement des deux hommes Rose arriva dans la pièce tenant par la main le petit Suédois. « Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Allons dîner. » proposa Shun. « Nos petits anges doivent être mort de faim. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Et comme l'avait dit Shun les trois enfants avaient faim. Chacun sur les genoux d'un adulte ils grignotaient un bout de pain en attendant qu'ils soient servis. « Je m'attendais à des retrouvailles plus chaleureuse. » dit Shun en passant une main dans le bleu pur du petit scorpion. Lorsque Aphrodite était arrivé dans la pièce. Milo était allé vers lui et lui avait fait un petit bisou puis il était retourné près de Shun. Camus lui n'avait pas bougé des jambes de Hyoga encore apeuré par le cri de la femme.

« Ils ne se connaissent pas encore vraiment. » excusa Rose.

« Oui, tu as raison mais d'habitude Milo est un bavard. Il aime bien raconter ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Rose regarda attentivement les deux enfants posés sur les genoux des hommes. « Là ils ont l'air plutôt fatigués. »

« Cela a été une journée éprouvante. On a changé plusieurs fois d'hôtel et de chambre. Après on est allés au parc et finalement ils ont essayé de fuguer. » expliqua Hyoga.

« Fuguer ? » s'étonna Andromède. « Comment ça 'fuguer' ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. »

« Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient faire leur sieste. J'ai prit le téléphone et je suis allé appeler Sion dans la salle de bain. Quand j'en suis sortit 15 minutes après. Ils avaient disparus et la porte était entrouverte. Je les aie retrouvés dans la cage d'escalier 2 étages au dessus. »

Milo eut un petit rire et tendit la main vers Aphrodite. Il fit tourner sa main comme s'il essayait de touiller avec une cuillère. Milo prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles pour les trois adultes. Aphrodite regardait curieux le petit scorpion puis éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Milo motivé repris son babillage, le petit verseau regardait son ami avec un grand sourire.

« Ils ont l'air de se comprendre. » s'étonna Rose.

« Gouzi, gouzi dame dit. » fini par comprendre les trois adultes. Les 3 bébés éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Elle sait pas parler la dame ? » demanda innocemment Aphrodite. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

« Si mais elle croit que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ce qu'on vous dit. » expliqua Hyoga.

sSsSsSsSsSs

La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement sans un bruit. Deux hommes d'une grande taille entrèrent dans le salon. « La chambre de l'enfant doit être par là. » dit un des hommes en indiquant une direction. « Fais gaffe de ne pas réveiller la femme. »

L'autre homme regarda sa main. « Tu es sûr que cela va marcher ? »

« Pas de soucis. Dépêche. » L'homme prit la direction du petit couloir ou on apercevait trois portes dont deux étaient entrouvertes. Son compagnon c'était mis à fouiller silencieusement les tiroirs. Il s'attendait à devoir ouvrir chacune des portes au hasard afin de trouver l'enfant mais quand il s'approcha, il vit que une des portes était agrémentée d'un petit support sur lequel quelqu'un avait dessiné une rose et où le nom de l'enfant était visible. Il avança prudemment et poussa la porte lentement pour ne pas que celle-ci grince.

Il posa un pied à l'intérieur de la chambre. Un crissement se fit entendre sous ses pas, l'homme ne le remarqua pas, il pensa que c'était la moquette. L'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit se mit d'un bond debout sur son lit. « Sosœur !! » cria le petit Aphrodite. « Sosœur !! Sosœur !! Secours, Sosœur !! »

L'homme fit les deux pas qui le séparait de l'enfant le prit dans ses bras et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant. Aphrodite se débattit et essaya de mordre la main qui l'empêchait de crier. Il augmenta son cosmos par réflexe mais l'homme le plaqua contre le lit et de sa main qui ne tenait pas la bouche fit onduler un pendentif au dessus des yeux de l'enfant. Aphrodite se décrispa, arrêta de gigoter. Le petit poisson se mit à regarder le pendentif obnubilé plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce pendentif.

Le compagnon de l'homme, celui qui était resté au salon arriva et pesta. « C'est pas vrai on pouvait pas faire pire. J'ai été obligé d'assommer la femme. »

« Il s'est réveillé d'un bond. »

« J'ai trouvé son certificat de naissance. Allons-nous-en. »

L'homme prit Aphrodite et le mis dans un grand sac de toile comme s'il était s'agit d'un vulgaire paquet. L'enfant ne remua pas et ne dit rien. « C'est génial ce truc. » dit l'homme.

« Je trouve aussi. » l'homme secoua la tête. « Je me sens bizarre. J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas mais il n'avança pas très droit un peu comme s'il était saoul. « Sortons d'ici. Tu as vu ? C'est bizarre. Pourquoi le sol est couvert de roses ? »

« On s'en fout. » L'homme réussit à sortir en titubant de la chambre d'Aphrodite et tira son compagnon vers lui. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte fenêtre. L'air frais leur fit du bien et ils disparurent.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon cette fois pas de conneries. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée pour que personne ne se réveille. »

« Ok, je te fais confiance. »

« Attends ici 10 minutes puis après rejoins moi. »

« Oui chef. » fit un petit peu ironique l'homme.

« Avec ce coup là on va se faire un fric fou frangin. » L'homme sorti du véhicule et se dirigea vers un bâtiment. Son 'frangin' attendit patiemment pendant 10 minutes puis sortit également ferma la voiture à clef et se dirigea vers le lieu ou l'autre homme avait disparu. « C'est bon. » lui dit l'homme en lui ouvrant le bâtiment de l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

L'homme sortit un objet qui ressemblait à une grenade. « Somnifère avec ça tu pionces pendant 10 heures. J'en ai balancé à chaque étage. Personne ne se réveillera. » Il se dirigea à la réception et ouvrit le cahier des locations. « Ils sont au quatrième étage. Chambre 412. » Ils prirent l'ascenseur.

« Ils doivent être friqué tout de même. Il n'est pas donné cet hôtel. »

« La grand-mère a fait des recherches. D'après elle ils ont payé le prix fort pour adopter ces mômes. »

« C'est pas à nous qu'il serait arrivé un truc pareil. »

L'autre homme répondit par un petit sourire. « Ces mômes c'est du haut de gamme. Il y a des gens qui vont être prêt à payer très cher pour leurs petites bouilles. » Les deux hommes se trouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre 412.

« J'espère que ton somnifère a fonctionné. »

« Moi aussi. » Il ouvrit lentement la porte restant quand même sur leur garde. A l'intérieur personne ne bougea. Son frère alluma la lampe et éclaira la pièce. « Putain. » cria presque l'homme. « En plus c'est une suite. »

« La ferme. » Ils rentrèrent tout les deux et passèrent devant le canapé vide. L'homme qui semblait être l'aîné se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de la chambre qui d'ailleurs était ouverte. Le faisceau lumineux de la lampe éclaira le lit. Dessus, 4 corps, deux adultes serrant contre eux deux bébés. « Attrape les mômes je vais fouiller dans leur valises. »

« Tu crois qu'ils se trimballent avec leur certificats de naissance ? »

« Non mais pour passer la frontière il doivent avoir des certificats d'adoptions ou un truc comme ça. »

Le cadet s'approcha du lit et prit le bras d'un des adultes et le lâcha le bras retomba inerte. « Cela marche bien ton truc. »

« Arrête de jouer. » répondit son frère qui était entrain de vider la première valise cherchant les papiers.

Le 'frangin' prit l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras et le mit dans un sac, comme pour Aphrodite, sans que l'enfant ou l'adulte remue. Il fit le tour du lit et allait prendre l'autre enfant. « Hé !! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est deux mecs. »

« Quoi ? » redemanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas un couple. C'est deux mecs. »

« Tu divagues. » répondit l'aîné croyant que le peu de lumière empêchait son frère de bien voir.

« Mais non vient voir. Ils sont tous les deux torses nus. C'est deux mecs. » Il s'approcha du lit et regarda attentivement Hyoga et Shun dormant profondément. « Tu crois qu'ils sont PD ? »

L'aîné se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils ont payés si cher pour pouvoir adopter ces mômes. C'est très rare qu'on accorde ce droit à deux mecs. »

« Mais tu m'as dit . . . »

« Prends l'enfant. On demandera à la grand-mère. »

Le cadet regarda Milo serré contre Shun. « Attends je suis plus d'accord. »

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Tu m'as dit que c'était des orphelins et que grâce à nous ils seraient aimés et choyés dans un foyer. »

« Je n'ai pas menti. Des couples vont payer très cher pour ces mômes. »

« Mais ils ont déjà une famille. » répondit son frère en montrant le petit scorpion parfaitement calé contre Andromède.

« Tu crois vraiment que ces deux PD peuvent être des parents pour ces mômes ? »

« Euh. »

« Si ça se trouve c'est des pervers. Si ça se trouve ils sont comme Carl. »

Le cadet trembla à l'évocation de ce prénom. « Tu crois qu'ils leur ont fait du mal ? »

« Si c'est le cas on va s'assurer qu'ils ne leur en fasse plus. Prends l'enfant. »

Le cadet prit le bras de Milo et tira légèrement. Le petit Grec habitué à lutter contre des poisons ouvrit un œil endormit. En apercevant une personne étrangère, Milo sursauta faisant sursauter l'homme qui le tenait. Milo se mit à gigoter. « Shoun. Pas mal Shoun. » cria le petit scorpion. Milo se mit sur ses jambes en fait c'est plutôt l'inconnu qui le releva en tirant. Milo augmenta son cosmos et allait envoyer 'la restriction du scorpion'. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha il pencha la tête en peu sur le côté et regarda l'homme. Aucune animosité dans l'étranger, il y avait même un peu de peur et le petit scorpion ressentit toutes ses blessures mentales. Milo aurait pu paralyser les deux hommes en une fraction de secondes mais ne ressentant pas de méchanceté dans les deux hommes et n'étant qu'un bébé, il ne comprit pas. Il resta à regarder l'homme qui lui tenait le poignet. « Mousieur ami Shoun ? » demanda le petit Grec.

« Mais réagi bon dieu. » beugla l'aîné en se rapprochant d'eux. « Utilise le pendentif. » Il arracha le pendentif de la main de son frère et le fit osciller. Milo posa son regard sur le bijou et resta ébahi à contempler l'oscillation.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun entendit marteler. Oh la la, la gueule de bois qu'il avait. Il serra un peu plus Milo contre lui. Bizarre pourtant ils n'avaient pas énormément bu hier soir. Ils avaient juste prit une bonne bouteille de vin blanc. Le martèlement repris plus fort. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voyait trouble. Mais la chevelure blonde près de sa tête le rassura, Hyoga dormait encore également et s'il dormait Camus devait être encore blotti dans ses bras. On frappa une dernière fois puis un bruit de clef. Shun essaya de lever la tête mais il fut prit d'un vertige. Sa tête retomba durement sur l'oreiller comme si elle était de plomb.

« Messieurs. Messieurs. » dit une voix essayant d'être rassurante. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« A part ma gueule de bois ça va. » grogna Hyoga.

« Euh Monsieur. Ce n'est pas la gueule de bois nous avons été victime d'un acte terroriste. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont volés ? » demanda Hyoga pas encore réveillé.

« C'est le plus bizarre Messieurs. Tous les clients qui ont été réveillés assurent qu'ils ne leur manquent rien. Nous réveillons tout le monde au fur et à mesure. Les terroristes ont utilisé un gaz très puissant. Aviez-vous quelque chose de très précieux ? »

« Non. » grogna Hyoga qui avait du mal à émerger. « Laissez-moi une minute. » Hyoga augmenta son cosmos et fit disparaître les dernières traces du gaz dans son organisme. Il se releva frais comme un gardon. « Ah ça va mieux. » dit le Russe en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les deux maîtres d'hôtels qui étaient rentré dans leur chambre regardèrent ahuri Hyoga. Il avait émergé à une vitesse impressionnante. D'habitude il leur fallait une demi-heure pour avoir des réponses cohérentes. Hyoga lui regarda ses bras ahuri. Il serrait un oreiller. « Camus !! » appela doucement le cygne. « Camus !! Mon bébé. Tu es où ? » Hyoga tourna la tête et vit que Shun encore sous l'emprise du gaz essayait difficilement de relever la tête. Andromède également serrait avec douceur un oreiller. Hyoga posa sa main sur le front d'Andromède et l'aida à évacuer le poison. Le Russe sortit du lit ne se préoccupant nullement des deux hommes et se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le lit. « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, petit prince. »

« Excusez moi Monsieur vous chercherez vos enfants après. Pouvez-vous nous dire si on vous a volé quelque chose ? La police viendra vous interroger plus tard. »

Shun s'était levé et avez prit directement la direction du salon pour chercher les deux bébés. « Je ne sais pas si on nous a volé quelque chose mais on a fouillé dans nos valises. » cria Andromède du salon.

« Ah bon ? Vous êtes sur ? »

« Tout à fait elles étaient ouvertes mais tout était bien plié. » Shun ne s'occupa plus des valises et reprit sa recherche.

Les deux maîtres d'hôtel regardèrent les trois valises en bazar posées à même le sol. « Monsieur, pouvez vous regarder s'il vous manque quelque chose ? » demanda l'un des hommes en s'adressant à Hyoga.

« Je veux bien. » répondit Hyoga conciliant. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les aient faites. Je ne connais pas en détail leur contenu. » Le Russe se mit quand même à regarder il tourna et retourna dans les trois valises les vêtements. « Euh apparemment rien. » Il se dirigea vers sa veste et regarda son portefeuille. Hyoga sorti une assez importante liasse de billet. « Ils ne s'intéressaient pas au liquide on dirait. »

Shun passa devant les trois hommes le visage inquiet ne faisant même pas attention à eux. « Camus !! Milo !! » appela Andromède en rentrant dans la grande salle de bain.

« Va voir dans la cage d'escalier. » aida Hyoga. Shun prit la direction de la sortie. « Attends !! » cria le Russe. « Où as tu mis le dossier ? »

« Quel dossier ? » demanda Shun pas trop préoccupé par des papiers alors que ses deux anges étaient perdus dans la nature.

« Celui qu'on doit présenter à la douane pour Milo et Camus ? »

Shun fit un geste nonchalant de la main et répondit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Il est dans la valise des bébés. Sur le dessus. »

« Non, il n'y est pas. » s'empressa de répondre Hyoga commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Mais si. » répondit Andromède en revenant sur ses pas le visage contrarié. « Regarde il est . . . » Shun s'était mis à fouiller dans la valise remplie de vêtements pour enfants et de produits pour bébés, pommades, etc. « Je l'avais posé là. » expliqua Andromède en montrant le côté vide de la valise.

Andromède n'avait pas fait attention mais depuis que Hyoga avait demandé le dossier le Russe scrutait l'hôtel de son cosmos. Le cygne jeta un regard inquiet à son amant. « Ils ne sont pas dans l'hôtel. » dit en japonais Hyoga pour que les deux hommes ne comprennent pas alors que la conversation d'avant était en anglais. Andromède fouilla rapidement l'hôtel de son cosmos pour vérifier les dires du Russe.

Shun se tourna effrayé vers les deux maîtres d'hôtel qui restaient là impassible. « On a kidnappé nos enfants. » cria t il reprenant l'anglais comme langue.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors vous prétendez qu'on a kidnappé vos enfants. » demanda un inspecteur de police.

« Oui. » souffla Hyoga commençant à perdre patience cela faisait trois fois qu'il expliquait ce qu'il savait.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne sont pas quelque part cachés dans l'hôtel ? »

« Mon compagnon a déjà vérifié 4 fois. » répéta le Russe.

« Vous pouvez me décrire les deux enfants ? »

« Ce sont des bébés d'un peu moins de deux ans. Ils sont tous les deux à peu près cette taille. » expliqua Hyoga en mettant sa main à une certaine distance du sol. « Cheveux bleu pur pour l'un et cheveux bleu marine-vert pour l'autre. »

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils. « C'est très rare. » ce permit de dire le policier.

« Oui je sais. Leurs noms sont Camus et Milo. Ils ont les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille. Camus est Français et Milo est Grec. » Hyoga se tu une minute réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter. Il fallait qu'ils mettent toutes les chances de leur côté Shun et Hyoga ne pourraient pas passer au peigne fin tout Paris et encore c'est si les enfants n'avaient pas déjà quitté la ville ou le pays. « Camus le plus jeune peu facilement passé pour une petite fille. »

« Vous avez dit qu'ils avaient à peu près deux ans. Vous ne connaissez pas leurs âges exacts ? »

Hyoga poussa un profond soupir. « Milo va avoir 22 mois dans quatre jours et Camus 19 mois dans trois jours. »

L'homme eut un petit air surpris. « Vous êtes précis. »

« Faut savoir ce que vous voulez. On est bien le 4 septembre non ? »

« Euh oui. » répondit le policier vérifiant quand même sur sa montre. « Que pouvez vous m'apprendre d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi. Camus à l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Petit prince. On les appelle petits anges, bébés des trucs comme ça. »

« Oui ça c'est pareil pour tout les parents. »

« Camus ne parle jamais. Il pousse parfois des petits cris. »

« Que portaient-ils cette nuit ? Ils n'ont pas de signes distinctifs ? »

Hyoga réfléchi un instant. « Ils portaient des grenouillères comme tout les bébés. Bleu clair avec un Dauphin pour Camus. Pour Milo elle était jaune avec des points noirs. » Ce dernier détail raviva la mémoire de Hyoga. « Milo traîne toujours un marsu avec lui. »

« Un marsu ? C'est quoi un marsu ? »

« Une peluche avec une longue queue, un marsupilami. Vous savez la BD ? »

« Euh oui. Sans doute. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfants. » constata Hyoga.

« Non. Autre chose. Une marque de naissance ? Une allergie connue ? »

« Pas vraiment une allergie mais Camus à la peau fragile et est très frileux. Milo se foule souvent les poignets à cause d'anciennes blessures. »

« D'anciennes blessures ? » fit le policier d'un air détaché on aurait dit que le Russe parlait d'un ancien combattant.

« Un truc un peu spécial. » commença Hyoga puis il se tu. Était ce vraiment quelque chose d'important ?

« Tout détail est important Monsieur. » dit le policier pour inciter le cygne à parler comme s'il lisait dans les pensées.

« Les deux enfants comprennent parfaitement, le Russe, le Grec, le Français, l'Anglais et un peu le Japonais. »

« Vous voulez rire ? » persuadé que Hyoga se foutait de sa gueule.

« Non, c'est la stricte vérité. » répondit Hyoga. Shun et lui avaient passé tout une soirée à leur parler dans les différentes langues un soir et à chaque fois les deux enfants avaient comprit à la perfection. Shun c'était alors amusé à leur apprendre quelques mots de Japonais.

« Et vous ? » bredouilla presque le flic. « Vous parler toutes ces langues ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Russe pour qui c'était naturel.

« Vous parler 5 langues couramment ? » insista l'inspecteur.

« Ma mère est Russe et mon père est Japonais. J'ai été élevé par deux tuteurs l'un était Français et l'autre Grec. Et l'anglais bah c'est bien pratique. » Hyoga désigna le calepin du policier pour qu'il reprenne son enquête. « Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Vous avez une photo d'eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je demande à Shun. On a prit des photos l'autre jour mais . . . »

« Votre ami est parti précipitamment sans répondre à nos questions. »

« Il est parti faire le tour du pâté de maison au cas où il les trouverait. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs très rapidement l'interroger. » fini par dire Hyoga sentant le cosmos de son amant rapprocher.

« Hyoga il faut qu'on aille voir Rose. » dit Shun en parlant en Japonais. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Pas couper. » cria le petit scorpion trottinant pour échapper à la grande main menaçante.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. « Pourquoi il hurle comme ça ? » demanda le cadet qui tenait une paire de ciseaux à la main entrain de découper une feuille de papier.

L'aîné prit la paire de ciseaux de la main de son frère et les cacha. « On dirait qu'il a peur des ciseaux. » Le petit Grec ne voyant plus l'arme menaçante arrêta de courir et regarda les deux hommes avec intérêt.

« Et pourquoi l'autre il pleure ? » Camus recroquevillé sur un petit matelas une couverture sur lui, tremblait et sanglotait.

« Ami Shoun câlin ? » demanda le petit scorpion. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard perplexe ils y connaissaient rien en enfants.

Aphrodite qui semblait dormir se leva d'un bond et poussa un cri strident. L'aîné des adultes se leva précipitamment et refit oscillé le pendentif. Aphrodite s'arrêta net, regarda le pendentif et retomba endormi sur sa couche. « Cela fait 5 fois qu'il arrive à se libérer du pouvoir du pendentif. »

« La grand mère n'a pas du bien faire son hypnose. Elle le fera au calme, mieux plus tard. »

« Heureusement que les deux autres sont plus calme. »

« Camous veut câlin ami Shoun. » expliqua le petit scorpion espérant se faire comprendre.

L'aîné se pencha vers le petit scorpion. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Moi Milou. Ami Camous. Ami Shoun comment ? »

« Alors moi c'est Renaud. » dit l'aîné en posant sa main sur son torse. « Et mon petit frère c'est Anthony. » dit il en désignant son frangin assis.

Milo eut un grand rire enfantin, le petit verseau sorti la tête de sa couverture et regarda son ami. Milo couru dans sa direction. « Ami Shoun gentil. Renou. Touny. »

Le cadet fronça les sourcils. « Je m'appelle pas Touny. »

Milo trottina à nouveau en direction des adultes. « Rentrer maison maintenant, ami Shoun ? »

« Euh non, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Camous veut rentrer. Voir Hyouga. Voir Shoun. »

« Hi. » Camus poussa son petit cri.

Milo se tourna vers son ami puis se remit en face des deux adultes. « Faim nous. Biberons ? »

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle voix. Milo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la femme fit osciller le pendentif qu'elle avait constamment dans la main. « Je ne vous aie pas demandé de faire ami-ami avec ces mômes. Vous deviez les enlever, et les hypnotiser. Pourquoi ces deux la ne le sont pas ? »

« Ils n'ont pas eut peur de nous. » fit le cadet.

Camus se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa couche, l'oscillation du pendentif était pour Milo et donc ne l'affectait pas encore. Ses yeux exprimaient l'effroi, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Milo qui ne bougeait pas. Le petit verseau se mit sur ses jambes et trottina vers son ami. Il lui prit le bras et se mit à tirer. « Hi. » Milo ne bougea pas et procura même une petite résistance restant à regarder avec des yeux pleins d'étonnement le bijou. Camus se retourna prit à deux mains la main de son ami et tira plus fort. « Hi . . . Hi. Hi. »

La vieille dame regarda le petit Français. « Et bien maintenant, ils ont peur. Vous avez couru des risques inutiles s'ils avaient crié sur le chemin. » Elle se pencha et déplaça son pendentif pour que l'oscillation soit juste devant les yeux du petit verseau qui résistait. Camus lutta quelques secondes mais le pouvoir du pendentif devait être puissant car son regard devint vague et l'enfant se décontracta il arrêta de tirer Milo et resta à regarder comme son ami. « Le cerveau de ces petites têtes est très facilement influençable. Nous allons en faire des fils models, obéissants et polies. » La vieille dame caressa la joue du petit Grec. « Je connais deux couples qui vont être conquis par ces petites bouilles. » Elle regarda un peu plus attentivement les trois enfants. « Ils sont beaucoup trop voyant. Des bébés comme ça cela ne cours pas les rues. Coupés les cheveux de ses deux là. » dit elle en désignant les deux plus petits. « Aphrodite peu passer pour une petite fille on va lui laisser les cheveux longs, teignaient lui en blond. » Elle regarda Camus et Milo à ses pieds. « Lui aussi en blond. » dit elle en désignant le petit scorpion. « L'autre en roux. » La femme avait donné des ordres elle considérait qu'ils devaient être appliqués. Elle se dirigea vers le petit Aphrodite et fit osciller le pendentif devant ses yeux. « Tu es une gentille petite fille qui adore jouer les princesse. Tu t'appelles Barbara. Tu pars en vacances avec ton papa voir Mammy. »

« Euh grand-mère. Vous êtes sûr que je vais arriver à me faire passer pour son père ? On a rien de ressemblant. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance quand les douaniers verront l'enfant se serrer contre vous ils n'auront aucuns doute. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Saloperie. » hurla Hyoga en pleine rue. Les gens autour d'eux sursautèrent et les regardèrent d'un œil malveillant. « Je les aie encore perdus. »

« Oh non. » supplia Shun. « Camus ne t'appelle plus ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. »

« Est ce qu'il avait peur ? » demanda Shun.

Hyoga regardait tout autour de lui depuis qu'il avait perdu l'appel du cosmos du petit verseau, alors qu'il fonçait à l'aveuglette depuis presque deux heures. « Non pas trop. Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi on était pas là. Où on est ? »

« Dans la banlieue parisienne. » répondit Rose un chapeau sur la tête pour cacher son grand pansement. « Je viens rarement par ici. »

« Ils ne sont pas ici. » dit sûr de lui le Russe. « Ils étaient à la campagne mais maintenant ils se déplacent. »

« On arrivera jamais à les retrouver comme ça. » Hyoga sursauta. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Andromède sur les nerfs.

« Ils les séparent. »

« Quoi ? »

« Petit prince vient de crier. On l'a séparé de Milo. »

« C'est logique. » expliqua Rose. « Les trois ensembles c'est beaucoup plus repérable. »

« Tu ne ressens pas Aphrodite ? » demanda Shun à la jeune femme.

« Un peu mais c'est diffue, je n'ai pas vos pou . . . vos dons. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. » commença Hyoga. Shun et Rose se tournèrent pour boire ses paroles. « C'est risqué et nous allons devoir les abandonner pour le moment. »

« Hors de question. » hurla Shun.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. » dit Hyoga haussant légèrement le ton. « On ne peut pas les retrouver si je perd leur trace toutes les dix minutes. »

Shun baissa la tête il savait tenir tête à Hyoga même sans l'aide d'Hadès. Il se laissait rarement dominé par lui mais il avait découvert que quand il s'agissait des deux petits anges Hyoga gardait plus facilement la tête froide. Shun lut l'inquiétude dans le visage de son amant, la décision qu'il prenait maintenant lui torturait le cœur au moins autant que lui. « Quelle est ton idée ? » demanda calmement Andromède.

« Rose et toi, vous allez retourner à son appartement. Aidez le plus possible la police pour trouver des indices. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques petites choses en Grèce. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

« En Grèce ? » s'étonna Rose. « Mais les kidnappeurs vont avoir le temps de . . . »

« Je ferais le plus vite possible. » coupa Hyoga.

Shun fronça les sourcils, attrapa d'une main le tee-shirt du Russe et d'un geste brusque rapprocha leur deux visages. « Tu as intérêt. Si ces salopards font du mal à mes bébés . . . Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Je tuerai ces types de mes propres mains. »

« Hadès ?!! » s'étonna Hyoga. Le Russe reprit vite une contenance devant le visage presque terrifié de Rose. « Ce n'est pas le moment de te manifester . . . »

Shun lâcha le Russe. « Qu'est ce qui te prend Hyoga ? Tu n'arrives plus à nous différencier ? Ce n'est pas Hadès qui vient de parler. Retrouve-moi mes bébés. » Hyoga resta la abasourdi à regarder son amant le visage mécontent. « Je te jure que les types qui m'ont prit mes bébés vont le payer. Ils vont le payer très cher. »

« Calme-toi Shun. » essaya le saint du Cygne espérant qu'Andromède se reprenne.

« Oser me prendre mes enfants. » continua à parler Shun comme s'il était tout seul. « Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. »

« Tu arrives à percevoir Milo ? » essaya Hyoga.

Le visage de Shun se décontracta, Hyoga le sentit chercher. « Non. Pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas leur cosmos pour s'évader ? Si les kidnappeurs sont des hommes normaux, ils n'auront aucune difficulté. »

« C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Quand je perçois Camus j'ai l'impression qu'il lutte contre quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas un cosmos qui le bloque. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	8. Recherche des kidnappés

Recroquevillé sur une couche, Camus tremblait. Apeuré, fatigué, affamé, assoiffé, le petit Français était seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la gentillesse des sœurs ou le réconfort de Hyoga. Il tenta encore une fois d'appeler celui qu'il considérait comme son Papa. Sans succès. La porte s'ouvrit, un pas lourd entra, les tremblements de Camus redoublèrent.

« Petit garçon. » appela une voix grave mais au timbre doux. « N'aie pas peur. C'est Touny. » Camus releva la tête et regarda l'adulte avec qui il avait fait un voyage éprouvant. Le Monsieur n'avait pas du tout été méchant avec lui. L'homme se pencha et posa une couverture sur lui. Camus ne bougea pas pendant un instant ses yeux restant rivés sur ceux de l'adulte. Puis recherchant la chaleur il s'enroula dans la couverture. « Tiens je suis allé t'acheter des gâteaux. » L'adulte tendit un paquet non ouvert au petit Français, sans l'ouvrir il le posa à côté du petit verseau. L'homme se pencha et s'assit tout près de lui par terre. « Les autres sont en retard j'espère qu'ils ont put passer la frontière. »

Camus regarda avec ses petits yeux suppliants l'adulte puis son regard se posa sur le paquet de gâteau. Il était bizarre cet adulte, il ne lui avait pas lavé les mains et en plus il lui donnait ça. Comment on récupérait les gâteaux qui étaient à l'intérieur ? Il avait plusieurs fois vu Hyoga ou Shun le faire mais il n'avait pas encore compris le mécanisme pour ouvrir le paquet de gâteau. En plus les gâteaux étaient toujours accompagnés d'un biberon normalement, et Camus avait soif, très soif. « Tu aimes regarder la télé ? » demanda l'adulte. « La grand-mère a dit de te mettre ici mais tu dois t'ennuyer. Tu veux venir regarder la télé avec moi ? »

Regarder la télé ? Non, il n'avait pas envie. Il voulait retrouver Milo, son ami, et puis rentrer à la maison. Son papa aux cheveux blonds lui donnerait à manger et après son papa aux cheveux verts les mettraient, lui et son ami, dans leur bain. Après ils joueraient un peu aux legos ou resteraient sur les genoux de leurs papas pendant qu'ils discutent et mangent. Ensuite ils joueraient aux chatouilles et à l'ascenseur. Il aimait beaucoup jouer à l'ascenseur, Milo aussi. Puis un de leur papa leur lirait une histoire et il ferait dodo avec Milo. Pourquoi son ami n'était pas avec lui ? Camus se concentra sur son ami, son papa n'avait pas entendu son appel mais Milo il entendrait lui. Le petit verseau eut un petit sourire, très léger, Milo l'avait entendu et répondit de suite. Le petit scorpion se mit à lui parler dans son esprit. Camus se mit à écouter le babillage de son ami, même s'il avait s'agit d'une conversation normale entre deux bébés personne aurait comprit le langage du petit Grec. Mais le petit Français lui comprenait chaque mot, chaque phrase. Rassuré le petit verseau sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, fatigué, il était très fatigué. Il écouta le petit Grec s'assoupissant de plus en plus. L'adulte près de lui parlait peut-être mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'écouter. Le monsieur n'était pas méchant mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Camus sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda une voix féminine. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas discuter avec ces mômes. »

« Je lui ai juste apporté des gâteaux. Vous êtes en retard. »

Camus failli pousser son petit cri, Milo rentra en trottinant. Il prit directement la direction du petit Français. Le petit scorpion se glissa tout de suite dans la couverture contre Camus et se mit à babiller à voix haute. « Tais-toi. » dit d'un ton sec la grand-mère. Les deux bébés se crispèrent. « Dormez, il est tard. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. » Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

Milo continua sa discussion dans leurs esprits, cela utilisait plus de force mais ce n'était pas grave. Le petit Grec adorait parler à son ami et le petit verseau adorait écouter. Milo se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux qui étaient devenus roux, le petit Français se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Ils allaient dormir ensembles, ils n'étaient pas avec leurs papas mais demain matin quand ils seraient plus fatigué ils essaieraient ensembles de les appeler. Camus chercha à tâtons, sa petite main attrapa le paquet. « Hi. » Le petit scorpion devait avoir faim lui aussi et puis Milo était intelligent il avait peut-être comprit comment ouvrir la boite.

Les deux enfants se concentrèrent sur le paquet de gâteaux après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et d'acharnement Milo poussa un petit soupir. Ils abandonnèrent, peut-être que demain matin les adultes seraient plus gentils et leur donnerait à manger et à boire. Les deux bébés s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre rêvant que leurs papas les retrouvaient.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est ici que j'ai perdu leur trace la dernière fois. » expliqua Seiya.

Hyoga regarda tout autour de lui. Ils étaient sur une place de marché bondée. « Cela doit-être ici qu'ils trouvent de la nourriture. »

« Ils n'ont plus besoin de voler maintenant. » dit Ikki. « On leur donne à manger à chaque fois qu'ils viennent au sanctuaire. »

Le Russe haussa les épaules. « Mais ils doivent continuer de traîner par ici. Faisons le tour du marché. Une petite tête aux cheveux bleus ne passe pas inaperçu. » Seiya parti dans la direction opposé en marmonnant. « Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » s'étonna Hyoga.

Ikki eut un petit sourire ironique. « Alors en gros il te reproche de ne te soucier que de Camus et Milo. D'être très respecté par Dohko et Sion alors que lui ils le voient encore comme un gamin. De vivre heureux avec Shun alors que lui n'arrive pas à convaincre Miho de l'épouser. De devenir aussi respectable et intelligent que ton maître le saint des glaces. »

« Ola ! » le stoppa le Russe. « Toi aussi tu as tout ces reproches à me faire ? »

« Non. Tu sais bien que Seiya est resté très gamin. Je préfère te prévenir quand même. »

« De quoi ? »

« Il y a des rumeurs qui cours dans tout le sanctuaire. »

« Du genre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas des ragots malveillants. Sion a évoqué l'hypothèse de prendre sa retraite. Sur la liste des prétendants en tant que nouveau pope tu es très bien placé. A vrai dire tu es même le numéro un. » Hyoga qui avait commencé son inspection, écoutant son ami mais jetant un regard partout autour de lui s'arrêta net et se retourna pour fixer le Phénix.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non. J'en ai l'air ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de devenir pope. » répondit Hyoga reprenant sa marche et ses recherches.

« Je crois que si cela arrive tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix. »

« Je n'ai aucun sens de la gestion. » prit comme défense Hyoga. « C'est Shun qui gère tout à la maison. »

« Tu es droit, intelligent. Tu sais rester impartial quand il le faut. Tu sais écouter les gens. Tu réussi à régler des conflits sans te battre . . . »

« Tu te trompes de personne. La personne que tu me décris c'est Camus. »

Ikki réfléchi quelques instants. « Comme dit Sion tu en es le digne héritier. »

« N'importe quoi. Je n'arrive pas à la cheville de Camus. Sion a qu'à attendre 20 ans et prendre Camus ou Shaka ou Aioros comme remplaçant. »

Ikki eut un petit rire mais arrêta cette conversation pour le moment. Il avait comprit que Hyoga ne se laisserait pas facilement persuadé. « Au fait la sœur d'Aphrodite . . . ? »

« Elle s'appelle Rose. » répéta pour la troisième fois Hyoga.

« Oui. Rose. Elle est aussi belle qu'à la télé ? »

Le Russe éclata de rire. « Dis donc Ikki, tu ne viens pas de te fiancer avec Shina ? »

Ikki fit une petite grimace puis fit un grand sourire à son ami. « C'était juste comme ça pour savoir. »

« Elle est très belle et très gentille. Mais c'est assez déstabilisant parce qu'elle ressemble vraiment à son frère. Il faut dire qu'Aphrodite avait beaucoup de . . . » Hyoga s'arrêta car Ikki avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait serré assez fort. Le phénix fit un geste du menton quand il vit que le Russe le regardait intrigué. Le cygne regarda dans la direction indiquée. Sous une table de camping un petit garçon battait les pieds dans l'air avec entrain au rythme de la musique d'un petit poste radio posé sur la table. De l'autre côté en face dans la même position un des gémeaux. Hyoga vota pour Kanon, les deux enfants étaient entrain de jouer aux billes on aurait dit. « Kanon !! » appela doucement le Russe ne voulant pas effrayer le jumeau. Le petit garçon redressa la tête et regarda les deux adultes.

« Vous aviez promis. » cria le petit garçon en sortant de sous la table et s'enfuyant vers une destination inconnue. Hyoga fit un bond par dessus la table et rattrapa le petit gémeau en deux grandes enjambées. Il le prit dans ses bras, le jumeau se mit à se débattre désespérément. « Menteur. Menteur. . . Menteur. » criait l'enfant.

Hyoga réussit à bloquer ses bras mais Kanon continua à le frapper de coup de pied. « Kanon. Écoute-moi. »

« Non. Non. Menteur. »

« Ils ont prit bébé Camus et bébé Milo. » Le petit gémeau arrêta immédiatement de se débattre. Hyoga posa délicatement Kanon à terre pour montrer qu'il ne le forçait pas. « Quelqu'un m'a prit bébé Camus et bébé Milo. » répéta le cygne. « Vous pouvez m'aider ? Saga et toi vous pouvez retrouver bébé Camus. »

« Bébé Camus. » répéta doucement Kanon comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les paroles du Russe. Le petit gémeau lui prit la main et le tira. « On va chercher Saga. »

« Merci Kanon. » soupira Hyoga. Ikki les suivit à distance.

Ils quittèrent la place du marché et quittèrent le village. Kanon s'arrêta d'un coup. « Vous attendez là. »

« D'accord. On bouge pas. On reste là. »

« Oui. » Le petit Grec disparu derrière des ruines. Ils restèrent à poireauter un moment.

Le cygne s'était assis par terre et regardait le ciel. « Hyoga, Regarde ça !! » s'extasia le phénix. Le Russe regarda dans la même direction que son ami, éberlué il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Des ruines dans lesquelles Kanon avait disparu, plusieurs petites têtes étaient visibles. Pleins d'enfants intrigués mais en même temps intimidés les regardaient.

« Bonjour. » dit gentiment Hyoga en faisant un petit sourire. Quelques petites têtes disparurent sans doute les plus peureux. Les autres restèrent à les observer sans répondre. « Je m'appelle Hyoga et voici Ikki. » continua sur un ton doux le Russe. « Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. »

Un petit garçon sans doute un peu plus téméraire avança prudemment. « C'est vous les papas des bébés ? » demanda avec un petit filet de voix l'enfant.

« Oui. » Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, il sembla moins peureux il avança encore de quelques pas. Trois autres petits garçons sortirent timidement.

« On voulait vous dire merci. Les adultes ne nous aiment pas d'habitude. »

« Pourquoi ils ne vous aiment pas ? »

Le petit garçon rougit. « Personne ne voulait nous donner à manger alors on a dut voler. Après les adultes ils nous jetaient des pierres. »

Hyoga se leva lentement mais il fit quand même peur aux enfants qui reculèrent de quelques pas. Le Russe s'accroupi. « Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. » Il regarda tous les enfants. « Vous vous êtes enfuis d'un orphelinat ? »

« Non. » répondit le petit garçon. Il montra les ruines. « C'est ça notre maison. »

Ikki n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant il se pencha également pour être à hauteur des enfants. « Vous voulez une vraie maison ? »

Un petit garçon qui était resté en arrière s'approcha un peu plus. « Comme bébé Camus et bébé Milo ? »

« Oui, un peu. Des adultes s'occuperont de vous . . . »

« Mais Saga et Kanon s'occupent déjà de nous. » dit un autre petit garçon. « Nous on veut des papas et des mamans. »

« Eh bien on devrait pouvoir trouver ça. Mais pour l'instant je connais un endroit ou on vous donnera à manger chaud. On vous donnera un bain et vous pourrez dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Saga et Kanon arrivèrent en courant. « On va chercher bébé Camus. » dit Saga sûr de lui.

« On va d'abord chercher Evasio. Si les enfants ont été séparés, on va avoir besoin de lui pour trouver Milo et Aphrodite. » expliqua Hyoga.

Ikki tendit une main à l'enfant le plus proche de lui. « Vous venez avec moi ? Si vous ne vous y plaisez pas vous reviendrez ici avec Saga et Kanon. » Une dizaine d'enfants entourèrent le phénix.

sSsSsSsSsSs

La vieille dame prit Milo sous les aisselles et le souleva un peu en hauteur avant de le poser à terre. « Exactement ce que vous vouliez. Je dois vous avouer que ce fut pas de tout repos de trouver un enfant aussi particulier. » Le petit scorpion avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux naturelle après qu'on lui ait lavé la tête mais ces cheveux étaient plus courts, on lui avait coupé au niveau des épaules.

Un jeune couple se tenant la main regardait l'enfant. Le visage de l'homme n'exprimait pas grand chose par contre la femme était en émois serrant le bras de son mari les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'il est beau. »

L'homme reporta son attention sur la vieille dame. « Nous avons eut raison de vous faire confiance. Cet enfant dépasse toutes nos espérances. »

« C'est un orphelin mais il est plein de vie et il m'a semblé bien élevé. »

« Comment s'appelle t il ? »

« Eh bien vous pouvez lui donner le nom que vous désirez. A partir de maintenant c'est votre enfant non ? »

« C'est un européen. Il faut lui donner un prénom qui lui va. » s'empressa de dire la femme.

« Nous y réfléchirons au calme. » dit l'homme.

« Viens bébé. » dit la femme doucement. « Je suis ta maman maintenant. » Milo avança lentement mais pas inquiet. Le petit scorpion n'était pas un peureux et il ressentait toute la gentillesse de la femme. « Nous allons t'amener à ta nouvelle maison. Tu veux ? »

« Camous ? » demanda le petit Grec. « Peux prendre Camous ? »

La vieille dame jeta un regard glacial à l'enfant mais personne ne le remarqua. La femme croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un nounours sans doute, eut un petit rire. « Bien sûr. »

La vieille dame prit Milo dans ses bras. « Il parle de son nounours. On va le chercher nous revenons tout de suite. » A peine le dos tourné la vieille dame fit descendre le pendentif de sa main et le fit oscillé devant les yeux du petit scorpion. Ils changèrent de pièce et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine là ou les deux hommes attendaient patiemment. « Je n'ai jamais connu des enfants résistant aussi bien à l'hypnose. Ils arrivent à s'en dégager à chaque fois. Renaud, où as tu mis sa peluche ? »

« A la poubelle comme vous me l'avez dit grand-mère. »

« Va le chercher. »

L'homme prit la porte de derrière pour sortir et revint 5 minutes plus tard. La grand-mère était toujours entrain d'essayer de garder le contrôle de l'esprit du petit Grec. Il tendit une peluche qui était dans un état déplorable. La vieille femme le prit et retourna dans le salon. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit elle avec un air compatissant. « Nous l'avions jeté car il était irrécupérable mais il a l'air d'y tenir beaucoup. Il ne faudrait pas que cette peluche lui donne des microbes. »

L'homme prit la peluche et sa femme tendit les bras vers le petit scorpion. Milo accepta d'aller avec elle étant sous l'emprise de l'hypnose. « Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire avec. » dit l'homme en regardant la peluche d'un mauvais œil. « Sinon nous essaierons de lui en trouver une ressemblante. »

« Très bien. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre fils. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Le couple partit, Milo ne dis pas un mot et ne réagit pas.

La grand-mère vérifia par le fenêtre que le couple partait bien puis se dirigea vers la chambre où ils avaient installé les enfants. « Allez Aphrodite à ton tour. On va te faire tout beau. » La grand-mère avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le premier échange s'était bien passé. Elle avait un couple déjà prêt à prendre le petit Suédois et elle trouverait facilement une famille pour le petit Français. L'enfant était très beau et son petit handicap concernant son silence pouvait passer pour de la timidité ou par la barrière du langage. Elle regarda les deux enfants Aphrodite était sur sa couche il avait l'air de dormir jusqu'a ce qu'elle parle mais il s'était redressé d'un coup en l'entendant. Le petit Français lui se tenait près de la porte attendant le retour de son ami. Le petit verseau jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir mais la grand-mère le repoussa un peu brusquement du bras. « Allez zou. Ton tour sera pour plus tard. »

« Hi. » Camus sursauta, la grand-mère le dirigea sur le matelas. Camus se mit à sangloter, il ne sentait plus la présence de son ami et il n'arrivait pas à trouver son esprit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Retour au point de départ. » dit Hyoga en posant Evasio sur ses jambes. « C'est ici que je les aie perdus. »

« Pas ici. » dit Evasio.

« Ah oui ça je m'en doute. Vous pouvez les sentir ? »

« Loin. » dit Kanon. « Bébé Camus très loin. »

« Vers quelle direction ? » Les trois enfants indiquèrent tout les trois la même direction avec leurs petites mains. « Ils sont ensembles ? » Les trois petites têtes oscillèrent négativement.

« Bébé Camus est tout seul. » fit Kanon. « Il est triste sans bébé Milo. »

« Il veut jouer à l'ascenseur. » ajouta Saga.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus, la tête relevée, regardait la poignée de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour la quatrième fois il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'ouvrir. La poignée se baissa mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Camus poussa son petit soupir tremblotant. Il ne comprenait pas, chez ses papas toutes les portes s'ouvraient lorsqu'il faisait ça. Deux grands coups furent donné dans la porte ce qui fit sursauter le petit Français. « Arrête. » cria une voix à travers la porte. « Va dormir. Il est tard. Dors. » Camus regarda dubitatif la porte, s'était par là qu'avaient disparu Milo, son ami, et le petit poisson. Il voulait aller les rejoindre. Il voulait dormir avec le petit Grec. Il resta à contempler la porte un petit moment puis comprenant qu'il n'attirerait que les cris de la vielle dame, alla se pelotonner sur son matelas. Comment on sortait de la chambre ? Il ne voulait plus rester ici, il voulait retrouver ses papas et Milo. Camus sortit de son lit, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir. Il regarda encore une fois la porte puis lui tourna le dos pour regarder la fenêtre. Avant d'être amené le petit Suédois avait essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il voulait rentrer lui aussi sûrement. Camus resta là silencieux quelques minutes à réfléchir. Alors comment avait fait Aphrodite ? Il avait amené une chaise près de la fenêtre. Camus se mit à côté de la chaise qui se trouvait sur l'autre mur et la poussa. Mais celle ci au lieu de glisser en faisant un bruit bizarre comme à la maison tomba à la renverse. Camus se mit à sangloter. Comment avait fait le petit Suédois ? Il essaya de se rappeler. Il fit le tour et prit un des barreaux et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces. La chaise glissa sans faire de bruit et assez facilement. Ah vi c'était plus facile comme ça. Il colla la chaise contre le mur juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Bon maintenant il fallait monter comme faisait Aphrodite ou Milo mais le petit Français n'était pas un casse cou lui. Il attendait toujours que ses papas le prennent dans les bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'escalader pour monter sur leurs genoux. Il posa ses petites mains sur un des barreaux et essaya de faire comme Milo monter par la force des bras, ses pieds se retrouvèrent dans le vide et il se mit à les gigoter pour essayer de leur trouver un support et puis d'un coup. Pssiiitt sans comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé la tête à l'envers, il poussa son petit cri et tomba sur le sol sur le dos. Il était arrivé la même chose une fois et il avait eut très mal mais là le sol était plus doux et il n'avait pas eut mal.

Sans sangloter il se releva et recommença il voulait partir et c'était le seul moyen qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses papas. Il regarda la chaise puis se mit face au mur, là le trou était moins gros il ne passerait peut-être pas à travers. Il grimpa à nouveau et trouva un appuie. Il se mit debout tout doucement sur le barreau et essaya d'avancer pour se caler contre le mur. Il failli tomber à nouveau en avançant son pied s'enfonçant dans le trou entre deux barreaux mais Camus s'accrocha au mur et réussit à trouver de nouveau un appuie pour son pied. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, il faisait tout noir dehors et il avait l'impression qu'il y faisait froid. Il frissonna un petit mélange de peur, de fatigue et du à la baisse de température. Il regarda la poignée de la fenêtre. Inutile, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il était trop petit, en plus Aphrodite qui était plus grand n'avait pas réussi. Camus colla son visage contre la vitre et frissonna de nouveau en sentant la fraîcheur et resta quelques instants à regarder la buée se former lorsqu'il respirait. Amusé il continua à regarder un bout de temps. Comment ouvrir la fenêtre ? Camus posa ses deux petites mains sur la vitre et sourit en voyant la marque de ses mains. Il augmenta son cosmos et gela la vitre. Son sourire disparu et le petit Français eut une petite moue déçue, il croyait que cela aurait fait comme avec le verre, mais non la vitre était gelée mais toujours intacte. Camus poussa de nouveau un petit soupir, il posa un petit doigt il voulait faire un dessin en buée mais lorsqu'il posa le doigt il eut un bruit de craquement et la vitre se fendit. Camus failli sautiller de joie mais sa position sur le barreau de la chaise n'était pas assez sûr. Il appuya un peu plus fortement et le vitre se fendit encore plus. Il posa ses deux petites mains et poussa, la vitre se brisa et tomba en pleins de petits morceaux.

« Hi. » Il s'agissait autant d'un cri de joie que de surprise. Les morceaux tombant ne le coupèrent pas. Rassuré Camus essaya de poser ses mains de l'autre côté et tenta de grimper. Ce fut encore plus dur que pour la chaise, là il avait de l'appuie mais par contre c'était plus haut. Tous les bouts de verres n'étaient pas tombés. Camus se coupa un peu le bras et plusieurs morceaux de verres entrèrent dans la paume de ses petites mains mais il ne pleura pas. Il voulait retrouver ses papas. Certains morceaux déchirèrent également son pull alors qu'il se glissait vers l'extérieur mais heureusement ne lui coupa pas le ventre. Camus s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Bon maintenant il fallait descendre de l'autre côté il regarda en bas. C'était haut, très haut. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et sauta comme faisait son ami Milo parfois. Il se griffa à des ronces et se cogna un peu mais l'herbe abondante amorti sa chute. Il se dépêcha de se mettre debout et trottina droit devant lui. Surtout ne pas se faire rattraper par la vieille dame. Il couru longtemps, très longtemps, puis épuisé il se glissa dans un buisson et s'endormit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

L'homme avait ouvert en grand son journal. Lisant la page de la bourse mais pour la première fois il trouvait ça beaucoup moins intéressant que ce qui se passait dans la maison. Il plia légèrement le coin pour regarder le petit scorpion sur sa chaise haute tétant goulûment son biberon. Milo voyant le visage de l'homme apparaître fit un grand sourire, il lâcha sa tétine quelques secondes. « Coucou. » dit il. L'homme remit le journal devant son visage. Le petit Grec éclata de rire. L'homme qui ne souriait que très rarement se surpris à sourire à se rire gaie. Il replia le coin et regarda l'enfant. « Coucou. » refit Milo. L'homme se recacha et de nouveau le grand rire de l'enfant. La femme les regarda faire plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

« Il est très joueur. » constata la femme en voyant le petit Grec qui riait encore à voir la tête de l'homme. « Les enfants de ma sœur ne sont pas aussi joueurs. »

Milo arrêta subitement de rire et se mit à gigoter. « Camous !! » appela le petit scorpion. La femme le souleva et le mit par terre sur ses jambes croyant que Milo allait aller dans sa chambre pour chercher son nounours. Milo ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon puis vers l'entrée, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds ouvrit la porte et trottina pour aller rejoindre son ami. Deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent. « Où tu vas petit gaillard ? » demanda l'homme.

« Camous !! » répéta Milo avec un petit air suppliant. Il se mit à balancer ses jambes et à gigoter montrant qu'il voulait aller par terre.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? »

« Vi. » L'homme le posa à terre et Milo prit sa main et le tira dans la direction où il voulait aller.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Une grande aura blanche apparut entourant trois petites auras dorées. Hyoga tenant Kanon et Evasio par la main et Saga tenant la main de son jumeau se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. « Bon maintenant ça suffit. » dit le Russe en posant sa main sur son front étant obligé de lâcher Evasio. « J'en peux plus. Cela fait 20 fois qu'on se déplace n'importe où. Si vous ne savez pas où ils sont dites le moi. »

Evasio se dirigea vers un des matelas et s'allongea dessus. « Afrodit. »

Hyoga regarda la pièce, une pièce d'assez petite taille trois petits matelas pour enfants posés à même le sol. Kanon lui lâcha la main et les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la chaise renversée et la fenêtre brisée. « Bébé Camus. »

Hyoga s'approcha pour mieux voir et constater le travail du petit verseau. « Etaient ici. » dit Evasio.

« Oui. » répondit Kanon. « Pas très loin. »

« Ils ne sont pas très loin ? »

Personne ne répondit car un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. Hyoga se cala contre le mur et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. « Petit garçon !! » appela l'homme. « C'est Tou . . . » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Hyoga lui fit une prise et le plaqua contre le sol.

Le Russe prit un air menaçant. « Où sont mes enfants ? »

« Que . . . Quels . . . ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi. Ils étaient ici. Où les avaient vous emmenés ? »

« Le petit aux cheveux marine est ici. Les deux autres ont étés adoptés. »

Hyoga releva la tête une seconde. « Kanon !! Ne monte pas par là, tu vas te couper. » cria t il au petit gémeaux.

« Bébé Camus. Il est parti par là. »

« On va aller le chercher. Attends 5 minutes. » Il s'occupa de nouveau de l'homme. « Combien vous êtes ? »

« Mon frère dort dans le salon. La grand-mère est partie chercher une famille pour le dernier enfant. »

Hyoga lui tapota la joue. « Tu sais que tu es chanceux. Si Shun t'avait trouvé avant moi tu étais mort. »

« Nous ne voulions pas leur faire de mal. » expliqua Anthony. « Juste qu'ils aient une famille. »

« La prochaine fois, vérifie, regarde s'ils n'ont pas déjà une famille. » Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Au fait comment vous faisiez pour les bloquer ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour bloquer leur cosmos vous faisiez comment ? »

« C'est quoi un cosmos ? » Hyoga fronça les sourcils, releva l'homme en le tirant par le col.

« Comment as tu échapper aux roses d'Aphrodite et à la restriction de Milo ? » demanda t il en devenant un peu plus menaçant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Hyoga jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil aux enfants. Kanon était déjà de l'autre côté et Evasio était entrain d'escalader. « Je vous aie dit d'attendre. » Il jeta Anthony contre le mur et ne se préoccupa plus de lui. Il souleva le petit cancer pour qu'il passe la fenêtre sans se couper puis fit pareil avec Saga. Les trois enfants se mirent à courir prenant la direction qu'avait prit le petit verseau quelques heures avant. « Hé !! Attendez-moi. » Hyoga se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait abasourdit. « Ces trois là écoutent rien. J'ai hâte de retrouver Camus et Milo. Ils sont moins turbulents. » Hyoga enjamba la fenêtre et partit rejoindre les trois petits golds.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Camus poussa un petit soupir tremblotant, ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait mal aux mains, mal au bras et ses jambes étaient fatiguées. Il avait faim et froid. Il concentra son cosmos essayant d'appeler le petit scorpion. Rien, ou tout du moins pas grand chose son ami était trop loin. Le petit Français se remit debout et prit la direction qui lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver Milo. Il marcha de longues minutes mais épuisé il n'alla pas très loin. Il s'assit par terre et se mit à sangloter. C'était trop dur pourquoi ses papas ne le retrouvaient pas ? Il se retourna d'un coup entendant des bruits. Paniqué il se mit à trembler mais réussit à avoir l'idée de se cacher dans un buisson.

« Attendez vous êtes entrain de me dire que c'est le petit garçon qui a cassé la vitre. » Camus trembla encore plus. C'était la voix de Touny. Le Monsieur n'était pas méchant mais s'il retournait avec lui il ne verrait plus jamais ses papas et Milo.

« Il s'appelle Camus. » Le petit Français sursauta, c'était la voix de son papa. Le petit Français ne sortit pas tout de suite. La vieille dame était quelqu'un de puissant. Pouvait-elle imiter la voix de son papa ? Il n'aimait pas la vieille dame, elle était pas très gentille. Une fois il avait réussit à lire dans son esprit. Son esprit était rempli de papiers verts. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais la vieille dame ne voyait que ça.

« Ecoutez je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire du mal. »

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de rendre des enfants heureux. Les kidnapper pour les faire adopter n'est pas une bonne méthode. »

« Vous savez c'était la première fois que la grand-mère voulait qu'on kidnappe des enfants déjà adoptés. D'habitude nous faisons les orphelinats. »

« Je ne suis pas rancunier. Si on retrouve mes enfants en vie et en bonne santé. Je vous laisserai partir à la condition que vous ne kidnappiez plus aucuns enfants. »

« Je jure que je ne le ferais plus. Plus jamais. »

« Retrouvons Camus. Puis après vous me conduirez chez les deux familles qui ont adoptés Milo et Aphrodite. »

Le petit Français avait aperçut des choses bouger mais c'était encore un peu trop loin. Il vit apparaître une chevelure blonde. Camus sortit immédiatement de son fourré. « Hi. Hi. » Le petit verseau trottina le plus vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. « Hi . . . Hi. »

« Camus ?!? » Le petit Français couru encore un peu plus vite c'était bien un de ses papas. Il passa devant Saga sans même le voir et couru voulant se blottir dans les bras de Hyoga. « Ça va petit prince ? »

« Hi. »

Hyoga ne le prit pas tout de suite dans ses bras bien que Camus était contre ses jambes et tendait les bras. Hyoga se baissa regarda la gravité des blessures du petit Français. Puis il retira son pull et emmitoufla Camus dedans avant enfin de le mettre dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué mon bébé. » Camus tendit ses petites mains pleines de sang et de boue. Il prit le visage de Hyoga et déposa pleins de petits bisous sur la joue du Russe. « A toi aussi, je t'ai manqué. » Camus tendit encore plus une de ses petites mains et posa son index sur le front de Hyoga. Le Russe sentit comme une décharge électrique. « Tout ça ? » dit il étonné après quelques minutes. « Il t'est arrivé tout ça mon bébé ? » Camus venait de lui envoyer tout ses souvenirs depuis qu'il s'était réveillé loin d'eux. Hyoga se tourna vers l'homme. « Camus dit que vous n'êtes pas méchants mais vous ne savez pas vous occupez d'enfants. »

« Désolé. » répondit Anthony. « Il vous parle à vous ? »

« Des fois mais pas comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. » Le cygne de sa main droite passa la main dans les cheveux devenus beaucoup plus courts du petit Français. « C'est pas grave petit prince, ça repousse les cheveux. Allez, on va allez soigner tes mains. » Hyoga s'inquiétait surtout pour les coupures dans les mains de Camus.

Il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin mais . . . « Hi. » Camus se mit à gigoter faiblement car il était épuisé mais Evasio courut vers le Russe et le tira dans la direction opposé.

« Milo par là. » expliqua le petit cancer.

« Il est loin ? » demanda le Russe.

« Non pas très loin. » Hyoga suivit Saga, Kanon et Evasio qui marchaient d'un pas décidés.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Franchement petit gaillard. Maman va commencer à s'inquiéter. On rentre. »

« Non. Trouver Camous. Trouver papa Hyouga, papa Shoun. » L'homme se baissa et tenta de prendre Milo dans ses bras. Le petit scorpion se dégagea comme une anguille. « Pas méchant Mousieur. Rentrer maison maintenant. Papa Hyouga venir chercher. »

« C'est moi ton papa maintenant. » dit l'homme avec un petit air triste lui et sa femme rêvaient tellement d'avoir un enfant.

« Non. Papa Hyouga arriver. Camous aussi et 'Vasio . . . » Milo s'arrêta d'un coup et se mit à courir.

« Hé !! Attends !! » Ils étaient tout les deux à l'orée d'un bois, Milo s'y enfonça sans aucune crainte, ni hésitation. L'homme lui couru après. « Tu vas te perdre. »

« Papa Hyouga arriver. » cria le petit Grec courant toujours vers le cosmos qu'il ressentait. L'adulte attrapa le petit scorpion au moment ou une lumière aveuglante apparut, un froid glaciale fit frissonner l'homme, il essaya de protéger de son corps l'enfant imaginant un danger. Milo gigota plus violemment et se détacha de lui. Il couru vers Hyoga qui était entrain de se matérialiser devant eux. Il tenait de son bras gauche Camus contre lui et Evasio se tenait fermement à sa jambe. Hyoga avait attrapé le poignet d'Anthony que les deux jumeaux entouraient lui tenant chacun une main.

Anthony à peine arrivé tomba sur les fesses pas habitué à voyager à la vitesse de la lumière. Saga se mit contre lui et lui fit un joli sourire qu'Anthony lui rendit, Kanon lui éclata de rire.

Milo se jeta dans les jambes du Russe. « Papa Hyouga trouver nous. »

Le Russe se baissa pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois êtres à la même hauteur. « Bonjour petit chenapan. Tu ne croyais qu'en même pas que j'allais t'abandonner. » Milo se mit à alternativement faire des bisous à Hyoga et Camus.

« Papa Shoun ? » demanda finalement le petit scorpion.

« Il nous attend en France mais on doit retrouver Aphrodite d'abord. »

« En France ? » s'étonna Anthony. « Vous êtes venus de cette façon de France ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi vous aviez prit l'avion l'autre fois ? »

« On essaie au maximum de vivre comme les gens normaux. Athéna préfère que nous respections les règles des hommes. »

« Euh je comprends rien. »

« Excusez-moi. » dit l'homme qui la veille avait adopté Milo. « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Papa Hyouga. » répondit Milo pour le Russe.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga déposa délicatement Camus sur le canapé. Il sourit en voyant Saga se mettre à sa gauche et Milo se mettre à sa droite. Kanon et Evasio ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre sur le canapé. Le Russe s'empressa de quitter le salon il alla dans le couloir et prit la première porte. Il la referma aussi sec et ouvrit la deuxième y entra prit deux couvertures et ressortit. Il mit les deux couvertures sur son épaule puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était entrouverte et prit plusieurs choses dont il allait avoir besoin. Il posa le tout sur la petite table, se baissa et se mit à genoux en face de Camus. Il emmitoufla Milo et Camus sous une couverture, Saga tira un peu et se glissa dans la couverture et se blotti contre Camus. Hyoga prit l'autre couverture et emmitoufla Kanon et Evasio ensembles. Le petit verseau s'était tourné vers Milo qui était déjà entrain de lui caresser les cheveux. « Je peux voir tes mains petit prince ? » Le petit Français tendit des petites mains toutes sales. « On va te nettoyer ça et puis . . . » Hyoga se concentra il y avait des bouts de verre qui étaient dans la paume des petites mains. Hyoga passa délicatement un gant humide, Camus sursauta. « Il va falloir que je retire ça petit prince, cela va faire un peu mal. » Il retira doucement un morceau de verre, Camus sursauta mais ne poussa pas son petit cri déchirant et n'essaya pas de retirer les mains.

Saga essaya d'attraper le petit verseau par la taille. Milo fronça les sourcils et poussa l'épaule de Saga qui était contre le petit Français. « Camous ami à moi. Pas à toi. »

« Camus peut être votre ami à tout les deux. » dit doucement Hyoga toujours concentré sur les mains du petit verseau.

Milo essaya de serrer un peu plus Camus contre lui. « Pas juste. » dit le petit scorpion. « Saga déjà petit frère Kanon. Faire câlin Kanon si envie. »

« Camus est ton ami-câlin. Personne ne dormira avec Camus à part toi Milo. » expliqua le Russe comprenant l'inquiétude du petit scorpion. « Mais Saga à le droit d'être ami avec Camus. »

« Vi. » Milo fixa Saga. « Camous ami-câlin à moi. Toi, juste ami Camous. » Hyoga sourit, il imaginait bien Milo aussi exclusif dans son ancienne vie. Il devait être fou de jalousie à chaque fois que quelqu'un frôlait son amant ou le regardait d'une façon trop poussée.

« Ça y est petit prince. J'ai retiré tous les bouts de verre. Je vais désinfecter d'accord ? » Camus le fixa avec ses yeux profond et tendit encore un peu plus les mains. Hyoga essaya de faire le moins de mal possible mais Camus frissonnait. Milo et Saga croyant sûrement que c'était de froid se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus. Milo fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais ne dit rien à Saga.

Hyoga était entrain de bander les petites mains quand Anthony arriva avec fracas dans le salon. « J'ai presque tout. »

« Hum humf fum. » Anthony se tourna vers son frère que Hyoga avait attaché à une chaise et bâillonné.

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas joué les idiots. » lui dit Anthony avant de se diriger vers Hyoga et de lui tendre deux sacs de courses.

« Tu peux aller nettoyer les biberons ? » demanda le Russe. Anthony prit deux biberons encore dans leurs emballages et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hyoga fouilla dans les sacs et sortit des petits suisses. Il regarda autour de lui ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait il s'essuya les mains avec un coin de serviette propre et ouvrit un petit suisse avant de donner à manger à Camus. Le petit verseau attrapa la main et suça le doigt enduit de yaourt. « Doucement petit prince. » dit Hyoga en sentant Camus lui mordiller légèrement le doigt. « Je sais que tu as faim. » Il continua à donner le yaourt à Camus avec son doigt.

Anthony arriva avec les deux biberons dégoulinants d'eau. « Qu'est ce que je fais après ? »

Hyoga posa le yaourt pas fini. « Hi. »

« Une seconde petit prince. » Hyoga fouilla de nouveau dans les deux sacs. « Tu fais chauffer du lait et tu mets du chocolat en poudre. »

« D'accord. » répondit Anthony en attrapant tant bien que mal les deux trucs alors qu'il avait les mains pleines.

Hyoga en profita pour ouvrir un paquet de gâteau et en donna un à chaque enfants commençant par Camus qui semblait être mort de faim.

« Rentrer maison maintenant, papa Hyouga ? » demanda Milo une fois qu'il eut englouti son biscuit.

« Oui bientôt Milo. On doit retrouver Aphrodite aussi. »

« Pas besoin. » dit Milo avec un petit sourire. « Afodi rentrer maison tout seul. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Le petit scorpion ne répondit pas et se mit à se tortiller, Hyoga le dégagea de la couverture et fut étonné de voir que Camus aussi voulait sortir. Le Russe sentant qu'il allait encore ce passer quelque chose resta sur ses gardes, il posa sa main sur les cuisses de Camus pour qu'il ne puisse pas descendre et attrapa le poignet de Milo. « Stop, les anges. Je vais pas passer ma vie à vous courir après, un enlèvement ça me suffit. »

Milo tira un peu voulant se détacher de la prise. « Vieille dame pas gentille arriver. »

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne la laisserai pas vous approcher. »

« Vi. Toi attraper vieille dame pas gentille. Camous et moa . . . »

« Vous restez ici que je puisse avoir un œil sur vous. »

Camus et Milo en même temps se mirent à secouer violemment la tête négativement emmêlant leurs cheveux bleus. « Rentrer maison avec papa Shoun nous. »

« Papa Shun n'est pas . . . » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir en sentant le cosmos d'Andromède.

En quelques secondes Shun apparut dans la pièce, à peine matérialisé. « Hyoga ??! » appela t il pressé. Personne ne remarqua Renaud toujours bâillonné et attaché à la chaise tombant à la renverse les yeux écarquillés. Andromède aperçut les enfants et se précipita vers Camus et Milo, ne se souciant plus de rien d'autre. « Mes bébés !! »

« Papa Shoun. » répondit Milo tout content.

« Hi. Hi. Hi !! » Camus se mit à sautiller de joie malgré son épuisement.

Shun s'empressa de les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras et leur faire de gros bisous. Les deux enfants se mirent à rire tout en rendant les bisous. « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé mon bébé ? » demanda Shun en voyant les bandages des mains de Camus. « Qui c'est qui t'a fait du mal ? » Shun se tourna vers le Russe mécontent. « Tu les avaient retrouvés et tu ne m'as pas prévenu. Tu voulais que je meure d'inquiétude. »

« Non, Shun. » répondit d'une voix calme Hyoga. « J'ai pas eut un moment. Je viens tout juste de finir de soigner Camus. »

« C'est grave ? » demanda le Japonais alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la place libre dans le canapé et posait les deux enfants sur ses genoux pour pouvoir regarder les mains du petit Français.

« Il y a quelques coupures profonde mais ça ira. » Cette fois c'est Hyoga qui prit un air mécontent. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Shun ? Tu m'as promis de nous attendre en France. »

Le visage de Shun se transforma. « Ah oui !! » réalisa Andromède. « J'étais juste venu te prévenir. Aphrodite est rentré chez lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, il est rentré tout seul en utilisant son cosmos apparemment. Il c'est immédiatement matérialisé dans les bras de Rose. Elle a failli faire une crise cardiaque. »

Hyoga s'approcha déposa délicatement ces lèvres sur celles de son amant et se détacha légèrement. « Finalement je suis content que tu sois là. Tu vas t'occuper de nos petits anges pendant que je m'occupe du reste. »

« Du reste ? »

« Eh bien, la femme qui a kidnappé nos anges n'est toujours pas rentrée, le couple qui a adopter Milo va arriver, je suppose que le couple qui avait Aphrodite va également débarquer se demandant ce qui se passe et . . . » Le Russe regarda sa montre et s'avança vers la cuisine. « Cela fais 20 minutes que Touny est partit faire chauffer le lait du petit déjeuner. »

« Qui est Touny ? »

« Touny gentil Mousieur. » fit le petit scorpion.

Shun déposa un bisou sur son front. « Je te crois sur parole mon bébé. »

« Evasio !! Saga !! Kanon !! Votre déjeuner est prêt. » fit le Russe de la cuisine. Les trois enfants descendirent du canapé et coururent vers la voix. « Tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir Touny ? » demanda Hyoga en sortant de la cuisine avec deux biberons pleins.

« Je contrôle. » répondit l'homme en essayant de prendre une voix sûre.

« Fais attention à Kanon. Il écoute rien. »

« D'ac. »

Hyoga tendit les deux biberons aux bébés qui s'empressèrent de les attraper. Shun jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif en voyant que Hyoga les avaient recouvert d'une légère couche de glace. « C'était bouillant. » expliqua le Russe.

Shun poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et resserra son étreinte sur les enfants. « Ce que ça m'a manqué de plus entendre ces bruits là. » dit il alors que les bruits d'aspirations du biberon de Camus et les couinements du machouillement de la tétine de Milo se firent entendre.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« 1, 2, 3, youhou. » Milo éclata de rire, Hyoga le fit redescendre.

« 'core. » demanda Milo.

« Chacun son tour Milo. C'est à Camus. »

« Vi. »

Hyoga allongé sur le dos les jambes repliées, attrapa les petites mains de Camus et posa ses pieds nus sur le ventre du petit Français. « 1, 2, 3. » Hyoga monta légèrement les jambes soulevant ainsi le petit Français qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Attention petit prince. L'ascenseur monte, monte, monte. »

« Hi !! Hi !! » Hyoga tendit les jambes bien droite et lâcha une des petites mains.

Camus éclata de rire comme son ami tout à l'heure. « Tu voles petit prince ? Et … Youhou. » Hyoga replia les jambes d'un coup. « Il redescend. » Camus se mit à rire de plus bel, Milo le suivit tout en frappant dans ses mains.

« 'core, 'core. » fit le petit scorpion.

Shun entra légèrement contrarié. « Je t'ai dit de pas jouer à ça avec eux quand ils viennent de manger. »

« C'est eux qui voulaient. » s'excusa Hyoga.

« Je sais, ils veulent toujours jouer à l'ascenseur mais après manger c'est pas bon. Attends qu'ils aient digérés sinon ils vont encore vomir. »

Hyoga se redressa. « Je suis désolé mes anges. On rejouera tout à l'heure. » Hyoga sentit Camus se caler contre lui et mettre son pouce en bouche. « En plus, c'est l'heure de la sieste on dirait. »

Des petits coups dans la porte d'entrée, attira l'attention de tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard apparut Ikki sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. « Bonjour. »

« Tonton Ikki. » cria Milo en allant vers lui.

Le phénix attrapa le petit scorpion dans ses bras avec le sourire. « Ah maintenant, je suis tonton Ikki ? »

« Oui. » Shun prit un air fier. « Et moi, je suis Papa Shoun. »

Ikki rit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Milo puis sur celle de son petit frère. « Bonjour Papa Shoun. »

« Où est Shaka ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Il fait déjà sa sieste. Je suis venu pour un petit truc. Milo j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Ikki posa le petit Grec et repartit vers le couloir. Il revint avec un petit enfant craintif de 5-6 ans dans les bras. « Je vous présente Ambroise. C'est un des petits garçons que Kanon et Saga protégeaient. »

« C'est le petit garçon que le couple qui avait adopté Milo veulent prendre non ? »

« Oui, c'est lui. Il est venu rendre quelque chose à Milo. » Ikki posa l'enfant à ses pieds en face de Milo, craintivement le petit garçon sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos.

« Marsu !! » s'écria Milo. Un peu brusquement Milo tira sur la peluche pour récupérer son Marsu, son véritable Marsu celui qu'il avait perdu dans les ruines.

L'enfant prit peur et alla se cacher dans les jambes d'Ikki. « N'ai pas peur Ambroise. Il est juste content de retrouver son nounours. »

Ambroise se rapprocha un peu de Milo. « Pardon d'avoir piqué Marsu. » fit l'enfant timidement. « J'avais jamais eut de nounours. » Milo éclata de rire déposa un bisou sur la joue du petit Ambroise et donna Marsu à Camus qui luttait contre le sommeil. Milo quitta la pièce en trottinant. Curieux tous les adultes le suivirent, Milo était allé dans sa chambre.

Il alla vers l'enfant. « Peux donner nounours moi. » dit il en tendant un nounours représentant un âne. « Nounours Hihan. » Milo retourna vers ses peluches et en tendit une autre à l'enfant représentant une sorte de castor. « Nounours Toudou. » Milo retourna et tendit une troisième peluche représentant une souris. « Nounours Micky. » Ahuri Ambroise regardait les peluches que Milo glissait dans ses bras.

Shun s'accroupit à la hauteur des enfants. « C'est bien Milo. Je suis content que tu partages. »

« Juste besoin Marsu pour dodo. » expliqua le petit scorpion.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun et Hyoga main dans la main descendaient lentement les marches du sanctuaire, devant eux trottinait gaiement Camus et Milo eux aussi se tenant la main. Le petit scorpion babillait racontant sans doute une histoire à son ami. Camus non seulement écoutait d'une oreille attentive mais en plus de temps en temps poussait son petit cri comme s'il voulait répondre.

« Mais . . . ??? » Shun couru légèrement pour rattraper les deux enfants qui avaient bifurqué sans prévenir. « Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux. Je ne vous lâche plus une seconde. » dit il en attrapant la menotte du petit Français.

« Dire bonjour Touny, papa Shoun. Dire bonjour Kanon. Dire bonjour . . . »

Hyoga eut un petit sourire, et reprit Camus dans ses bras. « D'accord, les anges on va faire un tour au temple des gémeaux. »

« Vi. » répondit Milo en tendant les bras à Shun. Les deux adultes avancèrent lentement vers le temple des Gémeaux qui depuis peu était occupé par Saga, Kanon, Renou, et Touny. Saga et Kanon c'étaient attaché pratiquement de suite à Touny et Renou avait fini par reconnaître ses tords et accepté de vivre ici. A l'approche du troisième temple, un cri suraiguë et presque inhumain retentit, Camus sursauta et se mit à trembler, Shun et Hyoga se mirent à courir.

« Kanon !! Descend. » Le petit gémeaux sur le toit était entrain de courir comme un petit fou les bras grands écartés. « Descend je t'ai dit. » cria Touny.

« Je veux voler comme le monsieur de la télé. »

« Tu vas te faire du mal. Kanon je t'en prie descend. Le monsieur de la télé faisait semblant. » Hyoga ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il posa petit Camus sur ses pieds, se matérialisa derrière Kanon l'attrapa par les aisselles et redescendit de la même façon. « Merci. » fit Touny en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

Kanon gigotait comme un petit diable voulant se détacher des bras du Cygne. « Je veux voler. Je veux voler. »

Hyoga le lâcha, vu avec la force qu'il se débattait Kanon tomba par terre. Hyoga reprit Camus et tourna le dos. « On s'en va. Je ne laisse pas bébé Camus et bébé Milo jouer avec des petits garçons méchants. »

Kanon se releva tout sale et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Touny se baissa et se mit à épousseter ses vêtements mais Kanon ne réalisa pas. Milo dans les bras de Shun, se tourna vers le petit gémeau et fit un petit coucou de la main. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'enfant salissant encore plus son visage déjà souillé. Kanon courut comme un fou et s'agrippa aux jambes de Hyoga. « Je serais gentil. Je serais gentil. Très gentil. »

« Tu ne feras plus tourner en bourrique, Touny ? » Kanon secoua vigoureusement la tête. Hyoga se baissa et Kanon se mit à faire des petits bisous à Camus qui était maintenant à sa portée. « Kanon écoute moi. » commença Hyoga. « J'ai été sévère avec toi parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Tu comprends ? »

« C'était pour jouer. Je voulais jouer. »

« Oui, je comprends mais tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Touny et Renou n'ont pas tes pouvoirs, tes capacités. » expliqua le Russe. « Mu peut jouer à se téléporter avec Kiki, Shaka peut s'amuser à envoyer des illusions à Ikki, Camus peut s'amuser à me frigorifier. » donna comme exemple Hyoga. Shun eut un petit sourire. Le dernier exemple était assez mal choisi. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu une fois, une seule et unique fois, Camus s'était immédiatement mit à sangloter croyant qu'il avait tué son papa. « Mais Saga et toi, vous avez choisi des papas normaux. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu comprends ? »

« Je peux jouer mes pouvoirs avec Bébé Camus et Bébé Milo ? »

Hyoga lui fit un petit sourire et passa une main câline dans les cheveux bleus qui lui rappelait Milo. « Si tu ne mets pas leur vie en danger oui. »

Les larmes de crocodiles de Kanon se tarirent d'un coup. « Ils savent jouer à voler ? » demanda le petit gémeau tout excité. Les deux saints soupçonnèrent ce que voulait Kanon. Lorsqu'on voyageait à la vitesse de la lumière on avait une impression de flottement, pour des enfants de cet âge cela devait même faire comme s'ils volaient. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas. » avoua Hyoga. Et c'était vrai autant Mu se téléportait de plus en plus n'aimant pas trop marcher, autant Evasio, Shura et Aphrodite se déplaçaient librement à la vitesse de la lumière se matérialisant un peu partout faisant des frayeurs pas possible à Rose, autant Camus et Milo n'avaient jamais trottinés plus vite que des bébés de deux ans. « Ils sont peut-être un peu trop petits. » essaya Hyoga. C'était plausible car Shaka, Aldébaran et Aiolia eux aussi ne semblaient pas utiliser ce don.

« Moi je soupçonne une autre raison. » fit Shun en regardant avec amour le petit scorpion dans ses bras. « Ils ont trouvé un moyen de transport qui leur convient parfaitement. » dit en souriant Shun. Il se mit à bercer lentement le bébé bien calé dans ses bras. « Hein mon bébé ? C'est quoi ton moyen de transport préféré ? »

Milo eut un petit sourire coquin. « Papa Shoun. » répondit il.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga assis par terre fixait un point, les deux bébés emmitouflés dans une couverture et dormant profondément dans ses bras. Le Russe ne bougea même pas quand une aura rose apparue dans la pièce. « Hyoga !! » fit mécontent Andromède. « Tu n'as même pas fait de feu. Ils vont attraper froid. »

« Je peux pas faire de feu. » expliqua Hyoga. « J'essaie de l'ouvrir. »

« Hyoga ! Tu essaies d'ouvrir une cheminée. »

« Oui, je t'ai expliqué mon rêve. »

« Mais . . . » Shun augmenta son cosmos.

« Shun qu'est ce que tu . . . ? »

Andromède projeta son cosmos sur la cheminée de l'ancienne chambre de Camus dans la petite maison de l'Isba. Hyoga eut le temps de créer un champ de protection protégeant les enfants endormis. Mais le souffle et surtout le boucan d'enfer que cela provoqua, réveilla en sursaut les deux enfants. Milo se leva d'un bond et augmenta son cosmos prêt à protéger ses papas et Camus, le petit Français lui se blottit en tremblant contre Hyoga. Andromède resta là abasourdi, la cheminée était intacte. Hyoga lui fit un petit sourire. « J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Ah !! Pardon. » dit Andromède en essayant de calmer Milo en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais Milo énervé cherchait l'ennemi. « Pardon Bébé. Il n'y a pas de méchants. »

« Vrai, papa Shoun ? »

« Oui, tu ne risques rien. Pardon de vous avoir réveillé en sursaut. » Shun se tourna vers Hyoga. « Mais je commence à en avoir marre. Cela fait 10 jours que tu es là. » Andromède fit un geste négligeant vers la cheminée. « Tu n'es même pas sûr d'y trouver quelque chose là dedans. »

« Faut savoir ce que tu veux Shun. L'autre fois tu m'as fait une scène parce que je ne cherchais pas mon passé. »

« Mais pas au détriment de ta santé et celle des enfants. » cria le Japonais.

Milo se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et Camus fit pareil juste après. « Crie pas, papa Shoun. Aime pas quand crie. » Les deux adultes regardèrent dubitatif les deux bébés qui semblait presque terrorisé. « Ouvrir chenimée, papa Hyouga, trouver seul. » fini par expliquer Milo.

« Tu sais comment l'ouvrir Milo ? » demanda gentiment Hyoga. « Où Camus peut-être ? » demanda t il en jetant un coup d'œil au petit Français blotti dans ses bras.

Camus fit un geste bizarre de la main. Il avait tendu une main fermée vers le Russe puis lentement il l'avait ouverte. « Perdu. » expliqua Milo.

Hyoga fronça les sourcils, Milo était bavard mais tout ce qu'il disait, il fallait le traduire. Il fini par comprendre. « Vous avez oubliés. » Les deux petites têtes acquiescèrent. « Et les rêves alors ? Vous vous rappelez des rêves ? »

Camus pencha la tête sur le côté et Hyoga n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre la question de Milo pour comprendre. « Quoi rêve ? » demanda le petit Grec. Alors les deux bébés avaient envoyés tout ça inconsciemment. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi Hyoga essayait d'ouvrir cette satanée cheminée.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allez cours, petit prince. » Camus un grand sourire aux lèvres fit demi-tour et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait. Emmitouflé dans un grand manteau le petit verseau ce retrouva aveugle lorsque la capuche légèrement trop grande lui tomba sur les yeux. Mais le petit Français continua à courir comme il put, essayant de remonter la capuche. Shun courut après Camus et remonta la capuche pour lui. « Dépêche toi petit prince, il faut retrouver Milo. »

« Hi. » La neige moelleuse limitait encore plus les mouvements du petit Français que son grand pantalon chaud.

« Utilise ton pouvoir mon bébé. » Camus s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers Shun, il pencha légèrement la tête. Shun se baissa, et essaya de réajuster la capuche pour qu'elle ne tombe plus sur les yeux du petit Français. « Tu sais comment retrouver Milo. Montre-moi comment tu retrouves Milo. »

« Hi ? »

« Oui mon bébé. Je veux que tu retrouves Milo. Je veux que tu me montres tes pouvoirs. » Le petit Français fixa dans les yeux Shun de longues secondes. « C'est fatiguant je sais mais je veux que Milo et toi vous vous entraîniez. Comme ça si vous vous trouvez face à des méchants, très vite je veux que vous partiez. Tu comprends ? Si tu vois des méchants je veux que tu cours le plus vite possible. » Camus fit un petit sourire et Shun sentit le cosmos de Camus s'intensifier. « Oui c'est ça mon bébé. Retrouve Milo. » Une aura dorée entoura le petit Français, et Camus disparut dans la neige. Shun eut un petit sourire, il avait réussi, ses deux bébés voyageaient à la vitesse de la lumière maintenant. Il ferma les yeux soulagés, à cette vitesse jamais personne ne pourrait les rattraper. Shun augmenta son cosmos et suivit les traces de cosmos du petit Français. Quand il se matérialisa là où Camus avait stoppé son voyage, il sourit en apercevant le spectacle. Le petit verseau était déjà blotti dans les bras de Hyoga.

Le Russe fit un grand sourire à son amant. « On a réussit. » Milo tirait sur un des bras de Hyoga pour essayer de se faire de la place près de Camus.

« Papa Hyouga pas prendre Camous. » fit le petit scorpion en fronçant les sourcils.

Hyoga sourit et ébouriffa la chevelure du petit Grec. « C'est fini Milo. Je vous capture plus. »

« Plus ? »

« Oui Milo. Vous avez tout les deux réussit à revenir à la vitesse de la lumière je n'ai plus de raison de vous faire prisonniers. »

« Jeu ? »

« Oui c'était un jeu. »

« Aime pas. Veux rentrer maison. Camous dodo. »

« C'est fatiguant, hein ? »

« Vi. »

Hyoga attrapa le petit scorpion de son bras libre. « Mais tu me promets de t'enfuir avec Camus si tu sens de mauvaises auras. »

« Retrouver papas ? »

« Non Milo. » fit Shun en s'asseyant près d'eux. « Si les mauvaises auras sont dans la même direction que nous. Je veux que vous vous enfuyiez loin, très loin. Tu comprends ? »

« Hi. Hi. » Camus accrocha le pull de Hyoga et se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Veux pas quitter papas. Camous veut pas aussi. » expliqua Milo.

« Vous n'avez pas comprit les anges. » dit Andromède en passant une main câline sur le visage de Camus pour le rassurer. « Ce qu'on veut c'est que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Peux protéger papas nous. »

« Oui je sais Milo mais plus jamais je veux risquer vos vies. » Shun prit le petit scorpion dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. « Je vous aime les bébés. Hyoga et moi on ne veut plus jamais vous perdre. Tu comprends ? »

« Vi. Plus laisser Touny prendre nous. » Hyoga éclata de rire suivit de près par Shun.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga s'approcha de la cheminée. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Camus et Milo avait du lui laisser un indice ici ou dans ses souvenirs. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir ce passage. Projeter son cosmos dessus pour le détruire ne servait à rien, apparemment Camus avait mis une protection spéciale. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière et tourna le dos à la cheminée. Il s'approcha du lit pliant et jeta un regard aux deux bébés qui dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et parfaitement emmitouflés sous de grosses couvertures. Camus et Milo n'aimaient pas vraiment venir ici à l'Isba. Bizarrement Camus était un bébé frileux et Milo était bien un méditerranéen préférant la chaleur. Et pourtant . . . Pourtant les deux enfants insistaient pour l'accompagner à chaque fois qu'il venait à l'Isba. Les deux enfants avaient comprit d'eux même que c'était important pour lui. Il refit face à la cheminée et s'appuya sur le bord du lit dans lequel dormait les deux bébés. Il la connaissait par cœur maintenant pourtant avant de retrouver Camus il y entrait peu. Cette chambre était l'antre de son maître, il y était rentré que très rarement lorsque Camus était encore en vie. Peut-être en tout et pour tout 3 ou 4 fois quand Isaak voulait jouer les téméraires. Pourtant Camus ne leurs avaient jamais interdit sa chambre mais pour eux c'était une sorte d'endroit sacré.

Cette cheminée qui l'obsédait maintenant avait rarement servie, maintenant il s'en rappelait Camus l'allumait rarement. Son but premier était certainement de cacher cette planque secrète. Il se releva lentement sans faire de bruit jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants avant d'avancer vers la cheminée. Cela l'obsédait, il fallait qu'il trouve comment l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un petit soupir. Les bébés allaient bientôt se réveiller de leur sieste.

« Hi. » Hyoga sursauta et se retourna. Camus encore allongé, tendait les bras vers lui. Il avait encore des petits yeux montrant qu'il se réveillait tout juste d'un sommeil profond.

« Chhhuuuut. » Le Russe prit doucement Camus dans ses bras en pensant à prendre une petite couverture pour que le petit Français ne prenne pas froid. « J'y arrive pas petit prince. » murmura t il.

Camus tendit une main et posa son petit index sur son front. « Je t'ai tout apprit saint du cygne. » dit la voix du verseau adulte. Hyoga ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes monter. « Nos deux âmes vivront en toi. » Hyoga sursauta, cette fois c'était la voix de Milo adulte dans son esprit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le petit scorpion debout dans le lit le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Petits coquins. » Hyoga pressa légèrement le petit nez de Camus qui fit une petite grimace. « Je peux l'ouvrir ? »

« Vi. » Milo se mit à escalader le lit pour pouvoir en sortir.

« Non attend Milo. » Le Russe reposa Camus dans le lit, les deux bébés le regardèrent perplexe. « Restez sous les couvertures. Il va faire très, très froid. » Il assit les deux enfants et les emmitouflas du mieux possible. « J'ai peut-être une idée. Ne bougez pas. »

Hyoga se mit pour une énième fois devant la cheminée. Camus lui avait donnée une idée. Le verseau avait dut faire quelque chose de très précis, peu de personnes devait avoir la capacité d'ouvrir cette cheminée. Il augmenta son cosmos, un froid intense, proche du zéro absolu devait être la clef mais connaissant Camus c'était à un point précis. Pourquoi l'inutilité de geler la totalité de la cheminée ? La fresque !! Cette cheminée aussi comportait une fresque, elle était différente de celle de Milo. Elle semblait représenter les trois rencontres, les trois rencontres importantes de Camus. Celle de Milo, d'Isaak et de lui. Il posa une main de chaque côté et gela toute la fresque très rapidement. Des craquements caractéristiques de glace gelant une matière se firent entendre et Hyoga prit peur d'un coup. Il retira les mains, il ne voulait pas abîmer le travail de Camus. Abîmer ce que le verseau avait sculpter avec patience et amour. Il recula légèrement d'étonnement la fresque continuait de geler de plus en plus fort, il sentait le froid mordant s'en dégageant pourtant il avait arrêté.

« Hi. Hi . . . Hi. » Camus sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à sautiller.

« C'est ça qu'il fallait faire petit prince ? » Pas sûr que le petit verseau s'en souvienne par contre les deux bébés semblaient très contents que Hyoga ait trouvé. Il y eut un déclic comme une serrure qu'on était entrain d'enclencher. Des bruits de rouages, un autre déclic et la cheminée ouvrit légèrement sur le côté droit. « Ça a marché !! » Hyoga resta là sans bouger se demandant un peu quoi faire. Qu'est ce qu'il allait trouver là-dedans ? Avant même qu'il arrive à remettre toutes ses idées en place. Milo et Camus avaient escaladés leur lit et s'approchèrent de la cheminée. Milo tira le petit Français par la main et le petit Verseau de son autre main serrait avec conviction le Marsu de son ami. Milo ne prenait le Marsu que pour s'endormir le reste du temps c'était Camus qui le gardait avec lui maintenant sans que Hyoga et Shun ne comprennent pourquoi. Les deux bébés approchèrent, Milo de sa main libre agrandit l'entrebâillement de la cheminée, juste de quoi passer pour lui et Camus et les deux enfants s'engouffrèrent dedans. « Hé !! Mais attendez-moi. » fini par réaliser Hyoga. Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus et se plia pour suivre pour un adulte de grande taille c'était un tunnel plutôt étroit. Et comme dans son souvenir il faisait noir, très noir. Il sentit le cosmos des deux enfants qui avaient descendus quelques marches mais attendaient que Hyoga les rejoignent. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a en bas ? »

« Sais pas. » avoua le petit scorpion. Ils descendirent lentement en silence, Hyoga était légèrement plié pour ne pas se cogner partout. Il remarqua la tension des bébés. Le cosmos des deux enfants était tendu et légèrement craintif. Ils descendaient car ils avaient confiance en lui mais ils ne se rappelaient pas du tout où ils descendaient sûrement.

Hyoga s'accroupit « Camus !! Milo !! » Les deux enfants remontèrent les quelques marches d'avances qu'ils avaient sur le Cygne. « De quoi vous avez peur ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	9. Inquiétudes pour petit prince

Une petite aura dorée apparue dans la cuisine de la maison des verseaux. Un petit Camus tout tremblant de froid et de peur se matérialisa. « Hi ? ». Le petit Français trottina pour se diriger vers le salon. « Hi ? » Il se mit à sangloter et couru dans toute la maison hystérique tout en continuant à appeler. « Hi. Hi Hi !! » Il n'y avait personne. Il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de se précipiter dehors. « Hi Hi Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. » Un cri déchirant crevant presque les tympans. Le petit verseau ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire se mit à trottiner en rond autour du temple tout en continuant ses petits cris déchirants.

« Camus ?? » Andromède avait accouru lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri. Rose arriva quelques secondes après lui. Camus couru vers Andromède qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Camus toujours hystérique se mit à pleurer de plus bel et se mit à frapper le torse avec ses petits poings. Frappant le grand torse musclé mais fin. « Camus ?? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Shun n'avait jamais vu son petit prince se comporter comme ça.

« Hi ! Hi ! »

« Camus ? » s'inquiéta encore plus le Japonais. Il essaya de serrer Camus contre lui pour le calmer mais le petit Français continuait à taper tout en pleurant. « Camus ? Où est Milo ? Où est Hyoga ? »

Le petit verseau se figea d'un coup puis violemment il posa ses mains sur les épaules sur le torse d'Andromède et le repoussa. Il poussa très fort tendant au maximum mais Shun ne le lâcherait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas son bébé dans un état pareil. Camus épuisé s'écroula la tête contre le cou d'Andromède et continua à pleurer par de gros sanglots. Son petit corps secoué par des tremblements. Doucement Shun se mit à lui caresser le dos essayant de réduire les tremblements. « Explique-moi, mon bébé. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi Milo et Hyoga ne sont pas avec toi ? » Camus tendit une petite main fermée et doucement l'ouvrit. Shun fronça les sourcils. Le petit Français avait déjà fait ce geste. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, Milo avait traduit ce geste par . . . . « Perdu ? » Camus sursauta. « Tu les as perdus ? »

Le petit Français tendit encore plus la main mais il était encore un peu trop éloigné. Il se redressa légèrement malgré son épuisement. Shun sentit une décharge électrique. « Allez cours, petit prince. Dépêche-toi petit prince, il faut retrouver Milo. Utilise ton pouvoir mon bébé. Tu sais comment retrouver Milo. Montre-moi comment tu retrouves Milo. Oui mon bébé. Je veux que tu retrouves Milo. Je veux que tu me montres tes pouvoirs. C'est fatiguant je sais mais je veux que Milo et toi vous vous entraîniez. Comme ça si vous vous trouvez face à des méchants, très vite je veux que vous partiez. Tu comprends ? Si tu vois des méchants je veux que tu coures le plus vite possible. » Shun sursauta cela faisait bizarre d'entendre sa propre voix.

« Il y avait des méchants et tu t'es sauvé. »

« Hi. » Cette fois c'était un tout petit cri à peine audible mais Shun comprit la signification c'était un petit Oui.

« Milo n'a pas eut le temps de se sauver avec toi ? » Camus ne répondit pas mais se mit de nouveau à sangloter.

« Camus ? » Shun se retourna pour apercevoir Hyoga le visage inquiet les habits déchirés et quelques égratignures. Il portait Milo dans ses bras qui serrait le Russe avec force comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

« Par Athéna. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » hurla presque Andromède en courant vers son amant. « Camus était hystérique. »

« On a été attaqué mais c'est fini. »

« Attaqués ? Par qui ? »

« Je crois qu'on ne devrait plus sortir les bébés du sanctuaire. Quelqu'un a comprit. Il faut prévenir Sion et Dohko. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Tu es sûr que c'était après les enfants qu'ils en avaient ? » demanda calmement le pope.

« Il se sont jetés directement sur Milo. »

Dohko se pencha à l'oreille du Pope et lui souffla quelque chose. « Je suis d'accord. Hyoga nous vous avons cachés quelque chose d'important Dohko et moi. » Hyoga essaya de rester impassible mais il était entrain de paniquer, de paniquer pour ses bébés. Ses Bébés, il était entrain de devenir comme Shun. « La réincarnation d'Athéna, Saori Kido va revenir sur terre. Elle m'a contacté dans un rêve il y a quelques semaines. »

« Quelque chose de grave se prépare ? » Hyoga l'avait prononcé comme une question mais en fait c'était plutôt une constatation.

« La colère des Dieux semblent être très forte envers Athéna et le sanctuaire. Nous allons devoir être sur nos gardes mais attendre. »

« Attendre quoi, Grand pope ? »

« Athéna m'a juste dit qu'on devait attendre les autres. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas au complet. Mais j'ignore quels alliés nous devons attendre. »

« C'est . . . Grand pope nous devons rechercher de nouveaux alliés tout en nous méfiants d'ennemis potentiels. »

« C'est exact. »

Hyoga serra les poings il trouvait ça injuste, tellement injuste. « Grand pope, les enfants ? »

Doucement le pope retira son masque et Hyoga put voir que son visage était baigné de larmes. « Hyoga nous nous inquiétons tous pour eux. Je suis autant effrayé pour Mu que tu l'es pour Camus et Milo, que Dohko l'es pour Aiolia et Aioros. »

Hyoga ne se contrôla plus. « Pourquoi ? » hurla t il. « Pourquoi les ressusciter si c'est pour qu'ils souffrent à nouveaux. Athéna ne leur a laissé que leur instincts pour ne pas qu'ils se rappellent de leur lourds passés. Mais . . . Mais ils sont traumatisés. Chacun des enfants à des blessures inconscientes qui les empêcheront de . . . »

« De grandir normalement. » dit calmement Dohko. « Hyoga ! Athéna a réellement ressuscités tous ces enfants sans arrière pensée. Elle voulait réellement qu'il puisse vivre heureux. Qu'ils puissent prendre un nouveau départ. »

« Et apparemment son amour et sa compassion envers ses chevaliers à attisés les foudres d'autres Dieux. » fini Sion. Hyoga resta là interloqués. « Elle va redescendre pour les protéger. Pour éloigner la menace, pas pour en faire de nouveaux des machines à tuer. »

Hyoga poussa un grand soupir. « Pardon, j'avais mal interprété. »

« En ce qui concerne leur blessures mentales. Il n'y a que l'amour et l'attention que nous leur portons qui pourra faire refermer doucement les plaies. »

Hyoga réussit à esquisser un petit sourire. « En tout cas je plains les ennemis qui voudraient s'en prendre à Camus et Milo. Shun n'aura aucune pitié. »

« Alors nos enfants serons en sécurité. » dit doucement avec un petit sourire Sion. « Car chacun de nous les protégerons jusqu'au bout. »

Hyoga acquiesça et prit la direction de la sortie. « Dis-moi Hyoga. » commença Dohko. « Tu as réussit à ouvrir . . . »

Le Russe se retourna et fit un petit sourire. « Oui, mais il n'y avait rien. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je m'attendais à trouver. Cela a été abandonné il doit y avoir au moins plus de 10 ans. Camus et Milo étaient fébriles quand on y est entrés. Au début je croyais qu'ils avaient peur mais en fait ils étaient tristes car inconsciemment ils savaient que je n'y trouverais rien. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun déposa Camus sur la chaise haute et attrapa la brosse. Il commença doucement à lui démêler les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils. « Non. » dit il d'une voix ferme et douce. « Utilise ta cuillère Milo. »

« Aime pas. » répondit de façon espiègle le petit scorpion. Milo attrapa à deux mains l'assiette et la mit au dessus du sol avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il lâcha l'assiette. Shun fronça les sourcils et maintenu l'assiette en l'air avec sa tornade.

« C'est quoi ça ? » gronda Shun. « Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas les petits pois. » Andromède abandonna quelques secondes la chevelure de Camus pour rattraper l'assiette. Il la posa sur la table hors de portée du petit Grec. Il attrapa Milo sous les aisselles le posa à terre et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses. « Je n'aime pas ça Milo. Si tu n'as plus faim dis le mais ne renverse pas ton assiette. » Un bruit caractéristique d'assiette se cassant contre le sol retentit. Shun se retourna étonné. « Camus !! » gronda le Japonais. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Il sortit le petit Français de sa chaise haute et poussa les deux enfants dans leur chambre. « Les petits garçons méchants sont punis. »

Shun retourna à la cuisine et se mit à nettoyer. Qu'est ce qui prenait à ses anges ? Camus et Milo étaient rarement difficiles en nourriture. Bien sûr ils avaient leurs goûts mais jamais ils avaient renversés intentionnellement leur assiette comme ça. En plus ils aimaient les petits pois. Pourquoi Milo avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ? Camus n'aimait pas les haricots verts, il ne faisait pas de cinéma quand on lui mettait dans la bouche mais recrachait tout à chaque fois en faisant une drôle de tête. Apparemment il n'aimait pas du tout ce goût. Milo lui c'était tout ce qui était viande rouge, il acceptait de temps en temps du steak haché mais fallait que la viande soit presque carbonisée, par contre le petit Grec raffolait du poulet. Pour Camus son péché mignon c'était les pommes noisettes bien dorées, il adorait le croustillant apparemment.

« Papa Shoun ? » appela Milo de la chambre.

« Les petits garçons punis n'appellent pas leur papa. »

« Pourquoi pas été gentils, papa Shoun ? »

« Ce n'est pas gentil de renverser son assiette. Ce n'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture et en plus je dois nettoyer. »

« Papa Shoun ? » Andromède se retourna sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine se tenait les deux petits anges avec des airs suppliants se tenant la main. Ne pas craquer, il les avait punis, ne pas revenir sur sa décision. « Plus. » fit le petit Grec.

Shun poussa un profond soupir. « Vous avez encore faim ? »

« Vi. »

« D'accord. » fit Shun en se relevant. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse à manger ? » Aucun des enfants répondit Andromède se dirigea vers le frigo et regarda à l'intérieur. « Vous préférez que je vous fasse un sandwich au jambon ou un sandwich au fromage ? » Shun commença à sortir le pain de mie, les cornichons, la moutarde. Bizarrement pour des bébés malgré le goût piquant Camus aimait la moutarde douce et Milo lui aimait bien croquer les cornichons, faisant toujours une petite grimace sous le goût acide du vinaigre. Il se retourna pour tout poser sur la table et failli tout faire tomber par terre. « Non mais vous vous moquez de moi. » Camus et Milo avaient escaladés une chaise et avaient rapprochés l'assiette toujours pleine de Milo. Les deux bébés attrapaient tant bien que mal les petits pois avec leurs mains et mangeaient. « Vous venez de me dire que vous aimiez pas. »

« Tout mangés, papa Shoun. Gentils ? » demanda Milo une fois qu'ils eurent finis.

Shun posa son fourbi sur la table. « Je vous comprend pas mes bébés. Vous avez le droit de pas aimer. Il suffit juste de le dire je vous ferai autre chose à manger. Mais je veux pas que vous jetiez la nourriture par terre. »

« Qui c'est qui jette la nourriture par terre ? » demanda le Russe en arrivant dans la maison. Il avait été élevé fermement par Camus. En Sibérie gâcher la nourriture était intolérable.

« Personne. » répondit rapidement Shun. « Camus n'a pas fait exprès. » Shun ne voulait pas que Hyoga dispute les enfants. Ils avaient promis de plus le faire et ça lui suffisait. Milo éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras d'Andromède.

Hyoga releva un sourcil étonné. « On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, petit chenapan ? »

Shun câlina son petit scorpion et déposa pleins de petits bisous sur son visage heureux. « Mais rien. » fit Shun. « Tu sais bien que Milo aime rire même sans raison. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga sur le bureau de Camus concentré s'occupait de papiers. Les bruits turbulents mais agréables de la maison ne le dérangeait pas. Il releva la tête quand un « Papa Hyouga » fut crié gaiement par le petit scorpion mais retourna à son occupation quand il entendit Shun s'occuper des deux petites pestes. Oui maintenant c'était les deux petites pestes. Les deux petits anges se transformaient en véritables petits démons. Hyoga et Shun n'auraient jamais put imaginer qu'ils deviendraient aussi turbulents. De Milo encore on pouvait comprendre mais de Camus. Bon d'accord ils ne faisaient pas à chaque fois exprès. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps c'était un accident mais quand même. Ils faisaient bêtises sur bêtises. Shun rentra dans le bureau de Camus dont Hyoga avait laissé la porte ouverte tenant dans ses bras le petit Grec. Il lui essuyait le visage avec une serviette. Milo rigolait tout en essayant de retirer le linge. Hyoga concentré ne fit même pas attention à eux. Shun déposa le petit scorpion par terre au fond de la pièce près du canapé et ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Il revint 30 secondes plus tard avec Camus qu'il déposa près de son ami.

« Occupe toi d'eux je vais voir Ikki. » dit simplement Shun.

« Hum. » répondit Hyoga ne levant même pas le nez de ses papiers. Shun sortit et referma la porte la laissant seulement entrouverte. Il se passa plusieurs secondes sans un bruit. Hyoga en oublia même que les enfants étaient dans la même pièce. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil aux enfants depuis que Shun les avaient déposé.

« . »

« C'est pas vrai. Qu'est ce qui se passe en . . . ? » Hyoga se retourna légèrement en colère. Vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire mais Camus était un bébé pleurnichard. Il y avait toujours une raison par rapport au fait qu'il pleurait. Mais c'était stressant pour les papas que Camus n'utilise que ce mode de communication. Camus était contre le mur seul près du meuble bibliothèque. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien à part qu'il pleurait.

« . » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce. Milo avait disparu. Hyoga s'inquiéta davantage de savoir quelle bêtise avait inventé Milo. Il regarda le petit Français, il ne pleurait tout de même pas parce que Milo l'avait laissé seul ?

Il s'approcha de Camus. « C'est bon arrête de pleurer. Je ne te laisse pas seul. »

« . » Le petit Français au lieu de se calmer continua à hurler. Hyoga s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua que Camus essayait . . . Le Russe se précipita sur Camus. Le petit Français s'était coincé les doigts entre le mur et le meuble bibliothèque et tentait en vain de dégager sa main.

Hyoga décala légèrement le meuble et Camus put récupérer sa main. Continuant à hurler le petit Français regardait sa main avec effroi. « Arrête de pleurer. » Hyoga regarda si les doigts n'étaient pas cassés et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils n'avaient presque rien. Il prit les trois petits doigts rouges dans sa bouche et suça lentement. « C'est fini Camus. Y a plus rien. » dit doucement Hyoga. Au plus grand soulagement du Russe le petit verseau arrêta d'hurler et se blottit dans ses bras en sanglotant. « Comment tu t'es coincé les doigts derrière le meuble ? » C'était inutile de demander mais inconsciemment Hyoga espérait que Camus répondrait. Il était toujours à l'affût d'un petit murmure de la part du petit Français. Un petit 'Papa' ou 'Hyoga', bon 'Hyoga' c'était peut-être un peu compliqué. Un petit 'Shun' alors. Un petit 'encore' quand il tendait son assiette ou un petit 'non' lorsqu'il secouait la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Le médecin avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé. Mais alors pourquoi Camus avait décidé de rester muet ? Il n'était pas un grand bavard dans son ancienne vie d'accord, mais si vous trouviez un sujet qui le passionnait il pouvait passer la nuit à vous en parler.

Hyoga allait se relever avec le petit Français dans ses bras quand il vit un truc par terre. Une enveloppe en papier Kraft. Il la ramassa, il ne devait pas avoir grand chose dedans. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre le mur et le meuble. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre. Il s'assit sur le canapé posa Camus sur ses genoux et ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, elle n'était même pas cachetée, le repli était juste à l'intérieur. Il y avait 2 feuilles format A4, 2 écritures différentes. Pour l'une c'était l'écriture de Camus, pour l'autre il soupçonna celle de Milo même s'il l'avait rarement vue. Il vérifia à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, plongea la main et ressortit une photo. La photo dont parlait Shina. La deuxième photo prise ce fameux jour. Camus avait un visage un peu plus sérieux mais un regard amoureux vers Milo. Le Grec quand à lui semblait trop occupé pour pouvoir regarder Camus. Hyoga était sur ses épaules et Isaak la tête levée vers lui semblait lui parler. « Alors on était proche à ce point petit prince. » Hyoga n'eut pas le temps d'espérer une réponse qu'un appel du petit Grec attira son attention.

« Papa Hyouga !! Papa Hyouga !! Piqué !! »

« A quoi tu t'es piqué ? » demanda Hyoga sans réfléchir.

« Pas piqué moi. »

Hyoga releva la tête de la photo et fronça les sourcils. Si ce n'était pas Milo qui c'était piqué c'était que c'était le petit scorpion qui avait piqué. Seule explication, il avait utilisé l'aiguille écarlate. Il se leva d'un bond en prenant Camus dans ses bras. « Milo qu'est ce que tu as piqué ? »

« Papa Hyouga. » cria Milo d'une voix pleurnicharde. Hyoga se précipita dans le salon lieu d'où venait la voix du petit Grec et resta figé au pas de la porte. Plusieurs trous dans le mur, le canapé défoncé. Milo avait aussi défoncé à plusieurs endroits le sol. Le petit Grec à la limite de pleurer secouait sa main frénétiquement essayant de retirer l'ongle de l'aiguille écarlate sorti. « Papa Hyouga veut pas partir. » supplia le petit scorpion en voyant son papa sur le pas de la porte.

« Milo, arrête de secouer ta main. » ordonna méchamment Hyoga. Le petit Grec se figea, regarda les yeux pleins de larmes le Russe et mit à chouiner. Hyoga avança doucement et s'agenouilla près du petit Grec. « Milo, pardon. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. » dit doucement le Russe. « Mais tu ne pourras pas l'enlever comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » supplia le petit Grec.

« Eh bien c'est à toi. Cela fait partit de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda suppliant Milo.

« C'est ton attaque. C'est comme lorsque tu paralyses les gens. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le petit Grec se remit à sangloter. « Veut pas. Piquer partout. Veut pas piquer Camous. »

« Il suffit que tu apprennes à canaliser ton cosmos. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir, Milo semblait avoir du mal à comprendre. De plus son cosmos étant maintenu grand ouvert depuis un bout de temps, il était entrain de s'épuiser. Et quand Milo était fatigué c'était chouinement à répétition. « Dodo » fit le petit Grec avec des petits yeux qui étaient entrain de se fermer. Hyoga sentit le cosmos du petit scorpion se baisser, son index redevint normal et Milo s'écroula endormit sur ses genoux.

Le Russe lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. « Dors petit ange. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes. » Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Camus, à la respiration profonde du petit verseau il comprit que lui aussi était profondément endormi. « J'espère que Shun va bientôt rentrer. » se murmura doucement Hyoga à lui même. Il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce sans risquer de réveiller les deux bébés.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki entrain d'étaler du plâtre sur les trous dans le mur. Il discutait avec Hyoga qui lui essayait de reboucher les trous du sol. « J'ai eut le même genre d'incident il y a pas longtemps. » expliqua Ikki qui pour une fois ne critiquait pas en disant que Hyoga et Shun gâtaient trop les deux bébés. « Shaka m'a retiré deux sens sans faire exprès heureusement que j'ai l'habitude. »

« Il t'a enlevé lesquels ? » demanda curieux le Russe.

« Le Touché et l'Ouie. Et l'autre jour Marine a raconté à Shina que Aiolia avait mit le feu à plusieurs de ses nounours. »

« Ils n'ont pas la maîtrise de leur cosmos. Tu crois que c'est inquiétant ? »

« Non, ils vont vite apprendre tout seuls. Regarde Aphro, Shura et Evasio le contrôle. Et aucuns de nous étaient là pour leur apprendre. »

« Hum. »

« C'est juste un petit passage de tâtonnement. Au fait Shun m'a dit que tu avais trouvé des lettres cachées de Camus et Milo. »

« Hum, ce ne sont pas des lettres. Ce sont des testaments. Le plus ancien est celui de Milo il date de plus de 8 ans avant la bataille du sanctuaire. Milo lègue tout à Camus. »

« C'était un assassin c'est plutôt dangereux comme activité. »

« Hum. »

Hyoga resta silencieux, Ikki arrêta son activité et scruta le Russe. « Et l'autre c'est celui de Camus ? »

Hyoga se releva légèrement fébrile. « Je suppose que son ancien testament nous léguait tout à Isaak et moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Le testament de Camus qui était dans l'enveloppe date de quelques jours après qu'Isaak ait disparu dans la mer. Quelques jours après sa prétendue mort. »

« Camus te lègue tout alors ? »

Hyoga acquiesça silencieusement. « Il demande juste . . . » commença Hyoga après un temps de silence. « Si Milo lui survivait, il parle d'effets personnels qu'il a mit à part et qu'il aimerait que Milo garde. Mais lorsque j'ai emménagé ici je n'ai rien vu. »

« Milo les avaient peut-être récupéré. Shina a mit de côté toutes les affaires de Milo tu pourras regarder si tu veux. »

« Hum. »

« Officiellement c'est à toi. Milo lègue tout à Camus et Camus te lègue tout. »

« J'avais tué Isaak et il a à peine hésité à tout me léguer. »

« Il n'a pas hésité une seconde, Hyoga. » expliqua le phénix.

« Je les aie tués tout les deux. »

Ikki quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Hyoga resta là estomaqué. Le Russe entendit un petit cri reconnaissable entre milles. Ikki revint aussi rapidement portant Camus à bout de bras. Il s'empressa de mettre le petit Français dans les bras de Hyoga. « Console ton papa petit prince sinon il va encore nous faire une déprime. »

« Ikki !! Il n'a pas fini de prendre son quatre-heure. » cria mécontent le petit frère du Japonais.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il caressa doucement le ventre plat à la peau douce. Son amant passa les bras derrière la tête et s'étira longuement comme un chat reput. Il lui attrapa les hanches et le fit glisser lentement sous lui. « Encore. » murmura t il.

Son amant garda les yeux fermés, il ne devait pas vraiment avoir envie de se réveiller totalement. Shun passa une main douce sur la joue du Russe puis la passa sur la nuque et massa doucement. « On va quand même pas passer la journée au lit. » dit doucement Shun.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hyoga qui c'était mit à embrasser doucement le cou du Japonais. « On a laissé les enfants à Ikki et Shina pour ça non ? »

« Justement, mes bébés me manquent. Je n'ai pas eut ma dose de câlins innocents. »

« J'aurai vraiment tout entendu. Je commence à être jaloux du petit chenapan. »

Shun eut un petit sourire et se laissa envahir par les caresses de son amant. « Tu as toujours su comment me faire perdre la tête. » chuchota le Japonais alors qu'il sentait son désir revenir à vitesse grand V.

« Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. »

Shun ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il attrapa la tête de Hyoga et le força à remonter. Doucement il posa ses lèvres dans le coin de la bouche puis tout doucement il s'approcha. Le Russe en profita, il attrapa un coussin et le cala doucement sous les reins de son amant. « Tu perds pas le nord à ce que je vois. »

Hyoga bâillonna rapidement son amant avec un baiser fougueux. « Hadès !! » Shun sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Hyoga avait un grand sourire sur le visage. « Tu as pas intérêt à te manifester sinon je vais chercher les bébés. »

« Idiot. »

« L'autre fois il c'est réveillé en plein milieu je préfère prendre mes précautions. »

« Hadès est un dominateur. Il n'aime pas trop que je te laisse nous dominer. »

« Oui bah il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Je crois avoir mérité d'en profiter un peu. »

Shun remonta les jambes et les referma autour des hanches de son amant. « Mais oui tu y as droit. Allez viens, on t'attend. » Doucement, tendrement, Hyoga pénétra son amant. « Huuuummm. » Shun s'accrocha au cou du Russe et rejeta la tête en arrière. « Je comprend pas Hadès. » chuchota Shun. « Moi j'aime quand tu viens en moi. »

« Et vu que c'est à toi que je veux donner du plaisir. » Hyoga voulait vraiment donner du plaisir à son amant. Doucement il glissa sa main entre les deux ventres et caressa son amant tout en allant et venant dans un rythme lent. Il voulait que Shun craque le premier. Il voulait sentir son amant partir vers les cieux. Le sentir se contracter alors qu'il était au plus profond de lui. Apparemment cela marchait Shun haletait et ne se gênait pas pour pousser de profond gémissements.

« Hyo . . . Hyo. Huumm. Att . . . »

« Tu peux jouir Shun. » murmura le Russe.

« Noo . . . Ik. Hyo . . . Ikki monte. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sens pas ? Il s'annonce. »

« Merde. » Hyoga se retira et s'habilla rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où le frère aîné allait frapper. « On peut dire que tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment. »

« Désolé. Il faut que tu voies ça. » Ikki attrapa le poignet du Russe et le tira. « Shun habille toi et descend toi aussi. » Ikki descendit les marches au pas de course tirant toujours Hyoga par le bras.

« Ikki ? »

« Attend. » Ils entrèrent avec fracas dans la maison du scorpion et le phénix se dirigea directement vers le salon. Hyoga regarda attentivement les trois enfants, Shaka, Milo et Camus. « Pas les mômes, tête de pioche. » Hyoga se tourna vers le Japonais en lui lançant un regard noir. Ikki lui attrapa le menton et le força à regarder la cheminée. Le Russe écarquilla les yeux, toute la fresque était gelée. « Il y a eut un déclic mais apparemment sur celle là il y a deux serrures. »

« Deux serrures ? » murmura Hyoga.

« Camus a juste posé son doigt sur l'ange te représentant. Il a juste gelé l'ange et c'est retiré précipitamment. Tout le reste de la fresque c'est gelée seule. »

« Deux serrures ? » Hyoga réalisant attrapa Milo. « Petit chenapan, tu veux bien piquer l'ange pour moi ? »

« Non. » bouda Milo. « As dit plus faire. »

« Juste une fois. Juste pour moi. »

« Si piquer, gentil ? » Milo semblait s'inquiéter qu'on le trouve gentil.

« Oui, tu seras très gentil. »

« Piquer ange ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Hyoga essaya de contrôler le cosmos de Milo, pour piquer l'ange, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un coup très puissant. L'ongle rouge apparut sur le doigt du petit scorpion et Hyoga dirigea doucement pour ne pas qu'il loupe. « Vas-y bébé. » Le petit Grec envoya l'aiguille écarlate. La couche de glace se fissura et une tache se répandant comme une tache d'huile rouge sang s'étala sur toute la fresque. Lorsque toute la fresque fut couverte un déclic se fit entendre et la cheminée s'entrouvrit du côté droit comme à l'isba. Hyoga observa ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une porte.

« Alors ? » fit Ikki en lui donnant un coup de coude. « On va voir ? »

« Euh oui. » Hyoga se tourna vers les enfants. Milo était repartit près de Camus qui jouait tranquillement avec Shaka. « Vous venez ? »

« Non. » dit simplement Milo. Hyoga ne s'offusqua pas, dans la planque de l'isba Camus et Milo s'étaient ennuyés et avaient prit froid et quand finalement ils étaient sortis on les avait attaqués.

« Tu crois qu'on va trouver quoi là dedans ? » demanda Ikki assez excité en ouvrant plus grand la porte.

« Aucune idée. A l'Isba c'était surtout une planque pour nous mettre à l'abri. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun regardait abasourdi le trou béant de la cheminée. « Descend si tu veux. » dit Shina. « Je garde les enfants. » Shun attrapa la lampe torche que lui tendait Shina. « Merci. Ils sont descendus sans rien ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'ils emmènent ? » Aucune idée mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya de descendre rapidement, il ne ressentait pas un danger mais un malaise. Ils étaient entrain de violer l'intimité de Milo et sans doute celle de Camus.

« Arrête. » fit la voix de son amant. Shun se figea il apercevait de la lumière plus bas mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Pourquoi Hyoga lui demandait d'arrêter ? « Arrête, Ikki. » ordonna le Russe un peu plus fermement.

« Cela te fout en rogne hein ? Ton maître n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait que tu le croyais. »

« Ce qu'il faisait dans l'intimité ne me regarde pas, ne me concerne pas. »

« T'es vachement convaincant. » fit ironiquement le phénix.

Shun descendit précipitamment le reste de l'escalier, il ne voulait pas que les deux hommes se battent. « Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? » Shun se figea en voyant la pièce. « Mais c'est . . . »

« Ouais tout à fait, un baisodrome. » dit Ikki avec une vulgarité poussée.

Hyoga fit un geste voulant sauter à la gorge d'Ikki mais Shun se plaça entre les deux. « On se calme. » Shun jeta un coup d'œil un peu plus approfondi de la pièce. A première vu oui c'est tout de suite l'impression que cela donnait mais si on regardait plus loin c'était plutôt une sorte de . . .

Il y avait un grand lit sobre parfaitement propre, un lit tout à fait dans les goûts de Shun. Immense et confortable parfait pour dormir et faire des folies. Un petit coin salle de bain sans cloison. Un autre petit coin salon avec un canapé tout à fait adapté pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant. C'était un petit nid d'amour. Camus et Milo c'étaient crées un lieu à eux, rien qu'à eux. Seul ombre au tableau, qui ne collait pas du tout et qui faisait penser de suite à un baisodrome c'était la caméra et l'étagère remplie de cassette. Shun s'approcha de l'étagère et pencha la tête pour lire quelques titres. Il sourit et attrapa la première cassette, elle était intitulée Camus # 1. Apparemment elles étaient rangées par ordre chronologique sans s'occuper de son frère et de son amant il alla à la télévision. Il inséra la cassette et alluma tout ce qu'il fallait. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé sous l'œil ébahi des deux autres. Il tapota de chaque côté de lui voulant qu'ils le rejoignent. « On va vérifier ça de suite. » Shun ne s'occupa plus du tout d'eux et appuya sur lecture.

_Cela commença. Au début on ne voyait pas grand chose la personne qui filmait bougeait trop. C'était trop sombre. « Allume la lumière. » dit la voix de Milo. _

_« Pourquoi ? » grogna une voix endormie qui faisait aucun doute appartenait à Camus. _

Hyoga s'approcha de Shun et regarda l'écran avec appréhension.

_« Il y a pas assez de lumière on voit rien dans l'œilleton. » répondit le Grec._

_« Pourquoi tu as encore acheté un jouet inutile ? » fit le Français bougon._

_« Allume. » La caméra réussit à filmer une ombre. Camus s'était retourné pour allumer la lampe de chevet. La mire n'était pas bien réglé et l'image était trouble il eut un temps d'attente et Milo du régler car doucement on aperçut Camus les cheveux en bataille, les traits fatigués. « Ah ! ça y est. Je te vois. »_

_« Tu as besoin d'une caméra maintenant pour me voir. » Camus se rallongea dans le lit et sembla se rendormir. Milo continua à filmer son amant. Camus ouvrit un œil poussa un grognement et remonta la couverture jusqu'en haut ne laissant dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux. Une main apparut et tenta de faire redescendre la couverture. « Laisse-moi dormir. » grogna Camus. _

_« Je te laisse dormir. Je bouge pas. Je parle pas. »_

_« Arrête de me filmer. »_

_« Non. Je vais te filmer pendant que tu dors. Je vais te filmer pendant que tu manges. Je vais te filmer pendant que tu prends un bain . . . »_

_Camus se releva d'un bond. « Hors de question. Ça va pas. » Le Français attrapa la caméra et tenta de l'arracher des mains de son amant._

_« Arrête tu vas la casser. »_

_« C'est ce que je veux. » La caméra bougea dans tout les sens, on aperçut des mains, un torse, des pieds. Impossible de dire à qui appartenait quoi. « Lâche ou je te transforme en igloo. »_

_« Camus. » supplia le scorpion. _

_La caméra tourna sur elle même. Milo avait du lâcher car on aperçut le visage de Milo inquiet. « Comment on éteint ce truc ? »_

_« Ne la casse pas, je t'en prie. » _

_La caméra s'approcha dangereusement du Grec, Camus devait la tendre. « Alors éteint-la. »_

_La caméra se tourna de nouveau et Milo cadra de nouveau Camus. « Non. » fit espiègle le Grec. « Je veux des souvenirs. » fit il presque comme un enfant._

_Camus leva les yeux au ciel. « Espèce de gamin. » Le Français se rallongea et Milo du s'allonger à côté de lui car il cadra très près._

_« Laisse-moi te filmer. » supplia Milo. « Tu repars après demain. Comme ça je te garderai avec moi. »_

_« Gamin capricieux, Gamin capricieux, Gamin capri . . . » _

_Milo se redressa d'un bond, la caméra filma le plafond. « Bat toi si t'es un homme. » hurla Milo._

_« . . . cieux, Gamin capricieux. » continua le Français. _

_Milo lâcha la caméra et celle-ci tomba. Heureusement qu'ils étaient sur un lit elle rebondit et filma le flan dénudé de Camus, une jambe passa sur le côté. « Provocateur. » cria Milo._

_« Hum. » fit calmement le Français. « Un gamin capricieux avec un provocateur. Très mauvais feeling. Je te quitte. »_

_« Je te l'interdit. » hurla Milo._

_Camus repoussa doucement le Grec. « Alors éteint cette caméra. » Milo attrapa la caméra et l'écran devint noir. _

Hyoga poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_L'écran resta noir 10 secondes puis de nouveau une image apparut. Image de Camus. Le Français semblait dormir profondément. « Je m'en fou. » murmura une voix. « Je te filmerai quand même. »_

Ils restèrent quelques temps à regarder mais il ne se passait rien. Milo avait filmé son amant dormir pendant plus d'une heure. Shun passa la bande en avance rapide pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. « Voilà. » fit Shun content. « Ce sont juste des souvenirs. Des souvenirs très personnels. » Shun se leva et récupéra la cassette pour la ranger. Il resta devant l'étagère plusieurs minutes. Hyoga c'était assis sur le lit et semblait réfléchir, Ikki avec un petit air gêné semblait réfléchir pour faire des excuses au Russe. « Aaahhh ! » s'extasia Shun en sortant une cassette. « Ça, cela doit être intéressant. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hyoga curieux. Shun ne l'écouta pas et refit le même manège pour pouvoir regarder la cassette.

Deux trous noirs apparurent dans la télé, les 3 spectateurs tournèrent un peu la tête sur le côté pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Les deux trous s'éloignèrent et les spectateurs firent une grimace de dégoût il s'agissait d'un nez.

_« Isaak, arrête de faire des grimaces devant la caméra. » fit la voix de Camus._

_« Maître ? » fit la voix enfantine de Hyoga. « Pourquoi nous filmons l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ? » La caméra elle continuait de filmer les pitreries d'Isaak qui faisait toutes sortes de grimaces. _

_La tête d'Isaak fit un mouvement brusque et cogna contre la caméra qui trembla. C'était sans doute Milo qui venait de donner une tape sur la tête du futur Kraken car on entendit sa voix. « Camus t'a dit d'arrêter tes grimaces. » Isaak fit une dernière grimace qu'il destinait sans doute au Grec et s'éloigna de la caméra. L'écran devint tout blanc. Un blanc immaculé, une plaine de neige. La caméra devait être posée sur un trépied car Camus et Milo arrivèrent dans le champ. « On veut filmer l'entraînement pour voir si vous pourrez assimiler et voir vos propres erreurs. » Hyoga arriva dans le champ également, il semblait chercher à rester près du verseau. Le jeune Russe regarda d'un œil innocent et enfantin la caméra. _

Shun s'approcha de Hyoga lui attrapa le bras. « Ce que tu étais mignon. » murmura t il à son amant.

Hyoga répondit par un sourire. « Je n'en aie aucun souvenir. » expliqua le Russe.

_« Maître ? Elle enregistre là ? »_

_« Oui. Quand la lumière rouge clignote c'est que cela filme. » répondit Camus. _

_Hyoga eut un petit sourire pour la caméra et fit un petit signe de la main. « Coucou, je m'appelle Hyoga. »_

Ikki éclata de rire et Shun pouffa. Hyoga préféra garder un air faussement hautain.

_Milo s'approcha et sourit au jeune Russe. « Hyoga, il y a que nous qui allons regarder cette cassette. »_

_« Ah oui. » réalisa Hyoga. Le jeune Russe tourna la tête et voyant que Camus s'était éloigné, il s'éloigna pour retourner près de son maître. Camus avait une sorte de canne et traçait un sillon dans la neige. Il dessina une forme ovale d'assez grande taille et Milo attrapa la caméra pour l'éloigner pour que la caméra puisse tout filmer._

_« Bon aujourd'hui on va tester votre vitesse . . . Isaak !! » appela Camus d'une voix presque lasse. « Arrête de te disperser. Concentre-toi un peu. »_

_« Je suis prêt, Maître. » répondit le jeune Finlandais en arrivant en courant dans le champ de la caméra._

_« Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? » Isaak se mit à réfléchir et Hyoga leva la main pour répondre._

_« Bon, je recommence. Isaak il n'y a pas que la force qui compte. Aujourd'hui on va tester votre vitesse. »_

_« On va faire une course. » dit tout content Isaak il donna un coup de coude à Hyoga. « Je te laisse 10 secondes d'avances. »_

_« Isaak !! » rappela à l'ordre le Français. « Tu es plus rapide que Hyoga en course c'est exacte mais dans cet exercice là, tu vas devoir faire appel à ta vitesse d'esprit pour assimiler une situation et t'en échapper. Et vous n'allez pas vous affronter. Vous allez devoir essayer de travailler ensemble. » _

_Isaak et Hyoga écarquillèrent les yeux. « On va devoir se battre contre vous, Maître ? » demanda un peu inquiet Isaak. _

_« Contre nous. » coupa Milo. Les deux enfants commencèrent à paniquer._

_« J'explique les règles. » fit de son ton professoral Camus. « Vous allez entrer dans la forme que j'ai tracé. Interdiction d'en sortir. Milo sera dans la forme avec vous. Vous devrez éviter le plus possible ses coups. Moi je serai en dehors du cercle si vous sortez ne serait ce d'un millimètre je vous repousserai à l'intérieur. »_

_« Mais c'est pas juste. » cria Isaak. « Vous allez 3 milliards de fois plus vite que nous. »_

_« En plus, Maître. » dit timidement Hyoga. « Vous nous avez dit que le scorpion était le plus rapide des 12. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions utiliser toute notre vitesse. Milo et moi resterons à peu près à votre niveau. »_

_« De plus. » fit gaiement le scorpion. « La caméra ne pourrait pas filmer un mouvement à la vitesse de la lumière. » Milo se mit dans la forme tracée par Camus. « On va commencer simple. Essayez simplement d'éviter mes coups sans sortir du cercle. » Les deux enfants rentrèrent dans la forme et se mirent en positions. Deux secondes, ils purent tenir debout deux secondes. Milo fonça vers eux juste les mains en avant les deux enfants s'écroulèrent par terre à plusieurs mètres en dehors du cercle._

_« Aïe. T'es fout. » hurla Issak en se relevant. « Le maître a dit . . . »_

_« Isaak ! » fit d'une voix froide Camus. « Si tu ne peux même pas anticipée une attaque à cette vitesse tu seras mort avant même d'avoir enfilé ton armure. »_

_« On va essayer autre chose Camus si tu veux bien. » fit le scorpion. Camus acquiesça doucement de la tête montrant son accord pour modifier l'entraînement. « Hyoga va faire équipe avec m . . . » Milo voyant que le jeune Russe s'était remis instinctivement près du Français rectifia. « Hyoga va faire équipe avec Camus et Isaak avec moi. » Milo attrapa le bâton dont c'était servit Camus pour tracer la forme et en créa une identique parallèle mais ce superposant. « Ça, c'est notre territoire. » commença Milo en montrant un côté. « Ça, c'est votre territoire. » en désignant l'autre côté. « Et ça, c'est la zone neutre. » en désignant l'endroit ou des cercles se superposaient. Chaque équipe doit essayer d'entrer dans la zone de l'équipe adversaire tout en protégeant son propre camp de l'intrusion. » Milo se tourna vers Isaak. « Attention Isaak. Tu peux compter sur moi, mais l'inverse doit être aussi. Tout ne doit pas reposer sur mes épaules. »_

_« Ok. » fit gaiement le futur Kraken en allant vers sa zone. _

_Camus attrapa délicatement la main du jeune Russe et ils s'éloignèrent. Camus parla doucement à Hyoga sûrement lui parlant d'une stratégie. L'enfant semblait vouloir boire les paroles du maître. « Nous sommes prêts. » fit Camus en se tournant vers ses adversaires. _

_« On va vous mettre la pâtée. » fit en rigolant Isaak. « Milo est le plus rapide et moi je suis plus fort que Hyoga. » _

_Milo donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Isaak. « Ne crie pas victoire aussi vite, Isaak. Je n'ai jamais vaincu Camus lorsqu'il était dans son élément. »_

_« Mais tu l'as déjà vaincu quand même. » dit sûr de lui Isaak. _

_« Hum quelques fois. » dit Milo l'air pensif. « Quand la chaleur du climat méditerranéen le terrassait. » Isaak ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. « Un conseil. Camus ne laisse jamais rien au hasard même si tu crois avoir esquivé un de ses coups ou réussit à le bloquer vérifie toujours qu'il n'a pas une autre idée derrière la tête. »_

_« Ne pas foncer tête baissée. » récita Isaak. « Camus dit toujours ça. »_

_« Hum, hum. On va voir si tu sais l'appliquer. » répondit simplement le scorpion. « As-tu une stratégie ? »_

_Isaak observa un instant Camus et Hyoga qui était dans leur zone l'un à côté de l'autre. « Je me met dans la zone neutre, toi tu restes dans notre zone. Tu envoies plein d'aiguilles écarlates à Camus, pour qu'il soit occupé à les éviter, moi je bloque Hyoga avec un cercle de glace et je me faufile dans leur zone. »_

_« Pas mal. » félicita Milo. « Pas sûr que cela marche contre Camus mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Si cela ne marche pas j'essaierai de bloquer Camus avec la restriction du scorpion . . . » Isaak poussa un cri de joie. « . . . mais attention, je ne sais même pas si cela te laissera deux secondes. Camus est le seul à avoir trouvé une parade pour cette attaque. »_

_« On va s'éclater. » cria en rigolant Isaak. Le jeune Finlandais alla jusqu'à la zone neutre. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Camus se mettre à côté de lui dans la zone. _

_« Trois . . . Deux . . . » commença à décompter Camus. « Un . . . Zé . . .» Camus ne fini pas, Milo lui envoya deux aiguilles écarlates à une vitesse impressionnante. Le Français ne les évita que de justesse. Isaak se concentra et tenta d'envoyer le cercle de glace à Hyoga mais . . . _

Shun, Hyoga et Ikki devant la télé écarquillèrent les yeux.

_Le jeune Russe avant de recevoir le cercle de glace avait réussit à lever le bras concentrant son cosmos dans sa main. Le fait que Hyoga soit bloqué par le cercle de glace n'avait aucune importance il lança son attaque. Hyoga se fit soulever par sa propre attaque et un immense cercueil de glace recouvrit la totalité de la zone dépassant même légèrement sur la zone neutre. Hyoga à l'intérieur. Le futur Cygne les yeux fermés, le bras levé et le corps légèrement cambré semblait comme mort. _

Hyoga se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du poste. « Je savais faire le cercueil de glace ? » hurla t il à l'écran.

_« C'est pas juste. » hurla Issak comme s'il répondait au Hyoga adulte. Le jeune Finlandais s'écroula par terre les jambes sous lui. « C'est la seule attaque qu'il maîtrise mieux que moi. »_

_Milo éclata de rire et s'approcha tranquillement de la zone neutre. « Bon bah je crois qu'on a perdu. Même si on arrivait à empêcher Camus de venir dans notre zone on aurait aucun moyen d'aller dans la leur. » Milo s'approcha du cercueil de glace et tapota doucement la paroi. « Toujours aussi parfait son cercueil de glace. » dit il doucement. Il se tourna vers Camus. « Il tient combien de temps maintenant en hibernation ? »_

_Camus s'approcha lui aussi doucement et observa le Russe endormit. « Tu ne me croirais pas. »_

_Isaak se releva et envoya un poing rageur dans le cercueil de glace. « Il va pas rester là dedans ? » grogna Isaak._

_Camus se tourna vers Milo et le fixa intensément. « La dernière fois, je l'ai sortit au bout de trois semaines mais il aurait peut-être put tenir plus longtemps. »_

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent Hyoga et Shun tout les deux le nez presque collé sur la télé.

Ikki resté sur le canapé croisa les bras et eut un petit sourire. « Tu ne risquais absolument rien. » dit il en secouant doucement la tête. « Quels idiots on a été. Camus n'avait pas du tout mis ta vie en danger lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. »

_« Maître ! Sortez le de là. » fit Isaak presque suppliant. « Je déteste le voir là dedans. On dirait qu'il est mort. » Isaak baissa la tête. « On sent même pas son cosmos et les battements de son cœur sont tellement lents. »_

_Camus s'éloigna légèrement et fit face au cercueil de glace. Tout le monde crut qu'il allait ouvrir le cercueil de glace mais Camus se contenta de fixer Isaak très concentré. « Si tu veux vraiment qu'il en sorte. A toi de le faire sortir. »_

_« Mais maître . . . C'est impossible. » répondit dubitatif Isaak. _

_« Comment je fais moi ? Hyoga ne sortira pas de là temps que tu ne trouveras pas la solution. Trouve une solution, libère Hyoga. » Camus fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. « Tu te concentreras à ça à partir de maintenant. Tu as un peu plus de trois semaines avant que la vie de Hyoga soit en danger. »_

_Milo prit un pas rapide pour rejoindre le verseau. La caméra continua à filmer Isaak qui jetait des regards inquiets au cercueil de glace. On se mit à entendre les voix de Milo et Camus hors champ. « Je suis parano où tu avais prévu ce coup là. » fit doucement le scorpion._

_« Isaak est le plus puissant mais c'est Hyoga qui s'approche le plus du zéro absolu. » expliqua le Français. « C'est un très bon entraînement. Cela renforcera les défenses de Hyoga et Isaak devra faire descendre la température de son cosmos. »_

_« Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? »_

_« Quand on veut, on peut. Isaak dit tout le temps à Hyoga qu'il veut le protéger. Il devra aller jusqu'au bout, on va voir quels sacrifices Isaak est prêt à faire pour protéger Hyoga. »_

Hyoga s'écroula par terre et se mit à pleurer. « Au bout, il est allé jusqu'au bout. » Shun s'accroupit et tenta de réconforter son amant.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun poussa tout doucement la porte de la chambre des enfants. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour placer la chambre dans la pénombre. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit ou dormait profondément Camus et Milo. Il fit un petit sourire et tourna les talons. C'était environ l'heure à laquelle ils se réveillaient mais Shun les laissaient faire leur sieste tant qu'ils en avaient envie. Il ne les réveillait lui même que très rarement. Un bruit de froissement de vêtement attira Shun, il reprit la direction du lit. Tout doucement Camus se frottait les yeux. Le sourire d'Andromède s'agrandit, il adorait ses deux anges. Il tendit à Camus le biberon pleins de chocolat au lait chaud qu'il tenait dans les mains. Camus agrippa le biberon et l'engouffra immédiatement dans sa bouche. Shun se pencha et prit Camus doucement dans ses bras. Il quitta silencieusement la chambre avec le petit Français dans ses bras. Camus était souvent le premier réveillé mais c'était surtout du au fait qu'il s'endormait plus facilement que Milo.

Shun prit directement la direction de la salle de bain. Il allongea délicatement Camus sur la table à langer et commença à le changer. « Alors petit prince ? Tu as bien dormit ? » Camus lâcha la tétine du biberon et ouvrit en grand la bouche. Shun eut une seconde de surprise croyant que le petit Français allait répondre mais Camus se contenta de pousser un grand bâillement. Shun eut un petit rire et se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur la joue du petit verseau qui avait déjà reprit en bouche son biberon.

« Tu as fait des jolis rêves ? » continua à demander Shun. Camus secoua doucement la tête négativement. « Oh tu n'as pas fait de jolis rêves. » fit Shun en prenant un petit air triste. « Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars quand même ? » Camus fit de nouveau non de la tête. « Ah, alors ce fut une sieste sans rêves. »

Camus se mit à téter distraitement son biberon de temps en temps il lui jetait des petits regards. Camus avait l'esprit plus vif d'habitude, Shun soupçonna que le petit Français n'était pas encore très bien réveillé. Shun se pencha sur le ventre fin et fit deux gros bisous bruyants, généralement cela mettait Camus de bonne humeur. Un petit rire cristallin retentit. Shun remonta un peu et fit un gros bisou bruyant sur sa joue, Camus toujours la tétine du biberon dans la bouche lui fit un grand sourire.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait avec Camus, Shun se mit à faire le papa gâteux. « Pa . . . pa . . . Pa . . . pa . . . Essaye petit ange. » Camus pour toute réponse eut un petit rire. Shun fronça les sourcils. « J'ai l'air d'un idiot hein ? »

Shun laissa une seconde Camus seul, il s'était juste retourné. Il revint avec un habit dans les mains. « Comme ce matin d'accord ? On remet la salopette bleue avec les nuages. »

Camus lâcha la tétine deux secondes. « Hi. »

A l'intonation Shun sut que cela voulait dire oui. Il commença à enfiler le vêtement. Il regarda inquiet Camus, le petit Français avait de tout petits yeux comme s'il était épuisé. « Camus ?! » appela doucement Shun. « Petit prince ? Tu es fatigué ? » Le petit Français ne réagit pas à sa voix. Il tétait avec une lenteur inquiétante son biberon la tête tournée vers la direction de la porte. Même s'il n'avait pas fini de l'habiller Shun redressa légèrement Camus l'asseyant. Dans la manœuvre le biberon échappa des mains de Camus et tomba par terre. « Oh pardon petit prince. » s'empressa de dire Shun s'attendant à un petit cri et un chouinement du petit verseau. « Je te le ramasse tout de suite. » Shun allait se baisser mais il prit peur en sentant que Camus ne tenait pas tout seul assis. Il jeta un regard inquiet au petit Français qui la tête penchée dangereusement vers l'arrière semblait être dans les pommes.

« Camus !! Mon bébé ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Shun prit doucement Camus contre lui et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. « Camus !! Tu fais peur à Papa. » dit un peu fort Shun qui marchait précipitamment vers . . . Où est ce qu'il allait ? Shun fit demi-tour. Il était seul à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Milo seul, même s'il dormait. Il alla dans le salon et posa délicatement Camus endormit ou évanoui il ne savait pas trop sur le canapé et le secoua légèrement. « Camus !! Tu dois te réveiller mon bébé. Tu fais peur à Papa. » Il ne se passait rien Camus semblait toujours dans les vapes. « Camus, pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? Tu me fais peur. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu secoues Camus comme un prunier ? » Shun poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna pour voir son frère penché sur eux l'air très étonné. « Il n'a pas fini sa sieste ? »

« Nissan !! Petit prince s'est évanoui. » répondit Shun au bord de la panique.

Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Evanoui ? » Le phénix se pencha légèrement et posa sa grande main sur le torse du petit verseau et doucement le remua. « Hé ho ! » Aucune réaction de la part du petit Français. Ikki fronça un peu plus les sourcils et attrapa Camus inerte aussi détendu qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il prit l'enfant contre lui et le manipula quelques secondes sans que le petit verseau ne se réveille. « Bon, panique pas Shun. Il respire et j'entends les battements de son cœur. »

« Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? »

« Eh bien . . . Je ne sais pas. » fit Ikki manipulant toujours l'enfant inconscient. « Il est peut-être très fatigué. »

« Mais il sort de sa sieste. »

« Hum. » répondit Ikki fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Le phénix quitta le salon et claqua la porte derrière lui. Shun avait commencé à le suivre mais se figea quand son frère lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Nissan ? »

Le phénix ne répondit pas et d'un coup . . . « Hi. » Shun paniqué se précipita vers la porte, c'était un petit cri de peur de la part du petit verseau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, un peu plus et il aurait arraché la porte. Ikki derrière, lui tendait Camus, bien vivant, bien réveillé qui gigotait.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » hurla Shun en s'empressant de reprendre le petit Français dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai juste réveillé. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. »

« Je ne lui ait pas fait mal. Son cri était parce qu'il a eut peur en se réveillant dans mes bras. »

« Si tu t'es caché c'est que tu savais que je n'aimerai pas ce que tu allais lui faire. »

« Shun, Camus n'est pas en sucre. Je l'ai juste pincé pour qu'il ait une réaction. »

Camus maintenant bien réveillé gigotait avec vigueur dans les bras de Shun. « Hi. » Andromède déposa l'enfant à ses pieds qui trottina vers Ikki, passa entre ses jambes et prit la direction de la cuisine. « Hi ? »

« Bah tu vois. Il n'a rien, maintenant il est bien réveillé et il a faim on dirait. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun descendit lentement les marches, Camus dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de descendre que Hyoga se jeta sur lui. « Il faut que tu vois ça. »

Shun ne bougea pas d'un poil. « Hyoga, je m'inquiète. »

« De quoi ? » fit le Russe en retournant près de la télé et rembobinant la cassette.

« Camus a des évanouissements. Il a l'air bien et d'un coup il semble très fatigué, il s'endort et impossible de le réveiller. »

Ikki arriva derrière lui le fit avancer jusque dans la pièce et passa sur le côté. « Il a juste eut une petite crise de fatigue. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Shun. »

Hyoga lui jeta un petit regard Shun abandonna. Les deux hommes ne s'inquiéteraient pas, du moins pour l'instant. Il décida de garder toujours un œil sur Camus dorénavant, s'il recommençait il l'emmènerait chez le pédiatre. Ikki s'installa sur le canapé avec un grand saladier de pop-corn. Hyoga se mit juste à côté de lui et plongea sa main dans le saladier. Les deux hommes semblaient être obnubilés par cette télé en ce moment, délaissant un peu tout le reste.

'Milo !!' appela mentalement le Russe. Une aura dorée apparut, le petit scorpion se matérialisa directement dans les bras de Hyoga. « Tu veux voir à quoi tu ressembleras quand tu seras plus grand ? »

« Papa Hyouga ? » demanda le petit Grec.

« Tu voudrais me ressembler, petit chenapan ? » demanda Hyoga et passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Vi. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Et donc tu vois je me demande comment ils faisaient ? » fit Hyoga faisant les 100 pas dans la chambre des enfants.

« Hum oui. » répondit distraitement Shun.

Hyoga arrêta son manège et regarda Shun occupé avec les deux bébés. « Oui, toi tu peux comprendre ça. Tu ne m'en veux absolument pas que j'aie couché avec June. »

« Oui tu as raison. » répondit encore plus distraitement Andromède.

« SHUUUNN !!! » hurla Hyoga. Le Japonais et les enfants sursautèrent et Camus poussa son petit cri de surprise. « Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais si. » fit Shun conciliant. « Mais je m'occupe en même temps des petits. »

« Tu ne t'occupes pas des petits. Tu fais des papouilles à Camus. »

« Et alors ? Il adore ça. »

« C'est surtout toi qui adore ça. » Hyoga croisa les bras sur son torse. « D'accord de quoi est ce que je parlai ? »

« De la cheminée qui est dans l'appartement de Milo. » dit Shun sûr de lui car il avait quand même écouté le début de la conversation.

« Et ensuite ? »

Shun tendit le petit verseau au Russe pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. « Oh je sais plus. C'est si important que ça ? »

Hyoga prit le petit Français dans ses bras mais s'énerva. « Il faut les deux cosmos pour ouvrit cette cheminée. Comment Milo faisait pour l'ouvrir quand Camus était absent ? »

« J'en sais rien moi. » fit Shun avec le petit scorpion dans les bras. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous crier dessus. »

« Pas crier. » insista Milo.

« Voilà. Ecoute les petits anges. »

« Les petits démons tu veux dire. Ils ont encore renversé entièrement leur caisse à jouet. »

« Oui Milo voulait la voiture qui était tout au fond. »

« Des petites voitures d'Aiolia il y en a partout dans la maison. Il en oublie au moins 3 à chaque fois qu'il vient. »

« Ce n'est pas celle qu'il voulait. » expliqua Shun en quittant la pièce.

« Pas celle qu'il voulait ? Une voiture c'est une voiture. »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Yoya ?! » cria le petit scorpion. Le petit lion trottina et entra dans le placard où se trouvaient déjà Milo et Camus. Les trois enfants restèrent un petit bout de temps dans leur cachette, ne faisant aucuns bruits, les adultes ne s'inquiétèrent pas trop au début. Hyoga fini par entrer dans la chambre des enfants sachant parfaitement que ce genre de silence n'était pas forcement bon signe. Il ouvrit doucement la porte du placard, son but n'était pas d'effrayer les enfants s'ils avaient une occupation.

« C'est pas vrai. » s'exclama le Russe en fronçant les sourcils. « Shun !! Viens voir !! »

« Mais laisse les tranquilles. » fit Andromède en passant la tête par la porte. « Tu sais bien qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises quand ils sont dans leur placard. »

« Pas de bêtises ? Hein ? » répondit Hyoga en ouvrant un peu plus la porte du placard et montrant du doigt les enfants. Shun s'approcha un peu plus pour voir et éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Shun. » fit Hyoga essayant de calmer l'hilarité de son amant.

« Oh si. » répondit Andromède en s'essuyant les coins des yeux. Le Japonais regarda encore un peu plus attentivement les enfants et rit de nouveau. Il s'accroupit doucement. « J'avais dit non les anges. » dit il mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincant puisqu'il il riait encore. « Comment vous avez fait ? »

« Je vais chercher de quoi les débarbouiller. »

Shun resta près des enfants, il avait fini de rire mais avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Les trois enfants étaient positionnés en cercle au milieu d'eux un pot de nutella. Ils avaient tous les trois le visage et les mains barbouillés de pâte à tartiner. Milo sortait inlassablement sa langue essayant de manger tout le chocolat qu'il avait autour de la bouche. Camus semblait être le plus propre mais c'est parce qu'il se léchait inlassablement les doigts pour retirer le chocolat. Aiolia s'essuyait les mains sur son tee-shirt avant de les replonger dans le pot pour récupérer à nouveau du chocolat. « J'avais promis de vous faire des tartines pour le dessert. » expliqua Shun en retirant le pot et cherchant partout le couvercle.

La réaction des enfants fut assez étonnante. Camus se mit à pousser ses petits cris, Aiolia tendait les bras désespérément croyant réellement que Shun allait lui rendre le pot et Milo se mit crier « 'core, 'core. » inlassablement.

« Non, c'est fini. » fit d'une voix ferme le Japonais. « Vous allez avoir mal au ventre. Et vous n'aurez plus faim pour le dîner. »

« 'core, 'core, Papa Shoun. »

« Milo j'ai dit non tout à l'heure et je redis non maintenant. »

Hyoga arriva, attrapa le petit verseau et se mit à lui débarbouiller le visage. Camus qui s'était arrêté de pousser les petits cris repris de plus bel essayant de retirer le gant sur son visage. Le Russe arrêta assez rapidement même si le visage du petit Français n'était pas nickel. Il ne voulait pas que Camus se mette à pleurer. Puis le Russe se mit en tête de lui laver les mains. Camus se débattit encore un peu puis d'un coup il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Hyoga et se mit à regarder dans le vide. Hyoga ne réagit pas et Shun occupé à débarbouiller Aiolia avec une petite serviette humide que lui avait apportée son amant n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tiens, Camus a l'air fatigué. » dit Hyoga constatant simplement que l'enfant ne se débattait plus.

Shun se crispa et se retourna d'un bond. Il arracha le petit verseau des bras du Russe. C'était les mêmes symptômes. Camus semblait épuisé et ne réagissait pas à leur voix ou à ce qu'on lui faisait. « Petit prince ?! Oh non ! » Shun se remettait à paniquer. « Petit prince ? Dis quelque chose. »

« Mais Shun il ne parle pas. » dit Hyoga estomaqué ne comprenant pas la réaction du Japonais.

« C'est ce que j'essayai de t'expliquer l'autre fois. Camus fait des crises bizarres. » Camus s'endormit d'un coup dans les bras d'Andromède. « Tu vois ! » cria Shun paniquant pour de bon cette fois. « Il c'est évanoui. Comme l'autre fois. »

« Il est fatigué. » répliqua Hyoga pas inquiet.

Shun jeta un regard noir au Russe, posa Camus sur son lit et le secoua doucement. « Petit prince. Réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste. » Shun se tourna d'un coup hurlant presque « Tu vois ? Regarde il n'a même pas son pouce en bouche. Il ne dort pas sans son pouce d'habitude. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	10. Crises de bébé et découvertes

« Bonjour Monsieur Kido. Bonjour Camus. »

« Hi. »

« Bonjour docteur. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Ma secrétaire m'a dit que c'était assez urgent. »

« Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien mais . . . »

Le pédiatre eut un sourire rassurant prit Camus qui était dans les bras de Shun et le posa sur la table d'auscultation. « C'est normal de s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qui arrive à Camus ? »

« Il a des sortes d'étranges évanouissements. »

« Il a des pertes d'équilibre ? »

« Euh je ne crois pas non. En fait, tout va bien et puis sans raison d'un coup il a un air très fatigué. Il ne réagit plus à nos voix ou à ce qu'on lui fait et il s'endort d'un coup. »

« Hum hum. » Le pédiatre déshabilla légèrement le petit verseau, le mettant en tee-shirt. « Il est drôlement bien couvert. » constata le pédiatre voyant que Camus avait un pull, une chemise chaude et un tee-shirt épais.

« Il est frileux. » répondit Shun en se tortillant les mains.

Le docteur repartit vers les évanouissements de Camus. « Et il ne réagit à vraiment aucun stimuli quand il fait ses crises ? »

« Euh et bien la première fois que c'est arrivé. On ne savait pas quoi faire alors mon frère l'a pincé et il s'est réveillé. »

Le médecin prit son stéthoscope, chauffa le bout et le glissa sous le tee-shirt de Camus, écoutant les palpitations du petit cœur. « Il a fait combien de crises ? » demanda t il après avoir vérifié les pulsations.

« 2 euh 3. Il c'est évanoui deux fois, mais les sortes de moments où il ne réagit plus il l'a fait d'autres fois sans s'évanouir. »

« D'accord. » L'homme prit doucement le petit Français dans ses bras. « Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? » Shun s'exécuta inquiet. Le pédiatre lui mit Camus dans les bras et le cala parfaitement, faisant reposer la tête de l'enfant sur son torse. Il fit mettre les mains de Shun sur la nuque et le dos du petit verseau. « Tenez le bien contre vous comme ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse bouger. »

« Hi ? »

Le pédiatre eut un sourire rassurant pour Camus et dégagea les bras que le petit Français avait recroquevillé entre lui et le torse de Shun. « Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Camus. Tu ne risques rien. Il y a ton papa. » Camus se frotta les yeux avec ses petits poings. « Fatigué comme ça ? » demanda le médecin.

« Euh non, là c'est parce que je l'ai réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude pour venir vous voir. »

« Oui, je vois. Les enfants n'aiment pas trop qu'on casse leur rythme, surtout à cet âge. » Le pédiatre reprit son stéthoscope et écouta les poumons de l'enfant. « Il n'y a rien d'anormal mais les symptômes que vous me décrivez ne me rassure pas. Bon ! »

Le pédiatre partit vers une étagère et commença à prendre plusieurs objets. Shun le regarda faire inquiet. Lui qui avait espéré qu'il le rassurerait, qu'il lui dirait que ce n'était rien, que Camus était en parfaite santé et que Shun se faisait des films. Le médecin passa dans le dos de Shun. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Andromède sentit Camus frissonner, il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que le pédiatre tenait un des bras du petit verseau. « Qu'est ce que vous . . . »

Le pédiatre posa un doigt sur sa joue et l'obligea à regarder devant lui. « Il ne faut pas que Camus puisse bouger. » dit il simplement. Shun resserra doucement son étreinte sur le petit Français. « Qu'est ce qu'il a mangé au petit déjeuner ? »

« Un biberon plein de chocolat au lait, deux petites tartines de pain avec du nutella dessus. Il adore ça, Milo aussi. Je suis obligé de cacher le pot. L'autre fois je l'ai oublié sur la table, ils sont allés le chiper et ils en ont mit partout. »

« Hi ! » Camus gigota comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir, Shun le tenait doucement et fermement. Le médecin avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge.

« C'est presque fini Camus. » dit le médecin d'une voix douce.

« Et il a mangé une petite compote. Enfin manger, c'est un grand mot. Il a voulu manger tout seul, alors bien sur il y en avait partout. »

« C'est fini, Camus. » Le médecin s'éloigna légèrement et tendit un gâteau au petit Français. « Tiens un cookie. Et comme tu as été courageux je vais te mettre un beau pansement. Tu le veux de quelle couleur ? » Shun tourna la tête et fut prit d'un léger vertige, le médecin tenait un petit coton dans le creux du bras de Camus. Il lui avait prit du sang. Camus lui maintenant que c'était fini avait l'air de s'en moquer, il attrapa le cookie et le mangea avec gourmandise. « Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse des analyses rapidement mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. » Le médecin posa un petit pansement bleu fluo. « Vous ferez attention qu'il ne gratte pas sinon cela saignera abondamment. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai les résultats. » Le pédiatre vérifia que Camus mangeait bien son gâteau. « Et s'il refait un évanouissement appelez moi. »

« Il faut le laisser inconscient ou il faut le réveiller ? »

« Non, non, réveillez le. Le mieux c'est que quand vous voyez qu'il part, qu'il ne réagit plus, de tenter de le garder éveillez. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Parlez lui, jouez avec, n'importe quoi qui peut le garder éveillé. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Papa Shoun !! Camous dodo. » cria le petit scorpion du séjour. Shina, Hyoga et Ikki qui étaient dans la cuisine avec Shun lui jetèrent un regard dubitatif.

« C'est pas vrai. » fini par dire le Russe. « Tu as dressé Milo pour qu'il reconnaisse les crises de Camus. »

« Mais non. » s'empressa de répondre Andromède qui se dépêcha de prendre la direction du séjour. « J'ai juste demandé à Milo de me prévenir s'il voyait Camus fatigué. » Andromède poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les enfants. Ils étaient dans un coin apparemment leur activité avait était de construire une tour en lego. Camus s'était légèrement recroquevillé et suçait lentement son pouce. « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste parce que l'heure de la sieste approche. » Le Japonais fut d'autant plus rassuré quand Camus releva la tête et tendit sa main libre vers lui. Dans les crises de Camus le facteur le plus marquant et celui qui terrifiait le plus Shun était ce manque de réaction quand on lui parlait. « On va à la sieste petit prince ? » demanda Andromède en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Hi. »

« Tu sais j'y pense que maintenant mais . . . » commença Shina. « Tu as regardé l'ancien dossier médical de Camus ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Camus avait des problèmes de santé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas fait attention mais jeter un coup d'œil ne coûte rien. Il avait peut-être la même chose dans son ancienne vie. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun s'était assis près du lit ou faisait paisiblement leur sieste les bébés. Hyoga passa la tête par la porte. « Alors ? » murmura le Russe.

« Rien. » répondit Shun. « Camus n'avait pas de problèmes de santé. Il s'est brisé deux fois le bras gauche dans son enfance pendant les entraînements. Il est revenu assez mal en point d'une mission mais il n'avait rien de brisé. » Hyoga fronça les sourcils essayant de voir s'il avait un tel souvenir dans sa mémoire. « Par contre je sais pourquoi il n'aime pas les haricots verts. »

Hyoga s'approcha. « Tu as découvert ça dans son dossier médical ? » demanda t il dubitatif.

Shun sourit. « Oui, Camus avait des carences en fer. Le médecin avait conseillé à Camus de manger des Haricots verts et des Epinards au moins quatre fois par semaine. S'il n'aimait déjà pas trop ça au départ et que pendant 20 ans il c'est forcé à en manger c'est normal que maintenant il recrache à chaque fois. »

« Ah oui !! » s'exclama Hyoga. « Je me disais aussi. » Sans s'en rendre compte Hyoga avait élevé la voix. Shun se releva d'un bond et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Russe. Les deux amants sans bouger jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiets aux deux bébés endormis. Milo gigota et Camus poussa un petit soupir mais aucun des deux enfants ne se réveilla. « Pardon. » se remit à chuchoter Hyoga. « Je me rappel qu'on mangeait souvent ce genre de légume. A toutes les sauces. Issak et moi, on croyait qu'il adorait ça ou alors qu'il voulait nous torturer. Il donnait toujours des excuses, qu'à notre âge il fallait manger équilibré, etc. »

Shun eut un petit rire. « Il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à ce forcé à manger ça. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Allo ? Monsieur Kido ? »

« Oui, docteur. J'ai peut-être trouvé. Le père de Camus avait des . . . »

« Crises d'anémies. » coupa le médecin. « Ce sont des crises d'anémies que fait Camus. Il a certaines carences . . . en fer principalement. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Hum, un peu mais nous allons immédiatement régler tout ça. Vous allez commencer à lui faire manger un peu tous les jours des épinards ou des haricots verts. »

Shun poussa un petit bruit plaintif. « Il n'aime pas ça. » fit suppliant Andromède détestant forcer son bébé.

« Monsieur Kido, dans un premier temps nous devons essayer de palier ses carences de manière naturelle. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, comprenez que je serais obligé de donner un traitement à Camus. Et dans le pire des cas, lui faire des piqûres toutes les semaines. » Shun poussa un nouveau bruit plaintif. « Peut-être qu'une simple modification de son alimentation réglera le problème. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi que ce serait le mieux ? »

Le médecin fit une pause. Shun comprit qu'il attendrait que lui acquiesce. « Oui. » fit doucement Shun en baissant la tête.

« S'il n'aime vraiment pas ça, ajoutez des choses pour cacher le goût. Du ketchup, de la crème fraîche. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Monsieur Kido, Camus ne va pas arrêter de vous aimer parce que vous le forcez à manger quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas un bébé très difficile vous savez. » répondit Shun. « Il mange presque de tout mais c'est vrai que ces deux légumes impossible de les lui faire avaler. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Camus se forcera à manger pour vous faire plaisir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Oh Camus non. » Pour la centième fois Camus recrachait ce qu'on lui avait mit dans la bouche. Shun avait tout essayé pour cacher le goût mais que ce soit des haricots verts ou des épinards, il recrachait. Shun se baissa, ramassa le petit tas vert et essuya avec une éponge. Il poussa un grand soupir alors qu'il allait rincer le tout à l'évier. Comment faire ? Une fois fini il se tourna vers Camus. Le petit Français était sur sa chaise haute et le regardait mécontent et étonné. Cela faisait longtemps que Milo avait fini de manger. Le petit scorpion était parti au salon jouer et Camus était resté tout seul dans la cuisine sur sa chaise haute. « Camus ! Il faut que tu manges. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas. Mais tu es malade, c'est le docteur qui a dit qu'il fallait que tu manges des épinards. » Camus secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne poussa même pas son petit cri. C'était un 'non' catégorique. « Alors tu es puni. » répondit Shun à contre cœur. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. « C'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste. Je vais retirer l'assiette et la mettre au frigo. Et pour le quatre heure, je te la ressortirai. Pendant que Milo mangera ses tartines de nutella et son biberon de chocolat. Toi tu devras manger tes épinards. »

Camus fit un geste qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Shun eut presque envie de rire. Le petit verseau essayait d'imiter l'attitude mécontente du petit Grec. En même temps Shun eut envie de pleurer, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Camus allait refuser jusqu'à ce que ce soit Shun qui cède. Le petit prince allait se battre contre ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice à son égard. « Milo a entièrement mangé tout ses épinards. Tu dois faire pareil. » Nouveau mouvement de tête de Camus. « Et qu'est ce que va dire Hyoga hein ? » Shun ne savait plus quel moyen utilisé. « Si je dis à Hyoga que tu as été un méchant garçon. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux, un petit bout de langue rose était sortit légèrement. Le petit prince venait de lui tirer la langue. « Tu veux vraiment que je te punisse alors ? » Shun retira l'assiette de devant Camus alla la mettre dans le frigo. C'était pour le bien de Camus qu'il faisait ça. Il attrapa Camus et se dirigea vers la chambre mit Camus dans le lit pour bébé. « Tu fais la sieste tout seul. Tu es puni. Milo fera dodo avec moi sur le canapé. » Il avait retiré les chaussures et le pantalon pour que le petit Français puisse dormir confortablement. Il essaya d'allonger Camus mais celui-ci se dégagea et se campa sur ses jambes. Shun eut un bref instant un regard triste, il adorait border ses bébés. Leur faire un petit bisou avant qu'ils s'endorment. Aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas avec Camus. « Très bien. Bonne nuit, Camus. » Shun quitta la pièce et contrairement à d'habitude au lieu de laisser la porte entrouverte, il la ferma. Il eut un silence pendant quelques temps. Camus n'avait pas du comprendre toute l'implication de ses mots. Shun eut le temps de rejoindre Milo qui jouait dans le salon et de s'asseoir près de lui par terre.

Puis d'un coup le cri strident. « !!!!!!!!!! »

« Boom ? » demanda Milo.

« Non Milo, Camus est puni. » Le petit scorpion lui jeta un regard bizarre comme si sa phrase ne voulait rien dire.

« Pas crier Camous. » fit le petit scorpion en ce mettant sur ses jambes et prenant la direction de la sortie du salon pour rejoindre son ami.

Shun le stoppa de suite en l'attrapant par la taille et le calant contre lui. Shun était vraiment triste d'avoir du punir Camus. Et les cris déchirants que poussait le petit prince lui fendaient le cœur. Milo se débattait dans ses bras. Il voulait vraiment rejoindre Camus pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Shun déposa un bisou sur le front de son petit chenapan. « Non Milo, Camus est vraiment puni. »

Il se passa bien 20 minutes, à part pour reprendre son souffle les cris de Camus ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Shun était au bord de la crise de nerf et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le petit scorpion qui se débattait de plus en plus fort.

Une dizaine de personne arriva dans le salon, regardant ahuri Shun assis sur le canapé essayant toujours de retenir Milo. « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » hurla Ikki pour se faire entendre. Shaka dans ses bras semblait attendre un peu de calme pour s'endormir. « Les hurlements de Camus s'entendent jusqu'au temple de Mu. »

« J'ai puni Camus. » répondit Andromède.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ikki.

« Il refuse de manger ce que je lui aie fait. Il faut qu'il mange des épinards, sinon il va tomber malade. »

« Faut pas le laisser hurler comme ça. » lui dit Shina. Shaka passa des bras d'Ikki à ceux de la jeune femme.

Ikki se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un coup violent. Les hurlements de Camus cessèrent brusquement. « Alors Camus. » fit d'une voix forte Ikki. « Tu as décidé de manger maintenant ? » Tout le monde était resté dans le salon. « Shina apporte Shaka et Milo dans la cuisine. » Le calme étant revenu dans la maison presque tout le monde s'éclipsa. Shina et Shun tenant les deux enfants firent ce que le phénix avait demandé. Ikki était entrain de faire réchauffer l'assiette de Camus au micro-onde. Il avait installé Camus de nouveau sur la chaise haute. Le petit Français reniflait et tentait d'essuyer ses yeux larmoyants et rouges sur son pull.

Shun s'empressa de déposer Milo sur la deuxième chaise haute et prit un mouchoir en papier. Il alla essuyer le visage et le nez du petit Français. « Je suis désolé mon bébé. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Andromède.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment de le consoler, Shun. » fit Ikki de sa voix grave. Il posa l'assiette devant Camus, prit une petite cuillère et rempli un peu le couvert. Il présenta le tout devant la bouche de Camus. « La punition était méritée Camus. Tu dois manger. On ne le fait pas par plaisir et tu le sais. Jusqu'à maintenant Shun a toujours évité de faire quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas manger. Mais tu dois manger ça. Ce n'est même pas pour ne pas être puni. C'est pour que tu sois en bonne santé et que Shun arrête de s'inquiéter pour toi. » Camus resta les lèvres scellées. Ikki se tourna vers Milo. « Petit chenapan, montre à Camus que toi tu le manges. » Milo ouvrit la bouche et mangea la moitié de la petite cuillère. Camus semblait regarder avec intérêt le petit Grec qui mâchouillait avant d'avaler. Ikki remit la cuillère devant la bouche de Camus. Le petit verseau entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Ikki glisser la nourriture dans sa bouche. Camus fit une petite grimace, mâchouilla lentement. Il porta la main à sa bouche donnant l'impression de vouloir recracher mais il finit par avaler. Shun poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. « On recommence Camus. » fit Ikki en remplissant la petite cuillère.

« Hi. » Camus tendait la main vers la table.

« Bien sûr que tu as droit à ton biberon. » fit Shun en s'empressant de lui donner. Camus récupéra son biberon mais le posa à côté de lui au lieu de boire son jus de fruit. Il tendit de nouveau la main vers la table. « Du ketchup ? » demanda Shun. Camus secoua la tête. « Tu as droit à tout le ketchup que tu veux. »

Shun fit un petit tas sur le bord de l'assiette, Ikki récupéra un peu de Ketchup sur la cuillère et tendit à nouveau. « Maintenant, tu manges. »

« Hi. » Camus tendit de nouveau la main mais cette fois vers Milo.

Ikki fit manger la moitié de la cuillère au petit Grec puis retourna vers Camus. Le petit Français mangea sans histoire. Il fallut un bout de temps pour faire manger convenablement Camus. Shaka était depuis longtemps endormit dans les bras de Shina et Milo luttait contre le sommeil pour manger les moitiés de cuillères. « Bon c'est un peu fastidieux mais il mange. » fini par dire Ikki.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce manège ? » fit Hyoga en voyant son amant jongler entre les deux bébés.

« Euh, tu n'étais pas là hier. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour faire manger Camus. Hier on a réussit avec les épinards. Et là . . . Bah apparemment cela marche aussi avec les haricots verts. »

« Il y a plus simple. » fit Hyoga. Il rapprocha les deux chaises hautes mit le tout dans une seule assiette. Camus n'ayant pas de couverts à proximité attrapa deux haricots verts avec sa main les plongea copieusement dans le Ketchup et tendit le tout à Milo. Le petit Grec croqua la moitié et Camus récupéra sa main pour manger ce qu'il restait.

« Quel con ! Pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ? » s'exclama Shun.

« J'allais te le demander. »

« Ça va comme ça, mon bébé ? » demanda Shun en démêlant un peu les cheveux bleus marines avec ses doigts.

« Hi. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ? » Camus stoppa de manger, il regarda Shun dans les yeux, puis il fit un petit sourire et tendit les lèvres pour un bisou. « Ouf, je suis rassuré. » dit en riant Andromède, tendant sa joue qui se vit recouvrir de ketchup.

Hyoga était repartit, il revint avec une sorte de sphère de la taille d'un ballon de football. « Dis-moi Shun. Toi qui as toujours des intuitions super. Tu penses que cela sert à quoi ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Shun en observant avec inquiétude la sphère.

« Aucune idée. Je l'ai trouvé dans le débarra où Shina a rangé toutes les affaires de Milo. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est Camus qui l'a crée. » Shun en fait n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une sphère entièrement en glace. Hyoga la tient à bout de bras et Shun put voir à l'intérieur une sorte de lumière dorée bougeant et virevoltant.

Les enfants au début n'avaient pas vu l'objet que tenait Hyoga mais quand le Russe la montra en évidence. Milo arrêta de manger d'un coup et tendit les bras vers l'objet. « A moi. »

« C'est à toi ? » demanda confirmation Hyoga.

« Vi. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Sais pas. A moi. » répondit Milo en tendant un peu plus les bras pour récupérer la sphère.

« Alors comment tu sais que c'est à toi ? »

Milo haussa les épaules mais ses bras restèrent tendus. Hyoga jeta un regard perplexe à son amant. « Une sorte de cadeau que Camus aurait fait à Milo ? » tenta Shun.

Hyoga regarda la sphère puis le petit scorpion. « Prouve-moi qu'elle est à toi. » Milo garda les bras tendus, augmenta son cosmos. L'intérieur doré de la sphère se mit à virevolter plus violemment et la teinte dorée devint rouge sang. Hyoga retira vivement d'un coup la main. « C'est chaud. » La sphère resta dans les airs et plana jusqu'aux mains de Milo. « C'était gelé comme de la glace et c'est devenu bouillant. »

« C'est bien à lui. » constata simplement Shun en voyant Milo serrer presque avec possession la sphère de glace. Camus lui n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressé par la sphère. Le fait que de l'objet émane son propre cosmos ne semblait pas l'affecter.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Papa Shoun !! » pleurnicha le petit scorpion.

Shun était dans la salle de bain avec Camus. Il ne voyait pas Milo mais il sut exactement la raison du pleurnichement du petit scorpion. « Hyoga rend lui sa sphère. » fit Shun d'une voix exaspérée.

« Je voudrais qu'il refasse comme hier. » expliqua le Russe.

« Il n'y arrive plus. Rend lui son jouet. »

« Il suffit juste qu'il se concentre un peu. Je voudrai comprendre ce qui c'est passé. »

Shun prit le petit Français dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Camus répondit par un grand sourire. « La lumière dorée dans la sphère c'est le cosmos de Milo. Il a juste eut besoin de l'appeler hier et il a répondu. Il y a rien à comprendre. »

« Comment Camus a réussit à capturer une partie du cosmos de Milo ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas en lui piquant sa sphère que tu le découvriras. »

« C'est bizarre quand même. Il sait qu'elle lui appartient mais il ne sait pas à quoi elle sert, ni comment s'en servir. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga rentra doucement et silencieusement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Shun était déjà couché. Entre le visionnage des cassettes vidéo et ses fouilles dans les anciennes affaires des deux golds, Hyoga n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux trois membres de sa famille. Shun lui avait déjà reproché plusieurs fois et Camus l'avait boudé mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui avait été effacé de sa mémoire. Le Russe se déshabilla entièrement et se coula dans le lit. Shun l'avait chauffé à sa manière juste son petit coin. Il ne remua même pas, il était profondément endormit. Hyoga se cala contre le dos de son amant et doucement sa main glissa sur la taille et le ventre s'y arrêtant pour caresser la peau douce. C'était rare mais pour une fois Shun n'avait pas prit les deux bébés pour dormir avec lui. C'est dingue comme il était amoureux des deux anges. Hyoga sourit, dans son sommeil Shun continuait à veiller sur les enfants. Son cosmos était directement lié à ceux des bébés. Il l'avait déjà constaté plusieurs fois. Shun faisait ça depuis l'enlèvement. Par contre cela ne devait pas être très reposant pour le Japonais. Dormir en maintenant son cosmos à un tel niveau n'était pas vraiment du repos. Pour couronner le tout, Shun c'était inquiété plusieurs semaines par l'état de santé de Camus. Et pourtant la bonne humeur de Shun ne se dégradait pas. Sa bonne humeur et son repos, il les trouvait sans doute chez les deux bébés. Andromède remua doucement et attrapa sa main baladeuse. "Les bébés sont punis?" murmura le Russe.

"Hum, non pourquoi?"

"Eh bien. C'est rare qu'ils ne dorment pas avec nous."

"Milo n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans son sommeil. Il réveillait petit prince. Alors je suis allé les coucher chacun dans leur lit. Même si je sais que cela ne sert à rien."

"Demain matin Milo aura trouvé le moyen de sortir de son lit pour aller dans celui de Camus."

"Oui comme à chaque fois. Il ne peut pas dormir profondément sans pouvoir caresser les cheveux de petit prince." Hyoga glissa son visage dans le cou d'Andromède et doucement se mit à suçoter la peau. Il allait faire une grande marque sur la peau laiteuse. Il savait que Shun détestait ça, mais lui il adorait. "Serais tu en manques ?"

"N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir envie de l'homme qui partage ma vie?"

"En ce moment j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un père élevant seul ses enfants."

"C'est toi qui m'a poussé au départ." Hyoga n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer ce soir. Il embrassa Shun langoureusement pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler. Tout se passait bien, Shun se laissait faire, mais Andromède eut un sursaut et tenta de se dégager. « Quoi ? »

« Ils se déplacent. » fit le Japonais en sortant du lit.

« Hein ? »

Shun n'en dit pas plus et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au couloir. « Mais où est ce qu'ils vont ? » Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter que Shun était déjà sortit. « Camus !! Milo !! » appela Andromède.

« Hi ! »

« Milo t'a encore réveillé, petit prince ? »

« Hi ! »

« Comment ça 'non' ? » Il y eut un silence. « Hyoga !! Viens voir. » Le Russe s'habilla sommairement et prit la direction du couloir mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ce ne fut pas dur de les repérer avec son cosmos mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient allés faire là-bas. En plein milieu de la nuit. Il entra dans le bureau de Camus et vit que la porte dérobée au fond qui leur servait de grenier était ouverte. En fronçant les sourcils, il rejoignit les deux enfants et son amant. La sphère de Milo planait dans les airs au dessus d'un carton dans lequel fouillait Shun. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé petit prince. » Shun sortit une de ses mains du carton, elle tenait une sphère identique à celle de Milo qui planait sauf que celle là était de la taille d'une balle de base-ball. Camus tendit les bras et récupéra la sphère. Il semblait content de l'avoir retrouvé. Il se dirigea en trottinant vers le Russe et lui tendit.

« Hi !! » La sphère de Milo redescendit doucement pour aller se mettre dans les bras du petit scorpion. Les deux bébés repartirent en trottinant vers leur chambre apparemment.

Shun éclata de rire. « Je crois que Camus t'a donné sa sphère pour que tu arrêtes de piquer celle de Milo. »

« Mais, je . . . » Hyoga avait du mal à réaliser. Il regardait la petite sphère comme si c'était quelque chose d'impossible à voir.

« Je vais vérifier s'ils se sont bien couverts. » répondit simplement Shun en sortant de la pièce.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« J'ai trouvé. » hurla Hyoga en rentrant précipitamment dans la maison. Milo qui était dans le salon bondit sur ses jambes et trottina derrière le Russe qui courait à grande enjambée partout pour chercher Shun. Hyoga fit un volte face, failli percuter le petit Grec, le mit dans ses bras et continua sa recherche. Milo tendit le bras dans une direction, Hyoga la prit immédiatement, il savait pertinemment que Milo ne se trompait pas. Il trouva Shun dehors assis sur une chaise prenant un bain de soleil lisant à voix haute pour Camus qui était assis dans l'herbe. Il faisait froid vu la saison mais il y avait un grand soleil alors, ils avaient du vouloir en profiter. D'ailleurs Camus était parfaitement bien emmitouflé. « Il faut que vous voyiez ça. » continua à crier Hyoga en montrant une cassette vidéo. Camus et Shun tournèrent la tête vers lui étonné. Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et toujours Milo dans les bras se dirigea vers le salon. Il mit la cassette vidéo dans le magnétoscope et mit à rembobiner. Les deux arrivèrent peu de temps après, Shun posa le petit verseau sur le canapé près de Milo. Il lui enleva son bonnet et son manteau.

_L'image apparue d'un coup, une grande table avait était dressée à l'extérieur. Il y avait beaucoup d'activité à côté. On aperçut Shura qui déposait un taboulé, Shaka déposait des poids aux extrémités pour que la nappe en papier ne s'envole pas par les bourrasques de vents. Au bout de la table, on voyait la mer et l'horizon au loin. _

_« Aïe, aïe, aïe. » fit une voix. Milo apparut dans le champ de la caméra se faisant tiré par l'oreille par . . . Deathmask._

_« A chaque fois c'est pareil. » grogna l'Italien. « Tu essaies de couper à tes corvées. »_

_« Mais non. » fit Milo en massant son oreille qu'on venait de lâcher. « J'ai fini ce qu'on m'avait demandé et je profitai d'un petit moment de répit pour installer la caméra. »_

_« Milo, je refuse de faire toutes les sales besognes tout seul. Alors tu as intérêt . . . »_

_« Personne a vu Camus ? » Aphrodite entra dans le champ semblant chercher un peu partout du regard. « J'ai besoin de lui pour des glaçons. »_

_« C'est pas un congélateur. » s'offusqua le Grec. _

_« Je vais pas m'embêter à remonter pour aller mettre de l'eau dans des bacs à glaçons et attendre 4 heures pour que cela en fasse alors que Camus peut m'en faire en deux secondes. »_

_« Il est partit chercher le champagne. » dit calmement Shura en entrant dans le champ de la caméra._

_« Mais je croyais qu'il y était allé ce matin avec Aiolia. » demanda étonné Milo. _

_« Bah alors ils ne sont pas encore revenus car Aiolia non plus n'est pas là. »_

Milo sortit du champ et la caméra s'éteignit. Deux secondes et elle se ralluma.

_La table était maintenant dressée entièrement et tout le monde était à table. Milo avait positionné la caméra de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir tout le monde. Apparemment c'était la fin du dîner car un chaos indescriptible se tenait sur la table et le soleil semblait couchant au loin. _

_« On devrait faire ce genre de repas plus souvent. » fit une voix. _

_« Oui, mais comme nous ne vivons pas tous au sanctuaire pour certains il est compliqué de venir. » répondit une voix fine celles de Mu. _

Hyoga attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur la touche avance rapide. « Il y a rien de très intéressant là. » Il était pressé de montrer ce qu'il avait découvert. « C'était un dîner qu'ils faisaient tout les ans entre Golds. Bizarre ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'entendre. » Hyoga passa une bonne partie de la cassette en accélérée. Shun réussit à capter quelques bribes mais cela semblait à chaque fois de simples souvenirs d'hommes normaux. Hyoga enfin appuya à nouveau sur lecture et ils purent voir une arène du sanctuaire. Là où se déroulaient encore maintenant les entraînements et parfois les combats. « Ça c'est intéressant. » fit Hyoga tout excité. Les deux bouts de choux sur le canapé entre Hyoga et Shun ne semblaient pas du tout attirés par la télé. Camus était entrain de triturer les cheveux du petit scorpion et Milo lui semblait s'intéresser à ce que Shun tenait dans ses mains. Le bonnet de Camus, un par un le petit scorpion s'amusa à ouvrir les doigts de Shun pour pouvoir récupérer le trésor. Shun ayant comprit que Milo jouait refermait ses doigts dès que Milo les avaient tous ouverts ce qui faisait rire le petit Grec. « Mais regarde. » insista le Russe. Shun arrêta un instant de jouer avec Milo en passant sa main tenant le bonnet dans son dos et se concentra sur la télé.

_L'arène semblait vide à l'exception de Camus et Milo presque l'un contre l'autre discutant. La caméra ne semblait pas sur trépied vu qu'elle tremblait légèrement où alors il y avait beaucoup de vent. Mais non d'un coup Milo se tourna vers la caméra et lui parla. « Fais attention, Aiolia. Tu as déjà commencé à filmer. »_

_« Mince. » répondit le lion. « C'est pas pratique. »_

_« Tu vas t'y faire. » répondit Milo. « Bon on commence ? »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que filmer va t'aider ? » parla enfin Camus qui s'était légèrement éloigné. _

_Milo poussa un petit soupir de lassitude. « Comment veux tu que je fasse un compte rendu sur la fusion des cosmos alors que je sais même pas comment cela se passe. »_

_La caméra se baissa brusquement. « Mais vous avez réussit à fusionner vos deux cosmos, non ? C'est pour ça que le pope t'a demandé ce compte rendu ? » demanda la voix d'Aiolia. _

_« C'était un accident. » expliqua Milo. « On a . . . »_

_« Ce n'est pas une fusion de cosmos que nous cherchions à faire. » coupa et expliqua Camus de sa voix calme et professorale. Enfin la caméra revint filmer Camus et Milo qui n'avaient pas vraiment bougés depuis tout à l'heure. _

_« Vous cherchiez à faire quoi alors ? »_

_Milo regarda autour d'eux sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Promet encore que tu répéteras ça à personne. »_

_« Mais c'est promit. Voyons Milo. Cela fait 10 fois que tu me fais promettre. »_

_Il y eu un temps d'hésitation chez Milo et c'est donc Camus qui finit par parler. « Nous étions entrain d'essayer de faire des veilleuses. »_

_« Des quoi ? » fit la voix d'Aiolia étonné. _

_Camus se tourna vers Milo. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela s'appelle ? » Milo haussa les épaules ne sachant sans doute pas lui même._

_« Tu sais . . . le truc là qui veille sur les enfants pendant leurs sommeil. » expliqua Milo. _

_« Euh . . . » Les spectateurs ne pouvaient voir le visage du lion mais on comprit bien qu'il était perplexe et aussi peu calé que ses amis sur la question. « C'est pour Hyoga et Isaak ? »_

_« Oui, en fait on voulait créer une sorte de protection à l'Isba lorsqu'on est en mission. » continua ses explications Milo. Camus fit une drôle de tête entre la grimace et la gêne. « On a rien réussit à faire de très concret mais . . . Camus a eut une autre idée. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Bah ces sortes de veilleuses là. »_

_« Mais c'est quoi ces trucs ? Et puis cela va protéger les enfants ? »_

_« Bah attends on te montre d'abord. Filme bien hein ? »_

_« Oki. » Milo sembla augmenter considérablement son cosmos. L'ongle de l'aiguille écarlate apparut et le scorpion commença d'abord par lancer quelques aiguilles écarlates sur un gros rocher, peut être pour s'échauffer. Camus à côté regardait avec attention mais ne semblait pas plus que ça se concentrer. Puis doucement Milo leva son index au ciel et commença d'abord par des mouvements de rotations plutôt lents. Une petite balle de cosmos dorée commença à se former au bout de son doigt. Milo augmenta la cadence de la rotation et la balle grossit petit à petit prenant par endroit une couleur rouge sang. « Waouh !! » fit la voix d'Aiolia. _

_Mais le lion du sentir une autre augmentation de cosmos car la caméra tourna légèrement et se concentra sur Camus. Le verseau avait levé les deux bras au niveau de son torse. La caméra qui filmait assez large permit de voir que les pierres autour de Camus se glaçaient. La caméra eut comme un frisson, Aiolia ne devait pas être habitué à avoir ce genre de baisse de température. « C'est bon, Camus. » fit le Scorpion. _

_Le Français s'approcha de son ami et Milo se baissa légèrement continuant avec son doigt à faire tournoyer sa boule de cosmos. Camus plaça son index juste à côté de celui de Milo et . . . reprit le mouvement. Milo s'éloigna légèrement. La boule de cosmos était maintenant toujours tournoyante mais sur l'index de Camus. Le verseau augmenta encore son cosmos et ses cheveux se mirent à se soulever sous le vent qu'il créait. Lentement, très lentement une couche de glace se mit à partir de la base et entoura la boule de cosmos de Milo. Un peu comme une poterie qui prendrait forme sur un tour. Quand la sphère de glace fut parfaitement ronde et lisse, Camus retira son doigt lentement et du sans doute utiliser son cosmos pour la maintenir en lévitation. « Et voilà. » fit tout content Milo. _

_« Pas croyable. » répondit Aiolia. « C'est géant. »_

_« Merci. » Milo semblait tout fier de leur création._

_« Mais vos deux cosmos n'ont pas fusionnés là. C'est le cosmos de Camus qui emprisonne ton cosmos. »_

_« Ouais. » Milo fit une petite grimace. « En fait la fusion on a aucun moyen de l'expliquer. » Le scorpion fit un petit signe de tête à Camus et le Français amena la sphère en lévitation à hauteur de Milo. Le Scorpion se mit en position d'attaque et envoya l'aiguille écarlate en plein dedans. La caméra eut un sursaut et Milo montra le rocher. La caméra et Aiolia approchèrent. Le rocher était agrémenté d'un trou. La caméra filma et on pu voir que tout autour du trou comme une tache d'huile se répandait une sorte de sang glacial. « Attention !! » fit Milo. Il y eut une explosion et le trou au départ gros comme une toute petite pièce de monnaie était maintenant gros comme une pastèque. _

_« Par Athéna !! » ne pu s'empêcher de crier Aiolia. _

_« C'est sûr ça que le pope veut que je fasse un compte rendu. » expliqua Milo. La caméra arrêta de filmer le trou et se tourna pour filmer à nouveau Camus et Milo. _

_« Mais comment il a été au courant ? »_

_Milo fit la grimace. « Bah !! »_

_« Comme d'habitude. » commença Camus sur un petit air de reproche. « Milo n'a pas rangé ses affaires . . . et surtout il n'a pas su tenir sa langue. »_

_« Mais j'ai juste dit à Aphrodite . . . »_

_« Aphrodite ?? » s'écria presque Aiolia. « Milo mais tu sais que c'est une pipelette. »_

_« Bah maintenant il le sait. » répondit froidement Camus. Milo répondit par une petite moue boudeuse. _

_« Et ces veilleuses ? Cela va pouvoir protéger les enfants ? »_

_« Bah on c'est rendu compte que . . . » Milo fit un geste de la main. « Éloigne-toi. » Aiolia et la caméra firent quelques pas de recul. « Plus . . . Plus. » continua Milo. Aiolia fit ce qui était demandé et Milo vint près de lui. « C'était pas du tout . . . On s'attendait pas du tout à ça. » Puis Milo cria. « Fais attention Camus. » Le verseau fit un petit signe de tête. « Il faudrait qu'on arrive à les faire plus petites pour que cela ne soit pas trop dangereux pour Isaak et Hyoga. »_

_« Tu me fais peur. » avoua Aiolia. _

_« Bah . . . regarde. »_

_« Euh Milo. » interpella Camus. « J'ai une idée. Cela sera moins dangereux. »_

_« Oki. »_

_Camus créa une immense plaque de glace d'une épaisseur d'au moins cinquante centimètres sur 4 mètres de hauteur et 3 mètres de largeur. Cela prit un petit bout de temps mais Aiolia et Milo ne parlaient pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ce genre de choses, ils étaient subjugués. « Le magicien de la glace. » murmura quand même Milo pendant la création. _

_Une fois fini, Camus s'éloigna et fit léviter la sphère tout près de la plaque de glace. « On verra bien. » Camus envoya son cosmos sur la sphère et la caméra réussit à filmer la sphère qui se craquelait. Puis il y eut une énorme explosion aveuglante. Quand la lumière revint normale et qu'on pu voir quelque chose la plaque de glace était craquelée de partout et des sillons rouges dorés y étaient sur toute sa surface. _

_« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de donner une telle arme à des enfants. » se permit de dire Aiolia. _

_« A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que Hyoga qui pourrait descendre la température de son cosmos assez bas pour craqueler la sphère. » expliqua Camus. _

_« Ils pourraient se blesser. » insista Aiolia. _

_« Le sanctuaire a de plus en plus d'ennemis. Je ne peux pas continuer à laisser les enfants sans protection à l'Isba. »_

_Aiolia s'énerva un petit peu. « Alors fait comme avant. Amènent les ici avant de partir en mission. Je m'en occuperai moi. »_

_« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Milo. _

_« Mais oui. Je ne suis pas trop pédagogue mais je devrai m'en sortir. »_

_« Non, le vieux maître a dit qu'ils ne devaient plus séjourner au sanctuaire. » expliqua Camus. _

_« Alors on a un soucis. » répondit Milo. « Eteins la caméra Aiolia. Je vais inventer un truc plausible pour le pope. »_

La caméra s'éteignit et la télé ne transmit plus que de la friture. Shun regarda interloqué son amant, ne pensant même plus à jouer avec Milo qui c'était glissé dans son dos.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Milo hurlait et tapait des pieds comme un enfant capricieux. Shun les bras croisés, n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder cette fois. « Non, non, non et non. » Shun se pencha et tenta de calmer Milo qui se mit à hurler plus fort. « Milo je ne te la rendrai pas. Ce n'est pas un jouet. C'est une arme, c'est dangereux. »

« A moi. » hurla Milo.

« Milo, non. » répondit fermement Shun. Autant Andromède pouvait être laxiste pour tous les petits caprices de ses anges, autant lorsque leur vie était en danger il pouvait être intraitable. « Elle peut exploser à tout moment je ne veux pas que tu la prennes avec toi. » En plus les deux bébés l'utilisaient un peu comme une veilleuse sa fonction première et donc elle était juste à la tête de leur lit. Shun ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser quelque chose d'aussi dangereux aussi près de ses anges.

« Peut être que depuis le temps elle a perdu un peu de sa puissance. » essaya de rassurer Hyoga.

« Camus peut l'ouvrir à tout moment et sans le faire exprès. C'est vraiment trop dangereux. »

Milo continua il faut bien utiliser l'expression à brailler. Il voulait sa veilleuse coûte que coûte, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que Shun ne céderait nullement étant donné que c'était pour leur bien. Finalement les deux adultes lassés partirent laissant le petit Milo continuer à faire son caprice tout seul. Camus depuis le début semblait donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas concerné. Il n'était pas vraiment attaché à la Sphère contrairement à Milo.

D'ailleurs notre petit prince rentra dans la chambre où était son ami boudeur et le tira doucement par la main. Milo suivit car ce n'était pas à Camus qu'il en voulait mais il garda sa bouille mécontente sur le visage. Le petit Camus entraîna son ami dans le salon et montra son désir de jouer au lego. Leur jeu préféré.

« Nan. » Milo un peu violent poussa Camus par les épaules et le petit Français tomba à la renverse se cognant la tête contre le sol. Bien sûr ce fut la catastrophe. Camus hurla. Hyoga et Shun arrivèrent en courant . . . Et Milo s'enfuit.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun ouvrit très lentement le placard et eut un sourire triste. Son petit ange c'était endormit recroquevillé serrant avec force son Marsu. Shun s'accroupit et attrapa délicatement son petit scorpion dans ses bras. Le petit Grec se réveilla en se sentant soulevé. De suite des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « Fais mal Camous. » pleura le petit chenapan.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » rassura Andromède. « Il a juste une grosse bosse. »

« Camous petit. » Shun passa sa main sur le front du petit Milo et déposa un baiser dessus alors qu'il serrait l'enfant contre lui.

« Oui, tu sais bien que Camus est fragile. »

Milo s'accrocha à son cou. « Veux pas. »

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire du mal à Camus. Mais tu sais il ne t'en veut pas. Il a fait une petite sieste dans les bras de Hyoga et il te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Puni ? » demanda le petit scorpion.

Cette question enfantine fit réagir Shun. « Oui ! » dit il doucement. Il serra toujours avec tendresse l'enfant dans ses bras. « Mais ta seule punition c'est de ne plus avoir ta veilleuse. » Shun espérait que Milo accepterait plus facilement s'il s'agissait d'une punition. Milo eut un regard suppliant mais il dut se dire que ce n'était pas une punition très sévère. Shun se promit de trouver un substitut pour ses anges dans les jours à venir. Andromède reposa doucement le petit Grec sur ses jambes et lui tapota les fesses. « Allez va rejoindre Camus, petit chenapan. Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part. » Milo se stoppa un instant la tête relevée vers son 'Papa Shoun' ayant un regard presque interrogatif et toujours suppliant. « Allez !! Allez !! » fit le Japonais en poussant doucement Milo sa main à plat sur son dos. « Il ne faut pas que tu laisses petit prince tout seul. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu le laisses tout seul. Et moi je dois préparer le dîner. »

Milo commença à trottiner devant Shun ouvrant la route pour qu'ils puissent trouver leur petit prince.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Hi ! »

« Bien sûr mon bébé. Et celui-là ? »

« Hi ! »

Hyoga exaspéré arracha des mains le livre que tenait Shun. « Arrête, je commence à en avoir marre que tu fasses ça. »

« Que je fasse quoi ? »

« Que tu fasses comme si Camus te parlait. »

« Mais . . . Il me parle . . . »

« Shun !! Il pousse des cris. Il ne dit pas un seul mot . . . »

« Et si tu l'écoutais un peu. Tu te plains qu'il ne veut pas te parler mais toi tu ne l'écoutes pas. »

« Un cri ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Bien sûr que si. Parle lui et écoute le un peu tu verras. »

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce. « Je préfère avoir une vraie conversation . . . avec Milo. »

Shun jeta un petit coup d'œil à son petit ange. « Excuse-le. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par comprendre. »

Le petit Français pencha légèrement la tête et eut un petit sourire. Shun le prit dans ses bras et prit la direction de la chambre des enfants. « L'important c'est que toi tu nous comprends. Moi je te comprends parfaitement comme ça mon petit prince. »

« Hi ! »

« Et oui moi je te comprends. » Camus se cala contre le cou d'Andromède et fit un câlin. « Et Milo aussi te comprend. » Shun laissa Camus faire un câlin et malgré qu'il devait ranger la chambre il ne lâcha pas l'enfant. Il fit ses obligations d'une seule main. « Tiens d'ailleurs il est où le chenapan ? »

« Hi ! » Camus désigna du doigt une peluche représentant un lion.

« Ah oui c'est vrai il est parti jouer avec Aiolia aux voitures. Tu n'aimes pas jouer aux voitures toi. » Camus secoua un peu la tête pour dire non. « Toi c'est les legos. » Camus continua son secouement mais dans l'autre sens. Shun continua son occupation, Camus dans ses bras ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir en descendre. « Tu sais c'est juste que Hyoga est triste que tu ne parles pas. » reprit Shun. Camus se serra un peu plus contre Andromède. « Si tu essayais de m'expliquer, hein Camus ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas parler ? »

Camus tendit les bras vers un des lits. Shun l'y déposa doucement et Camus prit un des nombreux nounours. Shun chercha à savoir s'il avait une signification particulière mais il s'agissait d'un simple ourson. Camus le posa au pied du lit à l'écart de tout les autres nounours et augmenta son cosmos. L'aura du petit verseau entoura la peluche.

Shun se mit à genoux et regarda attentivement, Camus n'avait pas gelé la peluche, il l'avait juste emmitouflé de cosmos. Camus retourna vers toutes les autres peluches entassées à la tête du lit et se mit à les faire tomber et les frapper.

Andromède le regarda faire étonner ne comprenant pas. Et puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. « C'est pour protéger quelqu'un. »

« Hi ! » Camus tout content retourna dans les bras de Shun.

« En ne parlant pas . . . tu protèges quelqu'un. » répéta Shun tout en y réfléchissant. Le petit verseau mit son pouce en bouche et se cala plus confortablement contre Andromède prêt pour sa sieste dans les bras. « Athéna ? » Camus fit non de la tête, sa main libre se tendit vers le bureau où actuellement se tenait le Russe. « Hyoga ? » demanda à nouveau Shun. Camus refit non de la tête. « Alors pourquoi . . . ? »

« Hi ! » Camus passa sa petite main dans les cheveux d'Andromède. Puis fatigué il se recala, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Hyoga + des cheveux ? Son petit prince s'endormait alors Shun s'allongea délicatement sur le lit et y réfléchit pendant toute la sieste de son petit ange.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Shun !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria Hyoga pour se faire entendre. Shun avec uniquement les brassières de son armure faisait tomber de gros fragments de pierre. Andromède recouvert de poussière se tourna vers son amant. Les deux bébés étaient à ses pieds et regardaient avec un air aussi étonné que Hyoga.

« Ne laisse pas entrer les bébés. » fut la seule réponse de Shun. « Ils pourraient se blesser et il y a plein de poussière. »

Hyoga décala les enfants. « Allez jouer les anges. » dit il doucement. Les deux enfants repartirent pour le salon. « Maintenant explique. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a les bébés depuis 8 mois et que je n'ai toujours pas eut le temps de m'occuper sérieusement de leur chambre. »

« Mais elle très bien comme elle est leur chambre. » s'étonna le Russe.

« Hyoga !! » répondit exaspéré Andromède. « C'est une pièce où on a vite fait mit deux lits pour bébés. »

« D'accord mais . . . » Hyoga ouvrit grand les bras et montra la chambre devenue une vraie catastrophe. « Où je les mets pour la sieste ? »

« Dans notre lit ou alors tu déménages un des petit lit dans le bureau. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Un petit scorpion bien malicieux se mit sur la pointe des pieds, appuya sur la poignée et passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte. Brusquement la chaîne d'Andromède apparue, s'enroula autour de la taille du petit chenapan et le souleva du sol. Milo pas du tout impressionné, et au contraire joyeux se mit à rire. Les chaînes, traversèrent une partie de la maison et apportèrent leur paquet juste devant le visage de Shun qui semblait occupé à faire la cuisine. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit Milo ? On ne rentre pas dans la chambre. Il y a pleins d'objets avec lesquels vous pourriez vous blesser. »

« Papa Shoun, veux voir. » répondit le scorpion qui riait encore car la chaîne avec le bout triangulaire le chatouillait légèrement.

« Non, c'est une surprise. Je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Milo fit une petite moue, puis s'amusa à essayer d'attraper la chaîne d'Andromède qui continuait à le chatouiller. « Peux balancer ? » demanda Milo.

« Tu seras sage ? »

« Vi !! »

« Tu n'essaieras plus d'aller dans la chambre ? »

Le petit scorpion eut un petit temps de réflexion. « Vi !! »

« Tu n'embêteras plus Camus quand il range ses legos ? »

« Vi !! »

Shun approcha son visage. « Tu me fais un bisou ? » Milo se mit à rire et déposa un gros smack sur la joue d'Andromède. Le Japonais lui en fit un à son tour puis se tourna et appela. « Camus ?!! Tu veux te balancer ? »

« Hi !! » Le petit prince arriva en trottinant les bras déjà tendus vers Shun. La chaîne qui chatouillait Milo arrêta et alla vers Camus, elle fit exactement la même chose et entoura la taille du petit Français pour finalement le soulever du sol. Il se passa quelques secondes où les chaînes bougèrent et s'enlaçaient entre elles gardant toujours les bébés en l'air. Les deux enfants avaient l'air ravi. Puis cela prit forme, deux petites balançoires parfaitement sécurisées pour que les enfants ne tombent pas se formèrent avec Camus et Milo dedans. Sa forme définitive prit, les balançoires commencèrent à osciller. Camus s'était accroché aux chaînes par réflexe sans doute, par contre Milo faisait exprès de se pencher vers l'arrière pour faire croire qu'il allait tomber, mais jamais il ne tomberait les chaînes serraient doucement Milo par le dos, sous les fesses et par devant.

« Plus !! Plus !! » cria le petit scorpion en riant. Le balancement de Milo se fit plus rapide par contre celui de Camus resta au même rythme lentement mais plus long. Shun avait l'habitude maintenant. La hauteur ne dérangeait pas Camus, mais par contre il n'aimait pas quand cela allait trop vite.

L'avantage avec les chaînes c'est que Shun gardait les mains libres et pouvait ainsi continuer son occupation. D'ailleurs au bout de 5 minutes Shun cria. « Hyoga !! C'est prêt. » Le Russe arriva quelques minutes après et mit la table pendant que Shun apportait la nourriture sur la table. Les bébés continuaient de se balancer au dessus de leurs têtes et riaient avec joie. « Fini !! » dit gentiment Shun. « On mange. » Camus ne dit rien comme à son habitude, Milo protesta un peu mais sachant qu'il aurait droit de refaire de la balançoire quand il voudrait il ne fit pas trop la petite teigne. Les deux chaînes redescendirent les enfants au niveau de la table.

« C'est beaucoup plus pratique que la chaise haute. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Hyoga alors qu'il tirait un peu sur la chaîne qui tenait Camus pour l'approcher.

« Oui, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt. » répondit Andromède en tendant un petit bout de pain à Milo qui commença à le grignoter avec gourmandise.

« On a pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à tout ça. » Hyoga après avoir donné une serviette à Camus, que ce dernier garda avec soin contre lui, lui approcha son assiette. Pour Milo il fallait mettre le bavoir et encore il arrivait à l'enlever et à en mettre partout. Camus attrapa sa petite cuillère attitrée et choisit ce qui lui plaisait dans l'assiette de Hyoga.

Au bout de quelques cuillérées Shun fronça les sourcils. « Camus, tu manges un peu d'haricots verts s'il te plait. »

« Hi !! » Le petit Français rougit légèrement.

« Oui, oui je surveille. » répondit Shun en redevenant tendre. « Tu en as besoin alors tu en manges. »

« Hi ! » Camus, gentil garçon mangea plusieurs cuillères de haricots verts, pendant que Milo s'empiffrait de cordon bleu.

« Mange doucement, Milo. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Andromède. « Tu vas encore t'étouffer. »

« Faim !! » expliqua le petit scorpion.

« Oui, mais tu as le temps. » répondit Hyoga. « Je te le dis à chaque fois, personne va te piquer ton assiette. » Le Russe se tourna vers son amant et tout en mangeant de petites bouchées prises entre les petits rapiats de Camus. « Alors tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu fais dans la chambre. »

Shun fronça à nouveau un peu le sourcil. Il regarda les trois membres de sa famille. « Je peux savoir quel mot vous ne comprenez pas dans 'c'est une surprise' ? »

« Mais c'est une surprise pour les enfants. Tu peux quand même me dire à quoi servent tous ces travaux. Cela fait une semaine que tu es dessus. »

« Non !! » Shun était catégorique. « Vous verrez quand ce sera fini. » Hyoga envoya un regard désolé à Camus et haussa les épaules.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	11. Surprise

Milo assis par terre, jouait avec ses legos. Camus un peu plus loin ne semblait pas vouloir jouer cette fois-ci. Le petit verseau se trouvait sur le canapé et tout en suçant son pouce, signe de fatigue, tripotait un coin d'un oreiller qui traînait.

« Camus ? Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Hyoga en rentrant dans la pièce et voyant son petit ange ainsi.

Le petit Français ne répondit pas, disons plutôt qu'il ne réagit pas. De toute façon ce n'était pas l'heure de la sieste. Hyoga s'assit à côté de lui, voulant vérifier que le petit verseau ne faisait pas une crise d'anémie. Il fut rassuré de suite car Camus se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Hyoga se mit donc à caresser ses beaux cheveux indigo.

« Tu es triste ? » questionna à nouveau le Cygne.

« Hi !! » Shun avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il écoute. L'intonation ne ressemblait pas à un oui.

« Tu n'es pas triste et tu es un peu fatigué alors. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? Ce n'est pas fatiguant d'écouter une histoire. »

Camus releva la tête et regarda son papa. Des petits yeux brillants, qui prouvait qu'il avait envie mais en même temps, une certaine déception. « Tu as peur que je choisisse une histoire qui ne te plait pas ? »

Camus fit 'non' de la tête et tendit le bras pour montrer une direction. « Papa Shoun !! » s'exclama Milo.

Et Hyoga comprit de suite. On finissait par s'habituer à comprendre et traduire ce que tentaient de dire les petits anges. Camus et Milo étaient déçus et sans doute un peu triste que Shun ne s'occupent plus autant d'eux. Shun était encore dans les travaux de la chambre. Il voulait que sa surprise soit phénoménale apparemment, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il délaissait les petits anges.

Et les deux enfants étaient en manque de l'affection sans limite et sans bornes que leur prodiguait Andromède. Il n'avait même plus le temps de leur lire des histoires, de leur faire prendre leur bain, alors qu'avant il trouvait toujours le temps, quelque soit sa journée de fou, quelque soit son retard dans les tâches qu'on lui avait confié au sanctuaire.

« Il a bientôt fini. » essaya de rassurer Hyoga. « Et il redeviendra comme avant, j'en suis sûr. Il veut juste se dépêcher de finir votre chambre. »

« Aime bien dormir chambre Papas. » répondit Milo.

« Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Et puis . . . C'est quand même mieux que vous ayez une chambre pour la sieste. »

« Vi !! » répondit sans chipoter Milo.

Hyoga se pencha légèrement et à Camus pratiquement sur ses genoux et Milo qui se tenait debout juste à côté de ses jambes il murmura. « Je trouverai une excuse pour qu'il vous fasse la lecture ce soir avant de dormir. » Les deux enfants eurent un petit sourire joyeux.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Shun, va leur lire une histoire. » Hyoga aussi commençait franchement à en avoir marre de devoir vivre avec un fantôme et de devoir parler à travers une porte car il ne fallait pas qu'il voie la surprise.

« J'ai presque fini !! » cria la voix d'Andromède à travers la porte.

« Non, Shun !! J'ai promis que tu irais leur lire une histoire. Ils attendent avec impatience dans le lit. » D'ailleurs pour une des rare fois, les deux enfants n'avaient pas chipoté pour aller se coucher. Bien qu'ils n'étaient jamais très durs à coucher, comme tout les enfants ils essayaient de grappiller quelques minutes de plus dans les bras de leurs papas le soir. « Shun !! » commença à s'exaspérer le Russe.

« Ecoute . . . Donne moi une heure. »

« Ils dormiront dans une heure. »

« On peut leur faire faire une petite veillée pour une fois. »

« Tu connais Camus. Ses yeux sont déjà entrain de se fermer tous seuls. »

« Eh bien, joue avec eux pour les maintenir éveillés. Je t'assure que j'ai presque fini. »

Ce n'est pas possible comme Shun était têtu, une vraie calamité. Hyoga poussa un petit soupir et retourna dans leur chambre ou les enfants perdus dans le grand lit deux places, attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur 'Papa Shoun'.

« Il va falloir attendre un peu les anges. »

« Pas venir ? » demanda le petit scorpion avec des yeux des plus suppliants.

« Si !! Il va venir. » Ça, il y avait intérêt. Il le sortirait de cette chambre par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, mais il lirait une histoire aux enfants ce soir. « On va jouer en attendant. »

Camus montra son désaccord en soulevant les draps et en allant se cacher dessous. Il s'enfonça le plus possible puis quand il se trouva un peu bloqué il se roula en boule. Hyoga frotta avec gentillesse ce qu'il pensait être le dos du petit Français et le rassura avec des mots tendres. Bon, Camus risquait de s'endormir mais bon. Au pire, il le réveillerait quand Shun sortirait enfin.

« Cela ne durera pas longtemps. Il va vite venir vous lire une histoire. » insista encore et encore Hyoga. Il sentait que Camus n'y croyait plus. Milo avait encore un faible espoir dans les yeux, mais Camus par son attitude faisait clairement comprendre qu'il savait que ce soir encore il ne verrait pas son 'Papa Shoun'

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga serrait avec délicatesse les petits anges et les berçaient. Ils dormaient depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. Il était minuit passé. Il avait réussit à maintenir Camus éveillé une heure de plus que d'habitude et Milo encore une demi heure de plus mais finalement ils avaient sombrés épuisés. Les journées des enfants étaient toujours bien remplies ce qui faisait que malgré la sieste de l'après-midi, le soir ils étaient suffisamment fatigués pour s'endormir des plus tôt. Les rares veillées ne se faisaient jamais très tard et si cela durait trop ils s'endormaient dans leur bras.

Des bruits de portes se firent entendre et Hyoga sut que Shun sortait enfin, mais c'était trop tard, les anges dormaient à poings fermés. « Fini !! » cria t il heureux en entrant dans la chambre.

Hyoga impassible se leva avec les enfants dans les bras et prit la direction de la chambre. « Très bien. Je peux aller les coucher alors ? »

« Mais tu m'as dit qu'ils voulaient une histoire. » s'étonna Andromède.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? »

Shun se tourna vers le radio-réveil et enfin il réalisa. Son visage prit une expression peinée et se tourna vers le Cygne. « Je suis désolé. »

« Camus était vraiment triste que tu ne viennes pas lui lire une histoire. »

« Je m'excuse. » répéta Shun.

« Je suppose qu'ils te pardonneront dans quelques jours. En attendant je vais les coucher. »

« Attends !! » Shun rejoignit Hyoga et prit les enfants dans ses bras. Il les embrassa avec encore plus de tendresse que d'habitude, s'excusant, les berçant, les câlinant. Les enfants ne se réveillèrent pas, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, mais . . . . Hyoga put remarquer que le visage de Camus se détendait et Milo poussait des petits soupirs comme s'ils étaient de soulagement. « Mes anges, je vous aime. » fini par dire Andromède. « Ma surprise est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. »

« Ils verront ça demain matin. Allons les coucher. » Shun rendit Camus à Hyoga et ensembles allèrent les coucher dans les nouveaux petits lits, dans leur chambre toute neuve.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Quelle heure était-il ? Impossible de savoir. Il n'y avait pas d'heure dans leur chambre et des bébés comme eux ne savaient pas lire. Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour dormir réellement confortablement. Il lui manquait la chaleur de son Camus.

Il apercevait dans la faible lumière, une mèche de cheveux, son Camus n'était pas loin. Habitué, Milo attrapa la queue de son Marsu de sa petite main et tenta de descendre du lit pour aller rejoindre celui du petit verseau.

A tâtons il chercha à descendre mais en réalité il continua à avancer sur le lit et rejoignit Camus qui ne s'était même pas réveillé.

C'était bizarre ça. Ils étaient dans le grand lit des Papas, sans les Papas. Où ils étaient les Papas ? Milo un peu frileux et trop fatigué décida de ne pas aller les chercher maintenant. Il se glissa dans la couverture et se pelotonna tout contre Camus. Maintenant il pouvait dormir, réellement dormir. Jamais plus il ne voulait être séparé de son Camus. Personne ne le lui piquerait.

Milo était sur le point de se rendormir pour finir sa nuit quand . . . Quelque chose était pas normal, autre chose que l'absence des Papas. Cette chambre, il avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître. Où ils étaient ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et . . . mais ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre. Ils étaient dehors ? Il voyait les étoiles et . . . la lune.

Milo se releva d'un bond et se mit à hurler. « Papas !! Papas !! Papas !! » Touny les avaient encore emmenés loin de leurs Papas ?

Camus se réveilla en sursaut et se mit de suite à chouiner. Il ne fallait pas le réveiller comme ça, cela faisait peur.

Milo ne s'arrêtait plus. « Papas !! Papas !! Papas !! » Il n'arrêterait pas tant que ses papas ne seraient pas là.

Heureusement, Hyoga et Shun arrivèrent immédiatement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Shun alluma la lumière ce qui . . . fit disparaître les étoiles. Milo ne chercha pas à comprendre et sauta dans les bras d'Andromède tout tremblant.

Camus était déjà dans les bras de Hyoga, qui faisait tout pour le rassurer et essuyait lentement ses larmes. Le petit verseau n'avait pas comprit ce qui c'était passé. Il avait juste été réveillé en sursaut par Milo, ce qui lui avait fait peur c'est tout.

De manière décousue Milo réussit à faire comprendre qu'il avait eut peur, qu'il croyait avoir été emmené loin de ses Papas. Shun le cajolait gentiment. « Je vois que ma petite surprise ne vous a pas plut. »

Andromède alla éteindre la lumière et les étoiles réapparurent, un petit quartier de lune aussi, juste pour que cela diffuse une petite lumière réconfortante pour les enfants.

Shun retourna vers le lit et s'assit. Camus arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et regarda avec des yeux ébahis le plafond qui était parsemé d'étoiles. Andromède désigna du doigt un groupement d'étoiles. « Regarde Milo !! Là, c'est la constellation du scorpion. »

« Hi !! Hi !! »

« Oui, Camus. Il y a aussi ta constellation. Regarde, elle est là ? » Shun désigna un nouvel endroit. « Elles y sont toutes. Et maintenant le soir, je vous lirais une histoire mais je vous apprendrais aussi à lire les étoiles. »

Les deux bébés les yeux pleins d'émerveillement et la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder toutes les étoiles dans le ciel, firent rire un peu Hyoga. « Je crois que cela leur plait. »

Shun embrassa le bout du nez de son petit chenapan. « Je suis désolé que tu aies eut peur. Vous dormiez tellement bien qu'on n'a pas voulu vous réveiller. »

« Vi !! » Milo tendit le bras vers le ciel étoilé.

« On ne peut pas toucher. » expliqua Andromède. « Mais regarde. » Shun attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Doucement les étoiles se déplacèrent. Les bébés regardaient avec fascination. Cette fois les étoiles étaient autant sur le plafond que sur le plancher. « De cette façon on les voit toutes. Ça vous plait ? »

« Tu as carrément transformé leur chambre en planétarium. » s'extasia également Hyoga.

« Presque, oui. »

Le cygne rit gaiement et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Camus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. « Tout le monde va vouloir vous piquer votre chambre. »

« Pas grave. » répondit de suite Milo. « Chambre Papas. » Shun et Hyoga rirent de bons cœurs. La chambre était belle et plaisait aux enfants mais rien n'était mieux que dormir avec leurs papas.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le pédiatre entra dans la pièce de son pas rapide et entraînant. « Bonjour Camus !! Bonjour Milo !! » Les deux bébés fatigués, pour la première fois ne répondirent pas. « Hé bah !! Qu'est ce qui arrive aux deux petits garçons ? » Milo tendit la main, toucha le crayon vert qui dépassait de la poche de la blouse du médecin et retourna à son occupation. Son occupation étant bien entendue de s'occuper à jouer avec le petit verseau.

Shun s'approcha également. « Excusez-les. Ils sont un peu dans les nuages aujourd'hui. »

« Ils ont passés une mauvaise nuit ? »

« Disons que c'est plutôt le réveil qui ne c'est pas très bien passé. »

« Racontez moi. » dit simplement le médecin alors qu'il auscultait avec concentration les deux enfants.

« Oh !! Une alarme s'est déclenchée très tôt ce matin et il a fallut 15 minutes pour l'éteindre. Cela a rendu tous les enfants extrêmement nerveux. »

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu !! Qu'est ce que des enfants en si bonne santé font ici ? » Le pédiatre sourit et s'adressa à Shun. « Les petits soucis de Camus ont l'air finit. »

« J'espère !! »

« Au moindre soucis n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

« Oui !! »

« Maintenant en ce qui concerne son silence . . . Vous pourriez essayer de le mettre à l'école. » Shun se crispa. « Je sais que vous avez une crèche et qu'il joue avec pleins d'enfants mais peut-être que pour Camus ce serait bien de le mettre à la maternelle. »

« Si tôt !!???? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Eh bien oui. Il a plus de deux ans maintenant. A la rentrée prochaine mettez-le à l'école, avec Milo bien sûr. De toute façon en petite section, l'école n'est que le matin, vous le récupérez à midi. » Shun fit un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas le choix, si le pédiatre pensait que ce serait bon pour Camus, il le mettrait à l'école. Enfin, cela allait aller. Et puis il avait encore plus de quatre mois pour se faire à l'idée, on n'était que début mai.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Si je trouve le plaisantin qui s'amuse à allumer l'alarme. Je t'assure que . . . »

« Ikki calme-toi. » fit Shun. « Les enfants sont assez stressés comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. »

« C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un met en route ce truc qui résonne dans tout le sanctuaire. »

« On va bien finir par trouver qui fait ça. » se permit de dire Hyoga pour lui aussi tenter de calmer Ikki.

Cette histoire rendait les enfants tellement nerveux qu'ils ne jouaient presque plus. Quand ils les mettaient là-haut dans la sorte de crèche, ils restaient comme des piquets à attendre devant la porte que leurs parents respectifs viennent les chercher. Et lorsqu'ils étaient comme en ce moment avec eux pendant le dîner, ils refusaient de descendre des genoux.

Milo était dans les bras de Shun, Shaka posé sur les genoux d'Ikki avait réussit à se frayer une petite place sur la table pour poser sa feuille et dessiner, entre l'assiette et les couverts du phénix. Et Camus . . . bizarrement Camus avait voulu descendre des genoux de Hyoga. Il se trouvait actuellement à côté de Shina et la contemplait, oui c'était le mot qu'il fallait employer. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la contemplait.

Très doucement et avec sa légèreté d'enfant, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Shina. Le saint d'argent réagit de suite. Elle l'attrapa par-dessous les aisselles et le mit sur ses genoux. Même si ce n'était pas souvent, ce n'était pas étonnant. Parfois Camus et Milo aimaient bien venir avec elle.

Donc personne ne remarqua le petit Français se caler contre Shina, et la discussion ne s'arrêta même pas un instant.

Tout le monde donnait son avis et tentait de trouver des solutions à ce petit problème pas très grave mais plus qu'énervant. Ikki était persuadé que c'était un apprenti qui s'amusait et il promettait des punitions à n'en plus finir. Shun riait un peu des punitions qu'inventait son frère mais tentait de le dissuader quand il voyait que cela dérapait.

Shina contredisait les paroles d'Ikki, pour elle celui qui faisait ça connaissait le sanctuaire comme sa poche et cela ne pouvait être le fait d'un apprenti. Il fallait quand même entrer dans le palais du pope. Ce n'était pas permit à tout le monde. Et même Sion et Dohko les plus anciens avaient, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse la première fois, complètement oublié l'existence de cette alarme. Hyoga écoutait silencieusement, concentré sur les deux versions possibles.

Dans tout ce brouhaha, une petite voix retentit, faible et très douce. Personne ne réagit continuant sa conversation sauf Shun qui baissa les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit, petit chenapan ? »

« Pas moi dit. » fut la réponse du petit scorpion.

Comment ça 'pas moi dit' ? Il avait bien entendu une voix. Shun jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka qui continuait à dessiner sans s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers Camus que la petite voix se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Zak !! » Shun se tourna brusquement vers le petit verseau et c'est ce geste qui fit arrêter la conversation, pas la petite voix à peine audible.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Camus qui avait dit quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir si ses lèvres avaient bougé.

Le silence régnait maintenant et tout le monde c'était tourné vers ce que Shun regardait. Et là plus aucun doute, Camus tentait de serrer la taille de Shina et murmura à nouveau « Zak !! »

« Camus tu parles !! » cria Hyoga en faisant un bond. Le cygne ne réalisant pas attrapa le petit Français pour l'avoir dans les bras. « Tu as parlé, Camus !! » Le petit verseau regardait surpris Hyoga qui le tenait presque à bout de bras, mais ne fit aucune réponse. « On t'a entendu, petit ange. » continua Hyoga.

Camus pour la première fois ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il regardait Hyoga avec un air perdu et surpris mais ne tenta pas de parler.

Hyoga se calma un peu. Il l'avait peut-être un peu trop brusqué. Il le mit confortablement dans ses bras et se tourna vers Andromède. « Quel mot il a prononcé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Shun. « Je n'ai pas réussit à entendre. »

« Zak !! Zak !! Zak !! » crièrent en cœur Milo et Shaka.

Tout le monde se figea. Hyoga posa Camus sur un coin de la table et se pencha. « Isaak ? Tu as essayé de prononcer Isaak ? » Camus silencieusement secoua la tête pour dire oui avec énergie. « Pourquoi tu as . . . . ? »

« Hi !! » Camus tendit le bras et désigna de son petit index une direction. Tout le monde se tourna donc vers Shina qui était ce que désignait le petit verseau.

Dans un sens Hyoga était heureux et d'un autre cela le rendait triste que le premier mot de son petit ange soit quelqu'un de disparu. « Oui, je sais Shina à les cheveux presque de la même couleur, comme Shun. » Camus ne répondit pas, il tendit avec conviction les bras vers Shina. Le Cygne commença à s'inquiéter. Est ce que Camus prenait Shina pour Isaak ? Il ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Il ne trouvait pas ça sain. « Ce n'est pas Isaak, c'est Shina. » essaya t il d'expliquer.

« Zakzak !! » parla une nouvelle fois Camus en tendant toujours les bras vers le saint d'argent.

« Non Camus, je t'assure ce n'est pas Isaak. » Une moue caractéristique qui appelait les pleures se dessina sur le visage du petit Français. Avant que les chouinements commencent, Shun attrapa le petit verseau et le mit dans les bras de Shina.

« Ne va pas le contredire, alors qu'il commence tout juste à parler. Si tu fais ça après il n'essaiera même plus. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu essayer. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Ikki.

« Euh . . . »

« Ah toi t'en mêle pas. » s'énerva un peu Andromède. « C'est le pédiatre lui même qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer. »

« Euh . . . Pard . . . »

« Tu trouves ça normal toi qu'il ne pousse que des cris ? Ressaisi toi un peu. Tu sais très bien que c'est du à un traumatisme. »

« Arrêtez !! Ne vous disputez pas pour ça. » essaya Hyoga. Un des seuls, sans doute même le seul sujet de dispute des deux frères, la façon d'élever les bébés.

« Euh . . . Excusez moi. » essaya pour la troisième fois Shina. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le saint d'argent qui osait à peine bouger.

Camus était sur ses genoux, recroquevillé, la tête sur le ventre de Shina. Il caressait même légèrement le ventre avec une de ses petites mains et inlassablement il murmurait. « Zakzak !! »

« Par Athéna !! » s'écria Shun, le premier à réagir. « Shina, tu es enceinte !! »

« Hein ? » firent à l'unisson les deux concernés.

Shina se leva d'un bond et donna Camus à Hyoga en le tendant des bouts des bras comme s'il avait quelque chose de contagieux. « Bien sûr que non. »

« On fait toujours très attention. » continua Ikki en prenant un air détaché.

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je crois que cela n'a servit à rien. Camus peut nous retrouver n'importe où. S'il dit que Isaak est là. C'est qu'il y est je peux te l'assurer. »

« Mais voyons !! C'est n'importe quoi !! Tu es entrain de dire que je suis enceinte de Isaak ? »

« On dirait bien. »

« Cela tient pas debout ton truc. Les Golds ont toujours fait leur réincarnation dans leur pays d'origine. Isaak était Finlandais n'est ce pas ? »

« Camus ? Est ce que Ikki et Shina vont avoir Isaak comme bébé ? »

« Viiiii !! » répondit assez facilement le petit verseau.

« Je n'ai pas l'explication, mais il a l'air sûr de lui. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Tout le monde se pressa autour du petit verseau, qui avait presque peur à voir tous ces adultes autour de lui. « Alors c'est vrai ? Il parle ? » demanda Seiya.

« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » fut la question de Jabu.

« Vas-y bébé !! Parle !! » essaya Kiki avec Mu dans les bras. Camus avec un air craintif les regardait tous à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole mais ne répondait pas.

Shun repoussa tout le monde et attrapa le petit Français pour le mettre en sécurité dans ses bras. « Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites peur ? »

« Hyoga a dit qu'il parlait. » dit simplement Seiya comme si cela justifiait tout.

« Il a dit 'oui' et 'Isaak' c'est tout. Laissez le tranquille. Vous allez me le traumatiser et après il ne voudra plus parler. »

« C'est déjà un bon début. » fit Kiki en se désintéressant du petit verseau et en s'éloignant.

« C'est tout ?! » ne cacha pas sa déception Jabu. « Je croyais qu'il disait pleins de trucs moi vu comment Hyoga était content. »

« Il faut lui laisser du temps. En plus Camus n'a jamais été un grand bavard. »

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr. » répondit Seiya. Tout le monde s'éloigna, ce qui rassura le petit Français. Il se serra contre Shun avec tendresse, montrant qu'il était content qu'Andromède prenne sa défense.

« Na . . . na !! » fit d'un coup sans raison le petit ange.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Hyoga n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes. « Mais ne te moque pas de moi. » commença à s'énerver Shun. « Je ne veux pas que Camus croit que je suis une femme. » Bizarrement cette phrase fit redoubler le rire de Hyoga qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Ce que venait de dire Shun l'avait fait rire dès le début, en y ajoutant l'air renfrogné de Shun, cela en devenait hilarant pour le Russe. « Mais arrête !! » s'énerva un peu plus Shun en fronçant les sourcils.

Hyoga se reprit, prit une grande inspiration, essaya de se calmer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres un peu taquin, il tenta de rassurer Shun. « Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il te prenne pour une femme. »

« Mais Nana . . . . C'est . . . . »

« Tu connais les anges. Il doit y avoir une raison, mais tous les deux savent parfaitement que tu es un homme. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Shun se détendant un peu mais avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Mais oui. » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir de béatitude. « Je suis tellement content qu'il commence à parler. C'est toi même qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire en ce moment pour l'inciter à parler. »

« Oui mais . . . . J'aurai préféré qu'il me trouve un autre . . . . petit nom. »

« Camus a du chercher un nom qui ressemblait à Papa. Nana à du lui plaire alors il t'appel comme ça. »

« Hum !! » Shun se tourna et jeta un petit coup d'oeil dans la pièce d'à côté où les enfants jouaient. « Tu crois que . . . »

« Shun !! Hyoga !! » Ikki était entré en furie dans la maison. Shaka dans ses bras s'accrochait comme d'habitude de toutes ses forces à son tee-shirt. Andromède était à chaque fois presque horrifié de le voir s'accrocher comme ça, ses petits doigts devenant blancs sous la pression. Il attrapa donc Shaka délicatement qu'il mit dans ses bras, qui par habitude s'accrocha fortement à son tee-shirt. Ikki reprenait quelque peu son souffle, il avait du faire une sacrée course. Shaka semblait même avoir eut un peu peur cette fois-ci, alors qu'il était des plus habitués avec un Papa comme Ikki.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez. » fini par dire avec une voix hachée le phénix. « Shina veut avorter. »

« Quoi ?? » s'étonnèrent en même temps Shun et Hyoga.

« Elle est allée voir son médecin. Elle est bien enceinte. Elle ne veut pas le garder . . . Je crois que c'est le fait que c'est peut-être Isaak. Elle a dit un truc genre 'Je refuse d'être une mère porteuse'. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun sortit du temple du scorpion, Ikki et Hyoga à l'extérieur s'occupant des enfants qui jouaient, l'interrogèrent de suite du regard. Andromède baissa la tête et dépité la secoua négativement. Shun avança vers les enfants. A part le bruit des enfants c'était le silence, les 3 adultes ne sachant plus que faire. Shun attrapa Camus et le serra contre son cœur, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis désolé petit prince. Je n'arrive pas à la convaincre. » Même si le petit verseau n'avait sans doute pas comprit les paroles de Shun, il sentit sa tristesse. Il fit donc un câlin des plus gentils à son papa adoptif.

« Je vais essayer. » fit Hyoga en avançant vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Shina faire ça.

Shun lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il soit hors de portée. « Ne la brusque pas. Je crois que . . . Elle est dans une sorte d'état de choc. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hyoga ne comprenant pas.

« Met toi à sa place, Hyoga. Essaye pendant une minute de te mettre à sa place. Elle porte un enfant qu'elle a peut-être désiré mais qui n'est pas le sien. »

« Comment ça 'désiré' ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Je crois que Shina avait envie d'avoir un enfant de toi. C'est l'impression que j'ai eut quand elle m'a parlé. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle voulait qu'on ait un enfant ? » Shun acquiesça de la tête. « Je ne comprends plus rien. » bougonna Ikki. « Les bonnes femmes !! » Ikki s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir par terre près des enfants. « Vous comprenez quelque chose vous ? » prit il les bébés à partit. « Elle voulait pas que cela ce sache. Après elle m'a fait une scène de tous les diables parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'installe dans le même temple et maintenant . . . Elle veut un gosse. » Les trois bébés regardaient Ikki avec intérêt mais une grande lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

« Je vais lui parler calmement. » promit Hyoga. Il prit la direction du temple, frappa deux petits coups et entra. Shina semblait normale, vive et déterminée comme à ses habitudes, occupée dans ce qui était sa maison, puisque comme l'avait si bien dit Ikki elle avait refusée d'aller s'installer dans le temple de la vierge avec le phénix. Ce qui obligeait Ikki à faire des dizaines d'allées venues entre les deux temples tous les jours.

Elle se retourna d'ailleurs à l'entrée de Hyoga et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle dit sans appel. « Vous pouvez défiler tous, tout le sanctuaire, si vous le voulez. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Je ne suis pas venu te faire changer d'avis. » répondit Hyoga.

Le chevalier d'argent le fixa intensément. « Tu es celui qui doit vouloir le plus que je garde cet enfant. »

« C'est exact. »

« Athéna n'a qu'à trouver une autre femme pour porter Isaak. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » La jeune femme fit un geste de la main. « De toute façon, je m'en moque. Et n'essaye pas de m'attendrir en parlant de la tristesse de Camus, et du fait qu'il ne parlera peut-être jamais plus. »

Hyoga secoua doucement la tête. « Sentir Isaak a été le déclencheur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il redeviendra muet si tu décides d'avorter. »

« Je ne te comprends pas là, Hyoga. Ton but c'est quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je te décrive ton fils ? » Hyoga ne la laissa pas répondre. « Ce sera un enfant turbulent, vivant. Une véritable petite boule de nerf, ayant la fougue d'Ikki et ton sale caractère. Une tête de mule comme toi. Pourtant ce sera un bébé honnête et partageur, même avant de comprendre ces notions. Il ronchonnera plus que de raison quand un adulte le punira mais acceptera car il saura qu'il a mal agi et qu'il déteste mentir. Il lui arrivera d'avoir des crises de violences tout comme Ikki, mais comme pour Ikki ce sera pour cacher l'amitié ou l'amour qu'il a pour la personne . . . . Et pour eux il sera prêt à ce sacrifier . . . . jusqu'à la mort, comme toi, comme Ikki. »

« Mais . . . »

« Il aura la puissance d'Ikki, une puissance phénoménale et une endurance incroyable. Grand et costaux comme Ikki, mais fin, félin et agile comme toi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu dis tout ça ?? » s'énerva Shina.

« Des cheveux verts dans les même tons que les tiens, peut-être un peu plus foncé vu les cheveux nuits d'Ikki. Des yeux bleus tirant vers une sorte de gris métallisé et . . . »

« Arrête ça. » hurla Shina.

Hyoga se tut, regardant juste Shina avec cette amitié qu'il avait depuis longtemps pour la jeune femme maintenant. Quand il sentit qu'elle avait un peu assimilées ses paroles il reprit. « Tu sais qui j'étais entrain de décrire ? Ce n'était pas un étranger que je décrivais Shina. Tu le sais. »

« Je ne veux pas porter l'enfant d'un autre. » répondit elle d'une voix monotone mais criant presque.

« L'enfant d'un autre !!?? Shina !! Ouvre les yeux !! Tu pourrais avoir dix enfants avec Ikki et aucun ne vous ressemblerait autant que lui. »

Shina se prit la tête dans les mains. « Ce ne serait pas notre enfant. Ce ne serait pas notre enfant. » Puis brusquement elle fixa Hyoga. « Je ne pourrais même pas lui choisir son prénom. »

Le Russe eut un sursaut ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit une chose si insignifiante qui traumatisait Shina. « Bien sûr que si . . . » essaya t il. « Tu pourras lui donner le prénom que tu veux . . . Euh il y a juste de fortes chances pour que Camus et Milo l'appelle quand même Isaak. » Hyoga eut l'impression qu'elle se détendait mais ce fut une erreur.

Brusquement elle se braqua. « Sors d'ici. » hurla t elle. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Ecoute . . . Camus !!! »

« Hii !!!!! »

Hyoga attrapa le petit verseau qui se mit à se débattre avec une véhémence peu commune. Le Russe sur le point de perdre patience malgré qu'il en possédait déjà beaucoup montra sa main devant le visage du petit Français. « Tu veux une fessée ? » Et encore une fois ce fut la catastrophe. Le cri strident du petit verseau rempli la maison, et Hyoga le reposa à terre, espérant qu'il allait arrêter. Le Russe quitta rapidement la pièce, Camus maintenant assis par terre continuant à hurler. « Va t'en occuper toi. » fit le Cygne presque furieux. « Je ne peux plus rien lui dire. »

« Tu as fait quoi encore ? » demanda Shun restant calme.

« Mais rien . . . . J'ai . . . juste essayé de le faire parler à nouveau. Pourquoi il ne veut plus parler ? Il a dit trois mots et maintenant il c'est remit à faire ses cris. » Shun qui était resté à son occupation décida de la quitter. Il vint vers Hyoga et lui prit tranquillement les épaules. Il serra son amant contre lui comme pour le réconforter.

« Hyoga ?? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as plus de patience avec Milo qu'avec Camus ? »

Il y eut un long silence puis finalement Hyoga poussa un long soupir et se déchargea de son poids. « Il est intelligent . . . tellement intelligent. Pourquoi ne parle t il pas ? Je sais qu'il en est capable et toi aussi. Il pourrait faire des phrases complètes, sans défaut de prononciation. Tu le sais, je le sais. Je suis sûr qu'il parlerait même mieux que Milo. »

« Il ne veut pas. Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Shun hésita, puis avoua. « Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était pour protéger quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? » s'étonna de suite le Russe en se décalant pour voir le visage de Shun.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit sincèrement Andromède. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu comprendre. » Les hurlements du petit verseau s'arrêtèrent brusquement, ce qui fit que les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte fermée. Presque de suite Shun eut un sourire rassurant. « Milo a du le consoler. » Ce qui était évident. Andromède prit la main du Russe et le tira. « Vient !! Allons lui demander. »

« Mais . . . Shun !! »

« Il faut que tu l'écoutes un peu . . . . pas avec tes oreilles, avec ton cœur. »

« J'ai déjà essayé . . . mais je voudrai . . . » Hyoga baissa la tête. « Je voudrai qu'il me parle, même si ce n'est qu'à moi. »

Shun avait entendu mais il fit comme si de rien était. Hyoga avait murmuré les dernières paroles parce qu'il savait que c'était un désir égoïste. Shun ne le lui reprocherait jamais, d'ailleurs il le comprenait un peu. Il entra dans la pièce et ce qu'il se doutait était devant ses yeux. Le petit scorpion avait réconforté le petit Français. Shun s'agenouilla devant eux et prit les petites mains du verseau. « Camus !! Hyoga s'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer . . . . Tu comprends ? » Camus secoua la tête positivement et avec ses yeux suppliants fixant Shun. « Est-ce que . . . . tu peux mieux nous expliquer ? » La petite tête aux cheveux bleus se pencha sur le côté, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Qui tu protèges ? Pourquoi en ne parlant pas tu protèges quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux du petit verseau brillèrent avec une rare intensité d'intérêt et de joie, ceux de Milo aussi mais les deux adultes concentrés sur le petit verseau ne le remarquèrent pas. Camus se leva et vint aux pieds de Hyoga en tendant les bras. Le désir était parfaitement compréhensible, Camus voulait être dans les bras. Hyoga fut quand même soulagé de voir que le petit Français ne lui portait jamais rigueur de leurs petites disputes. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et c'est en se redressant qu'il vit que Milo avait réclamé la même chose à Shun.

« Qu'est ce que . . . ? »

« Dodo !! » C'était dit tel un ordre de la part de Milo, et d'ailleurs les deux enfants posèrent quasiment en même temps leur tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte. Camus prit un bouche son pouce et les deux enfants fermèrent les yeux.

« Mais . . . » Shun lui jeta un regard plus qu'explicite. Il fallait laisser dormir les enfants s'ils en avaient réclamés le désir. D'ailleurs Andromède se mit doucement à bercer le petit Grec dans ses bras. Hyoga fit de même, mais ne pu s'empêcher de venir vers Shun. « Je croyais qu'il devait nous expliquer. » murmura t il.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » chuchota encore plus bas Shun. Hyoga fronça les sourcils. « Tes souvenirs . . . »

Ils ne revenaient que lorsque les enfants dormaient. Hyoga s'étonna lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé. « Dans ce cas il faut qu'on dorme nous aussi. » expliqua Hyoga toujours aussi bas.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à dormir, mais asseyons nous confortablement sur le canapé, on verra bien. » D'ailleurs en disant ces mots Andromède avait prit la direction du canapé.

Mais brusquement . . . « Shun !! »

« Crie pas com . . . . » En se retournant le Japonais pouvait voir exactement la même chose que son amant.

« Tu vois . . . ça ??? » demanda confirmation Hyoga.

« Qu'est ce que . . . »

« Ce n'est pas un de mes souvenirs ça. » insista le jeune Russe. Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé dormant dans ses bras. « C'est peut-être un des siens. »

« Un des leurs. » murmura Shun en caressant les cheveux bleus du scorpion sans quitter du regard ce qui petit à petit les enveloppait. « C'est la Sibérie ? » demanda t il après un long silence. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant entouré par un paysage blanc, au loin semblait y avoir des montagnes, et ils se retrouvaient dans une sorte de faible brouillard peu épais.

« Je ne connais pas ce paysage. » Hyoga regarda plus attentivement. « Ce n'est pas comme avec mes souvenirs. »

« C'est parce que nous n'en faisons pas parti. » trouva comme explication Shun.

« Et voilà !! » fit une voix grave et avec un fort accent. Hyoga et Shun sursautèrent en même temps. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux mais ne réussirent sur le moment pas à voir d'où venait la voix. « Notre grand manitou a parlé. Dis donc Monsieur je sais tout . . . Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars comme moi à droit au Paradis ? »

« Mais c'est la voix de Deathmask. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Shun.

« Je suis un peu comme Deathmask. » fit une autre voix que cette fois ci Hyoga et Shun ne purent identifier. « Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'on soit au Paradis. »

« Oui mais bah. Sa seigneurie Bouddha elle ne peut qu'aller au Paradis alors . . . . »

« Deathmask, s'il te plait. » fit une voix presque féminine. « Essayons d'avoir une discussion plus constructive. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord . . . et s'il te plait Deathmask assis toi. » fit une autre voix, vu l'accent cela semblait être Shura.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement parce que tu files le tournis à tout le monde en t'agitant comme un lion dans sa cage et deuxièmement j'aimerai pouvoir lever les yeux sans te voir entièrement nu. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. »

« Bon, C'est fini oui ? » cria Aiolia perdant patience.

« Tu as énervé, chaton. » fit la voix du Cancer.

« Mais c'est toi qui énerve tout le monde. » se défendit l'intéressé.

« Je n'aime pas rester là à rien faire. Cela fait des heures qu'on poireaute. »

« Mais faites les taire. » cria Aioros.

« Finalement on est peut-être en enfer. » fit avec sa voix calme, posée et toujours douce le bélier.

Hyoga et Shun qui jusqu'à maintenant c'étaient trouvé dans le blanc total, ne voyant rien et arrivant à peine à savoir dans qu'elle direction venait les voix, commencèrent à distinguer des formes. Hyoga fit un signe à son compagnon et ensemble ils prirent la direction. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent comme sur des nuages. Les Golds semblaient être tous là. Assis un peu n'importe comment suivant le personnage et dispersé.

Le jeune Russe repéra de suite Camus assis tranquillement sur ses pieds, le dos bien droit et Milo à ses côtés une jambe pliée à terre et l'autre relevée où il avait posé son bras. Les deux hommes étaient un peu à l'écart et semblaient discuter sans se soucier des autres.

Et là ce fut l'étonnement total, comme si le scorpion et le verseau pouvaient les voir. Ils firent un grand sourire dans leur direction et Camus d'ailleurs porta son index à ses lèvres discrètement pour leur faire comprendre de rester silencieux. Hyoga et Shun abasourdis continuèrent à regarder la scène, ne quittant pratiquement pas des yeux le Français et le Grec.

Depuis la dernière phrase du tibétain un léger silence c'était installé. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. « Je mangerai bien quelque chose. » bougonna l'Italien.

« Deathmask nous sommes morts. Cela m'étonnerait que tu aies faim. »

« Je n'ai pas faim mais au moins cela nous occuperait. » Il y eut quelques soupirs. Apparemment cela faisait des heures que le cancer exaspérait tout le monde.

Le petit Camus dans ses bras eut un petit tremblement. Hyoga se mit doucement à lui frotter le dos pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le petit Camus était énormément frileux par rapport à son maître. Il semblait surtout avoir besoin de beaucoup de chaleur pour dormir, sans doute à cause de son habitude de dormir avec la chaleur du petit scorpion. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas de froid que le petit verseau venait de trembler. Les tremblements recommencèrent et même s'intensifièrent. Hyoga jeta un regard inquiet à Shun.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » chuchota Shun. Hyoga secoua la tête dépitée ne sachant pas. Sa main continuait à essayer de réconforter le petit verseau en lui caressant doucement le dos mais cela ne semblait pas faire grand-chose. Puis ce ne fut plus des tremblements, ce fut des sanglots.

« Il fait un cauchemar tu crois ? » demanda le Cygne. Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le petit Milo qui lui semblait dormir paisiblement, puis leur regard allèrent vers Camus et Milo adultes toujours assis là-bas, plus loin, les regardant avec un air bienveillant mais un peu inquiet apparemment de voir le petit Camus pleurer. « Quelque chose ne va pas. » réalisa finalement Hyoga en voyant les pleurs de petit Français redoubler. « Allons-nous-en. »

« Mais att . . . . » Hyoga avait déjà fait volte face et était partit s'enfoncer dans le paysage blanc. Shun jeta un dernier coup d'œil à tous les Golds adultes. Dire qu'ils avaient failli savoir ce qui c'était passé. Espérons qu'ils arrivent à revenir dans ce souvenir des deux bébés, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça des souvenirs. Shun suivit le Cygne qui avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance, les pleurs de Camus redoublaient. Shun sentait son cœur se déchirer à chaque sanglot de son petit prince. Que lui arrivait-il ? « Il a mal quelque part ? Il a de la fièvre ? » demanda t il à son amant en le rattrapant.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Réveil le. »

« Non !! Je vais attendre qu'on soit sorti de ce rêve. » Oui c'est vrai que c'était plus intelligent.

Mais en réalité, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps. Brusquement le petit verseau ouvrit des oeil presque effrayés et se redressa. La brume blanche s'évapora sans difficulté et les deux adultes purent constatés qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés leur salon. « Zack !! Zack !! » cria le petit Français en se débattant. Il était quasiment sur le point de pleurer.

« Doucement !! Camus !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Zack !! » cria plus fort le bébé. Hyoga fut bien obligé de le lâcher. L'enfant se débattait avec tellement de véhémence. Hyoga le posa donc délicatement sur ses jambes. Milo aussi c'était réveillé, et même s'il regardait avec inquiétudes son ami, lui ne se débattait pas pour se faire poser à terre.

A peine les pieds touchants le sol, le petit prince se mit à trottiner, quittant le salon. « Camus !! » cria une dernière fois Hyoga en lui courant après. L'enfant augmenta son cosmos et disparu à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le Cygne ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il fit de même et poursuivi les traces de cosmos de l'enfant. C'est avec surprise qu'il se matérialisa dans un bureau, le bureau d'un docteur. Shina et Ikki se trouvaient assis là, seuls, les regardant avec stupéfaction. Camus pleurait carrément sur Shina tentant avec toute sa force de bébé à grimper sur ses genoux.

Hyoga comprit à cet instant ce qui se passait. Il tomba à genoux et ce n'est pas en pleurant mais en suppliant qu'il se mit à parler à la jeune femme. Il était tout retourné de sentir une telle détresse chez le petit prince. « Shina !! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Camus !! . . . et moi, on . . . »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment le docteur revenait tout en parlant. « Eh bien Madame, tout à l'air . . . » Le docteur se figea en voyant la scène. Il se retourna surpris. « Comment êtes vous entrez ? » fit il à Hyoga.

« C'est mon frère. » réagit de suite Ikki. « Il s'inquiétait. Et voici son fils Camus. »

« Ah !! » fit le médecin en essayant de ne pas montrer son étonnement. « Enchantez, Monsieur. » Le docteur reprit lentement la direction de son bureau, toujours un peu choqué de cette arrivée impromptu et surtout incompréhensible dans son bureau. « Je disais donc . . . » commença t il. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit Camus accroché au ventre de Shina pleurant à grosses larmes. « Cet enfant à un problème ? » demanda t il curieux.

Shina arracha presque Camus de son ventre pour le mettre dans ses bras, plus confortablement. « Il est très sensible. » expliqua le chevalier d'argent. « On ne sait pas pourquoi, il c'est déjà attaché au bébé. »

« Surprenant !! » fit le médecin, cette fois ne cachant pas son étonnement. « Enfin bon, les tests que vous avez demandé ont tous étés faits. Tout à l'air normal. Vous êtes enceinte de deux fœtus en parfaite santé. »

« Deux ?? » hurlèrent les trois saints adultes.

« Eh bien oui. » Le Médecin ouvrit son dossier qu'il consulta un bref instant alors que Ikki, Shina et Hyoga se regardaient ne comprenant pas. « Vu que nous avons fait des gestes génétiques comme vous nous l'avez demandé je peux même vous dire que ce seront des faux jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Votre compagnon en est bien le père. J'espère que cela vous rassure. »

« Euh oui. » fit Shina encore toute retournée.

« Ils naîtrons aux alentours du . . . »

« 17 février. » fit Shina sûr d'elle.

« Oui, c'est ça, à peu près. » Les trois saints savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas à peu près mais personne ne dit rien. « Je vous propose qu'on face une échographie dans trois mois environ. C'est habituel. »

Hyoga se tourna à nouveau vers Shina. Cette fois il était presque en pleur. « Shina . . . . Tu vas les garder ? »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? » répondit elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché. « Ce sont bien nos enfants. »

Hyoga s'approcha toujours à genoux, n'ayant pas le réflexe de se relever. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais assez pour la remercier. Puis il prit Camus dans ses bras et se mit à le consoler en le berçant. « Pleure plus, petit prince. Shina n'est pas là pour nous retirer Isaak. Elle va le garder. Tu vas pouvoir continuer à le protéger. »

« Maman ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Oui, mon petit prince. Elle est la maman d'Isaak. Il faudra protéger Shina et Ikki aussi. Isaak aura une maman et un papa comme ça. Il aura cette chance lui. »

« Dis donc !! » fit Ikki en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Je peux protéger ma famille tout seul. »

Hyoga eut un grand sourire au phénix. « On donnera juste un petit coup de main alors. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

« C'est bizarre. » fit Hyoga alors qu'il lavait consciencieusement les deux enfants dans leur bain. « Isaak ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. »

« Il ne le savait peut-être pas lui même ou il ne voulait pas en parler. » fit Andromède alors qu'il regardait la scène. Les deux enfants jouaient comme des petits fous dans le bain. Hyoga était même entrain de se demander s'il avait déjà vu Camus aussi heureux. Pourtant le petit ange ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler plus. Il disait quelques mots par ci par là, sans l'intention de faire des phrases. « Ou bien . . . » fit Shun après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. « Athéna devait se douter que Shina aurait du mal à accepter et elle a . . . »

Hyoga se tourna vers Shun légèrement surpris. « Tu crois ? »

« Si c'était un bon moyen pour que Shina n'avorte pas, pourquoi pas. »

« Hum !! Enfin elle avait décidé de ne pas avorter avant de savoir qu'il y en avait deux. »

« Elle te l'a avoué ? »

« Elle m'a dit que si le test génétique était positif elle l'aurait gardé de toute façon. »

« Quel soulagement !! » soupira Shun. « Un souci de moins à ce faire. »

« Oui !! »

« Fais attention !! » cria presque Shun faisant sursauter le Cygne. « Camus est entrain de geler l'eau. »

Le Russe se tourna à nouveau, cette fois vivement et sorti les deux bébés d'un geste vif. « Camus !! Je t'ai dit . . . . Tu ne gèles pas l'eau quand il y a quelqu'un dedans, surtout si c'est Milo et toi. » Milo passa très rapidement dans les bras de Shun qui l'emmitoufla dans sa sortie de bain. « Frileux comme tu es je ne comprend pas que tu le fasses d'ailleurs. »

« 'Pa !! » fit Camus ne se souciant pas que Hyoga le grondait légèrement.

« Oui ?? »

« 'Pa !! »

« Papa. » rectifia Hyoga. « On dit Papa. » Camus secoua la tête négativement. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ? » Camus pencha la tête sur le côté.

Shun se mit à rire. « Finalement on le comprenait mieux quand il ne parlait pas. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	12. Communication

Bonsoir à toutes et tous,

Je m'excuse de ce long blanc qui s'est éternisé. Et oui la vie ne nous permet pas toujours de faire tout ce que nous voulons. Mais bon voilà, vu les demandes incessantes concernant la suite de cette lonngggguuue fic, je vous envoi ce new chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bisous. A bientôt. Venda

« Kanon !! Non !! » Ikki se retourna. « Mais c'est pas vrai !! Si je dis non à Kanon ce n'est pas pour que tu le fasses Aioros. » Il y eut un pleure de bébé. « Chaton, qu'est ce qui se passe ?? » Le petit lion pleurant toujours essaya d'expliquer mais c'était incompréhensible. « Mu !! Comment tu es monté là-haut ? » Mais ils étaient déchaînés aujourd'hui les enfants. Ikki mit Mu sur ses épaules, attrapa chaton dans ses bras pour le calmer. « Evasio !! Shura !! Ne déchiquetez pas vos habits. » Le phénix se tourna vers Saga, le seul à sembler calme pour l'instant. « Saga tu peux aller aider Aldébaran s'il te plait ? »

« Oui !! » fit poliment l'enfant.

Ikki n'eut même pas le temps de voir si Saga arrivait à débloquer Aldébaran qui c'était coincé dans une sorte de voiture pour enfant, qu'il aperçut Shaka entrain de s'essayer à un nouvel art. « Non Shaka, pas sur la figure. » Il attrapa la main du petit hindou en espérant ainsi qu'il arrêterait de se barbouiller le visage avec de la peinture. C'est dans cette position peu confortable que Hyoga trouva Ikki quelques secondes plus tard. Il arrivait avec Camus et Milo dans les bras. « Ah non !! » fit Ikki. « La crèche est complète. »

Sans se démonter Hyoga répondit. « J'ai besoin d'aller faire des courses et Shun est partit s'occuper des apprentis. »

« Bah prends-les avec toi. »

« Un encore ce serait jouable mais les deux je ne peux pas . . . et ils refusent d'être séparés. »

« On est censé être deux pour s'occuper de la crèche . . . . Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi à chaque fois que c'est mon tour je me retrouve seul ? »

« Ce n'était pas Rose qui devait être avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Aphrodite a eut une éruption cutanée dans la nuit. Tu les connais tous les deux le moindre bouton et c'est la catastrophe, ils sont allez chez le pédiatre. »

« Ecoute !! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront sages. Ils n'ont pas pu faire leur sieste. Tu as 9 chances sur dix que Camus se trouve un coin et dorme. »

« Avec ce boucan ? » C'est vrai qu'avec ce bruit cela aurait été étonnant que Camus dorme, même s'il était épuisé. En plus il savait parfaitement que Milo fatigué c'était chouinement, sur chouinement. « Bon d'accord. » marmonna Ikki en voyant l'air plus qu'embêté du Cygne. « Mais seulement parce que c'est petit prince et petit chenapan. » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et posa les deux bébés. « Petit prince !! »

« Hi ?? »

« Il ne parle toujours pas. » constata Ikki.

« Seulement quand il en a envie. »

« Hum !! Petit prince, tu veux bien aller aider Shaka à se laver les mains et la figure ? »

« Hi !! » Le petit Camus attrapa le poignet de l'hindou et ensemble ils partirent vers les toilettes.

« Et toi petit chenapan . . . . »

« Vi ?? »

« Tu joues avec chaton pour qu'il ne pleure plus. »

« Vi !! »

Hyoga eut un grand sourire. « Bah tu vois, ils t'aident même. Bon je me dépêche, je serais de retour dans quelques heures. »

« Lâcheur !! » Hyoga partit en riant presque. Ikki bougonna quelques secondes, attrapa l'agneau sur ses épaules et le mit dans ses bras. « Quant à toi . . . . Interdiction formelle de se téléporter sur les meubles. »

« Pouqwa ?? »

« C'est dangereux. »

« Pouqwa ? »

« Tu pourrais tomber. »

« Pouqwa ?? »

« Parce que ….. » gronda Ikki commençant à perdre patience.

« Oki !! » fit Mu. Par Athéna, les enfants c'était pire que de combattre des ennemis. En regardant les bébés évoluer, Ikki commença même à se demander si Athéna ne c'était pas trompée pour le caractère de certains. Le plus étonnant était sans doute le petit verseau craintif et la gentillesse d'Evasio.

Le petit Italien d'ailleurs sembla faire un rapprochement stratégique. « Tonton ?? »

« Oui, Evasio ?? »

« C'est l'heure du goûter, s'il te plait ? »

« Non, pas encore. Tu as faim ? » Le petit Cancer secoua la tête positivement avec force. « Tu as faim ou c'est parce que Maman vous a mit des petits pains dans le sac ? »

Evasio devint tout rouge. « J'ai faim mais Maman a mit des petits pains. »

« Quand c'est des petits pains tu as toujours faim, Evasio, et Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu en manges trop. »

Le petit Cancer sembla réfléchir un petit instant. « Maman a mit des fruits aussi. Je peux prendre un fruit ? »

Si Evasio insistait autant c'était sans doute qu'il avait réellement faim. « Oui, tu peux. »

« Merci, tonton. » répondit le petit crabe en courant vers le sac qu'avait laissait Shunreï pour Shura et lui.

A peine était il partit qu'Ikki aperçut Shaka et Camus revenir trempés, les deux, et quasiment de la tête au pied. « Oh non !! Camus !! Shaka !! » Le petit verseau commençait déjà à trembler de froid. « Je croyais que vous ne feriez pas de bêtises. »

« Trop haut. » expliqua Shaka.

« Comment ça 'tro . . .', Comment vous avez ouvert le robinet alors ? » Le petit hindou désigna le petit prince du doigt. Ikki n'osa comprendre, il se précipita vers la petite pièce où il y avait deux WC et un lavabo. Il secoua la tête dépitée en voyant le résultat. « Désolé Sion. » murmura t il. « Va falloir refaire la plomberie. » Le petit verseau avait apparemment gelée une grande partie de l'eau faisant éclater les tuyaux.

« Tonton !! »

« Il n'en peut plus tonton. » répondit le phénix se sentant au bout de la rupture.

« Tonton !! » Ikki se retourna pour réaliser que c'était le petit Français tremblant de froid qui l'appelait et qui lui tendait les bras en faisant des yeux suppliants qui auraient fait fondre n'importe qui, même Deathmask.

« Je vais te sécher. » fit gentiment Ikki ne réalisant pas non plus que son regard se faisait plus tendre. Le petit Français continua à tendre les bras vers lui, mais il tourna quelques secondes la tête vers Milo.

« Dodo. » fit Milo.

« Dodo !! » s'exclama le petit prince en tendant plus fortement les bras vers le phénix.

Ikki le prit dans ses bras. « Oui, je sais que vous n'avez pas fait votre sieste. » Le petit verseau mit de suite son pouce en bouche alors que Ikki utilisait légèrement son cosmos pour réchauffer le petit verseau tremblant. « Hyoga ne vous a pas amené de vêtements de rechange alors je suis obligé de faire comme ça. » expliqua t il. Le petit verseau sembla être très intéressé par ses paroles mais finalement il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du phénix et ferma les yeux. « Ah non, Camus !! » Malheureusement le bébé dormait déjà. « Je ne suis pas un oreiller. Je vais te trouver un coin tranquille. » Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait, mais il fit deux pas et se retrouva entouré d'une brume blanche indescriptible. « Qu'est ce que . . . . ? »

« Et si on tentait de faire un jeu . . . . . pour éviter de s'ennuyer à mourir. » fit une voix calme.

« Je sens les ennuies commencer. » répondit une autre voix, un peu lasse. La première il n'avait pas réussit à savoir qui c'était. La deuxième, elle semblait appartenir à Aiolia, à moins que ce soit celle d'Aioros.

« D'accord mais quel jeu ? »

« C'est vrai ça, on a pas de papier, ni de crayons, pas de cartes. »

« Action ou vérité ?? »

« Ça va pas !!!! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ces gamineries. »

« Tu vois un autre jeu qu'on pourrait faire sans rien ? » Ikki fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître la moitié des voix. Heureusement que Shun lui avait expliqué l'expérience, qu'il avait vécu avec Hyoga dans la même sorte de brume. C'était donc les chevaliers d'or qu'il écoutait. Mais pourquoi petit prince l'avait emmené ici ? Ou alors il ne contrôlait pas et emmenait toute personne qui le touchait quand il dormait.

Le silence qui lui avait permit de rassembler ses pensées ne dura pas très longtemps. « Bon je commence. Shaka !! Action ou vérité. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui commencerait ? »

« Je refuse de jouer à ce jeu de gamin. »

« Ouais et pourquoi c'est Aphro qui commence ? »

« C'est moi qui ait eut l'idée. »

« Je ne jouerai pas. »

« C'est pas une raison. »

« Bah il faut bien que quelqu'un commence. »

« C'est un jeu débile. »

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte. » cria une voix au dessus du brouhaha. « Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki sont plus mûrs que vous. »

« Nooon !! Tu crois ? »

« Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas évoqué Seiya, là j'aurai été vexé. »

« Tu me diras il a peut-être raison. On a tellement l'habitude de se chamailler qu'on ne s'en rend même plus compte. »

Le brouhaha reprit plus fort au point qu'Ikki ne pouvait plus que détacher quelques mots dit un peu plus fort. Il était entrain de se demander s'il allait d'avoir rester ici longtemps. Il allait finir par avoir mal au crâne.

Il y eut un petit rire doux et chaleureux, au début à peine perceptible mais les voix se turent toutes étonnées d'entendre ce rire. « Athéna !! » s'écrièrent en cœur les Golds.

« Je crois que mon idée va parfaitement vous aller. » dit elle de sa voix douce et pleine de compassion.

« Tonton !! Tonton !! » Le phénix baissa les yeux vers le bas, un enfant lui tirait le pantalon. « Tonton !! »

« Oui, Shura ? » demanda Ikki reconnaissant la voix même s'il ne le voyait pas.

« Pourquoi tu as la tête dans les nuages ? »

« J'ai la tête dans les nuages ? »

« Oui, tu as des nuages autour de la tête, tonton. » expliqua Kanon.

Ikki se dégagea un bras tout en gardant le petit verseau contre lui et secoua sa main devant lui, tout se dissipa en un instant. « Ah oui !! » Il jeta un coup d'œil à tous les enfants. Ils étaient presque tous à ses pieds intrigués de le voir la tête dans les nuages.

Saga montra du doigt un coin de la pièce. « Mu et Shaka ont eut peurs. Ils croyaient que tu n'avais plus de tête. »

« Shaka !! C'est rien. » fit Ikki de façon très tendre. Il était toujours plus tendre pour le petit hindou. « C'était rien, elle était juste cachée. Je n'ai rien. »

« Papa, eut peur. » expliqua Shaka un peu craintif.

« Je sais, ce n'est rien. » Il aurait bien voulu prendre Shaka dans ses bras mais de la façon dont Camus était installé, toujours endormi, c'était impossible. « On va trouver un coin pour faire une sieste, d'accord ?? Tous les bébés sont d'accords ?? » Tous les enfants de deux ans hochèrent la tête positivement et même Shura et Evasio semblaient d'accords pour une petite sieste. Il y eut juste Kanon qui croisa les bras et fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas faire la sieste lui, il était un grand.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Alors là . . . . Chapeau !! Comment tu as réussit ça, Nissan ? » murmura Shun.

« Eh bien !! » Ikki se gratta la tête tout en regardant de façon presque autant ébahie que son jeune frère le spectacle. Un spectacle peu commun, 12 petits chevaliers d'or dormants les uns sur les autres. « A vrai dire… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Camus était fatigué, épuisé même on pourrait dire. Cela ne faisait pas deux secondes que je l'avais dans les bras qu'il c'est endormit. »

« Quand il n'a pas fait sa sieste . . . »

« Oui je sais, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux dans un coin que dans mes bras. »

« S'il est fatigué il dort n'importe où. »

« Enfin bon, j'ai prit un oreiller, je l'ai posé par terre et j'ai mit Camus dessus, Milo a de suite trouvé de quoi se pelotonner contre lui et après les autres ont suivi. Kanon a un peu boudé mais quand il a vu que tout le monde dormait il a suivit le mouvement. »

« Ça va être un vrai jeu de mikado. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il faut récupérer les siens sans réveiller ceux des autres. »

« Oui bah, tu les laisses hein !! J'ai encore deux heures à faire la crèche s'ils dorment c'est plus tranquille. »

Shun jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Camus c'est endormit à quelle heure ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un enfant très réglé tu sais. »

« S'il se réveille tout les autres vont ce réveiller alors ? » Shun secoua la tête positivement. « Crotte !! »

« Ne dis pas de gros mots devant eux. »

« Mais ils dorment. »

« Là oui, mais tu ne fais jamais attention. » Les deux frères allaient à nouveaux partir dans une de leur dispute concernant leur façon d'élever les bébés. Heureusement Kiki apparut brusquement, s'étant téléporté directement dans la crèche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au deux frères, puis vers tous les bébés qui dormaient. Le jeune Tibétain fit un petit signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il était épaté par Ikki qui avait réussit à les faire dormir.

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les réveiller. » murmura Ikki comme si cela avait été très dur d'arriver à ce résultat.

« Ouais. » chuchota Kiki respectueux. Il tendit les bras et d'un petit coup de télékinésie, se retrouva avec Mu dans ses bras qui ne c'était même pas réveillé, malgré le petit voyage.

Ikki eut à peine le temps de réagir. « Il y a certains pouvoirs qui sont vraiment pratiques. » fit Shun. Kiki les salua silencieusement de la tête et repartit comme il était venu. Il devait sans doute être pressé car d'habitude cela ne le gênait pas de traîner pour discuter. « Il m'a donné une idée. » s'écria presque Shun.

« Chuuutt !! » Shun eut un grand sourire. Il commença à augmenter doucement son cosmos. Ikki fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur que l'augmentation de cosmos réveille les enfants, mais les bébés n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés.

« Heureusement que petit chenapan dort toujours agrippé à petit prince. » Sur le coup le phénix se demanda pourquoi son cadet avait dit ça, mais il aperçut doucement les deux bébés se faire soulever du sol et glisser comme s'ils étaient sur un petit nuage jusqu'à Shun. Dès qu'ils furent accessibles, Shun les prit dans ses bras. C'était amusant de voir que même profondément endormit on aurait dit qu'inconsciemment les deux bébés savaient qu'ils étaient dans les bras de Shun. Camus poussa un petit soupir de contentement et se mit à sucer plus vigoureusement son pouce. Milo lui, une de ses mains lâcha petit prince et vint agripper le tee-shirt d'Andromède. « Bon et bien, je crois que nous aussi on va te laisser. Il faut que je les prépare et après je dois rejoindre Hyoga à l'extérieur. »

« Et tu vas les préparer alors qu'ils dorment ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« L'un après l'autre, c'est faisable. Je le fais souvent. »

« Au fait !! Camus m'a emmené dans son rêve. »

« Ah !! Il c'est passé quoi alors ? »

« Athéna est arrivée . . . . » Ikki n'eut pas le temps de finir.

« Et . . . . ? »

« Shura m'a tiré par le pantalon. » Shun fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas pu voir plus, désolé, les enfants m'ont assez vite sortit du rêve. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Petit prince en grenouillère trottinait tranquillement, disons plutôt qu'il descendait calmement une à une chaque marches. Concentré sur son activité il se moquait entièrement de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Des mains douces mais un peu précipitées l'attrapèrent par la taille et le soulevèrent. « Camus !! »

« Zak !! »

« Mais bébé, il est plus de trois heures du matin, même Isaak dort. » Le petit verseau fit une petite moue. « Il dort en sécurité dans le ventre de Shina. »

« Parler Zak !! »

« On ira lui parler demain matin. »

« Niet ! »

« Tu parles Russe maintenant ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu vas me le faire dans toutes les langues ? »

« Nan ! »

« Shun sera content de savoir que tu rajoutes des mots à ton vocabulaire, même si c'est le même dans plusieurs langues. » Le Cygne prit plus confortablement l'enfant contre lui et tenta de lui faire poser sa tête sur son épaule mais Camus refusa. « Bébé je te promets de t'emmener demain et tu pourras parler autant que tu veux à Isaak. »

« Nan !! » répondit le petit verseau en posant finalement sa tête confortablement sur l'épaule de son père d'adoption. Son pouce également glissa dans sa bouche.

Hyoga caressa avec amour les cheveux bleus. « Bébé, j'espérai que tu ferais ta période 'non' un peu plus tard. »

« Nan !! »

« D'accord !! D'accord !! » susurra le jeune Russe alors qu'il ramenait l'enfant dans le temple du verseau. A peine eurent ils passer la porte qu'une petite couverture se posa sur le petit Français, Shun les ayant attendus.

« Il tremble encore de froid. »

« Je crois qu'il tremblera toute sa vie de froid. » avoua Hyoga. « Un souvenir de ses dernières sensations avant de mourir. »

« Peut-être mais je refuse de le laisser trembler comme ça. Cela me fend le cœur. »

« Milo ne c'est pas réveillé ? »

« Non, et c'est un miracle. »

« Je vais donc remettre Camus au lit avant que l'irréparable arrive. »

« Nan !! » Camus qui avait été sur le point de s'endormir, lâcha son pouce et s'agrippa avec beaucoup de force aux épaules du Cygne.

« Bébé ?? »

Camus eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants. « Dodo !! »

« Oui, il faut retourner dormir. »

« Dodo papa !! » expliqua mieux Camus.

Hyoga et Shun se regardèrent, puis Shun soupira. « Je vais chercher Milo. Ikki va encore dire qu'on leur cède tout. »

« Il a raison . . . » commença Hyoga en prenant la direction de leur chambre. « . . . mais je m'en moque. » Il déposa doucement l'enfant sur le lit et voulu se redresser mais Camus s'accrocha à son cou. « Camus !! » fit doucement Hyoga en essayant de se dégager.

« Nan !! »

« Quels drôles de caprices tu nous fais en ce moment. » Hyoga se redressa reprenant l'enfant dans ses bras et repartit dans le couloir.

Shun arrivait avec un petit scorpion toujours endormit, qui serrait avec force la queue de son marsu comme à son habitude. « Il dort comme une pierre. » murmura Andromède.

« Tu as de la chance, Camus ne veut pas me lâcher. »

« Laisse le faire. Tu sais bien que quand ils nous font des caprices il y a une raison. »

« Oui, allons nous coucher. » Ils arrivèrent tranquillement et surtout sans autres problèmes dans leur lit. Ils s'installèrent avec les deux bébés et veillèrent jusqu'à être sûr que Camus ce soit endormit pour de bon. Enfin tous les deux se laissèrent glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Sommeil réparateur jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des petits bruits qui les réveilles. Shun se redressa d'un bond, persuadé que le petit bruit venait d'un des bébés. Mais les deux bébés dormaient tranquillement. Le bruit recommença et . . . Shun ne se gêna pas pour secouer comme à son habitude, Hyoga comme un prunier. « Il y a quelqu'un dehors. » murmura t il.

« Et alors ? » Cela faisait quand même la deuxième fois dans la même nuit que Shun le réveillait en sursaut comme ça. Bon d'accord il avait eut raison, un des enfants avait disparu de son lit et il était partit à la recherche de Camus. Mais là franchement, le réveiller alors qu'en plus c'était peut-être qu'une bête ou un soldat qui faisait une ronde. Hyoga n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever encore une fois.

« Va voir. »

« Vas y toi. »

Shun poussa un soupir mais sortit du lit et se leva. Il quitta la chambre alors que Hyoga resserrait la prise sur les deux bébés en faisant attention qu'ils soient bien couverts. Il attendit un petit peu se disant qu'il allait attendre que Shun revienne mais Shun ne revint pas, du moins pas de suite. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

sSsSsSsSsSs

Shun ne revint pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de trouver qui faisait ce bruit dehors. Intrigué il se cacha et suivit. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous seuls dehors ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Kanon !! S'il te plait !! Viens on rentre !! Renou et Touny vont s'inquiéter. » On aurait dit que Saga était proche de pleurer, mais Kanon ne répondit pas. Il continua à avancer tranquillement, montant les marches sans aucune hésitation. Saga apparemment ne faisait que suivre.

Aioros se tenait également là à côté de Saga et regardait intrigué le jumeau qui avançait quelques pas devant eux. « On va se faire crier si les adultes ils nous voient. »

« Mais Kanon, il veut pas rentrer. »

« Tu crois qu'il va encore enclencher l'alarme ? »

Saga renifla bruyamment. « Il faut qu'on l'en empêche. »

« Comment ? » demanda le jeune sagittaire. « La dernière fois il t'a tapé quand tu lui as attrapé le bras et moi . . . » Aioros s'arrêta comme gêné. « Il aurait pu nous faire très mal. »

« Non !! Non !! Il ne nous ferait pas de mal. Je le sais. C'est mon jumeau. »

Shun préféra ne pas rester cacher plus longtemps. Il ne se montra pas à Kanon, mais doucement il attrapa les deux autres par les épaules. Les deux enfants poussèrent un petit cri mais cela ne troubla pas Kanon qui continua sa route.

« Saga !! Aioros !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu vas nous punir ? » demanda de suite le sagittaire.

« Non, je ne vais pas vous punir. C'est vous qui allumez l'alarme alors ? »

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête négativement, et tous les deux désignèrent du doigt Kanon. « Il se lève la nuit et . . . On sait pas pourquoi il fait ça. Quand il se réveille le lendemain il ne s'en rappelle pas. »

« Quand il se réveille ? »

« Vi !! Une fois qu'il a enclenché l'alarme, il retourne se coucher. »

Shun réfléchi un petit instant en regardant le petit gémeau continuer à monter les marches. « Rentrez au temple du verseau. Hyoga s'occupera de vous. »

« Et Kanon ? » demanda de suite Saga

« Je vais aller le chercher pour qu'on puisse le coucher. » Les deux enfants devaient avoir confiance en lui car il redescendirent les marches et Shun les aperçut rentrer dans l'appartement.

Shun se dépêcha donc maintenant qu'il était rassuré et rattrapa le gémeau. « Kanon !! Kanon !! » appela t il doucement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

Shun arriva à la hauteur de l'enfant et réalisa tout simplement que Kanon en réalité dormait encore. Le gémeau semblait être somnambule. On ne réveillait pas un somnambule, ça tout le monde le savait. Par contre comment faire pour le ramener dans son lit sans qu'il déclenche l'alarme du sanctuaire et qu'il réveille tout le monde.

Shun continua à monter doucement au rythme de l'enfant, puis soudain eut une idée. « Kanon, l'alerte a été donnée. Tu peux retourner te coucher. »

Ce fut si étonnant que Shun s'arrêta et regarda Kanon faire demi-tour et redescendre les escaliers. Il resta un instant perplexe, ne se doutant pas que sa simple phrase aurait un effet si rapide et efficace. Finalement il se reprit, il rejoignit l'enfant et délicatement le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y eut aucun réflexe, aucune réaction de la part de Kanon. Se sentant transporté, sans doute rassuré que l'alerte soit donnée. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shun et se rendormit cette fois pour de bon.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Somnambule ? » fit Ikki en écarquillant les yeux étonnés. « Pourquoi Kanon serait somnambule ? »

« Pourquoi Camus a des crises d'anémies ? Pourquoi Evasio a peur du noir ? Pourquoi Shaka a besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeils ? Ce sont des enfants, Ikki. Des enfants normaux qui peuvent tomber malades, qui peuvent avoir des troubles. Kanon est somnambule. »

Ikki se frotta le front comme s'il avait mal au crâne. « Bon d'accord. Ce n'était pas un reproche que je faisais Shun, mais Kanon, Saga et Aioros semblent les plus . . ., les moins . . . »

« Ils sont plus grands. Ils savent cacher leurs peurs et tout ce genre de choses. »

« Nous devons aider Kanon. » s'empressa de dire Sion. Il se calma de suite. « Malheureusement, nous ignorons comment faire. »

« Je vais déjà l'emmener chez le médecin. » s'engagea de suite Shun. « Mais le plus important c'est de découvrir pourquoi Kanon veut donner l'alerte. »

Hyoga qui était resté silencieux jusque là, jeta un coup d'œil à Renou et Touny qui étaient avec eux dans le bureau et qui semblaient très inquiets. Les deux hommes s'étaient réellement attachés comme des grands frères, ou des oncles, ou même comme des pères aux petits jumeaux. Après quelques semaines à les surveiller, tout le monde avait eut entièrement confiance en eux. « Est-ce que Kanon ou Saga font des cauchemars ? » demanda t il gentiment aux deux hommes.

Shun, Sion et Ikki continuant de parler entre eux, stoppèrent immédiatement en entendant Hyoga poser la question. « Cela arrive. » répondit Touny. « Mais tous les enfants ont des cauchemars non ? »

« Ils vous les ont racontés ? »

« Non, pas . . . »

« Kanon a parlé une fois qu'il se noyait. » interrompit Renou.

Les 4 saints présents connaissant l'ancienne histoire de Kanon, se jetèrent un regard de circonstance. « Ce n'est pas ça qui donne le besoin à Kanon de déclencher l'alarme. » annonça quand même le jeune Russe. Un silence sérieux s'installa, les quatre saints cherchant dans leur souvenirs ce qui pourrait perturbé le gémeau. « Et si . . . Ce n'était pas . . . une alerte ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Ikki.

« Et si c'était plutôt un appel. » continua Hyoga.

« Un appel ? »

« Kanon est le seul marina ici, Isaak doit arriver. Sion a vu Athéna en rêve, on doit attendre des alliés. Cela pourrait être les marinas . . . Et Kanon veut les guider en quelque sorte. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je spécule, mais voyons les choses du point de vu de Kanon. Les marinas n'ont pas de liens psychiques entre eux. Ils ne peuvent donc pas se rassurer mutuellement comme le font les Golds. Poséidon enfermé n'a pas assez de puissance pour prévenir les enfants d'être patients, qu'on viendra les chercher, comme le faisait Athéna. Par contre, tous les marinas sont sensibles aux vibrations que provoquent les ondes. Une onde comme notre sirène d'alerte doit pouvoir être ressenti à plusieurs kilomètres de diamètres, peut-être même plus vu que la mer est juste à côté, et propage l'onde. »

« Ouh la. » fit Ikki en se frottant de nouveau le front. « Tu viens d'amplifier mon mal de crâne. »

« Nous devons prévenir immédiatement Julian et Sorrente. »

« Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont. Tu sais bien qu'ils parcourent le monde pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. »

« Je pourrais contacter Julian. » expliqua Sion. « Nous parlerons de tout ça avec lui. Il pourra nous aider à savoir si ta théorie est bonne, Hyoga. Par contre vous allez quand même emmener Kanon chez le pédiatre. Nous devons le faire soigner si c'est possible. »

« Je prendrai Saga en même temps. Je lui demanderai de les examiner tous les deux. »

Les décisions prises, tout le monde prit la sortie. Shun parlant aux deux frères pour les rassurer et en même temps organiser les choses et Hyoga parlant avec Ikki, ne semblant pas dans son assiette.

sSsSsSsSsSs

« Bon, tu me dis ce qui t'arrive ? » insista Hyoga.

Ikki poussa un soupir. « Isaak, ou d'ailleurs c'est peut-être l'autre bébé. » Hyoga resta patiemment à attendre que Ikki continue. « Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais . . . Ils parlent. »

« Ikki, ce sont encore des fœtus. »

« Bah alors j'entends des voix. » Le phénix se frotta encore le front. « Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est une langue que je ne comprends pas. »

Hyoga réfléchi un instant. « Non, mais attends . . . . » Le Cygne s'arrêta brusquement dans l'escalier.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette nuit, Camus a dit qu'il voulait parler à Isaak. »

« Alors quand c'est lui qui te le dit cela ne te paraît pas bizarre ? »

« Je croyais qu'il disait ça comme ça, juste pour aller rejoindre et sentir Isaak dans le ventre de Shina. »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il parle. Et apparemment il aime parler. Il n'a pas arrêté de toute la nuit. »

Hyoga reprit sa marche et cette fois d'un pas pressé. « Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à Camus. »

Ikki reprit également sa marche et se mit à la hauteur de Hyoga. « Il n'y a que Camus qui pourra le comprendre ? »

« Sans doute. Je ne comprends pas le Finlandais. »

Cette fois ce fut Ikki qui s'arrêta estomaqué. « Attends tu es entrain de dire que mon fils, va parler une autre langue que moi ? Que même Shina ne pourra pas le comprendre ? »

« Isaak parle presque autant de langues que moi. Simplement à son stade il doit être resté dans sa langue maternelle. » Hyoga d'un geste pressa Ikki de continuer. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent Shina rapidement, à qui ils avaient déposés tous les enfants avant de monter au bureau du pope.

Ikki suivit. « Et Camus parle Finlandais ? »

« Il a bien fallu. Quand Isaak est arrivé pour son apprentissage il ne connaissait aucune autre langue. »

Ikki eut un petit air réfléchi. « Camus c'est beaucoup investi pour vous deux. »

« Encore plus que l'on peut se l'imaginer, je crois. »

Ils arrivaient enfin au temple de la vierge. Ikki ouvrit la porte sur un spectacle peu commun. Shina assise dans le canapé, son ventre légèrement arrondi découvert. Tous les enfants étaient assis autour, sur le canapé ou par terre et regardaient ce ventre plein de vie. Camus sur les genoux de Shina avait sa tête dessus et le caressait même avec sa petite main, mais pleurait doucement, apparemment très triste.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda de suite Hyoga.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pleure. » avoua la jeune femme. « Je l'ai laissé venir caressé mon ventre comme d'habitude, mais il était heureux avant, il ne pleurait pas. »

Hyoga attrapa doucement Camus et le prit dans ses bras. Doucement il le berça. « Tu me racontes, petit prince ? »

Camus se tourna désigna le ventre. « Zack ! »

« Oui, Isaak. Tu as pu lui parler alors ? » Et c'est là que Camus secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer plus fort.

Ikki s'approcha d'eux et caressa doucement les cheveux bleus. « Camus, ne pleure pas. Isaak va bien. Il se repose c'est tout. Il t'a attendu toute la nuit. Il a essayé de te parler toute la nuit. Maintenant il faut qu'il dorme. Je suis désolé. Il a essayé de me parler mais je ne comprenais pas. »

Camus qui avait enfoncé sa tête dans le cou de Hyoga et avait mit son pouce en bouche, redressa la tête et fixa Ikki curieux. Pour une des rare fois, il tendit un bras vers Ikki, pour aller avec le phénix, l'autre bien sûr trop occupé dans sa bouche. « Tonton ! »

Ikki le prit contre lui. « Oui, mon ange ? »

« Tension !! » sortit comme nouveau mot le petit verseau. « Tension Zack ! »

« Hein ? »

Hyoga sourit. « Traduction : fait attention à Isaak. »

« Ah !! Oui, oui Camus je ferais attention, très attention à Isaak. » Camus sourit, embrassa sur la joue Ikki, et s'installa confortablement dans ses bras. « Et s'il se remet à parler cette nuit, je te promets de venir te chercher. » Camus sembla très content de la promesse. Comme la dernière fois qu'il était dans les bras du phénix, il s'endormit. « Camus !! »

« Ah tu n'y peux rien, Ikki. C'est l'heure de la sieste. Ils doivent être confortable tes bras. »

« Tant qu'il ne m'emmène pas une nouvelle fois dans son rêve, cela peut aller. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Le médecin le nez plongé dans un dossier entra dans la salle d'auscultation. « Bonjour Camus !! Bonjour Milo !! Comment on va aujourd'hui ? »

« Excusez moi Docteur. J'ai menti. Camus et Milo vont très bien. » Le docteur leva le nez. « Il nous fallait un rendez vous rapidement. » Shun désigna les jumeaux. Je vous présente Kanon et Saga. » Shun souleva le petit gémeau, qu'il mit dans ses bras pour le présenter plus au pédiatre. « Kanon a des troubles du sommeil. »

« Des troubles du sommeil ? »

« Nous avons découvert la nuit dernière qu'il était somnambule. »

« Hum !! » Le médecin prit Kanon dans ses bras. « Le somnambulisme, vous savez . . . . »

« Ohoh oh !!! » Kanon qui avait été plutôt calme, s'énerva brusquement. « Tonton Shun !! Tonton Shun, C'est papa. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Milo aussi vous a appelé Papa. »

« Ils sont étonnants vos enfants. »

« Kanon, pourquoi tu l'appelles papa ? »

« C'est le papa. » s'écria Kanon tout fou. « Papa à Thétis. »

« Thétis ?? La sirène ? »

« Oui, oui. Tonton Shun, on va voir Thétis ? »

« Comment . . . Comment connaissez vous le nom de ma fille ? »

« Euh . . . »

« Oh, s'il te plaît tonton. On va voir Thétis. »

« Attends, une seconde Kanon. » Shun reprit l'enfant des bras du médecin. « Ecoutez, ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Vous accepteriez de venir avec votre fille et votre femme voir tous les enfants du sanctuaire ? »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(nda : Je tiens à m'excuser pour la complète OOC du personnage de Julian. J'avais envie de faire un perso un peu comme ça et c'est tombé sur lui. J'espère que les fans de Julian ne m'en voudront pas.)

« Ce qu'elle est belle !!! » Julian serra dans ses bras une Shina n'ayant même pas eut le temps de réagir. « Alors c'est vous la maman de mon petit Isaak. » Ikki aux côtés de sa future femme en tout cas de la mère de ses enfants, fronça les sourcils et essaya de la tirer doucement par le bras pour la dégager de l'envahissant Dieu.

Sorrente quelques pas derrière Julian regardait la scène un peu ému mais ne voulant pas venir la troubler apparemment. Ikki lui fit un petit regard pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose, vu que Julian ne voulait pas lâcher Shina. « Voyons Julian, vous allez lui faire mal si vous continuer à la serrer ainsi. » se décida enfin à dire le marina.

Julian se détacha un peu mais ne lâcha pas la jeune femme. « Elle porte notre petit Issak. Tu te rends compte ? »

« Oui ! » Ikki jeta un regard à Hyoga et Shun un peu plus loin aussi étonné qu'eux par la scène. Au fond de la pièce, Sion et Dohko parlaient entre eux et ne les avaient pas encore rejoint.

Shun toussota et se décala un peu pour présenter le couple avec qui il discutait avant l'arrivée de Julian avec Hyoga. « Voici les parents de Thétis. »

Julian daigna enfin lâcher Shina. Il vint comme une flèche vers les parents et leur serra la main avec vigueur. « Enchanté !! Enchanté !! Et où est notre magnifique Thétis ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un nouveau-né. » expliqua Shun. « Elle dort dans le bureau de Sion. »

« Oh ! Mais je peux peut-être voir Kanon quand même ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Il joue avec les autres dans la crèche. Je vais l'appe . . . . »

« Kanoninouuuuu !! »

Tout le monde sursauta à l'appelle de Julian. Sion et Dohko vinrent vers eux surpris. « Que ce pass . . . ? »

« Mon kanoninooouuu !! C'est Julian !! Viens me voir mon amour. »

« Mais . . . . »

« Oh j'adore les enfants. Où est il ? »

« Dans la crèche. » répondit Shun tellement abasourdi qu'il avait répondu mécaniquement. Il désigna la porte de la main. Julian n'eut aucune hésitation à aller par là-bas.

Ikki se pencha à l'oreille de Hyoga. « Il va leur faire peur s'il continue à crier comme ça. » Hyoga ne répondit même pas, il couru et passa devant Julian, juste à l'instant où il allait ouvrir la porte.

Hyoga fit un petit sourire confiant. « Ils sont un peu craintifs avec les étrangers. Laissez moi aller vous le chercher. Je vous le ramène de suite. »

« Eh bien d'accord. » répondit Julian un grand sourire de joie sur le visage. Il repartit vers les autres adultes et Hyoga poussa un soupir de soulagement imité de suite après par Ikki, Shun, Sion et Shina.

Alors que le Cygne rentrait dans la crèche et refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, Julian retourna près de Sorrente. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva pour les faire tourner plusieurs fois. « Je suis tellement content. Nous allons retrouver tous nos petits marinas. Tu te rends compte ? »

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Sorrente pas l'air du tout inquiet, sans doute habitué aux extravagances de son Dieu.

Julian lâcha Sorrente et croisa ses bras sur lui-même comme s'il voulait se faire un propre câlin. « Oooohhh je vais retrouver mon petit Lyumnade. »

« Lyumnade ?? » s'étonna Ikki. « Vous voulez parlez de Kazaa ? »

« Oui !! » s'exclama Julian avec plein de petites étoiles brillantes dans les yeux.

Ikki jeta un regard perplexe à Shun. Il connaissait la véritable apparence de Kazaa et il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Julian pouvait lui trouver, mais ce fut Dohko qui réagit. « Ce ne sera qu'un enfant hein !! Je ne veux pas de trucs bizarres. »

« De trucs bizarres ?? » s'étonna Julian.

« Je suis tout à fait tolérant. Chacun à le droit de choisir ses préférences religieuses et sexuelles mais je ne l'accepterai pas sur un enfant. » s'énerva un peu le saint de la balance. Julian regarda sans comprendre le saint d'or.

« Vous vous trompez. » répondit de suite Sorrente. « Lyumnade est euh . . . je ne sais pas comment on pourrait définir ça . . . Son doudou. »

« Son quoi ? »

« Son doudou. » répéta Sorrente. « Il prend l'apparence de l'être le plus cher dans le cœur d'une personne et enfin . . . Julian lui demandait régulièrement de prendre l'apparence de . . . »

Dohko complètement ahuri et un peu dépassé par les évènements, secoua la tête et la main. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais une agitation et des bruits inhabituels sortaient de la crèche. Puis brusquement ce furent des cris, et là, tout le monde les entendit. Kanon criait à gorge déployée. Au moment où tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Hyoga tenait dans ses bras un Kanon se débattant avec la force du désespoir. Le petit gémeau d'ailleurs attrapa le bord de la porte et essaya de tirer de toutes ses forces pour rester dans la crèche.

« Kanon !! Arrête !! » cria Hyoga. « C'est juste pour dire bonjour. »

« Non !! Non !! Je veux pas y aller. » Kanon reprit de plus bel ses cris et tout le monde vit Saga sauter aux jambes de Hyoga pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Saga, lâche moi. Je ne kidnappe pas ton frère. Je veux juste qu'il vienne dire bonjour. » Les cris de Saga rejoignirent ceux de son jumeau. Les deux enfants hurlant à la mort.

Hyoga envoya un regard d'incompréhension à ses amis. « Je veux pas. » Hyoga à bout lâcha Kanon, qui dès les pieds à terre, couru se planquer dans la crèche. Les cris s'arrêtèrent enfin et Saga lâcha les chevilles de Hyoga pour retourner rejoindre son frère.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Sion.

« Si je le savais. »

« Est-ce que vous me permettez d'essayer ? » demanda gentiment Sorrente.

« Bien sûr. » Le marina avança lentement et entra avec calme dans la crèche. Les enfants au début ne firent pas attention à lui. Sorrente s'assit à terre en plein milieu de la crèche et sortit tranquillement sa flûte. Dès que les premières notes retentirent les enfants se tournèrent vers lui. En à peine quelques minutes tous les enfants entouraient le marina, Kanon et Saga comprit, tous très calmes.

« La dernière fois que cet endroit a été aussi calme, ils dormaient. » expliqua Ikki qui avait passé la tête curieux.

Sorrente continua à jouer un petit moment, puis finit sa chanson. Il posa avec des gestes délicats et lents sa flûte sur ses genoux et leva la main qu'il posa sur la tête de Kanon qui était à proximité. Le gémeau se laissa faire et les doigts fins glissèrent dans ses cheveux. « Bonjour Kanon. »

« B'jour ! »

« Tu te rappelles de moi ? »

« Un petit peu. » répondit le dragon des mers en hochant de la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tu as eut peur ? »

Kanon désigna la porte. « C'est le monsieur avec le bâton. »

« Oui, Julian possède un bâton c'est vrai. »

« C'est un méchant alors. » expliqua Kanon. « On l'a lu dans l'histoire. »

« Quelle histoire ? » Aldébaran sortit du groupe d'enfant, alla vers une sorte de petite bibliothèque où il y avait pleins de livres pour enfant mais également le livre de Camus, son gros livre relié. Aldébaran prit le gros livre et revint devant Sorrente. Il posa le livre, et plusieurs enfants se mirent à tourner les pages. Ils arrêtèrent tous lorsque apparu le dessin d'un diable avec un trident. Sorrente sourit tendrement.

« On l'a lu l'histoire. » répéta Kanon. « C'est un méchant celui qui a ce bâton. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Sorrente. « Et vous avez eut raison de vous méfier mais . . . En réalité le bâton de Julian ce n'est pas du tout celui-là. »

« Ah bon ? » Sorrente prit le livre et alla à l'index. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, il alla à la page indiquée et tourna le livre en direction de tous les enfants. Maintenant devant les yeux des enfants ébahis se trouvait une représentation du Dieu Poséidon.

« C'est ce bâton là que possède Julian. Il lui ressemble beaucoup mais ce n'est pas le même. Vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire de Poséidon ? » Toutes les petites têtes acquiescèrent et tous les enfants s'installèrent confortablement pour écouter l'histoire.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki le visage grave entra comme à son habitude sans frapper dans les appartements du temple du verseau. « Ah Ikki !! » Shun observa son frère. « Dis donc tu fais une de ces tête. » Ikki n'écouta pas et avança dans la maison, entra dans la chambre des petits et prit dans ses bras sans rien dire le petit verseau sur le point de s'endormir. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Shun. « Tu sais combien j'ai du lire d'histoires pour qu'ils acceptent de dormir ? »

« Il en va de ma santé mentale. » répondit simplement Ikki. Camus se laissa faire et on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas loin de s'endormir. Milo se mit à chouiner et tendit les bras vers Ikki ne voulant pas qu'il lui enlève Camus. « Je te le ramène demain matin. »

« Quoi ? » Ikki ne s'arrêta même pas. Il ressortit et redescendit les marches de l'escalier sacré.

Il n'était pas loin d'arriver au temple du scorpion quand Hyoga arriva en courant. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe Ikki ? Shun m'a hurlé que tu avais kidnappé Camus et Milo n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. »

« Je garde Camus cette nuit. » répondit simplement Ikki sans s'arrêter.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Ikki s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hyoga. « Parce que cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, figure toi. »

« A cause d'Isaak ? Il continue à parler ? »

« Bien sur qu'il continue à parler. Il parle toute la nuit. »

« Mais . . . Tu avais dit que s'il recommençait tu viendrais de suite chercher Camus. »

« A chaque fois Camus dormait et Shun m'a interdit de le réveiller. Je prends les devants ce soir. Je le prends avant qu'il dorme. »

« Ah ! » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers le haut des marches. Il n'était pas sûr que Shun soit d'accord et Milo risquait de chouiner toute la nuit.

Ikki avait reprit sa route et était rentré dans le temple du scorpion. Hyoga suivit sans trop savoir encore comment convaincre Ikki de lui rendre petit prince. Le phénix lui pour l'instant toujours Camus dans les bras, l'empêchait de sucer son pouce en gardant sa petite main dans la sienne. Il savait que dès que le petit verseau avait son pouce en bouche il s'endormait.

Ils entrèrent pour y trouver Shina occupée dans la maison. Ikki ne dit rien. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui posa Camus sur les genoux.

« Bon écoute petit prince, tu dis à Isaak que je suis très content qu'il veuille taper la discute avec moi, mais la nuit j'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir. En plus je pige que dale, je parle pas un mot de Finlandais moi. » Hyoga posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de ne pas éclater de rire. Shina elle, souriait sans retenue. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant qui après avoir fini avec Camus l'embrassa et reparti. « T'es entrain de te foutre de moi ? » demanda t il en se tournant vers Hyoga qui se retenait.

« Ne parle pas comme ça. » réagit de suite le Cygne. « Si Shun t'entend dire des gros mots devant les enfants. . . . Tu sais de quoi il est capable. » Ikki haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers Shina et Camus pour savoir si le petit verseau faisait bien passer le message. Le problème c'est que Camus semblait plus que fatigué. Son doigt glissa tout seul dans sa bouche. Ikki le lui tira doucement mais assez sèchement.

Hyoga observa la scène sans intervenir, disant simplement. « Tu vas le faire pleurer. »

« Avec Isaak ils se disent ce qu'ils ont à se dirent et après il peut téter son pouce autant qu'il voudra. »

« Et toi Shina ? Isaak t'empêche aussi de dormir ? »

« Non, on dirait qu'il ne parle qu'à Ikki. »

Hyoga attrapa un livre qu'il venait juste de remarquer. « Alors c'est toi qui étudie le Finlandais ? » demanda le Cygne à son ami.

« Etudier ? Non pas vraiment. J'ai essayé 'Tais-toi' et 'dormir' mais il ne m'écoute pas. »

Hyoga mit à nouveau la main sur sa bouche. Il retint difficilement son fou rire, surtout que Ikki le regardait avec un air méchant qui avait quelque chose de comique dans la situation. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à prendre un peu de sérieux. « Tu veux que j'essaye en Russe ? »

« Mais je t'en prie si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux. »

Hyoga s'approcha doucement, s'assit à côté de Shina tout en prenant les petites mains de Camus qui était toujours sur les genoux de la jeune femme. « Je vais essayer en Russe petit prince d'accord ? Mais si je n'y arrive pas il faudra que tu lui parles en Finlandais. » Camus écoutait, mais ses petits yeux se fermaient tout seul et il n'eut aucune réaction de réponse.

Hyoga prit une grande inspiration et se concentra pour parler par télépathie au fœtus qui se trouvait là. A dire vrai il dû parler aux deux fœtus vu qu'il ignorait lequel était Isaak. En fait Hyoga avait cru qu'il faudrait plusieurs tentatives. Mais après à peine quelques mots prononcés par la pensée . . . Un flot de parole se déversa dans sa tête. Des mots s'embrouillant dans sa tête dit avec une telle rapidité, dit en plusieurs langues également. Isaak ne parlait pas en Finlandais. Il utilisait plusieurs langues dans une même phrase.

Hyoga lâcha les mains de Camus et posa ses mains sur ses tempes. « Doucement Isaak !! » murmura t il. « Tu parles trop vite. Je ne comprends pas. » Le flot de parole au lieu de ralentir s'intensifia. Hyoga commença à sentir un mal de crâne horrible. Il était tellement concentré sur ce que Isaak essayait de lui dire, qu'il ne vit pas Ikki passer derrière lui. Le phénix l'attrapa brusquement sous les bras et le força à reculer. « Qu'est ce que . . . »

« Son rayon d'action est faible. »

« Quoi ? » Ikki continuait à le forcer à s'éloigner du canapé.

« Tu étais trop près. » Ikki le lâcha enfin et vint lui faire face en tendant la main. Hyoga eut un geste de recul pas du tout conscient. « Tu saignes du nez. » expliqua donc calmement Ikki sans rien laisser paraître et surtout en laissant son bras retomber.

« Il te fait ça toutes les nuits ? »

« J'en fais de véritables insomnies, mais c'est moins fort pour moi. Je n'en saigne pas du nez. Tu as comprit ce qu'il disait ? »

« Quelques mots. C'est tellement chaotique. Chaotique et . . . »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

Hyoga revint près de Shina et les enfants, immédiatement ses yeux se froncèrent et du sang coula de son nez. Il n'en tient pas compte. « Viens petit prince, il faut qu'on y aille. » Il attrapa le petit verseau et le mit confortablement contre lui. De toute façon Camus dormait déjà, quasiment. Le Cygne fit à peine un signe à Shina et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Hyoga, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » cria Ikki en lui courant après.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit le Russe en se tournant vers lui. « Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir. »

« Y réfléchir ? »

« Pardon. Bonne nuit. » Hyoga semblait tellement perturbé et parti tellement précipitamment qu'Ikki ne le retint pas plus.

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


End file.
